Viñetas Letra K
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: Un fanfic DISTINTO a lo habitual visto en MacrossRobotech centrado en Khyron y sus tropas Zentraedi, contado en formato crónica. Historia seria sobre Khyron y Azonia y lo que debió pasar con ellos en los dos años de insolación. Completadar con K2 RR.
1. Capítulo1 Azonia

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

****_**N. de la A ¿Por qué?:**. Khyron y Azonia, una pareja canon de la popular serie "Robotech" -el remake occidental de "Macross" que no es en absoluto popular entre los fans. Antes había un par de fanfics sobre ellos en pero debieron ser totalmente ignorados (mea culpa también) y ya no están. Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, si quieres que algo se haga, hazlo tú mismo... Es por eso que he escrito esta historia. Espero que por favor, no sea igualmente ignorada._

_ Como personajes separados los encuentros de los más interesantes de la serie, y como pareja me encantan… aunque no fue hasta tiempo después de ver la serie que empecé a fijarme más en ellos y lo realmente complejo de su relación._

_ Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los fans de "Robetech", tienen mucho más interés en el triángulo entre Rick, protagonista de la primera saga, Lisa y MinMey… que la verdad, eso no me interesa y fanfics sobre ellos ya hay muchos por todas partes, aunque es cierto que Lisa me gusta mucho como personaje._

_ No me gustan las historias con malos de opereta, así que aquí los personajes están retratados como lo que son, no como cliché arquetipos. Después de todo, los Zentraedi son los grandes antagonistas de la serie y también merecen otra clase de atención._

_ **N. de la A¿Cómo?:**_

_ Este fic está contado en formato crónica, así que, aunque es más o menos lineal, suceden los saltos temporales y los cambios de perspectiva según cada personaje, aunque el punto de anclaje es el Capítulo-32. Por otra parte, aunque hay escenas sacadas directamente de la serie, y diálogos también sacados de ella, se verá que **NO SON** idénticos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque esto también es un fic de "**Macross**", y después de haber visto la serie, hay muchos diálogos que son diferentes a los de "**Robotech**", y que la verdad, son mucho más acertados... Son los que he cambiado o añadido, como ocurre con los nombres de los personajes._

_En algunos aspectos este fic se podría considerar un crossover con "Macross", pero solo por el uso de algunas palabras y términos. En cuanto a la parte de "Robotech", está sobre todo inspirada en la serie; hay muchos detalles sobre las novelas, pero solo la parte que he encontrado más interesante porque (la verdad) las novelas son muy pobres. Igualmente hay referencias a los comics y demás, sobre todo los de "Love&War"... así que este fic no está basado en una única continuidad._

* * *

**Las Tres Leyes Zentraedi Fundamentales**

1- Todo Zentraedi debe obediencia absoluta a su señor. Lo contrario sería motivo de consejo de guerra.

2- El asesinato está prohibido. La muerte por castigo indisciplinario, no

3- Cualquier contacto entre géneros más allá de lo profesional, es un acto prohibido por encima de todo.

…Pero¿qué ocurre cuando estas leyes son rotas?

**1- Azonia**

_ "Ser la más grande de todas las mujeres de un pueblo, significa ser la más racional y responsable de todas ellas. _

_ Pero incluso cuando se cree que se sabe lo que se debe hacer siendo responsable de ese poder, no se puede evitar ser mujer."_

**L**a guerra Civil Zentraedi…

**D**os años atrás, Azonia había cometido el que podría ser el peor error de su vida. Un error que le había costado todo su pueblo y su posición, que había provocado la patética situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Una situación tan demencial que nunca en su vida de guerrera de Quadronno Meltrandi había llegado a pensar que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Al principio de todo Azonia/Maruk Lap Lamiz, era quien en aquel momento ostentaba ser la líder con mayor rango de las Meltrandi (la facción femenina de los Zentraedi), comandando las fuerzas de elite, los temibles Quadronnos. Ella era una Laplamiz, una línea de clonación de Meltrandi enfocada en la creación de mujeres Zentraedi de alta categoría, así que empezando por su envergadura, más alta, fuerte y resistente que cualquiera de había recibido la las demás Meltrandi, Azonia además hacía gala de una mente aguda y disciplinada, haciendo de ella alguien a todas luces apta para el cargo que debía asumir. En su larga –para estándares Zentraedi- vida, Azonia Laplamiz había conseguido escalar posiciones de mando hasta situarse prácticamente a la cabeza del poder dentro de la facción Meltrandi.

De esa forma, aquella mujer alta y de aspecto regio, con labios carnosos y corto cabello rizo, había recibido la orden más importante de toda su carrera de boca del propio emperador Bodolza, señor de todos los Zentraedi. Una misión que podría situarla al mismo nivel que el propio emperador, o al menos le alzaría de forma definitiva sobre todos los demás grandes generales en contraposición a otras muchas Señoras Meltrandi que ambicionaban su puesto, y convertirse así en su mano derecha en sustitución del mismísimo Breetai. Azonia había prometido cumplir a toda costa y esa fue su idea desde el principio, cuando supo que después de 10 largos años de búsqueda, una pequeña división mandada por ese comandante Zentran de tez azul y un ojo huero, Khron Kravshera, descubriera accidentalmente que la fortaleza de aquel individuo de leyenda había ido a parar al tercer planeta de un sistema cuyos nativos llamaban Sol.

El comandante Khron resultó muerto en aquella misión por un ataque de una fuerza indeterminada, pero previamente había informado de aquella noticia al emperador Bodolza, este mandó a su general de mayor confianza, Breetai Kridanik, y una pequeña división suya a recuperarla en lo que se supone una misión de rutina aunque sin perder la cautela dado lo ocurrido con Khron. Sin embargo la misión se fue convirtiendo en un rotundo fracaso ya que los nativos del sistema Sol realmente habían encontrado y recuperado la fortaleza, y la habían hecho suya aprendiendo sus secretos. Azonia estuvo siguiendo de forma casual pero constante la misión de Breetai hasta que Dolza le informó que ella le iba a sustituir… y ella, obviamente, estaba dispuesta a ejecutar lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

En principio era algo delicado; había que recuperar la nave donde Zor había escondido la matriz de protocultura, fuente de toda tecnología y saber que ellos desconocían, pero antes de eso, y dado los problemas que había tenido Breetai, su escuadrón de Quadronnos debía servir de bastión a un pequeño grupo de espías dentro de los actuales poseedores de la nave para que averiguaran lo más posible de la gente que se había adueñado de la fortaleza. Sin embargo eso no supuso gran problema ya que su primera oficial, Mirilla Parino, había ayudado a infiltrar dentro de la misma y averiguar cuanto se pudiera de aquellos que ahora se habían apropiado de semejante tesoro.

La codiciada nave estaba en manos de los habitantes de un planeta cubierto en su mayor parte de agua, y en sus manos aquella nave se había convertido en un arma formidable ya que poco a poco iban descubriendo sus secretos, pese a que probablemente ignoraban qué tenían entre manos. El problema era que, siendo los Zentraedi también unos formidables guerreros, los habitantes de ese planeta también resultaron serlo y aprendían con una rapidez preocupante a usar los secretos ocultos en la fortaleza de Zor. Y eso considerando que no eran más que copias diminutas de ellos mismos.

Por esa razón los Zentraedi habían dado en llamarlas "Micronianos", seres diminutos. Unos seres que ya eran citados en sus memorias históricas como criaturas a las que debían evitar a toda costa… No dejaba de ser irónico que Dolza ordenara una ruptura de esas normas para conseguir averiguar más sobre sus enemigos infiltrando entre ellos a un grupo de tres espías para que averiguaran más sobre sus adversarios, pero eso era algo que Azonia no se atrevía a cuestionar, así que simplemente se limitó a cumplir con las órdenes dadas.

Fuesen o no unas criaturas a las que había que evitar, Azonia no iba a permitir jugarse su puesto por un error de cálculo, y al poco de recibir la orden de Dolza, mandó ejecutar la transposición al sistema Sol para continuar la misión donde Breetai la había dejado.

Aquella regia mujer ostentaba un cargo muy alto como comandante de la fuerza Quadronno, y por ello entre ella y Breetai siempre había habido una prudente rivalidad, donde ambos se observaban, estudiaban y admiraban mutuamente. La líder Meltrandi sabía que Breetai no había aceptado de buena gana ser sustituido de esa forma, pero entre todas las opciones posibles, él sabía que Azonia era la mejor… e igualmente ella pensaba estar a la altura de las circunstancias. De esa forma, en cuanto llegó al sistema Sol y hubo localizado la fortaleza perdida, ella comenzó con su trabajo e intentó recuperar la nave intacta lo mejor que pudo sin dañarla, lo que no dejaba de ser difícil dado que la misión estaba condicionada por un rotundo "_se mira pero no se toca_".

Eventualmente resultó que el fracaso de Breetai estaba totalmente justificado y desde el principio todo se había vuelto en su contra, tanto que lo único que se había logrado hacer satisfactoriamente era infiltrar a los tres espías Zentran entre aquellos diminutos seres, sin lograr nada más significativo que eso. Los Micronianos eran unos adversarios terribles, su capacidad de combate y sus imprevisibles técnicas eran capaces de mantenerlos a ralla con una eficacia asombrosa, comparable a la de los Invid incluso. Pero el problema principal no era solo qué tan buenos luchadores fuera, sino que aquellos series minúsculos también luchaban empleando armas sucias, una guerra psicológica contra la que ellos no estaban capacitados para enfrentarse. Azonia ya se había informado de ello tras su entrevista con Dolza y los informes de Breetai, pero resultó ser más impactante de lo que pensó: los Micronianos vociferaban su cultura y costumbres sin ningún tapujo, y estas resultaban devastadoras entre los Zentraedi, tanto entre los Zentrandi u hombres, como entre las Meltrandi o mujeres.

Y es que los Zentraedi no podían más que asistir con horror como los varones y mujeres de los Micronianos se relacionaban entre sí sin ningún impedimento, siendo el contacto físico algo muy normal en ellos. Aquel hecho les resultaba tan desconcertante como horroroso ya que esa clase de comportamiento estaba terminantemente prohibido entre los Zentraedi desde prácticamente el comienzo de su historia, salvo entre los de alto rango cuando la ocasión –siempre profesional- lo requería; eso sin mencionar el tema de la música y el hecho de que los Micronianos no parecían ser soldados todos ellos, sino que existía la libertad de elección para dedicar sus vidas a objetivos que no tenían nada que ver con la milicia. Azonia había podido ver cómo en sus comunicaciones, los Micronianos se regodeaban mostrando la interacción existente en su cultura entre hombres y mujeres, y todo lo que implicaba poder vivir de esa forma tan "libre", donde la guerra no era la premisa de la existencia… Así que siendo ella una gran líder de las Meltrandi, o mujeres Zentraedi, no podía permanecer indiferente ante aquello, algo que en sus entonces 48 años de vida no había creído ni siquiera posible.

Más tarde, tras el choque inicial y unas cuantas misiones fallidas, para su mayor asombro la situación dio otro vuelco más, algo que la dejaría más estupefacta que cualquier otra cosa a lo largo del resto de su vida. Aunque había comenzado como una petición descabellada, pero inocente. Esa nueva visión cultural había ocasionado que su discípula predilecta y primera capitana, Mirilla Parino, hubiese desertado de su pueblo para unirse a los Micronianos, y convivir con uno en particular que era un auténtico demonio luchando. Aquello fue terriblemente doloroso y repugnante para ella. Azonia no podía comprender qué había pasado por la mente de Mirilla para dejarse seducir de esa forma por los Micronianos por solo presenciar que semejante posibilidad existía. En un principio Azonia había pensado que Mirilla buscaba alguna especie de ajuste de cuentas o batalla personal contra ese Microniano, y siendo ella su predilecta, le había concedido vía libre a su deseo: eso le ayudaría en su carrera como guerrera Quadronno; como Zentraedi, Azonia era capaz de entender las "supuestas" razones de su predilecta. Sin embargo, pese a haberle dado vía libre e incluso permitir que otra de sus oficiales de confianza, Kazianna Hesh, infiltrara a Mirilla en la fortaleza de Zor… Nada resultó ser como ella había esperado. Azonia asistió asombrada al rito de unión de alguien a quien casi consideraba como su hija (aún sin saber qué significaba ese término) con aquel mortal enemigo, que para más INRI, tenía un acusado defecto de visión, como averiguaría más tarde cuando supo qué eran esas lentes azulonas que el Microniano en cuestión llevaba ante los ojos.

Esa fue la primera gran pérdida que Azonia tuvo que afrontar al poco de llegar al sistema Sol. Ella que había aceptado la petición de su "hija" al creer que le estaba dando vía libre para ejecutar algo muy importante para ella como líder de Quadronno y su primera oficial. Pero finalmente Laplamiz había permitido que Mirilla fuese abducida sin que ella siquiera se hubiese percatado de ello, y eso era un error que ni siquiera el paso de los años borraría de su memoria.

Azonia nunca perdonaría a Mirilla el que la hubiese traicionado y engañado de semejante forma.

* * *

**P**ero los micronianos y su aberrante cultura no eran el único problema con el que Azonia se había enfrentado. Azonia sabía que antes de que ella sustituyera a Breetai, este había hecho llamar a otro comandante Kravshera para que le ayudara con la empresa, Khyron, quien estaba al mando de la 7ª División de infantería armada Bottoru, quien había permanecido en el sistema Sol pese a la sustitución de Breetai ya que Dolza no debió considerar que sus intervenciones fueran un problema en los planes de recuperación de la fortaleza… Así que Azonia se encontró con que el comandante de la 7ª división iba a estar bajos sus órdenes, cosa que eventualmente también se convirtió en un serio problema para ella.

La líder Meltran conocía, aunque solo fuera de oídas, a toda la plana mayor de los Zentraedi, y Khyron no era una excepción… Pero nunca hasta ahora se había visto obligada a tener que lidiar con aquel a quien llamaban "_El Traidor_", ya que si bien ambos habían coincidido en la operación Mona, ella no le prestó mucha atención debido a su respetuosa rivalidad con Breetai. Azonia simplemente había tenido otra clase de prioridades en aquel momento que vigilar las acciones de alguien conocido con semejante sobrenombre, incluso por sus propias tropas. Pero ahora esa circunstancia había cambiado: ella se encontraba sustituyendo a Breetai y precisamente parte de las órdenes recibidas eran, que si bien Khyron era considerado una parte importante en la misión de recuperar la fortaleza de Zor, también debía mantenerle bajo control. Azonia no tuvo más desgracia que comprobar que esa tampoco era una orden fácil de ejecutar.

Si los Micronianos eran una auténtica pesadilla para ella (y para cualquier Zentraedi de hecho) ya desde el primer momento tras su encuentro inicial cuando ella se presento ante él como sustituta de Breetai, Khyron se había convertido en un insistente ataque de jaqueca continua. La líder Meltran, usualmente cerebral y comedida, era sacada continuamente de sus casillas por el líder de los Bottoru, quien parecía no hacerse cargo de la importancia de recuperar la nave de Zor _intacta_, sino que deseaba su destrucción con todo lo que había dentro por alguna clase de reyerta personal, si es que realmente era eso.

Azonia era incapaz de entender por qué Khyron obraba de esa forma, solo sabía que eso _no_ era lo que había que hacer, y que las incursiones del Zentran de cabello azul acerado ponían en peligro toda la misión. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía intrigada por ello… Para Lap Lamiz las órdenes recibidas de Dolza eran obvias¿por qué no lo eran para Khyron¿Por qué actuaba como si esa misión fuera algo personal? Es más, parecía que realmente Khyron disfrutara secretamente con sacarla de sus casillas de continuo, hasta que eventualmente, temiendo por el éxito de su misión y harta de sus juegos, Azonia acabó incluso amenazando la vida del líder Bottoru por su falta de disciplina, y el intercambio de insultos, entre ellos el de "_oye, tonto_" vs "_cállate de una vez, mujer_", se había convertido en algo habitual.

En cierto modo Azonia estaba más acostumbrada que cualquiera de sus subordinadas a lidiar con los Zentrandi, pero aquello la superaba.

* * *

**F**inalmente, la situación se tornó totalmente desesperada y ella acabó siendo sustituida pese a que hizo lo posible para que eso no ocurriera. Breetai se encargó de volver a ocupar su puesto, aunque afortunadamente Dolza no ordenó que ella regresara a la base central, sino que debía permanecer junto al viejo general de la cara marcada y el alocado Khyron… Al menos eso significaba que no tendría que volver con la cabeza gacha y humillada por el fracaso ante el resto de las líderes Meltrandi, sino que realmente su presencia era necesaria para que Breetai realmente pudiera completar la misión. Lo asombroso fue que Breetai no vino solo, sino que trajo consigo una parte de la tropa Imperial del batallón Agles formada por 1200 naves y creyéndose seguro en su posición, había ignorado los informes de la líder Meltrandi. Viendo que no iba a volver, pero que tampoco parecía estar haciendo nada útil allí, en un primer momento Azonia solo pudo sentarse y esperar a ver que pasaba.

Durante ese tiempo, fue testigo de una serie de sonoras derrotas protagonizadas por Khyron, y delicados descubrimientos sobre el "poder secreto" de los Micronianos que a juicio de Dolza, Breetai e incluso el viejo Exedore apuntaba a que los Micronianos realmente dominaban al protocultura al mismo nivel que los propios Maestros de la Robotechnia. Semejante posibilidad había provocado, entre otras cosas, un amotinamiento y huída en masa de sus tropas durante el ataque masivo ordenado por Dolza en respuesta al rito de unión entre Mirilla y el Microniano miope. Al parecer el motivo de semejante revuelta generalizada había sido producida por un grupo de instigadores que buscaban a alguien o algo llamado "Minmey", y que de acuerdo con las averiguaciones de Khyron (que a juicio de Azonia tampoco eran de fiar), "Minmey" no era un arma de poder inconcebible producto de los conocimientos que los Micronianos tenían sobre la protocultura… sino una hembra Microniana. Azonia no podía concebir que los Zentrandi dejaran de luchar para ir en pos de una mujer Microniana, así que finalmente no aceptó la suposición de Khyron y creyó que se trataba de una peligrosa arma.

A raíz de estos sucesos, Breetai, quién al mismo tiempo conocía el alcance de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su pueblo por culpa de la influencia Microniana y su supuesto dominio de la protocultura… y que por tanto optó por una solución Salomónica.

Negociar la paz.

Y para ello envió como representante a su mano derecha, Exedore, a negociar con los micronianos. El Primer Nacido incluso había sido micronizado para esa tarea.

* * *

**A**nte esa situación tan desconcertante e impacientada por los sucesos, Azonia Laplamiz se encontraba totalmente perdida; no estaba dispuesta a que su objetivo de lograr el éxito de la misión se echara a perder por las descabelladas ideas de Breetai, pero tampoco sabía qué podía pasar, ni en que situación se encontraba ella ni el resto de los Zentraedi allí congregados. Irónicamente, el único que se mostraba claro con qué hacer era Khyron, quien parecía mantener su mente fijada en el objetivo de derrotar a los Micronianos sin importar la fortaleza de Zor y todo lo que estuviese pasando, mientras que el resto de los Zentraedi estaban totalmente confundidos.

Viendo que Breetai parecía estar atado de pies y manos por una situación que le superaba, que Khyron parecía darle igual 8 que 80 y aún se atrevía a cuestionar los planes de Breetai, y sobre todo que ella no tenía idea alguna de lo que podía suceder, Azonia opto por hacer lo que tenía que hacer… de acuerdo con las normas. O sea, informar al estado mayor, al propio Dolza, de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ante una crisis de esa importancia, era lo más correcto y Azonia conocía bien el procedimiento. Al menos de esa forma Dolza ni el resto del alto mando podría culparla de tomar soluciones indebidas de forma arbitraria… Eso era algo que incluso le hizo sentir cierta incertidumbre personal hacia Breetai, ya que ella nunca había creído posible que el viejo general del rostro mutilado hubiese tomado una decisión tan insensata como aquella. En cuanto a Khyron, aunque nunca había dejado de sorprenderla el desparpajo y la indisciplina con que ese Kravshera actuaba, su situación personal era algo que no la incumbía.

Definitivamente informar a Dolza era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

O eso creía ella…

Antes de que Dolza diera cualquier tipo de ultimátum, Azonia quiso saber la opinión de su actual inmediato superior.

-Muy bien, General Breetai…- comenzó a decir tras abrir un canal de comunicaciones con él, -¿Hasta cuándo piensas hacer durar esta farsa?-exigió saber en tono molesto.

-…Continuar con cualquier tipo de hostilidades sería imprudente después de todo lo acontecido. Conociendo el estado actual de nuestra flota, si seguimos atacando a los Micronianos, podría generarse una revuelta generalizada. - contestó este con pasmosa tranquilidad sin ni siquiera levantarse de su asiento de mando. Era evidente que Breetai no pretendía moverse de donde estaba.

Azonia no estaba tan segura de eso,

-Hum¿Eso cree?- exclamó en el mismo tono; incluso ella estaba disconforme con lo que ocurría,- Pues espero una solución diferente cuando la flota principal llegue aquí.-añadió como por casualidad.

Las palabras de Azonia tuvieron su efecto y el hombre del rostro marcado se removió de su asiento de forma nerviosa.

-¿¡La flota principal!?- exclamó casi en un tono cercano al miedo, -¿Y qué tiene que ver la flota con todo esto?- quiso saber. Un temor se estaba empezando a formar en su mente.

-Tiene que ver porque informé de mis descubrimientos y de todo lo que ha estado pasando al mando central, al mismísimo Dolza.- explicó Azonia con tono condescendiente. Ella también se había hartado de tantas ambigüedades y había obrado según lo que juzgó correcto, incapaz de imaginar el temor que estaba empezando a formarse en el corazón de Breetai. –…Y su majestad Dolza decidió poner a la flota principal en acción.-

-¡¡Insensata!!- gritó Breetai con el corazón en la boca cuando le comunicó sus acciones, -¿¡Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar!?-

Ciertamente, Azonia no comprendía el súbito pánico de Breetai, algo que encima resultaba totalmente inusual en él ya que el viejo general del rostro marcado, al igual que ella, era una persona bastante cerebral… Pero no tardó en descubrirlo.

Por su posición, Breetai tenía acceso a información que muy pocos Zentraedi sabían, incluso más que la propia Azonia. Él sabía por boca del propio Dolza que la cultura Microniana era similar a la que una vez su pueblo pudo haber tenido en el pasado, y que su influencia podía resultar (y así estaba resultando de hecho) nefasta para los Zentraedi, ya que les hacía olvidar todo en lo que eran. _Ese_ y no el supuesto gran dominio de la protocultura que ellos tenían era el verdadero peligro que entrañaba el contacto de los Zentraedi con los Micronianos. Así que la respuesta de Dolza ante el informe de Azonia sería más que clara: eliminar a todos los infectados por la cultura Microniana.

-…Gracias a tu intervención, Dolza nos eliminará a todos nosotros. Nos considerará "contaminados", Zentraedi corrompidos por la influencia Microniana a los que habrá que eliminar para no dañar al resto, como si fuésemos un cáncer. Y además, la fortaleza de Zor desaparecerá. Ya no nos queda más protocultura.- anunció cruzándose de brazos.

Azonia sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre cuando supo esa verdad. Lo que ella había hecho creyendo correcto se había convertido en su dictamen de muerte… y si ella desaparecía, todas las Meltrandi miembros de la elite, las Quadronno, estarían condenadas. ¡Ella había sido su propia ejecutora!

* * *

**U**na vez más, Breetai tomó una decisión absoluta: para poder salvarse ellos mismos, los Zentraedi "contaminados", deberían luchar junto a los Micronianos, aquellos que había sido sus enemigos durante todo este tiempo, contra la flota Zentraedi al completo. La sobrecogedora cantidad de más de 4 millones de naves.

Breetai pidió su apoyo a los dos Loores que le acompañaban en el sistema Sol aparte de la flota Agles, y que habían estado en contacto directo con la "influencia" Microniana, o sea, la propia Azonia y el comandante Khyron, un total de solo tres y cuya suma de todas las naves bajo su mando no llegaba ni a las 2000. Tanto Breetai como Azonia ya sabían a qué se iban a enfrentar, pero Khyron era el único Lord que aún permanecía ignorante sobre lo que estaba pasando, así que antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, debían explicarle lo ocurrido. En una improvisada reunión a través de las pantallas bidimensionales de comunicación, Azonia comenzó por pedir perdón a Breetai y a Khyron por algo que había sido su error y luego explicó a grandes rasgos en qué consistía el problema… La actitud de Breetai, como era de esperar en alguien como él, no fue más que la de un frío estoicismo, dispuesto a aceptar lo que se le venía encima y luchar como el grandioso general Zentraedi que era; por su parte, Laplamiz no tuvo que meditar mucho su respuesta tras explicar lo que pasaba: sabía que todas sus Quadronno la apoyarían en ese sentido y también que era su culpa encontrarse en esa situación, así que estaba claro qué debía hacer: morir defendiéndose a ella y a las suyas afrontando las consecuencias del error que había cometido. Para los Zentraedi, aquella era una manera muy honorable de finalizar sus vidas.

Pero la reacción de Khyron fue la más extrema de todas; en primer lugar, aunque Azonia no sabían aún que esa sería la primera de las dos veces en su vida que le vería reaccionar así, se quedó boqueando como un pez, estupefacto por las noticias de ella. Y luego hizo lo que Breetai supuso que haría…

-¿Y ahora qué, después de lo que has hecho, Azonia?- quiso saber antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

- Bueno… Veo que tenemos pocas opciones ahora que Dolza ha decidido eliminarnos después de que todos hayamos estado expuestos a los Micronianos…- comenzó a explicar en tono grave intentando ocultar su nerviosismo mientras apretaba en un puño los faldones de su capa color púrpura,- Me quedaré a enfrentarme a la flota principal de Dolza…Será un honor luchar a tu lado, Breetai.- concluyó Azonia cerrando los ojos con resignación.

-Te felicito, Azonia.-contestó Breetai con la misma calma resignada,- Que ganes todas las batallas y no mueras en vano, Maruk Lap Lamiz.- añadió haciendo el honorífico salido Zentraedi.

-Tú también, Breetai Kridanik –contestó ella cerrando el saludo.

Entonces Azonia vio como su actual comandante en jefe formulaba la misma pregunta al tercero en discordia, el líder del escuadrón Bottoru quien parecía haber recuperado ya la compostura,

-¿Y tú, Khyron¿tienes algún plan?-

La respuesta del líder de los Bottoru fue distinta, auque terriblemente lógica:

-Ya conoces mi respuesta, Breetai. Nunca me uniría a los Micronianos. Además, yo lucho para ganar y ahora _todo_ está en nuestra contra…- explicó tras haber recuperado la compostura al tiempo que se rascaba la sien, un gesto que solía hacer de forma inconsciente cuando se encontraba incómodo por una situación,- Esto es un suicidio.-aclaró.

A Khyron no le faltaba razón, un simple escuadrón como el suyo que no llegaba ni a las 20 naves, aunque una de ellas fuera su Queadol Magdomilla, y aún contando con toda la flota de Breetai, Azonia y los Micronianos junto a ellos… era una resistencia patética contra 4 millones de naves, y pensar lo contrario era, como él había dicho, un suicidio seguro. La retirada prudencial era mucho mejor que una batalla desesperada por la vida en la que no había ninguna posibilidad no ya de ganar, sino siquiera de salvar la vida.

Pero Azonia y Breetai no lo veían de esa forma, aunque Breetai sí parecía entender el pragmático punto de vista de Khyron pese a no compartirlo. Khyron podría ser brillante, pero en situaciones como aquella, su juicio era cualquier cosa menos Zentraedi.

-Entendido, Khyron. Después de todo no esperaba tu ayuda.- contestó lacónicamente dando a entender que el líder Bottoru tan solo era un cobarde.

Azonia le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto: le costaba creer que Khyron actuase de aquella forma tan opuesta a las creencias Zentraedi.

-¿¡No os dais cuenta!?- exclamó el líder de los Bottoru ofendido por la respuesta de Breetai, -¡¡Moriremos todos!!- pero no pudo seguir hablando, el general Zentraedi de piel azulina y rostro dañado cerró el canal de comunicación con Khyron y la pantalla deformó su rostro grotescamente al hacerlo.

De esa forma concluyeron los planes de batalla entre los tres y Azonia presenció cómo el 7º Batallón Bottoru desapareció del campo de batalla mientras que ella hacía lo que había prometido, luchar junto a Breetai y asistir impotente a cómo toda la flota de Dolza iba apareciendo ante sus ojos como un enjambre de avispas listas para el asalto de un panal. Ella había jurado que lucharía como la comandante del cuerpo de elite Quadronno contra sus enemigos al lado de alguien que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella y por quien siempre había sentido un prudente respeto y admiración pese a la rivalidad que mantenía con él.

Morir en una lucha codo con codo con Breetai como era aquella no tenía nada de deshonroso, aunque ahora su gente la considerara como una apestada.

* * *

**S**in embargo, una cosa son las creencias y otra es la realidad.

A partir de ese punto, desde el momento que comenzó la batalla, los acontecimientos se precipitaron de forma asombrosa. La propia Azonia no sabía que estaba ocurriendo en todos los frentes. Su principal preocupación fue mantenerse unida junto a Breetai y colaborar con los… los culpables de que esto estuviese ocurriendo. Azonia dirigió sus temibles Quadronos femeninos contra la flota de Dolza, y las Meltran lucharon con la saña que solo ellas eran capaces de demostrar, defendiéndose como un gato panza arriba.

Pero junto a ellas, también luchaban las fuerzas de Breetai y las de los Micronianos; aquellas personas diminutas también habían accedido a luchar contra ellos, y los que había sido unos poderosos adversarios durante todos estos meses pasados, dirigían ahora la nave de Zor directamente hacia la fortaleza de Dolza haciendo uso de sus armas psicológicas, en esta ocasión con aquella hembra Microniana que cantaba y se movía de una forma provocativa que ninguna otra Meltran habría creído posible y que parecía volver locos a los Zentran. Indudablemente esa era una buena forma de contraatacar a los Zentraedi bajo las órdenes de Dolza, además de la sorpresa de encontrarse con que los Micronianos guardaban en secreto una especie de arma o algo más con potencia reflex construido cerca de su círculo polar norteño de su mundo y del que hasta entonces no habían tenido noticia.

La líder Meltran apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en ello, ni en las canciones de la mujer Microniana, ni en el efecto que sus provocadoras contusiones ni su voz tenían sobre la armada de Dolza. Pese a todas aquellas muestras de resistencia, la superioridad numérica de los Zentraedi venidos junto a Dolza, acabó por hacerse evidente y finalmente su nave insignia, un Queadol Magdomilla de un característico color púrpura, se vio abordada por una división indeterminada de Zentran (posiblemente de la división Jiabao), mientras que otras de las naves de su división lo eran por grupos de Meltrandi bajo las ordenes de otras comandante que ahora veían la posibilidad de alzarse sobre ella. El abordaje de un crucero Zentraedi no era algo muy habitual, pero eso poco importaba al igual que si sus atacantes eran Zentrandi o Meltrandi; solo cabía el combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras el Queadol Magdomilla se precipitaba peligrosamente contra la atmósfera del planeta al perder estabilidad por el fragor de la batalla, tanto desde su interior como del exterior.

-¿Dónde están las fuerzas de Breetai?- musitó con temor ante la inminente respuesta, -¿Por qué no bloquean el abordaje? Si esto sigue así, mi nave no tendrá salvación…-

Azonia tenía la creencia de que Breetai ciertamente lucharía a su lado, pero en lugar de eso, su Nupetiet se había situado paralelo al SDF-1 mientras que su propio Queadol se desestabilizaba desde su posición retrasada, incapaz de mantenerse agrupado al resto de sus aliados. Eso no era lo que tenía que estar ocurriendo, sino que ellos dos debían luchar juntos.

La líder de los Quadronnos empezó a pensar que la habían abandonado a su suerte.

Las Quadronno Meltrandi que aún permanecían en el interior del Queadol tuvieron que luchar sin hacer uso de sus temibles armaduras contra los Zentran que se iban infiltrando en el crucero como hormigas atacando un termitero. En medio de semejante reyerta, Azonia tuvo que emplear todo su saber hacer para defenderse ella misma al tiempo que daba órdenes a su gente. Su uniforme color granate se vio desgarrado por una manga y perdió uno de los faldones de su casaca a causa de las embestidas que tuvo que soportar, tanto por el fuego enemigo del exterior, como de las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

**E**ntonces ocurrió algo que ni con mucho había esperado. En lugar de las tropas de Breetai, lo que hizo acto de presencia desde la otra cara del planeta fue el mocho Queadol Magdomilla color caqui de Khyron, allí donde estaba la Luna del mismo y donde posiblemente había permanecido oculto durante la batalla, para salir a interceptar su nave.

El Queadol Magdomilla, muy al estilo de su comandante, disparaba a amigo y enemigo por igual con tal de abrirse paso entre sus líneas y llegar hasta donde estaba la nave de Azonia; una vez la hubo alcanzado, se situó entre su nave y la de su atacante que se reveló como la 11ª división del batallón Jiabao bajo el mando de Wuer Maatai, cierto comandante Zentran que (¡oh, casualidad!) tenía cierta cuenta pendiente con Khyron desde la operación Mona.

El Queadol Magdomilla embistió a ambas naves hasta que el propio Queadol Magdomilla color púrpura de Azonia se encontraba literalmente empotrado con el mocho crucero color caki de Khyron, de forma que pasar de uno a otro era posible; una maniobra no muy ortodoxa, pero indudablemente de rescate. Entonces la líder Meltran recibió una transmisión del comandante de los Bottoru que resonó por todos los puentes principales de la nave.

-"Azonia… si puedes oírme y quieres salvar el pellejo, trasládate a mi nave ahora mismo."-

La líder Meltran no podía creer lo que oía, que fuera Khyron quien la estuviese rescatando y no Breetai… pero en tan apremiante situación, esa era la mejor solución para salir de ese infierno, aunque técnicamente no era muy prudente anunciarlo de esa forma. Inmediatamente se giró sobre sus talones mientras que descargaba una ráfaga de disparos sobre un Zentran cubierto con una armadura ligera, y luego golpeaba la cara de otro con la culata de su arma, que merced de su fuerza superior como Meltrandi de alto rango, cayó al suelo con la cara destrozada.

-¡De acuerdo, Khyron¡Iré a tu nave!- apenas tuvo tiempo de contestar a través de un comunicador manual,-¡Kazianna, Yaita, Seloy, seguidme todas al Queadol Magdomilla!- ordenó.

Kazianna Hesh, una Meltran incluso más alta que la propia Azonia que ostentaba ser la 2ª Oficial de la comandante de los Quadronnos y que había ayudado a infiltrar a Mirilla en la fortaleza de Zor, se quedó mirando asombrada a su señora durante un instante: no podía creerse que Azonia, quien siempre estaba enfurecida con Khyron, ahora aceptase su oferta de ayuda… o lo que fuera. Para Kazianna era mucho más sensato huir a la nave de Breetai, donde por lo menos no tendría que cuidarse las espaldas, como seguramente ocurriría en un crucero como el de ese majadero. Sin embargo la situación apremiaba y las Meltran bajo el mando de Azonia no tuvieron ni tiempo de asentir a su señora, incluida la tímida Yaita, e hicieron lo que ella les ordenó, siguiéndola hacia la supuesta salvación. Todas se lanzaron a la carrera por los inmensos pasillos de la nave hasta el lugar donde se encontraba encajado el crucero del comandante Bottoru a riesgo de saber que el anuncio de Khyron realmente ayudaría a sus asaltantes a localizarlas y matarlas.

Bajo esa amenaza, sucedió una lucha a sangre y fuego. Con horror, Azonia veía como su gente, las Meltran, feroces luchadoras como eran, no podían hacer frente a la superioridad numérica de los Zentran bajo las órdenes de Dolza que las perseguían aniquilándolas una tras otra, sin que aparentemente les importaran las bajas que ellas les infligieran. Todas ellas se tuvieron que abrir paso haciendo uso de su mejor pericia luchadora y de su resistencia; muchas cayeron por el camino, y Azonia vio que su segunda oficial, la alta y morena Kazianna Hesh, también desaparecía entre el fuego cruzado donde apenas pudo distinguir su uniforme color púrpura y su capa granate, aunque Azonia no la viese caer. Durante un breve instante tuvo la sensación de que su segunda oficial se había apartado del camino intencionadamente, disconforme con la decisión de su señora, pero la regia Meltran no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en ello, tan solo de salvar su propio pellejo y correr hacia la escotilla más cercana por donde ambos Queadols se encontraban anclados.

Finalmente alcanzó una salida desde donde podía saltar a la nave de Khyron que no estaba bloqueada por los Zentran del batallón Jiabao. Junto a ella se encontraba su tímida pero taimada asistente pelirroja, Yaita, la única que había conseguido mantenerse a su lado durante todo el camino, ya que Seloy se había quedado rezagada en uno de los corredores que conducían a los hangares donde se encontraban los Quadrunn-Rau. Al otro lado de la escotilla, con un salto al vacío de por medio, le esperaba uno de los soldados de confianza de "_El traidor_", Gerao según tenía entendido. Un rostro así de feo era difícil de olvidar.

-¡Vamos, señora Meltran, será mejor que salte cuanto antes!- el tono de Gerao era respetuoso pero sus palabras sonaban rudas en su boca.

Azonia echó un último vistazo al caos reinante a su alrededor, y luego a Gerao, que la aguardaba con impaciencia, pero que no parecía albergar ninguna hostilidad hacia ella o hacia Yaita, sino que más bien parecía nervioso por encontrarse tan cerca de dos mujeres.

En ese fatídico momento de duda, una violenta explosión sacudió el Queadol como una maraca y la Meltran de largo cabello rojizo que servía como consejera de Azonia fue alcanzada por una súbita ráfaga de disparos procedentes del fondo del pasillo; Azonia se giró hacia donde su asistente se había encontrado para encontrársela tendida en el suelo con el rostro y parte de sus ropas quemadas por la explosión y varios impactos directos de rifles de asalto.

-¡Yaita…!-. exclamó Azonia con aprensión, no tanto por ver que estaba muerta, que resultaba obvio e inevitable, como por la forma tan absurda en que había ocurrido.

Yaita había muerto en combate, como se esperaba de un Zentraedi dispuesta a entregar su vida en la lucha, tal y como mandaban las creencias de su pueblo…. Pero de una forma nada ortodoxa, acribillada por la espalda mientras se encontraba arrinconada sin opción a escapar o a defenderse, algo muy distinto a lo que se esperaba de una integrante del cuerpo de elite Zentraedi.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Azonia alzó la vista y vio como un destacamento de Zentran se dirigía hacia ella con la intención de hacer con ella lo mismo que habían hecho hacía un instante con su asistente; los Jiabao habían dado con ella tras inspeccionar otras escotillas que comunicaban ambos Queadol. La líder Meltran no se lo pensó más, la suerte ya estaba echada y no quedaban más opciones, así que tomó carrerilla y saltó con todas sus fuerzas evitando milagrosamente, gracias a sus resistentes ropas, las ráfagas de disparos que los soldados Zentrandi le enviaron; pero que a pesar de todo esos mismos disparos le destrozaron la gola de su capa.

Tras el gran salto que sus piernas le permitieron ejecutar, aterrizó aparatosamente en la escotilla del Queadol Magdomilla donde la aguardaba Gerao como buenamente podía en medio de las sacudidas de ambas naves; y sin que este le ayudase, o al menos que ella hubiese aceptado su ayuda, Azonia Lap Lamiz se incorporó y se adentró en una nave que no era la suya mientras Gerao cubría la retirada de ambos disparando con su propia arma hacia los Jiabao, que afortunadamente merced del fragor y las sacudidas de la nave en el exterior, no pudieron cruzar al otro lado de la misma forma que lo había hecho Azonia.

-¡Venga, vayámonos de aquí!- arengó y Gerao no se hizo esperar. El tipo era rudo pero sensato.

La regia Meltran siguió a Gerao hacia la aparente seguridad que le brindaba la nave del líder Bottoru ya que al menos no parecía que estuviese abordada por fuerzas enemigas… todavía. Pero aún se sentía insegura de lo que podía encontrarse en semejante lugar.

Ya a salvo de sus perseguidores, Azonia corrió tras Gerao por los pasillos del Queadol en dirección al puente de mando principal, donde posiblemente se encontraba Khyron junto a Grell, su primer oficial. No sabía exactamente qué se le podía haber perdido a ella en esa nave y en ese lugar en concreto, pero al menos sabía que en el puente principal tendría más posibilidades de hacerse cargo de su situación que escondiéndose de los soldados Jiabao en alguna de las zonas más vulnerables de la nave.

Aunque con Khyron nunca se sabía, y ahora tampoco tenía ningún deseo de ver al que tantos disgustos le había dado durante tanto tiempo, y ahora parecía ser su salvador.

¿Realmente lo era o Khyron haría honores a su sobrenombre y tenía alguna clase de plan para con ella?

* * *

**L**as puertas del puente se abrieron dando paso a Gerao seguido de cerca por la líder Meltrandi; allí, en una sala abovedada, muy iluminada y presidida por múltiples pantallas bidimensionales en donde se veía desde igualmente múltiples ángulos el infierno reinante de dentro y fuera de la nave, y también una imagen tridimensional de la Microniana cantarina, se encontraba el líder de los Bottoru y su inmediato subordinado, un Zentran de aspecto tosco y vestido de negro llamado Grell. Por su alto status, Azonia había estado antes en presencia de líderes Zentrandi, incluso había visto las cadenas donde se almacenaban las cámaras de clonación, así que aunque le resultaba revulsivo, los acontecimientos de los últimos meses y las circunstancias actuales hicieron que el choque no fuese tan grande como habría sido en una situación normal al verse rodeada de repente de tantos Zentran.

Khyron se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su cara de tez lavanda y de corte redondeado, y dijo con satisfacción:

-Bien, bien… Ya veo que mi oferta de rescate ha sido bien recibida, Lap Lamiz.-

Al oír aquello, Azonia gruñó para sus adentros. Se esperaba algo así de todas formas, no tenía ninguna intención de seguirle el juego a _ese_ Kravshera.

A pesar de eso, Azonia quedó algo impresionada cuando se encontró cara a cara con el Zentran que había supuesto su mayor dolor de cabeza de un tiempo a esta parte… Pese a que ya conocía a otros Kravshera, no se esperaba que fuese así, tan solo poco más alto que ella y con ese aspecto tan juvenil. Dolza y Breetai, incluso el comandante Reno, resultaban mucho más impresionantes que él; era evidente que los Kravshera no estaban diseñados para ser de los grandes líderes, aunque en ocasiones se pasearan entre ellos y buena parte de los comandantes de otras divisiones fueran Kravshera.

En ese momento el puente se vio sacudido violentamente a causa de un impacto recibido, y casi de inmediato, Grell anunció con urgencia.

-¡Señor¡Estamos recibiendo un saludo de Wuer Matai!-

-En pantalla.- contestó el líder Bottoru con tranquilidad.

Los cuatro Zentraedi que había en ese momento en la sala, Khyron, Gerao, Grell y la propia Azonia, vieron como una de las pantallas de comunicaciones de abría directamente sobre todas las demás. En medio de ellas se podía ver el rostro del comandante de la 11ª División Jiabao, una cara de corte anguloso y facciones marcadas que les miraba con rudeza.

-¡Hola, Wuer!- saludó Khyron con la misma pasmosa tranquilidad, como si todo lo que ocurriera allí no tuviese nada que ver con él.-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos¿eh?-

-¡Quamzin Krashvera!- exclamó Wuer como si escupiera su nombre, - ¡Siempre he sabido que eras un loco, pero esto es inaudito incluso en ti!- miró directamente a Azonia, -¡No puedo creer que estés cohabitando con la líder de los Quadronnos¡Eres aberrante¡Un consejo de guerra no es suficiente para juzgar un crimen como ese!-

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, Wuer.- contestó Khyron con una sonrisa capciosa llena de desparpajo.

De nuevo Azonia gruñó para sus adentros al ver lo que allí estaba pasando. Ella estaba al tanto de que Wuer Matai tenía una reyerta personal con Khyron desde la operación Mona… resultaba irónico que todos los que participaron en aquella batalla hubieran acabado allí reunidos de esa forma. Sin embargo no había tiempo para pensar en esa clase de casualidades, sino que durante un momento Azonia tuvo la sensación de que Khyron la había rescatado solo para montar ese numerito y utilizarla en contra del líder de los Jiabao de la misma forma que los Micronianos estaban usando a su mujer cantante en contra de los Zentraedi que luchaban en las fuerzas de Dolza. Pero a pesar de esa idea, sabiamente eligió quedarse callada y esperar a ver qué ocurría.

-El que se alegra soy yo…- anunció Wuer con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.- He esperado ajustar cuentas contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y mira por donde mi oportunidad ha llegado ahora, cuando por fin el gran Dolza te ha puesto en su lista de "Contaminados" a erradicar.- Wuer se lamió los labios, - Y por supuesto yo haré lo que se me ha ordenado.-

-Me parece muy bien. Es normal que ahora los dos nos encontremos en esta situación- contestó Khyron abriendo los brazos y sin mostrar nerviosismo alguno. Pero entonces se giró hacia el panel de mando principal y gritó: -¡Disparad fuego graneado, AHORA!!-

-¿¡¡Cómo!!?- exclamó Wuer.

A la orden de Khyron, el Queadol disparó una ráfaga de detonadores directamente contra el Nupetiet-Vergnitzs insignia del batallón Jiabao, que explotaron arrasando por igual a aliados y enemigos. Entonces Khyron, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, se giró y gritó:

-¡Rumbo 3.5.7.8, ya!- y los motores de la nave se pusieron en marcha hacia esa dirección

-¿¡Qué haces!? –exclamó de repente Azonia tras su prolongado mutismo, -¡Eso nos dirigirá directamente hacia la atmósfera del planeta!-

-Eso es lo que pretendo…- contestó Khyron, y sin previo avisto, estalló en carcajadas,- ¡Por fin me desharé de ese inútil de Wuer Mataai!-

Azonia se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de articular réplica alguna sobre lo que estaba pasando.

El plan de Khyron había sido muy sencillo, pero efectivo. El líder de los Bottoru sabía que, aunque el ataque a la posición de Azonia parecía más bien casual, Wuer vendría a por él, así que se situó en una posición en la que pudiese atraer su atención directamente aparentando estar en desventaja; luego, tras dejarlo obnubilado por la presencia de Azonia en el puente de su nave, sorprenderlo con un ataque inesperado, y a continuación, empujarlo hacia la atmósfera donde su nave ardería al contacto con la capa de gases que rodeaba el planeta.

Lo que el líder de los Bottoru no se esperaba es que en ese preciso instante el Gan Cañón de la nave de Zor en control de los micronianos acababa de ejecutar su también mortífero ataque, y que con él no solo estaba arrasando la mismísima fortaleza de Dolza, sino que también alcanzó a unas 10.000 naves Jiabao. La onda expansiva de la explosión arrastró a la propia nave de Wuer Mataai hacia la atmósfera del planeta, y también al Queadol Magdomilla, llevando consigo a ambas naves en rumbo de colisión contra la superficie del planeta, amenazando con desintegrarlas por la fricción.

* * *

**L**o que ocurrió a continuación fue un auténtico caos. La Fortaleza de Dolza había explotado y con ella arrastraba miles y miles de naves Zentraedi; el Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de Breetai apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar de allí, en parte empujada por la onda expansiva hasta más allá de la Luna terrestre, pero la nave insignia de Azonia no corrió la misma suerte y ella pudo ver como su propio Queadol Magdomilla, ya visiblemente deteriorado, se precipitaba hacia la atmósfera arrastrando naves menores con ella. Su masa gravitatoria aceleró su caída conforme se precipitaba hacia la atmósfera terrestre, haciendo que se viese envuelta en una estela de llamas anaranjadas de unos 2000ºC de temperatura; si llegaba a estrellar contra la superficie del planeta, desde luego que su masa habría descendido casi al 10 después del choque con la atmósfera.

Mientras que Azonia contemplaba estupefacta cómo todo lo que había tenido se convertía en un cometa de fuego, Khyron y sus hombres tenían otros problemas. Empujada por la onda expansiva y el que ya era de por sí un rumbo de colisión, todos ellos corrían el mismo riesgo que Queadol de Azonia. Khyron daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro intentando compensar la inevitable atracción gravitacional y el ángulo de choque con la atmósfera, pero aún así, el hocico desprendible del Queadol, que le daba un aspecto vagamente insectiforme, había sido destruido tiempo atrás en otro ataque frustrado contra el SDF-1, y ahora el cuerpo principal estaba desprotegido.

Entonces la líder Meltrandi tuvo una idea, e inmediatamente le gritó a Khyron:

-¡Si quieres que nos salvemos, mete esta nave en la estela del Nupetiet de Wuer Matai¡Aprovecharemos la ventana atmosférica que va abriendo para que tu Queadol no se desintegre!-

Azonia sabía que una orden de ese tipo podría ocasionar que el irracional Khyron empezara a discutir con ella una vez más, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de tener perder la vida solo porque al líder de los Bottoru no le pareciera bien lo que ella ordenase.

Y sorprendentemente, Khyron aceptó su sugerencia.

-¡Ya habéis oído!- gritó, -Situad el Queadol en la estela de la nave de Wuer. Tenemos que conseguir que la nave no roce más con la atmósfera.-

Las naves del batalló Jiabao se precipitaron contra la cara norte de un continente que atravesaba la superficie acuífera del planeta desde norte a sur; la mayoría de las naves, empujadas sin orden ni concierto, se precipitaron alocadamente contra la superficie, y muchas de ellas estallaban en llamas anaranjadas antes de alcanzar a tocar el suelo; el resto simplemente estallaban al chocar contra este.

Por el contrario, siguiendo las instrucciones de Khyron y Azonia, el Queadol Magdomilla entraba en picado tras la estela de la nave de Wuer, que obviamente, en su alocada caída, se iba deshaciendo en llamas. Cuando estas ya estaban empezando a resultar incluso peligrosas para la integridad del Queadol Magdomilla situado tras el inmenso crucero, el líder Bottoru ordenó dirigir la caída de su nave hacia un área despejada y de clima frío situado al norte de donde las naves Jiabau se estaban estrellando, el llamado Cuadrante Ontario, donde irónicamente solo unas semanas antes, Khyron había perdido varias de sus naves luchando contra los Micronianos y que ahora era donde se encontraba alojado el inmenso cañón de potencia reflex que habían usado contra la armada de Dolza. De esa forma, sin dejar de dar tumbos, el Queadol Magdomilla acabó por estamparse con el hocico por delante contra una superficie de tundra que había estado cubierta de permafrost durante milenios, pero que ahora, por el calor del combate espacial, había empezado a descongelarse.

La nave, de algo menos de 3 kilómetros de largo, hundió 500metros de su deteriorado hocico en el suelo provocando un enorme cráter a su alrededor, y quedó allí clavada como si de un estandarte se tratara. Aunque el crucero resultara pequeño comparado con otras naves de la flota Zentraedi, resultaba inmensa según los estándares del planeta de los micronianos, y merced de la lluvia energética que el ataque de Dolza había creado, la parte alta del casco de la nave se vio cubierta de nubes de tormenta.

En medio de ese paraje desolado quedó anclado el Queadol Magdomilla confundido con otras muchas naves en el mismo estado, en medio de un yermo páramo recorrido por frías ventiscas que durante varios meses al año cubrían la nave de hielo.

* * *

**E**se choque fue el comiendo de un penoso periodo. Así sería durante la mayor parte de los dos años consecutivos; eso, junto al calor generado por la nave sobre el suelo de permafrost y la protocultura que goteaba por las brechas de los sistemas de la nave, crearon un curioso microcosmos junto a la mayoría de las naves Zentraedi estrelladas sobre la Tierra, pero los Zentraedi supervivientes ni siquiera repararon en pensar por qué al lado de sus naves aparecían semejantes formas de vida en medio de un paraje como aquel. Su vida militar ni siquiera les había enseñado los rudimentos de la agricultura. Pero Khyron sí lo sabía; el conocía las Flores de la Vida y sabía como se propagaban las plantas, así que supo que la abundancia de vegetales junto a las naves Zentraedi era a causa de la protocultura, aunque tampoco sabía en qué aplicar aquel conocimiento. Incluso la presencia de unos famélicos animales astados de cuatro patas y con pezuñas, conocidos como caribúes (1) por los Micronianos, que allí venían a apacentarse de esa vegetación, era algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento.

Lo único que sabían los Bottoru que sobrevivieron a la batalla y el choque que vino después, era que no había otra opción que sobrevivir en aquel yermo paraje… y si todo salía bien, tal vez escapar de aquel mundo.

* * *

**L**as semanas que siguieron a la destrucción de la armada Zentraedi fueron muy duras para todos los Zentraedi supervivientes que no se habían unido a los micronianos… y también para la propia Azonia.

Ella no era la única Meltran que se había salvado escondiéndose en el afortunado Queadol del comandante Bottoru; gracias a que Khyron había ofrecido refugio a la líder Meltrandi en su crucero, muchas de ellas la siguieron en busca de su presencia y de la misma oportunidad de refugiarse del peligro, pero solo unas pocas habían logrado escapar de sus asaltantes Zentrandi y esconderse en el crucero del Zentran llamado "_el Traidor_". Ahora ellas aguardaban un destino incierto junto a su señora.

Sin embargo Azonia no había prestado atención a aquellas que había buscado protección junto a ella, en lugar de eso, permanecía encerrada durante largas horas dentro de un camarote que Khyron le había asignado para ella, sola y lejos del resto de los tripulantes del Queadol. Allí Azonia se encontraba sumida en un profundo estado de "shock" y depresión causado por todo lo ocurrido y contra el que no se encontraba preparada para luchar. Ella siempre había obrado sabiamente y con sensatez, siguiendo las normas según las creencias Zentraedi, y había hecho todo lo que ella había creído correcto para lograr la misión que le habían encomendado. Una misión en la que ella había puesto muchas esperanzas…. Sin embargo nada de lo que había hecho, había resultado acertado, y su última decisión, la de avisar al comandante supremo Dolza, había provocado la desastrosa situación en donde se encontraba ahora, apenas viva y recluida en la nave de un Zentran del que no sabía qué esperar, y con solo un puñado de Meltrandi a su alrededor que esperaban una respuesta que ella no podía darles.

¿Qué había hecho tan terriblemente mal para fallar de esa forma¿Cómo su solo cumplimiento de las órdenes había desencadenado esa desastrosa situación¿Por qué obrar como ella siempre lo había hecho, por el bien de su misión, había ocasionado una situación tan desastrosa¿Por qué, sin tanta confianza había puesto Dolza en ella, la había maldecido de esa forma? Maruk Lap Lamiz tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que no podía alcanzar a comprender, dilemas cuyas fallidas soluciones le habían provocado la situación en la que se encontraba ahora… Y eso la iba sumiendo en la desesperación.

No hay nada que pueda causar más desesperación como ver que en todo lo que se ha creído y por lo que se ha luchado, ha ocasionado de forma directa tu propia perdición y la de todo lo que se ha tenido. Muy pocos son capaces de afrontar esa realidad.

Sin embargo, tras varios días en esa situación, Khyron se dignó a hacerla una visita, una a la que ella deseaba no tener que enfrentarse.

Cuando la puerta de su desordenado camarote se abrió con un resoplido, Azonia levantó la vista de la mesa de la sala principal donde se hallaba sentada y dirigió la mirada hacia el comandante de los Bottoru; su uniforme granate ribeteado en oro estaba en mejores condiciones que el suyo propio ya que no había tenido que frenar el fuego de ningún asalto, pero la gola de su herreruelo verde caqui también se había rasgado y él había optado por echarse sobre los hombros una capa más larga y pesada, a la manera de las Meltrandi de superior rango, de forma que le protegiera del frío clima al que se veía expuesto en aquella parte del planeta. Su cara de corte redondeado y perfil romano tenía un tono serio, y sus ojos negros parecían chispear de furia bajo el espeso flequillo azulino que le cubría la frente hasta las cejas; en su conjunto, nada de su expresión auguraba palabras amables.

-¡Azonia Laplamiz¿Cuánto más tiempo pretendes permanecer así?!- preguntó con rudeza y sin ningún tipo de ceremonia nada más entrar por la puerta, -… ¿Es así como se comporta la líder de las Meltrandi¿Escondiéndose en un agujero sin atreverse a mirar la realidad¿Es eso lo que pretendías hacer después de que me arriesgara para salvarte¿O es que no he comprendido bien lo que estás haciendo estando encerrada en esta sala durante días?-

Las rudas palabras con las que Khyron la bombardeaba tenían un profundo contraste con el tono melódico de su voz, pero consiguieron despertar la furia en Azonia, una que parecía herirla más que humillarla. Ella había temido que el líder Bottoru acabara agrediéndola con todas aquellas verdades a las que no se atrevía a mirar de frente, pero que al mismo tiempo la herían en algún resquicio del orgullo que había tenido hasta solo unos días antes.

-¿¡Qué es lo que buscas, Quamzin¿Solo quieres burlarte de mí porque ya no estoy en posición de darte órdenes? – por fin se levantó de la mesa y exclamó furiosa usando su nombre capital, -¡Es eso lo que pretendías desde el principio¿Verdad?! Me rescataste para poder restregarme a la cara que todo lo ocurrido ha sido culpa mía. Y también por tu vendetta particular con Wuer Matai…- ladró con voz furiosa, desahogando su propia ira con él- ¡Tú no pretendías rescatarme en ningún momento, solo buscabas como salvar tu maldito cráneo en medio de esta lucha y por eso me utilizaste¡Eres un enfermo¡Un loco enfermo, maldito Kravshera!- siguió diciendo entre dientes con los puños apretados, - ¡Me has utilizado para tus retorcidos planes y poder ganar tu batalla personal mientras que todos nosotros afrontábamos nuestro destino con valor mientras tú huías y te escondías como el traidor miserable que Breetai afirmó que eres!... ¡LOCO!¡COBARDE!¡DESERTOR!-gritó con la furia hacia todo llenándole la garganta, intentando restregarle a la cara lo que ella pensaba de él.- ¡Si crees que me vas a humillar de esa forma, estás equivocado¡No voy a dejar que me utilices y te aproveches de mi posición después de todo lo que ha pasado¡Un Kravshera aberrante como tú no puede darme a mí ninguna clase de orden¡No esperes que vaya a permitir que un miserable cobarde como tú se aproveche de mi situación en busca de una gloria personal que no puede alcanzar!-

La ira de la líder Meltrandi se hizo eco por toda la habitación en donde ambos se encontraban cara a cara en ese momento, su voz estaba cargada de furia y aprensión por todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora la utilizaba para hacer blanco de sus iras a alguien por quien realmente no sentía ninguna simpatía tras todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera agradecimiento después de que él la hubiese rescatado. ¿Qué se podía salvar en medio de esa locura después de todo?

Pero para sorpresa de Azonia, la respuesta de Khyron a toda la rabia y acusaciones que ella había aullado contra él fue un estallido de carcajadas.

-¡Bien¡Eso es lo que estaba esperando oír de ti¡Por fin has reaccionado como esperaba que debías hacerlo, Azonia!… Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más seguirías así, hundiéndote en tu miseria personal compadeciéndote de ti misma y de todo lo que ha pasado.- contestó este aún jocoso, - Pero te equivocas en tu juicio; yo tenía mis razones para salvarte en ese momento y no solo tenían que ver con ver muerto a ese idiota de Wuer Matai. – de alguna manera, Azonia tuvo la sensación de que Khyron estaba siendo sincero en ese punto, y no solo porque la mentira fuese algo inusual entre los Zentraedi,- Además, la culpa de esta situación no ha sido solo tuya…. Los verdaderos culpables de todo lo ocurrido son los Micronianos de este mundo y en cómo hemos dejado que ellos nos derrotaran ante la pasividad del alto mando. Tu sola estupidez fue cumplir las órdenes a rajatabla como siempre has hecho en vez de obrar por tu cuenta y pararte a pensar en cuál era nuestro objetivo real en lugar de querer cumplir a pie de la letra tantas directrices estúpidas. Esa es la verdad.- Azonia se quedó muda sin saber qué responder, -…Ahora solo espero que después de haberte salvado, tu presencia aquí sirva de algo para con los Zentraedi… y sobretodo para las Meltrandi que se metieron en mi nave yendo tras de ti. Mis hombres no están acostumbrados a discutir con ellas, o al menos no tanto como yo lo estoy a hacerlo contigo, así que espero que tomes alguna decisión pronto y las pongas en orden. ¡Al menos empieza por hacer algo útil para aquel que te rescató!-

Y diciendo esto, Khyron giró sobre sus talones e hizo un mutis por el foro sin ceremonia alguna, de la misma forma en que había entrado dejando tras de sí a una asombrada Azonia.

Tras la breve discusión, la líder Meltrandi se quedó obnubilada sin saber qué responder, hasta que al final alcanzó a morderse el labio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Khyron le había dicho: su única culpa había sido obrar de forma automática siguiendo el manual de instrucciones de mando Zentraedi, sin valorar lo que hacía según su propio criterio o el objetivo real de toda aquella misión… que era precisamente lo que Khyron siempre hacía cuando desobedecía las órdenes que se le daban. Y el resultado saltaba a la vista: el batallón Bottoru se había salvado siguiendo las órdenes de su alocado líder, mientras que las Meltrandi, si es que no se habían extinguido, se encontraban totalmente dispersas en paraderos desconocidos.

Ante esa verdad, Azonia entonces tomó una decisión crucial para con ella misma: seguir sus propias reglas independientemente de cualquier otro factor. Así se acabarían los errores catastróficos.

* * *

_Todo eso había ocurrido hacía más de dos años atrás. Entonces Azonia había sido salvada por aquel a quien los Zentraedi llamaban "el Traidor"; y no solo físicamente, sino también al darle un nuevo sentido a su vida. Ahora él la había salvado de nuevo; no era la primera vez, pero una vez más Quamzin, o Khyron, como todos le llamaban de forma vulgar, la había salvado, y en esta ocasión de una forma mucho más personal._

_Volviendo la vista atrás, Azonia recapacitaba sobre las muchas cosas que había cambiado en su vida desde que cometiera aquel error capital hasta la situación en que se encontraba ahora, patética para la que había sido la más grande de las Meltrandi, pero mucho más libre espiritualmente. _

* * *

**T**ras aquella breve pero efectiva conversación entre Khyron y ella, Azonia había empezado a encaminar sus nuevas aspiraciones, empezando por recuperar la posición que a ella le correspondía en lugar de permanecer enmohecida en un rincón del Queadol; las palabras de aquel Zentran impetuoso y descerebrado le habían hecho tomar consciencia de quién era ella en realidad y que no debía dejarse hundir por lo que había pasado, sino mirar hacia delante tal y como todos esperaban que alguien de su rango y categoría hiciese.

Con Dolza muerto, viendo que Khyron era el líder de la mayoría de los Zentraedi fieles que aún se encontraban más o menos organizados, y que apenas quedaban Meltrandi, Azonia sabía que no podía permanecer en donde estaba, a merced del caos y de un loco como Khyron Kravshera, sino que debía empezar por recuperar la posición que por derecho le pertenecía para reunir bajo su mando a todas las tropas Zentraedi (por lo menos, Meltrandi) y luego tal vez buscar una vía con la que volver a casa, o al menos empezar de nuevo como pueblo. Esa no era una tarea fácil de comenzar, empezando por el hecho de que ahora ella se encontraba a merced de Khyron y ella no podía hacer nada desde una posición de inferioridad… Al no ser que consiguiera encontrar alguna forma de convencerle y manejarle de la forma que ella pensara correcta. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer algo así? Desde que se encontraron de nuevo y él estuvo directamente bajo su mando vez que ella fue sustituida del cargo por Breetai, Azonia se había pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo discutiendo con él, tanto directa como indirectamente. Además, los Zentrandi tampoco aceptarían a una Meltran como su líder así como así.

Azonia Lap Lamiz se dio cuenta que necesitaría de Khyron para volver a ser quién era y que conseguirlo sería una tarea ardua y difícil.

* * *

**L**o primero que hizo tras centrar sus objetivos y haber llegado a esa conclusión, fue tener una reunión con la veintena de Meltrandi que le habían seguido buscando refugio junto a su señora.

Azonia se encontró con que ninguna de aquellas Meltrandi eran de su círculo de oficiales de alto rango, ni la atrevida y resoluta Kazianna Hesh, quien siempre había combatido a su lado y sido confidente de Mirilla; ni Seloy Deparra, quien había admirado a su señora desde su posición y esperaba que siempre la siguiera a todas partes, se encontraban allí ya que habían desaparecido durante la reyerta. Azonia ni siquiera sabía si ambas habían sobrevivido o no, y lo único que podía hacer era especular por su destino; por supuesto de la única que sabía qué había pasado era de Yaita, ya que había muerto delante de ella, acribillada como una traidora por un escuadrón de Jiabaos. Azonia tenía que hacerse a la idea de que todas ellas ahora formaban parte de su pasado y que, salvo que ocurriese una gran casualidad, ya nunca más las vería.

Las caras que ahora la rodeaban mostraban el mismo temor y desamparo que ella había tenido, además de una profunda sensación de asco por estar rodeadas de hombres por todas partes; sus uniformes iban desde el reglamentario frac color lila ribeteado en rojo o en dorado, a los ajustado mallots del mismo color rodeados de arneses de cerámica que servían para anclarlas a los Quadrunn Rau. Pero ninguna correspondiera a un rango realmente alto, y sus rostros llenos de congoja hablaban por si mismos.

Azonia Laplamiz supo que aquellas mujeres desamparadas eran lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta que quedaba de sus Quadronno y que buscaban en ella una luz que las guiase dentro de aquella demencial situación.

Había una en particular, que sin embargo, parecía destacar sobre el resto. Era una joven de pocos años de edad, tal vez 3 ó 4, pero que indudablemente debía ser brillante para formar parte de los Quadronnos con tan poco tiempo de vida; físicamente era más alta que una Meltran común y su rostro era redondeado, con ojos grandes y cortos cabellos color rubio oscuro, que en líneas generales la identificaban como una Hesh.

-Lady Azonia Laplamiz…- comenzó a decir al poco de que todas las Meltrandi del Queadol se reunieran en una destartalada sala lejos de las habitaciones y corredores por donde pululaban los Zentrandi, -Mi nombre es Kyatta Hesh, y son teniente de segunda del escuadrón Orbio de los Quadronno bajo el mando de la capitana Deparra.- se presentó manteniendo su postura marcial y su saludo con el puño apoyado sobre el pecho.- Dado mi rango y mi posición, he sido elegida por todas las Meltrandi que aquí nos encontramos para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde y actuar como vocal hacia usted.-

Azonia clavó sus ojos oscuros en la joven, quien a pesar de toda su marcialidad no podía ocultar la palidez de su rostro, pero en ellos pudo ver la misma resolución que Kazianna tenía, y supo que realmente esa joven a todas luces también era una Hesh. Tal vez acabase de encontrar a su nueva primer oficial.

-Descansad.- ordenó Azonia levantando levemente una mano, y rápidamente las Meltrandi se relajaron, aunque no dejaron de mantener una postura marcial.

Azonia supo que tendría que dar un buen discurso para tranquilizar a ese pequeño grupo de mujeres perdidas.

- Me alegro de ver que todas vosotras habéis conseguido salvaros después de todo lo acontecido, y que hayáis sido capaces de manteneros en vuestros puestos y luchar tal y como se espera de unas Quadronno como vosotras. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.- eso hizo que las Meltrandi sonrieran, aliviadas de ver que su sufrimiento era considerado como valentía por su líder,- Por ello cuento con vosotras para nuestro futuro. Ahora mismo todas nosotras necesitaremos de nuestras mejores habilidades como cuerpo de elite Zentraedi para poder sobrevivir a la batalla que tenemos por delante.- hizo una pausa para ver cuál era la reacción de sus subordinadas, quienes parecían más seguras al ser habladas en esos familiares términos bélicos.- Creo que nosotras seremos capaces de sobre llevar esta situación y poder lograr un futuro digno de nosotras.-

-Perdone mi intromisión, mi señora.- la interrumpió la joven llamada Kyatta, -Creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando digo que nos alegramos de oír que usted confía en nosotras de esa forma, y que está orgullosa de nosotras… Pero creo que debería informarnos sobre qué vamos a hacer ahora que estamos aquí.-

-Es cierto, Lady Azonia.- exclamó otra, una Quadronno vestida con su mallot y largo pelo castaño de aspecto lacio.- Además, estamos rodeadas de… Zentrandi. Supongo que se imaginará que esa es una situación totalmente inusual e incómoda.-

Azonia asintió a sus comentarios, y el gesto de su rostro parecía revelar que estaba de acuerdo con las opiniones que sus Quadronno le estaban mostrando.

-Sí, debo admitir que es incómoda para todas nosotras, -afirmó con empatía, - Pero ahora mismo ese es el menor de nuestros problemas… Así que debemos asumir que a partir de ahora, y hasta que la situación cambie, nosotras las Meltrandi deberemos dejar a un lado nuestros sentimientos personales… y… acostumbrarnos a la presencia de los Zentrandi. Queramos o no, dependemos de ellos.-

-¿Dependemos?- objetó Kyatta, -Nosotras somos una elite. ¡No deberíamos tener que rendirles ninguna clase de pleitesía a los… hombres!-

-En circunstancias normales, desde luego que no- afirmó Azonia cerrando los ojos, -Pero ahora no estamos en circunstancias normales y no podemos hacer otra cosa porque nos encontramos en su nave. Por ahora este es el único lugar donde podemos estar.-

-Lady Azonia, señora…- irrumpió una tercera Meltrandi,- Entiendo que si estamos aquí, por el momento tengamos que aceptarlos… Pero¿y después¿qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto?-

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?- preguntó la del pelo lacio.

-El objetivo es reorganizarnos y conseguir la suficiente fuerza como para hacernos con el control de la situación.- explicó Azonia en tono grave, -Y luego, volver a Fantoma, nuestro hogar.-

Hubo una serie de intercambio de miradas entre las Meltrandi, aunque ninguna de ellas parecía atreverse a cuestionar algo… o más bien, objetar algo en esos planes. Solo Kyatta parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo más.

-Estoy…. Estamos de acuerdo con sus planes, mi señora.- explicó, -Ninguna de nosotras quiere quedarse aquí… Pero si estamos en una nave Zentran, ahora mismo dependemos de su comandante, y… y todas sabemos la clase de oficial que es Khyron.-

Azonia pudo percibir que la tal Kyatta se había reservado algún calificativo malsonante a la hora de referirse a Khyron, pero Azonia no tenía miedo de hablar abiertamente.

-Sí, lo sé. Ese Comandante es irrespetuoso y de poco fiar… Pero, -Azonia esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, -Yo me encargaré de él. Os lo garantizo.-

La afirmación de Azonia fue recibida con sonrisas de alivio por parte de las Meltrandi. Su líder encontraría la forma de hacerse con el control de la situación.

De esa forma, Azonia Laplamiz empezó a poner en práctica su plan.

* * *

**A**l principio Azonia no sabía qué hacer exactamente, pero tenía claro que no deseaba que Khyron la usara, o lo que fuera que tuviese en mente para con ella en algún plan de su inestable personalidad; así que se dedicó a observar su alrededor desde un segundo plano, pero siempre atenta a lo que ocurría. Fue entonces cuando empezó a descubrir cómo funcionaban las cosas bajo el mando de Quamzin Kravshera.

Resultaba curioso como alguien que tenía una fama tal que los propios Zentraedi le llamaban "_el Traidor_", y que no dudase en disparar sobre sus compañeros cuando lo considerara oportuno para conseguir una victoria, o bien ser juez y ejecutor con demasiada libertad…. fuese obedecido por sus tropas con semejante lealtad y que parecieran seguir a su señor a todas partes. Ese era un punto que Azonia encontraba intrigante… ¿Cómo alguien tan potencialmente peligroso como Khyron podía comandar sobre sus tropas de semejante forma¿Por qué le eran tan fieles¿Acaso solo el miedo al líder Bottoru le mantenía en el poder¿Eran el miedo y la fama lo que le hacía mantenerse en el poder de semejante forma? No tenía mucho sentido: las Meltrandi eran más comedidas y mucho más disciplinadas, pero los Zentrandi no demostraban ser así, y más particularmente en el caso de Khyron. Ninguno de esos argumentos a favor de la autoridad de Khyron impedía que un grupo de Bottorus más descontento que la media atacase a su señor y diera buena cuenta de él usando las mismas estrategias que él parecía usar con sus hombres.

Entonces Azonia descubrió que Khyron no era tonto en absoluto…

El líder del 7º Batallón Bottoru mantenía el orden entre sus filas con algo que los líderes Micronianos habían practicado durante siglos con el mismo fin sin que ningún Zentraedi lo supiera: "_Pan y Circo_", la más efectiva y duradera forma de mantenerse en el poder.

Khyron era un personaje con tremendos contrastes en su personalidad: podía disparar sobre sus tropas durante los asaltos, podía dar órdenes contradictorias sobre lo que se le había ordenado… pero aún así, sus hombres le seguían, no solo por miedo, sino por pura lealtad y confianza en su líder. Y eso era porque, si bien el actuaba de esa forma, sabía que si se sobrepasaba "demasiado" y no daba nada a cambio, cualquier día se podía despertar con un puñal adornando su espalda como si del mástil de un velero se tratara, o bien acribillado por uno de sus queridos Graugs en medio de un pasillo. Por supuesto ese Kravshera no iba a cometer la imprudencia de que eso pasara y arriesgarse a morir a manos de sus descontentas tropas; él sabía muy bien que debía dar buenas razones a sus hombres para que él mismo fuera alguien popular entre sus tropas, estos le fueran fieles y no se amotinaran en su contra por sus tácticas. Azonia vio que la forma que tenía Khyron de mantenerse en el poder no era solo por una cuestión de rangos, sino el susodicho "Pan y Circo".

En primer lugar, Khyron solía combatir siempre codo con codo con sus hombres; al contrario que otros líderes Zentraedi del mismo rango o al mando de Queadols Magdomilla, Azonia incluida, él solía acompañar a sus tropas y luchar como uno más de ellos en lugar de permanecer a salvo en el puente de mando limitándose a dirigir la operación, lo que le daba popularidad entre sus hombres al compartir sus mismos riesgos y peligros ya que literalmente luchaba codo con codo junto a ellos. Además de eso, Khyron era muy liberal en cuanto a disciplina y formas dentro de su batallón, dando gran libertad de acción y esparcimiento a sus hombres mientras que estos le obedecieran y le fueran leales; entre otras cosas Khyron solía proveer a sus tropas de alimentos naturales como recompensa de trabajos bien hechos en lugar de los compuestos sintéticos que las tropas Zentraedi solían consumir… Laplamiz no tenía idea de dónde los conseguía, pero en su nave había un buen abastecimiento de comida y bebida no estandarizada, y eventualmente ella pudo comprobar que resultaba mucho más agradable de consumir que el acostumbrado rancho sintético, aunque las primeras veces que comiera productos naturales sus digestiones fueran tremendamente pesadas por no tener el estómago acostumbrada a ellas.

Finalmente, y entre otras cosas, Khyron proporcionaba a sus tropas múltiples entretenimiento, de carácter bélico obviamente, durante los periodos de inactividad en que los Bottoru no estuviesen envueltos en ninguna misión, así que la rígida jerarquía y ambiente social dentro de los cruceros de los Bottoru era considerablemente más animada e interesante que en una nave convencional de otros escuadrones, donde salvo por el fragor de las batallas en las que participaban, no había ninguna clase de aliciente personal ni entretenimiento que disfrutar. Para un Microniano esos factores resultarían una pobre copia de la cultura Microniana, pero para los Zentraedi entrar a servir bajo el mando de Khyron, lo primero que hacía era que se quedaran asombrados al comprobar cómo se vivía bajo su mando disfrutando de tantas libertades, y más tarde, una vez integrados en esa organización, producía bastantes satisfacciones, y no era una vida aburrida en absoluto. A cambio de todo aquello, el líder Bottoru exigía la total fidelidad de sus hombres, quienes animados por las recompensas de su líder, siempre le seguían.

En pocas palabras: Khyron Kravshera sabía cómo hacerse popular entre sus tropas, lo que no dejaba de resultar irónico para que luego ellos se vieran traicionados por él.

¿Qué importaba que tu líder te diera órdenes estúpidas y sin sentido, o incluso que te atacara, cuando uno tenía el estomago bien lleno de comida y le aguardaba una buena juerga al final del combate donde podías morir de todas formas? Esas eran razones más que suficientes para la simple vida de un Zentraedi que a lo único que podía aspirar es a un puñado de gloria.

Y esa también era una de las razones por las que los Bottoru no habían sufrido tantas deserciones en masa como en la flota de Breetai, cuyos oficiales se sintieron rápidamente abrumados por las libertades de la sociedad Microniana. Sencillamente unos ya las conocían, mientras que los otros no.

Al tiempo que descubría estos hechos, Azonia empezó a comprender las sutilezas y profundos contrastes de la mentalidad de Khyron, quien en muchos aspectos, tenía trazas de comportamiento y actitudes muy similares a los que había tenido la propia Mirilla. Pero había ciertas diferencias también de peso… Cada vez que le iba conociendo mejor, Azonia veía más claro que lo que Khyron deseaba, tal vez a un nivel del que ni siquiera era consciente, era ser "distinto". Khyron no se conformaba con ser un líder de batallón más como el resto de los Kravshera, quería ser alguien no ya como militar sino como… persona. Por ello él y sus tropas no solían consumir como norma los compuestos sintéticos reglamentarios, sino sustancias naturales; por eso mismo solía hacer apuestas y juegos con sus más cercanos soldados, o parecía verle un lado cómico a situaciones que cualquier otro Zentraedi habría visto como ridículamente absurdas o carentes de importancia… y sobre todo, por eso también desobedecía órdenes directas.

Khyron buscaba su independencia por encima de todo, y en torno a esa premisa giraba toda su vida.

Azonia supo entonces que la razón por la que nunca había podido hacerse con el control de Quamzin Kravshera era precisamente esa: ella había estado intentando poner límites, los mismos por los que ella se había regido siempre, a alguien que no deseaba tener límites sino experimentar todo lo que pudiera desde su posición como comandante, o las que eventualmente vinieran detrás. Así nunca conseguiría convencerle, sino todo lo contrario, hacer que se volviera más en su contra… Que era precisamente lo que había ocurrido durante todo este tiempo.

Si Azonia quería conseguir el favor de Khyron para poder hacerse con el poder sobre las tropas fieles, debía usar una táctica muy distinta a la de dar órdenes directas, sino algo más sutil pero efectivo: darle coba.

No obstante también había un tercer elemento en discordia a tener en cuenta: el primer oficial (que no consejero) de Khyron, Egrell, por quien Khyron parecía sentir genuino afecto, o al menos valoraba profundamente su profesionalidad y compañía. Que Khyron considerase a Grell un amigo o no, no era algo que incumbiese a la líder Meltran, pero sí el hecho de que Khyron valorase la opinión de Grell y le confiara el éxito de sus misiones más que a ningún otro. Si Azonia quería conseguir controlar a Khyron de la forma que tenía prevista, debía conseguir lo mismo que Grell, que él valorase la suya propia… por encima de la de ningún otro. Y eso significaba que las opiniones del primer oficial de Khyron debían contar menos que las de Azonia.

A la regia mujer no le agradaban mucho esa clase de manipulaciones, impropias de los Zentraedi, pero el orgullo y la supervivencia la podían, y además no estaba dispuesta a que el primer oficial –que no comandante- de un batallón de tantos diera órdenes sobre ella, la comandante de un cuerpo de elite. Así que parte de su plan se desarrolló en la línea de conseguir que Khyron la escuchara a ella más que a Grell, y por extensión que a cualquier otro. Y hacer que la opinión de Grell no contase tanto como antes a ojos de Khyron, tampoco resultó tan difícil como pareció en un principio, ya que el Zentran de duros rasgos no era tan avispado como el propio Khyron, y además cometió peligrosos errores que Khyron achacaba a que su primer oficial no había sido capaz de encajar totalmente la situación en la que ahora estaban metidos.

Habiendo descubierto todo esto, Azonia lo puso en práctica, y poco a poco, durante los meses siguientes se fue ganando la confianza de Khyron de la forma que tenia planeada.

Pero le ocurrió algo más…

A medida que pasaban los meses, Azonia empezó a darse cuenta que algo estaba cambiando en los Zentraedi supervivientes, y especialmente con ella. No sabía qué era, si se trataba de ese planeta desolado por el ataque de Dolza; si era por la contaminación cultural de los Micronianos, el agua que bebían, la comida natural… o incluso la Luna de aquel planeta; pero ella supo que algo estaba cambiando.

Para empezar estaba los propios los Zentrandi, a quienes ella siempre había considerado como unos seres aparte con los que no se podía interactuar más allá de lo necesario. Los Zentrandi, o Zentraedi masculinos eran diferentes pero iguales al mismo tiempo que las Meltrandi o mujeres; ellos no parecían tan disciplinados o efectivos como las Meltrandi en general y las Quadronno en particular: tenían muy variadas envergaduras, resultaban toscos en sus ademanes, y parecía que valoraban más la "cantidad" que la "calidad"; pero además de eso, eran realmente eclécticos en su aspecto, con cabellos y tonos de piel de lo más variado, desde el azul celeste (como Breetai), pasando por el lavanda (como el propio Khyron), y todas las gamas de rosa pálido y moreno que hubiese, menos los tonos amarillentos…. En contraste con las Meltrandi que siempre tenían un tono de piel de la gama rosada en sus diferentes estados. Lo mismo ocurría con los cabellos, siendo el negro y castaño bastante habitual, pero que también se daban los azules, violáceos y otros tonos similares, aunque esa circunstancia también se daba entre las Meltrandi.

En cualquier caso, Azonia acabó por acostumbrarse a estar rodeada de esos seres toscos y variopintos; eventualmente ya no le resultaron tan "repugnantes", sino algo normal, especialmente en el caso particular de Khyron, con quien le gustase o no, se veía a interactuar más que con cualquier otro Zentran. De forma proporcional, también empezó a ser más consciente de su condición de Meltran, como mujer, de una forma que hasta entonces nunca antes de había percatado de serlo; y por eso mismo, teniendo la posibilidad de cambiarse su uniforme sin ahora las dos mangas por uno de los uniformes de color caqui de los Bottoru, prefirió quedarse con el suyo de mujer, que además guardaba su rango superior al ser de un vistoso color rojo carmesí.

Pero lo más que la desconcertó de todos esos cambios fue el hecho de que su cuerpo empezara a sangrar…

En efecto, al cabo de un tiempo tras haber aterrizado en ese mundo, Azonia pudo ver que una vez cada 28 días más o menos, coincidiendo con los ciclos lunares del planeta, su cuerpo sangraba durante unos días sin que ella supiera por qué. Era algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido, y que por mas test médicos que se hiciera con el limitado equipo de la nave, no veía que tuviese ninguna herida o parásito que lo ocasionara. Azonia estaba empezando a asustarse, aunque realmente no viera que eso afectara a su condición física ni mental.

Finalmente, para su pobre alivio, descubrió que no era la única cuando otra de las pocas Meltrandi que se habían salvado, requirió su presencia de improviso en un pasillo del Queadol. Era la joven Meltran, de la corta melenita rubia oscura que había dicho llamarse Kyatta Hesh, y que eventualmente acabó convirtiéndose en su primera oficial para comandar la apenas veintena de mujeres que eran allí. Kyatta había demostrado ser disciplinada, eficiente y capaz, muy de acuerdo con lo que se esperaba de ella; pero a ojos de Azonia, también era muy reservada, y el trato entre ambas nunca fue tras estrecho como el que Azonia tuvo con Kazianna o Mirilla.

Cuando se la encontró, iba vestida con el acostumbrado uniforme femenino de color malva y su expresión era de preocupación, algo extraño en alguien que pretendía ser tan disciplinada.

-Lady Azonia, requerimos su presencia. - la llamó con educación pero tono urgente en medio del pasillo, - Debemos informarla que las Meltrandi estamos sufriendo una enfermedad no identificada.-

-¿Cómo?- exclamó ella sin saber aún de que se trataba, y sorprendida por la forma de dirigirse a ella.

La Meltran de corto cabello oscuro que la había llamado, la condujo a una sala apartada del resto de los Bottoru, en la sección donde habían ido a alojarse. Allí se encontraba el puñado superviviente de Meltrandi que se habían salvado junto con ella; pese al entrenamiento militar, todas tenían expresiones nerviosas en sus rostros muy similares a las de su primera reunión, unas que casi eran de miedo. Pero como solía ocurrir, la presencia de Azonia pareció calmarlas.

-Señora Lap Lamiz, - comenzó a decir una de ellas, -Debemos informarla de que todas las Meltrandi, sin excepción, estamos siendo víctimas de una rara enfermedad.-

-Si, eso es lo que he oído… ¿De qué se trata?-

-En realidad no sabemos si es una enfermedad o un desajuste en nuestros cuerpos por vivir en el planeta Microniano,- intervino otra aparentando calma, - Pero verá, Lady Lap Lamiz, a todas nosotras… nos sangra el cuerpo con el ciclo lunar.-

Azonia abrió los ojos con asombro y se quedó mirándolas con estupor.

-¿Os sangra… por vuestra condición de Meltrandi?- preguntó adivinando de qué se trataba.

-Exactamente, - contestó Kyatta. –Durante unos días, y luego nada. Este ciclo se repite cada 28 días más o menos, lo mismo que la Luna Microniana… Es por eso que pensamos que ese satélite tendría algo que ver.-

Azonia suspiró pesadamente y cruzó los brazos.

-Sí, sé de lo que habláis. A mi también me está ocurriendo.- confesó en voz baja, -He estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre esta… enfermedad conmigo misma, y no he encontrado ninguna causa vírica. En este planeta no hay ninguna criatura que pueda afectar a nuestro sistema inmunológico… Al menos con las muestras que he encontrado.- alzó la mirada, -Así que solo cabe pensar que se trata de algo ambiental.-

-Pero este planeta es apto para la vida y las condiciones ambientales son buenas. ¿Por qué afectaría a nuestros cuerpos de esa forma?- preguntó la segunda que había intervenido.

-¿Sabe si le ocurre lo mismo a los Zentrandi¿o a los Micronianos?- preguntó una tercera.

Azonia arqueó una ceja,

-Creo que eso es algo que difícilmente sabremos…- contestó ella, insegura. – Pero puede que sea la suma de varios factores. Por lo pronto, no he observado que en si mismo sea malo, pero haré lo posible por averiguar de qué se trata y ponerle remedio.- anunció.

Las Meltrandi asintieron satisfechas. Siempre habían confiado en su señora y esta no las había defraudado.

Y en eso quedó el problema. Azonia no tuvo oportunidad de descubrirlo realmente hasta varios meses más tarde.

**E**l hecho de descubrir que sangraba durante un ciclo de varios días, fue un punto de inflexión importante en la vida de Azonia, aunque eso no empezara a ocurrir hasta meses después de su accidentado aterrizaje a bordo del Queadol. Muchos aspectos de su personalidad empezaron a cambiar en ella desde que se viese forzada a vivir rodeada de Zentrandi en un planeta hostil dominado por los Micronianos, pero esa fue muy relevante: sintió que dentro de ella se había despertado "algo" que siempre había estado allí sin que lo supiera, y de alguna manera eso también estaba ocasionándole algo más.

Había empezado a ver a Khyron de una forma bastante distinta…

No sabría decir exactamente qué le ocurría y cuándo empezó a hacerlo, pero sí que a cada día que le pasaba, más le gustaba estar en su compañía y hablar con él, sin que ninguna de las razones iniciales que ella había tenido para relacionarse con él, tuviesen que ver. A sus ojos, Khyron había dejado de ser el líder Zentran que tanto la había sacado de sus casillas y con quien tanto discutía en el pasado, para ser un Zentran realmente… interesante. La acosada personalidad de Khyron, más clara y definida que la del resto de los Zentran que ella había conocido, e incluso que otros Kravshera como Keger o Khron, siempre le había resultado intrigante, pero ahora la encontraba fascinante; y por eso mismo disfrutaba de su compañía. Por eso, y por aquello que estaba despertando en ella.

Azonia se sentía desconcertada por estos hechos, no sabía qué le ocurría, pero sí que quería su compañía, e incluso con el paso del tiempo esa sensación fue a más y acabó por querer buscar el contacto físico con él, por algo que iba mucho más allá de utilizar su influencia sobre el líder Bottoru para querer hacerse con el control de los Zentraedi que aún quedaban fieles. Y el propio Quamzin Kravshera parecía tolerar de buen grado esa faceta de su comportamiento; sin ser consciente de ello, Azonia empezó a aprender a flirtear, y a él parecía gustarle aquella nueva práctica que ella parecía estar desarrollando con el paso de los años.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, Azonia se estaba convirtiendo en mujer. Pero eso no quiso decir que recorrer ese camino fuera fácil para ninguno.

Un camino que tendría muchas consecuencias para todos ellos, para ella en particular.

**NOTAS:**

1) Caribúes: el caribú es el reno americano, ligeramente más grande que su pariente europeo y de colores más contrastados. Al contrario que el reno europeo, este es salvaje.

_**Continua en el Capítulo-2: "Khyron"**_


	2. Capítulo2 Khyron

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

_**Notas importantes sobre este capítulo:**_

Este capítulo está centrado en Khyron/Quanzin, contando la saga de RBT desde su punto de vista. Tengo que decir que el Khyron de mi fic se parece más al Quanzim de "_Macross_" que al de la versión de "_Robotech_", ya que es mi favorito de todas sus encarnaciones y realmente el original. Es por eso que si algunos diálogos tomados de la serie aparecen algo cambiados, ya que los he mezclado con los originales de "Macross". No obstante he usado referencias de las novelas para completar su perfil, PERO en mi fic Khyron no es un drogadicto como en las novelas, que es una excusa patética para dar sentido a su personalidad, aunque sí he usado el tema de las Flores de la Vida para dar algunas explicaciones.

* * *

**2-Khyron**

"_De entre todos los Zentraedi, Khyron siempre fue el más humano, y nunca fue consciente de este hecho, aunque siempre luchó por encontrarse a si mismo Irónicamente, el contacto con los Micronianos, a los que tanto odiaba, dio un nuevo rumbo a su búsqueda personal._"

**M**uchos años atrás, antes de que la nave de Zor hubiese desaparecido a aquel rincón del universo llamado Sistema Sol, los Zentraedi habían tenido una dura lucha contra los Invid en lo que había comenzado siendo una rutinaria misión de abastecimiento de protocultura en estado virgen y sin procesar. En el transcurso de la misma, ellos habían tendido una emboscada al propio Zor intentándolo matar, pero el gran general Breetai Kridanik, cumpliendo su deber y arriesgando su vida, había intervenido para salvarle… Eso había ocasionado la pérdida de su ojo derecho y la desfiguración de su rostro, razón por la que ahora llevaba una prótesis metálica en su lugar.

**E**n el caso particular de Khyron, ocurrió algo más. En aquel momento él no era más que un joven Kravshera con muy pocos años de edad, emergido de una línea de clonación diseñada para ocupar puestos intermedios de mando pero abierta al desarrollo individual de cada uno de ellos. Como el resto de los Zentraedi, los Kravshera nacían de cámaras de clonación como ya hombres adultos y con todos los conocimientos y preparación básicos (lenguaje, matemáticas, manejo de armas, etc…) que les serían útiles para su carrera; en el caso particular de esta línea de clonación, sus individuos se caracterizaban por tener una altura media y un cuerpo atlético de mayor potencia que los soldados comunes, pero sin llegar a ser tan masivos como los de otras muchas líneas de clonación de alto rango; sus rostros eran redondeados pero de mandíbula triangular, y con elegantes perfiles romanos, mientras que sus tonos de piel eran mayormente azules y lavanda, ocasionalmente con un tono purpúreo. El caso de Quanzim Krashvera 03350, como era su nombre completo, era un típico ejemplo de ello, y a primera vista sus únicas características que lo hacían diferente a los demás de su clase, eran sus cabellos de color azul acerado y su tez de un suave tono malva, una combinación no muy habitual.

Como correspondía a alguien de su posición en tan temprana etapa de su carrera, se le había asignado la misión de recuperar matrices de protocultura que habían caído en poder de los Invid durante el viaje del legendario personaje conocido como Zor. La misión no parecía tener nada de extraordinario que se saliera de lo habitual, pero al igual que en el caso de Breetai, él también sufrió una emboscada; su escuadrón y él mismo quedaron atrapados en las cámaras donde se gestaban matrices de protocultura, donde todo el escuadrón pudo contemplar las Flores de la Vida, una forma de vida totalmente distinta a lo que ellos estaban habituados a ver. Ese fue un momento de distracción fatal que fue aprovechado por los Invid, quienes ya habían luchado contra esas criaturas artificiales creadas por los corruptos Maestros de la Robotechnia por bastante tiempo y sabían qué tácticas podían ser más efectivas contra ellos. Al descubrir la trampa, todos ellos pretendieron salir de allí, ya que la explosión de la energía resultante sería una auténtica bomba que les aniquilaría sin dejar rastro alguno… y así fue. Pero afortunadamente para él, pudo salvarse por muy poco. Khyron no sufrió la onda expansiva de la explosión en toda su magnitud, pero sí estuvo en contacto directo con las Flores de la Vida justo en el momento en que la reacción energética que creaban al germinar tuviera lugar. El joven Kravshera había visto las flores junto a las matrices, y supo cómo germinaban y se propagaban… En otras palabras, había descubierto cómo una forma de vida tan distinta a la suya, la de los Zentraedi, lograba existir.

Pero la reacción energética que se producía entonces, la protocultura en estado crudo, entró en contacto con la que tenía presente en él mismo en su código genético y en sangre, y que había sido usada para crearle como Zentraedi, como forma de vida artificial. La reacción no se hizo esperar y algo le ocurrió, algo que le cambió de forma permanente.

Khyron logró salvarse casi milagrosamente, pero cuando se hubo recuperado, físicamente intacto no como Breetai, él supo que algo en él ya no era lo mismo que antes. Tal vez físicamente no hubiese sufrido heridas que le hubiesen retirado del servicio (y dictado como "prescindible" dentro del orden social Zentraedi donde los tarados no tenían cabida) pero sí había algo dentro de él que se había visto alterado; era como si algo que hubiese estado dormido en él desde el principio de su creación como "Ser", se hubiese despertado al contactar con la protocultura en estado virgen. Y aunque nunca gustó de hablar de ese incidente, y nunca dijo nada sobre lo que había significado para él, ese hecho marcaría su vida como un importante punto de inflexión; la nueva e incipiente conciencia que se había despertado en el brillaba en sus ojos negros de forma extraña, diferente al de cualquier otro Zentraedi.

* * *

**D**esde entonces Khyron había estado haciendo lo que acabó por definir su persona alimentando aquel impulso. Al saberse distinto al resto de los Zentraedi, pero sin dejar de ser uno de ellos, empezó a… pensar por si mismo y querer desarrollar ese fuerte impulso de individualidad que había dentro de él. Por ello empezó por dejar crecer sus tupidos cabellos acerados hasta formar una melenita que le tapaba el cuello y toda la frente hasta los ojos al estilo de un perro pastor, algo relativamente habitual entre los Zentraedi, pero no entre los oficiales de determinados rangos; se negaba a obedecer órdenes ciegamente prefiriendo valorar el objetivo de la misión antes de hacer cualquier cosa que se le hubiese ordenado; a temer a las Meltrandi de la misma forma que los demás Zentrandi hacían, auque su presencia le incomodara como le ocurría al resto de los miembros de su mismo género debido al condicionamiento y las normas de su sociedad; a consumir complejos artificiales de forma regular e impuesta, e incluso mantener en su arsenal tres Graug que ya no se fabricaban más desde que el satélite fábrica donde eran hechos fuera destruido años atrás. En definitiva, rehusaba tener una vida totalmente dirigida desde el exterior, prefiriendo actuar bajo su propio criterio. Amaba la lucha, sí, pero porque él así lo sentía, no porque se le hubiese impuesto que lo hiciera. E igualmente, estaba orgulloso de ser Zentraedi, pero esa era su decisión y su sentimiento, no su imposición.

Eventualmente, tras una carrera donde fue ascendiendo puestos a fuerza de ganar misiones, batallas, y desarrollo personal, Quamzin Krashvera 03350 acabó siendo considerado un brillante ejemplo de la línea de clonación Kravshera famoso tanto por sus brillantes procedimientos como por tener poca (o ninguna) consideración en el método a usar para conseguir sus objetivos, tanto que si era necesario, sacrificaba a sus propios hombres cuando lo consideraba oportuno. De esa forma acabó siendo nombrado comandante del 7º batallón de infantería armada Bottoru, un rango que si bien no era de los más altos, resultaba respetable. Desde su puesto, aparentemente definitivo, comandó eficazmente su batallón durante muchas batallas siendo la victoria algo muy habitual en su batallón ganándose una notoria reputación por ello, aunque haciéndolo a su manera. No obstante, esa libre manera de actuar hizo que tuviera sus desavenencias y fracasos, especialmente tras la operación Mona con el líder de la 11ª división Jiabau, Wuer Mataai, quién le guardaba un rencor personal por ser Khyron el causante directo de que Mataai casi perdiera todo su batallón por culpa de la indisciplina del líder Bottoru. Esos mismos fracasos sacudieron su historial no solo en la operación Mona, sino también en Isiris donde a causa de una borrachera, estuvo disparando a sus propias tropas.

Dada la rígida disciplina de la sociedad Zentraedi, y dado también el hecho de que la ejecución gratuita (asesinato) de tropas Zentraedi era considerado un delito, Khyron se vio sometido a varios consejos de guerra donde se le juzgaba tanto por indisciplina como por faltas dentro del reglamento como líder. Y por ello, pese a sus 15 años de edad (más que muchos Zentraedi de inferior e incluso igual rango) y sus abundantes victorias, no había progresado más en su carrera como militar Zentraedi encaminado a dirigir medios puestos.

Pero pese a todas esas manchas negras en su expediente, Khyron se tomaba las cosas con un curioso sentido del humor, casi como una chanza, ya que él estaba convencido de que nunca perdería si seguía aquel impulso que habitaba dentro de él. A sus ojos los demás Zentraedi podían ser superiores a él en capacidad de combate, estrategia e incluso en fuerza física (Khyron no era tan idiota como para objetar a Dolza o a otros rangos cercanos a él), pero sí eran poco imaginativos y cuadriculados en su forma de pensar y en sus procedimientos, como si no tuviesen realmente una capacidad para discernir más allá de lo que se les decía que debían pensar. Él no consideraba que tuviese que hacer lo mismo, sino que quería diferenciarse de todo ese criterio impuesto.

Y así fue hasta que conoció a los Micronianos…

* * *

**E**l primer encuentro entre él y los Micronianos fue siguiendo una simple orden de Breetai Kridanik, uno de los principales generales Zentraedi, el mismo que había acabado con el rostro mutilado por intentar salvar a Zor, y quien además gustaba de sus impredecibles tácticas. Breetai había requerido su presencia pocos meses después de embarcarse en la que era considerada la misión más importante del momento para las tropas Zentraedi. Le había ordenado recuperar la perdida nave de Zor a manos de los Micronianos, unos ridículos seres, copias diminutas de Zentraedi, que se habían apropiado de la nave cuando esta aterrizó en su mundo natal, y la habían reconstruido a su manera dándola en llamar SDF-1. Khyron había respondido gustoso a su llamada, ya que en ese momento había pasado ya varios meses de inactividad tras haber sido retirado del servicio activo por el consejo de guerra celebrado en su contra tras la operación Mona a raíz del incidente con los Jiabao. Eso había ocurrido tiempo atrás, pero después de unos 6 meses de inactividad, él y su escuadrón estaban deseosos de entrar de nuevo en batalla. Pese a haber estado cumpliendo condena durante ese tiempo, cuando su batallón efectuó el proceso de transposición, muy en su línea de querer disfrutar siempre de cada momento, no perdió la oportunidad de jugar apostando con su inmediato subordinado cuántas naves del batallón de Breetai atropellarían en cuando finalizase el proceso. Simplemente para Khyron el castigo que había sufrido era algo del pasado y que no tenía por qué impedir que se divirtiera un poco junto a su fiel primer oficial.

Tras esa atropellada aparición, Khyron había ejecutado la misión encomendada por Breetai sobre la superficie de un planeta de un llamativo color rojo parecido a su mundo natal que sus adversarios llamaban Marte, y que irónicamente, asociaban con la guerra. La misión parecía que iba a cumplirse según lo planeado… hasta que literalmente le explotó en las narices y la fortaleza de Zor escapó de sus manos con una insolencia pasmosa.

El líder Bottoru se sintió ofendido por aquella derrota; como él mismo proclamaba, luchaba para ganar, y más cuando sabía que podía conseguir la victoria… pero ese no había sido el resultado. Por ello se había tomado aquella primera derrota como algo personal. Y además, para él había quedado claro una cosa: los Micronianos serían pequeñitos, pero estaban todos locos.

Khyron se repetía una y otra vez que él podía ganarles, que podía cumplir la misión de Dolza, y así estaba convencido de ello. Pero una y otra vez todo parecía jugar en su contra, y a cada derrota sus ganas de "jugar" se iban deshaciendo.

Las casualidades eran muchas, y cuando no, era la ineptitud de sus superiores. Primero Breetai y ese primer oficial suyo que ejercía como consejero del gran general, Exedore Formo, conocido como el Primer Nacido, quienes precisamente le habían llamado porque conocía sus tácticas pero que ahora coartaban su libertad de actuación y sus ataques una y otra vez, muchas veces cuando estaba a muy poco de conseguir la victoria.

Después de Breetai, llegó Azonia, la líder de las Meltrandi Quadronno, en sustitución del viejo general de rostro mutilado… Pero para entonces algunas cosas ya habían cambiado.

* * *

**A**ntes de ella llegar, Khyron no solo se había enfrentado a los Micronianos en combate, sino también culturalmente, y al igual que el resto de los Zentraedi, ese choque le resultaba terrible... aunque una parte de él no podía entender por qué razón no le afectaba tanto como al resto de su gente. Los Micronianos ejecutaban una curiosa táctica de lucha que consistía en proclamar sus costumbres y su identidad como pueblo a la mínima ocasión, y aquello desconcertaba a los Zentraedi, especialmente antes de que llegaran a comprender su idioma. Pero a diferencia del resto de sus camaradas, lo cierto es que Khyron no se sentía tan intrigado y repugnado por la cultura Microniana como le ocurría a Exedore, por ejemplo, quien parecía asumir de forma automática que todo lo que manejaban los Micronianos y que ellos no comprendían eran los secretos de la protocultura. Para él todo ese extraño comportamiento de los Micronianos y sus excentricidades no tenían anda que ver con la protocultura, sino que solo eran particularidades de un pueblo diferente al suyo que simplemente vivía de otra forma; nada a lo que temer, aunque sus prácticas fueran tan chocantes como desagradables.

A un enemigo al que se le tiene asco no se le puede vencer igual que a uno al que se ve como igual; en ese sentido, Khyron tenía una curiosa teoría acerca de la similitud entre los insectos, esas amorfas y diminutas formas de vida resistentes a prácticamente todo, y los Micronianos.

Khyron podría pensar así, pero eso no ocurría con el resto de los Zentraedi, y poco a poco fue descubriendo cosas a las que él no había dado la suficiente importancia pero que acabaron constituyendo la perdición de su pueblo; todos los Zentraedi que habían sido llamados al sistema Sol parecían ser cautivados por el chocante comportamiento de los Micronianos, mientras que él solo lo veía como una rareza. Un buen ejemplo de esto era el caso de la hembra Microniana que embriagaba con su canto a las tropas Zentraedi.

La primera vez que Kravshera oyó mentar el nombre de Lyn Minmey fue en unas transmisiones Micronianas, sin ni siquiera suponer lo que esto acabaría convirtiéndose en el futuro…

Al poco de empezar a combatir con ellos, el líder Bottoru recibió en su nave una transmisión Microniana llena de ruido que resultaba realmente confusa; en ella, sin aparente lógica militar, se sucedían una serie de vistosas imágenes sobre hembras Micronianas ataviadas con diminutos uniformes de combate. Kravshera había sido retenido contra su voluntad tras su última escaramuza contra aquellos diminutos adversarios, pero sabía que Breetai había un pequeño contingente de espías a investigar aquellas maniobras militares, y así le dejó hacer, aunque como era de esperar, este contingente fracasó. Pero mientras todo esto ocurría, Breetai había ordenado a sus tropas analizar las señales que recibían de sus adversarios y así obtener una ventaja táctica sobre ellos. Esta orden fue impartida por todas las naves Zentraedi, entre ellas al propio Batallón Bottoru; sorprendentemente Khyron juzgó acertada esa misión, y colaboró en descifrar el complejo mensaje Microniano.

-¿Qué extraña técnica de combate es esta?- había preguntado Exedore, ese viejo pequeño y deforme conocido como el Primer Nacido a quien Breetai respetaba tanto, - No entiendo el objetivo de mostrar a sus mujeres ataviadas con semejantes uniformes. Espero que nuestros espías puedan obtener más información.-

-Si queréis mi opinión…- bufó Khyron con cierta sorna desde una de las pantallas bidimensionales que se proyectaba en el puente principal del Nupetiet de Breetai, - Yo no veo ninguna táctica militar en estas transmisiones.-

-¿Qué pretendes decir?- preguntó Breetai atraído por su inusual comentario.- ¿Qué son entonces?-

-…Quiero decir que para mi esto no es más que lo que se ve,- contestó el líder Bottoru algo incómodo, - Un puñado de hembras Micronianas paseándose medio desnudas.- explicó con un pasmoso pragmatismo pero apartando la mirada de las transmisiones Micronianas que él también podía ver desde su Queadol, molesto con lo que veía.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Exedore sorprendido, - ¡Pero eso… eso no es militar!-

-¿Y qué si no lo es?- espetó el líder Bottoru, -Eso es lo único que yo veo, y todo esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Aquí estamos nosotros como tontos discutiendo sobre lo que los Micronianos hacen con sus hembras cuando podríamos estar atacándoles y derrotándoles de una vez.-

-¡Ya basta, Khyron!- volvió a repetir Breetai una orden que de un tiempo a esta parte se había convertido en algo habitual en su boca.- Nuestros espías han sido enviados para recaudar toda la información posible. Tenemos que conocer exactamente el potencial de nuestros enemigos y saber si realmente conocen los secretos de la protocultura… Así que te sugiero que tus especialistas sigan descodificando todas las señales de origen Microniano que se capten.-

-¡Bah!- contestó este dejándose caer sobre su sillón de mando mientras cerraba el canal de comunicación. –Idiotas… Buscan objetivos militares en hembras con paños menores…-gruñó.

Molesto, el líder Bottoru se sirvió una copa del licor con el que aprovisionaba la nave y con la que poder calmar su mal humor; al menos tenía algo con qué hacerlo.

A sus ojos, lo único útil de esta tarea era la posibilidad de descifrar la comunicación Microniana, información que sí sería útil. Para él ahora estaba claro que el Primer Nacido era un completo idiota; no podía entender por qué alguien considerado como el más grande analista Zentraedi perdía el tiempo creyendo que todo lo que veían hacer a los Micronianos automáticamente estaba relacionado con la protocultura, o intentando comprender el significado de que los micronianos exhibieran casi desnudas a sus hembras, por muy aberrante que fueran esos actos.

El tonto de Exedore…

* * *

**P**oco tiempo más tarde, el lenguaje Microniano fue traducido y comprendido por los Zentraedi, y él, obviamente, también lo aprendió. No resultó una tarea fácil: la lengua de los Zentraedi era puramente funcional, con cierto número de palabras polisemicas y funciones descriptivas de pronunciación relativamente fácil, o sea, una lengua apropiada para su sistema de vida. En cambio la lengua de los Micronianos era primitiva, tanto que incluso escribían a mano como algo habitual, y estaba llena de dichos y expresiones arcaicas y sin valor que incluso hacían referencia a cosas como el clima o los animales, pero igualmente abarcaba múltiples palabras para las que los Zentraedi no tenían equivalente o directamente no tenían traducción… aunque también se daba el caso contrario; lo único que ambas tenían en común era que las dos usaban alfabetos fonéticos. En cierto modo parecía que los Micronianos gustaban de jugar con la lengua, en lugar de limitarse a describir un hecho o una circunstancia.

Estaba claro que cada lengua reflejaba cómo de diferentes eran las sociedades de ambos pueblos.

Tras ello, se precipitaron una serie de acontecimientos. Obviamente, el líder Bottoru, siempre ansioso por tener su revancha sin que Breetai y Exedore metieran las narices en sus asuntos, vio su oportunidad cuando la nave insignia de Breetai, un gigantesco Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de 4 kilómetros de largo y color caqui que concordaba con su aspecto vegetal, efectuaba una transposición de vuelta a la base central del Emperador Bodolza, conocido como "El Viejo", tras anunciar que había capturado a tres pilotos Micronianos, dos varones y una hembra, y que esperaban obtener gran información sobre ellos. Khyron no acompañó a Breetai en su viaje a la base central, sino que permaneció en el sistema Sol, viendo así una oportunidad: Breetai y el hombrecillo deforme que lo acompañaba estarían fuera una buena temporada dando cuenta de sus fracasos al emperador Bodolza, mientras que él, libre de su mando, podía vencer a los Micronianos y volver así, con una gran victoria bajo el brazo con la que poder presentarse triunfante ante Dolza. Breetai y Exedore quedarían como unos idiotas que no hacían mas que prestar atención a un puñado de excentricidades, mientras que él sería considerado un héroe de guerra.

Era un intercambio justo para tantas misiones fallidas.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando vio que antes de su partida, Breetai había dado orden de volver a inutilizar la propulsión del batallón Bottoru, impidiendo así que Khyron se tomara la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera mientras que él estaba fuera.

Eventualmente, Khyron fue informado de que Breetai había sido sustituido del mando por otro general que ocuparía su puesto y que continuaría con las operaciones de rescate de la nave de Zor. A sus ojos, esto no era extraño ya que estaba claro que Breetai había fracasado… pero tenía curiosidad por saber quién le sustituiría. Después de todo, Breetai siempre había sentido cierta simpatía por las impredecibles tácticas del líder Bottoru, y en su fuero interno, Khyron sabía que su sustituto no pensaría igual. Si ya había tenido previos problemas con el gran general de rostro marcado, ahora seguramente tendría más.

* * *

**C**uando las naves del general que se convertiría en su inmediato superior empezaron aparecer tras la transposición, Khyron y su primer oficial, Grell, contemplaron con cierto asombro la identidad del comandante sustituto de Breetai. A través de las pantallas de comunicación que abarcaban el puente principal de su Queadol, el líder Bottoru vio aparecer otro Queadol Magdomilla, así como Thuverl Salans, y Quiltra Queleuals idénticos a los de su batallón… salvo por una salvedad. Esas naves eran de un vistoso color púrpura oscuro, en lugar del verde caqui de las suyas propias. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Bodolza había enviado a su fuerza de elite, un batallón Meltrandi o de mujeres, y puesto que debían tener muy alto rango para sustituir a alguien de la categoría de Breetai, solo podían ser Quadronnos, la fuerza de elite.

Casi inmediatamente después de finalizar la transposición de todas las naves, una ventana de comunicaciones se abrió en el puente del Queadol ante sus ojos mostrando a la que sería su nueva superior. Allí pudo ver a una mujer de aspecto adulto y regio, labios gruesos, barbilla triangular y un corto cabello rizo y oscuro igual que sus ojos, vestida de granate ribeteado en negro y con una capa con gola del mismo color púrpura que la nave de su dueña. La reconoció fácilmente gracias a un encuentro anterior en Mona; era la comandante Azonia/Maruk Lap Lamiz, la líder suprema de la fuerza de elite Meltrandi, los Quadronno. A su lado, como si de su hija se tratara, se situaba su primera oficial, una joven de cabello largo, ojos verdes e increíble belleza conocida por ser la mejor piloto Zentraedi, Mirilla Parino… aunque sobre la fama de Mirilla, Khyron tenía su particular opinión. Y por último, su segunda oficial, Kaziana Hesh, y Yaita, su oficial de comunicaciones y su consejera respectivamente, la primera una mujer incluso más alta que la propia comandante Quadronno de cabello rubio oscuro tirando un tono ciruela, y la segunda pelirroja, aunque ambas iban ataviadas con los característicos uniformes color malva de las Meltrandi.

Efectivamente Khyron ya se había encontrado "trabajando" anteriormente con Azonia en otra misión, durante la operación Mona… pero en aquel momento apenas se habían prestado atención el uno al otro si bien estaba de acuerdo en que la reputación de Azonia como comandante de las Quadronno era justificada, de hecho durante aquel encuentro, Azonia estuvo muy ocupada rivalizando con Breetai; era aquella engreída de Mirilla quien se había encargado de ponerle en evidencia durante algunas batallas decisivas… Khyron sin embargo había estado mucho más preocupado de lograr su objetivo durante esa misión siguiendo sus propias directrices, y desgraciadamente Wuer Matai se había encargado de meterse en medio y estropearlo todo. En realidad ese había sido su principal dolor de cabeza durante esa misión.

En cualquier caso Dolza se había tomado grandes molestias en enviar a alguien como Azonia en sustitución de Breetai. La pregunta ahora era si Azonia realmente valdría para la misión que tenían entre manos… O mejor dicho, si realmente ella podría dejarle suficiente holgura como para que él la llevase a cabo.

Esa era una pregunta que todavía no se había atrevido a responder, pero sabiendo que Azonia era tan brillante como disciplinada, la respuesta debería ser obvia.

-"Al habla la Comandante Maruk Lap Lamiz de la fuerza de los Quadronno Meltrandi."- comenzó a anunciar la recién llegada en cuanto finalizó la transposición. –"Por orden de su majestad, el emperador Bodolza, tomo el mando de esta misión para recuperar la nave de Zor en manos de los Micronianos."- hizo una pausa para que el resto de las tropas asimilaran las noticias, y luego chequeó los resultados.

Khyron chasqueó la lengua incómodo por la presencia de la recién llegada. De entre todas las posibilidades, no le agradaba la idea de encontrarse directamente bajo el mando de la líder de los Quadronno Meltrandi y su recta disciplina… y a un nivel más personal, tampoco por la de tener que lidiar con una mujer…. ¿O tal vez no? Había presenciado las costumbres Micronianas respecto a sus mujeres, y después de aquel duro trago, la presencia de Azonia y sus tropas no le resultaba tan… chocante.

La líder Meltrandi se volvió hacia él y le miró con cierto rictus de molestia en su rostro. Ya se conocían por su anterior encuentro, pero nunca hasta ahora se habían encontrado cara a cara de semejante forma. Azonia era una mujer atractiva, pero no tan hermosa ni mucho menos que como lo era Mirilla. No obstante, ella parecía de alguna manera molesta por su función actual. Había notado que el hombre de piel lavanda y cabello de color azul acero no se había molestado en devolverle el saludo.

-Khyron Kravshera, comandante de la 7ª división armada Bottoru…- comenzó a decir dirigiéndose a él directamente.- Le informo que estoy al tanto de sus éxitos y también de sus insubordinaciones en la misión encomendada de recuperar intacta la nave de Zor. Le ordeno desde ya no intervenir ni atacar a los Micronianos bajo ningún concepto. ¿Esta claro?-

-Clarísimo… Azonia.- contestó el líder Bottoru.

* * *

**A** partir de entonces Khyron empezó a desarrollar un curioso juego a dos bandas con Azonia. Por supuesto, él seguía acumulando cada vez más rencor contra los Micronianos por cada derrota sufrida haciendo que cada vez los odiara más y sabedor de que podía derrotarlos si tan solo se le diese la oportunidad. Deseaba hacerlo en cuanto su actual superior levantara su estrecha vigilancia sobre él, ya que tal y como correspondía a alguien del talante de Azonia, ella no le estaba dejando actuar en paz.

Khyron siempre había obrado de motu-propio, algo inusitado entre los Zentraedi para quienes derrotar a sus adversarios eran solo un trabajo, no algo personal; él estaba convencido de que podía vencer si lo hacía siguiendo sus propias normas, pero Azonia no lo veía de esa forma. A sus ojos la líder Meltrandi solo era alguien que podía ser brillante, pero que debía su posición por cumplir a rajatabla el manual de "_cómo ser el perfecto Zentraedi_", en lugar de aprovechar las oportunidades… y eso era algo que él encontraba molesto en ella, así que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba. También había que añadir que él obraba así como consecuencia de la influencia Microniana; cuanto más contacto tenía con ellos, más irreverente se volvía con Azonia ya que el recelo intrínseco que sentía como Zentran hacia las Meltrandi se iba desvaneciendo.

Y así, sin apenas darse cuenta, ambos habían caído en un juego de "_gato y ratón_" similar al que los Micronianos creían que los Zentraedi practicaban con ellos.

No obstante, aunque Khyron iba perdiendo la aversión hacia las Meltrandi, y en particular hacia Azonia, no le libraba de continuos ataques de ira producidos por el binomio Microniano + Órdenes de Azonia. Su rabia finalmente explotó cuando la segunda al mando de Azonia, en un arranque de arrogancia, (o tal vez queriendo apoyar a su líder en las continuas peleas verbales que ambos mantenían) se tomó la libertad de faltar a la disciplina de no dirigirse nunca a un hombre al no ser que fuera por razones de trabajo y mantener con él una conversación personal donde agredió su incompetencia. En lugar de recordarle sus órdenes y quién estaba al mando, que habría sido lo usual en un caso así, Mirilla había decidido pasar un buen rato riéndose de Khyron en sus propias narices, pero él no estaba por la labor de permitir que la capitana Quadronno se burlara de él, un comandante de batallón, de esa forma…. así que le dijo lo que él pensaba de ella realmente y que a su juicio nadie se había atrevido a decírselo antes.

- …Lo que yo veo es que nunca te has enfrentado a un buen oponente, y por eso te crees alguien especial, Mirilla.- espetó este clavando la mirada en la bella Meltran, - Pero escucha bien lo que voy a decirte: sé por experiencia que entre los Micronianos existe un auténtico As contra el que tú no podrías vencer.-

-Así que hay un As Microniano a bordo de la nave de Zor…- exclamó intrigada la joven de grandes ojos verdes, - Interesante…-

Tras ello, Khyron no volvió a ver a Mirilla entre las tropas de asalto Meltrandi, y eventualmente fue informado de que la capitana de Quadronno había pedido ser micronizada e infiltrada entre los Micronianos para poder vencer a su Némesis. En cierta forma podía comprender la forma de actuar de Mirilla: ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, solo que en el caso de Mirilla, ella había recibido el apoyo de Azonia en su búsqueda personal de venganza… mientras que él se tenía que aguantarse y hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Con disgusto pudo ver que Azonia estaba siendo claramente partidista en una cuestión como aquella, donde tanto Mirilla como él actuaban movidos por las mismas razones y ella estaba siendo favorecida claramente. Aún así, Khyron se sentía conforme consigo mismo; había podido demostrarle la verdad a la engreída Mirilla. Ahora solo quedaba sentarse y ver los resultados. 

El problema era que los resultados no fueron lo que él esperaba ni mucho menos…

Tras esto, supo por boca de Azonia, que en la nave de Zor, o SDF-1 como los Micronianos la llamaban, habían sido infiltrados tres espías Zentran para analizar la cultura y el potencial de sus enemigos. A su juicio esa era una medida innecesaria, pero comprendió por qué Dolza no quería que se atacara la nave ya que el propio emperador había ordenador la misión de los espías; sin embargo, antes de saberlo, Khyron había atacado repetidas veces el SDF-1, provocando que varias naves de su escuadrón, y el morro desprendible de su propio Queadol fueran destruidos. Gracias a tantas incursiones, su escuadrón estaba muy dañado y su propia nave había quedado mocha.

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino ver cómo poco a poco la situación se les iba escapando de las manos. Él parecía ser el único que se movía por hacer algo y evitarlo, pero presenció como los Micronianos poseían armas increíbles y no dudaban en destruir sus propias ciudades y a su gente con tal de lograr sus objetivos… y a él le llamaban "_El Traidor_" por menos que eso. Tal vez estuviese equivocado cuando juzgó que los Micronianos se preocupaban mucho por su mundo, pero una vez estaba claro que todos ellos estaban locos.

* * *

**F**inalmente, una vez ocurridos todos estos sucesos, ya no pudo continuar más con el juego de poner de los nervios a la altiva Azonia cuando esta fue destituida por su incompetencia… para irónicamente, ser sustituida de nuevo por Breetai, una medida que no parecía tener mucha lógica.

El experimentado general volvió al sistema Sol trayendo consigo una buena cantidad de naves, el batallón Agles de la flota imperial nada menos, y Khyron, con su escuadrón gravemente dañado y muchas menos naves, fue relegado a un casi tercer plano en medio de semejante algarabía… aunque no por ello cejaría en sus objetivos. Breetai podría haber traído la gran flota de Agles compuesta por comandantes que llegaban a tener rangos similares al suyo propio, incluso Azonia se había quedado asombrada ante esto sin que tampoco pudiera decir nada al respecto… pero a ojos del líder Bottoru, si seguían actuando como hasta ahora, nada habría cambiado.

Sin embargo, recibió unas alarmantes noticias de boca de Grell, su fiel primer oficial y ayudante. Algo contra lo que él había permanecido indiferente pero que estaba ocasionando estragos entre el resto de los oficiales.

-¿¡…Cómo!?- exclamó sorprendido, -¿Qué hay un motín en la flota de Breetai?-

El líder Bottoru podría tener desavenencias con Breetai, pero sabía que el viejo de la cara de metal sabía mantener en su sitio a sus hombres. Eso que Grell, su primer oficial y aliado, le estaba revelando no tenía cabida.

-Así es, señor.- contestó Grell asintiendo con la cabeza, -Al parecer los tres espías que fueron introducidos en la nave de Zor por órdenes de Dolza, han empezado a propagar entre el resto de las tropas de Breetai una serie de… "cosas" que han enloquecido a sus compañeros.- ni siquiera Grell sabía exactamente de qué se trataba.

Khyron se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Se estaban amotinando por "cosas" que tenían de los Micronianos¿qué clase de locura era esa?

-Eso no son más que tonterías.- replicó, como si negarlo lo hiciera menos cierto.

-Se equivoca… Es peor de lo que parece; se rumorea que incluso hablan de rendirse a los Micronianos.- añadió Grell consciente de la bomba que acababa de soltar.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó su líder, -¿¡Rendirse a los Micronianos!?... ¡Nosotros estamos aquí para combatirlos, no para rendirnos a ellos¡Y menos aún porque los Micronianos tengan cosas que nosotros desconocemos!- y alzó los puños para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Eso es lo que dicen.-

-¡Basta¡no quiero saber más!- contestó Khyron con rabia dando la espalda a su subordinado, pero luego se lo pensó mejor.- ¿…Sabe Breetai o el alto mando algo de esto?- preguntó.

-No, no lo parece, señor.-

Khyron se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente.

-Esta claro que tenemos que destruir la nave Microniana.- anunció.

Khyron no lo sabía, pero se equivocaba. El Emperador Bodolza sí estaba al tanto de las actividades de los Micronianos, aunque de una forma muy subjetiva, y gracias a eso ya había dictado su sentencia de muerte. La misma que acabaría siendo la ruina de todos ellos… aunque cuando lo supo, en un primer momento Khyron se alegró de la decisión tomada.

* * *

**D**olza se había dejado de tonterías y por fin había dado orden de atacar a los Micronianos y destruirlos para evitar que su poder siguiera creciendo. Además, el deforme Exedore por fin había hecho algo con su cerebro privilegiado y había diseñado una táctica que lograría infiltrar a las tropas Zentraedi dentro de la fortaleza de Zor, de forma que sería fácil hacerse con el control de la nave.

El líder Bottoru estaba realmente contento de que por fin las cosas salieran como debían de ser y que los Zentraedi atacaran todos juntos, y no como hasta ahora que él había sido el único que había hecho algo útil. La única que no había dicho nada al respecto era Azonia, quien permanecía al margen de todo lo que ocurría como una mera observadora, tal vez producto de aquella extraña rivalidad que mantenía con Breetai y que la empujaba a analizar meticulosamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o bien ella no se atrevía a decir nada mientras que no recibiera alguna clase de orden directa de parte de Dolza .

De esa forma, los Zentraedi atacaron en masa a la nave de Zor, y Khyron lo hizo de la forma habitual, combatiendo junto a sus otros soldados en uno de sus Graugs. Entre tanto Breetai y Exedore dirigían la operación desde lejos.

Durante la batalla, Khyron divisó cierto VT marcado con el emblema de una calavera con dos tibias cruzadas, símbolo pretendidamente impactante que, según tenía entendido, simbolizaba la muerte entre los Micronianos. Ya había visto anteriormente ese VT, que debía pertenecer a algún oficial de alto rango, pero hasta ahora, nunca le había visto huir de la batalla… así que le siguió con un pequeño destacamento de sus hombres tras su cola hacia el interior de su nave nodriza. Y de esa forma consiguió introducirse dentro del SDF-1.

Una vez dentro, hizo lo que tanto había deseado, pagando con las instalaciones Micronianas, especialmente con su ciudad, el rencor que les guardaba tras tantos ataques frustrados y victorias sobre él, incluyendo la perdida de varias naves de su escuadrón y el morro de su Queadol. Ya había visto antes las ciudades Micronianas, y la que había dentro del SDF-1 era una especialmente codiciada.

Pero cuando por fin disfrutaba de su próxima victoria, casualmente su destacamento se cruzó con un grupo de battlepods que no debería estar ahí. ¿Qué hacían esos dándose vueltas por la nave sin seguir las órdenes dadas?

Obviamente se lo preguntó…

-¡Vamos a buscar a Minmey!- exclamaron los Zentraedi de aquellos battlepods.

Esa era la segunda vez que él escuchaba ese nombre, y por ello aún sonaba extraño a sus oídos. Pero entonces aprendió lo que significaba.

-¿Minmey?- exclamó sorprendido, -¿Qué es eso¿un nuevo tipo de arma¿qué calibre tiene?- preguntó siguiendo el esquema Zentraedi de cómo tenían que ser las cosas. ¿Qué iba a ser si no? Puede que incluso Exedore tuviera razón y los Micronianos habían descubierto más secretos sobre la protocultura.

Pero el "Minmey" no resultó ser un arma…

-¡Es una chica Microniana, señor!- exclamó un infeliz soldado Zentraedi ignorante de dónde se metía, y pronto sus compañeros se unieron a las entusiastas explicaciones esperando de algún modo que Khyron se uniera a su fiesta particular.

El líder de los Bottoru se quedó estupefacto… Ahora estaba claro que los hombres de Breetai efectivamente se habían dejado influenciar por los Micronianos y habían perdido la razón¡Abandonaban su misión para ir a buscar a una chica Microniana!

Eso no tenía cabida en la ingenua mentalidad de Zentraedi que Khyron tenía¿desde cuándo un Zentran tiene ese enfermizo deseo de estar con una Meltran? O mejor dicho¿¡desde cuándo los hombres abandonan la guerra y la misión que les han encomendado para ir a cazar mujeres!?¡Era inconcebible!... La ingenuidad de los Zentraedi era tal que Khyron no era capaz de asimilar el hecho de que los hombres no lucharan sino que preferían atrapar mujeres, un hecho que por el contrario siempre había resultado habitual entre los que ahora eran sus enemigos.

A sus ojos, ese grupo de soldados no eran más que pobres sombras de Zentraedi que ya no merecían ser considerados uno de ellos, sino enemigos, así que empezó a perseguirlos y disparar contra ellos para aniquilarlos, pero estaban tan desviados que ni siquiera lucharon por defenderse, sino que se limitaron a huir en desbandada, como una manada de animales salvajes huyendo del peligro. Semejante comportamiento ni siquiera era Zentraedi. Aquellos que eran muertos por castigo disciplinario siempre habían mostrado más entereza que eso.

Y encima el idiota de Breetai había permitido que sus propios hombres perdieran la cabeza de esa forma.

Por supuesto, informó de inmediato a sus superiores, quienes tampoco parecían haberse dado ninguna cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, más cuando para su sorpresa, en lugar de ordenarle que los eliminara por enfermos y traidores, querían que los apresara para encerrarlos.

-¿¡Encerrarlos¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que eso implicaría?- exclamó furioso, -¿¡Y qué es lo próximo que haremos¿¡Rendirnos a los Micronianos!?- añadió soltando un puñetazo sobre el brazo de su asiento.

El deseo de acabar con los Micronianos acabó con una nueva frustración para Khyron debido a la forzosa retirada ocasionada por aquella huída en masa de sus propias tropas. El líder de los Bottoru estaba viendo que la situación cada vez escapaba más a su control, y sobre todo al control de Breetai, quien además estaba demostrando estar completamente ciego a lo que estaba pasando.

Pero una cosa estaba clara: Minmey, la hembra Microniana, era la culpable real de que todo eso estuviera pasando ya que de alguna forma que él aún desconocía, estaba ejerciendo una clase de influencia, hipnotismo o algo más que había hecho enloquecer a los Zentraedi. Y Khyron ya nunca más olvidaría su nombre.

Poco después, la situación dio una nueva vuelta de tuerca cuando tanto los Zentran como las Meltrandi asistieron estupefactos al rito de unión entre un Microniano miope y la primera oficial de Azonia, la capitana de Quadronno Mirilla Parino… Para asombro de Khyron, Mirilla efectivamente había pedido ser micronizada e introducida en el SDF-1 supuestamente para batirse contra el As Microniano que ponía en entredicho su habilidad como guerrera. Pero en lugar de eso, se unió a ese Microniano siguiendo un rito llamado "boda", cuyo significado él desconocía pero que no era más que otra muestra de la influencia de los Micronianos sobre los Zentraedi en general, ya que no solo estaba influenciando a los Zentrandi, sino también había hecho mella entre las Meltrandi, el supuesto cuerpo de elite de la armada Zentraedi.

Khyron nunca, ni en la más remota de las posibilidades, había pensado que la orgullosa y arrogante Mirilla pudiese acabar de esa forma.

Ahora habría que esperar qué pensarían Breetai, y especialmente Azonia, sobre este tema.

* * *

**E**ra inconcebible la situación tan demencial que se había acabado generando. Breetai, alegando que no quería sufrir una revuelta generalizada en toda la flota allí congregada, y que el emperador Bodolza en persona temía las consecuencias de lo que estaba pasando, tomó una solución salomónica... en lugar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer según el punto de vista de Khyron: acabar con los insurrectos y destruir el SDF-1.

Pero no, Breetai o bien se había vuelto loco, o bien estaba resultando ser un completo incompetente, porque ahora había optado por Micronizar a su asistente Exedore para mandarlo como delegado a la fortaleza de Zor dominada por los Micronianos. Los causantes de la locura que estaba sucediendo.

El líder Bottoru intentó detener la maniobra de Breetai enviando un escuadrón de su armada para bloquear el paso al battlepod donde viajaba Exedore, pero el viejo general de la cara marcada no solo había enviado al Primer Nacido a la nave Microniana, sino que encima destruyó el escuadrón mandado por Khyron. Por supuesto el Kravshera pidió explicaciones, pero Breetai se limitó a responderle que se estuviera quieto, que solo se metiera en sus asuntos, y que la situación ya era bastante mala como para seguir luchando.

Khyron se sentía furioso, frustrado e impotente a partes iguales. Bajo su punto de vista todo lo que había ocurrido era una locura producto de una total incompetencia: primero Breetai y Exedore perdieron un tiempo precioso y cantidad de oportunidades en estar demasiado pendientes de los asuntos de los Micronianos, que básicamente consistían en ver cómo sus hombres y mujeres pasaban el tiempo juntos juntando los labios mientras veían imágenes sin sentido llenas de brillos de colores y música (¡Qué le explicaran a él qué tenía que ver todo eso con dominar los secretos de la protocultura!). Y para descubrir esa gran verdad, enviaron a un pequeño contingente de espías que volvieron fascinados por lo que habían visto. Estos espías empezaron a engatusar a sus compañeros con objetos de los Micronianos, y sobre todo con una mujer Microniana de nombre Minmey quien les había cautivado a todos con la que parecía ser su arma hipnótica, su canto.

Dolza, el único que parecía no haber perdido de vista el objetivo principal, había ordenado un ataque final contra los Micronianos. Entonces ocurrió lo peor que podía haber pasado: cientos de Zentraedi cautivados por la tal Minmey habían huido para unirse a los Micronianos... Los hombres dejaban la guerra para irse a perseguir mujeres. Y lo único que se había hecho al respecto era intentar apresarlos y ponerse a negociar con los Micronianos.

¿Es que nadie más no se daba cuenta de que obrar así no era la solución¿A qué venía estar haciendo tanto caso a los Micronianos? Encima él tampoco podía hacer nada más, solo sentarse y esperar a ver cómo terminaba esa locura.

Khyron pensaba que él era el único cuerdo en todo este asunto, ya que durante todo ese tiempo ni Azonia había llegado a pronunciarse al respecto, ni siquiera incluso después de la traición de su primera oficial... ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?, no parecía que estuviera de acuerdo con los planes de Breetai, pero tampoco hacía nada por evitarlos… A juicio de Khyron, parecía que Azonia simplemente no supiera qué hacer porque no había nada en su manual personal de "_cómo ser un buen Zentraedi_" que la dijera cómo actuar; esa mujer era brillante en combate, pero increíblemente cerrada de mente.

O eso era lo que él creía.

Pronto descubrió que no era así, sino que Azonia también estaba profundamente disconforme con lo que ocurría y había tomado cartas en el asunto a su manera... con unas consecuencias fatales.

* * *

**C**uando finalmente fue informado sobre el resultado de la última gran idea de Breetai, Khyron se encontraba en una postura que durante los últimos tiempos se había convertido en algo habitual en él, sentado con el ceño fruncido en el asiento de mando principal de su nave con los brazos cruzados y bamboleando cansinamente un pie sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Solo podía esperar a que finalizase la última locura de Breetai y su idea de negociar con los Micronianos.

Estaba valorando seriamente la posibilidad de mandarlo todo al carajo, Breetai incluido, cuando Grell interrumpió sus rezos.

-Señor, -dijo en tono grave, -Estamos recibiendo una transmisión urgente de Lord Breetai y la Comandante Azonia.-

Khyron arqueó una ceja en una mezcla de curiosidad por saber lo que había ocurrido y su temor sobre el resultado de las "negociaciones".

-Idiotas…- murmuró mientras se ponía en pie, - Está bien, Grell, abre un canal y ponlos en pantalla. Veamos que nueva locura se les ha ocurrido ahora a esos dos…-

Y así lo hizo su subordinado.

Cuando las pantallas de comunicaciones se abrieron, Khyron no sabía qué iba a encontrarse exactamente, pero tuvo la certeza de que no era algo agradable: tanto Breetai como Azonia tenían expresiones muy sombrías en el rostro que no auguraban nada bueno, y eso le puso sobre aviso de lo que iba a escucharles decir, algo que ni aún así podía imaginar.

La líder Meltran fue la primera en hablar.

-Lord Breetai Kridanik, comandante Khyron Kravshera…- comenzó a decir en un tono abatido,- Antes que nada quiero pediros perdón a todos por lo que ha ocurrido por mi culpa...-el líder Bottoru se giró hacia ella con sorpresa; ¿Qué había pasado para que la altiva Lap Lamiz dijera algo así? Hasta donde Khyron sabía, Azonia era alguien con mucho autocontrol que por lo general sabía lo que hacía, auque él no estuviese de acuerdo con ella.

-… El emperador Bodolza ha dictado nuestra ejecución al considerarnos a nosotros tres y nuestras tropas una amenaza contra el pueblo Zentraedi… Así que seremos ejecutados junto al planeta Microniano en cuanto la flota principal llegue a nuestra posición en este sistema. Por ello quiero decir que siento profundamente que esto haya ocurrido por algo que es toda mi culpa. Asumo mi responsabilidad en este proceso.-

-¿¿¡¡Quéeee!!??- exclamó Khyron estupefacto. Se había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso,- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso¿¡Qué clase de locura es esa de que Dolza nos va a ejecutar¿¡Con qué pretexto!?-preguntó atropelladamente.

- El pretexto de Bodolza es considerarnos contaminados, Khyron.- contestó Breetai al asombrado comandante de cabello azulino. El rostro de Breetai, del mismo tono que azulino que el cabello de Khyron, era totalmente serio y sombrío. –Tras los últimos acontecimientos, Dolza considera que todos nosotros, sin excepción, hemos sido influenciados negativamente por la cultura Microniana y ahora somos una lacra para nuestro pueblo. Así que debemos ser exterminados.-

Khyron no pudo más que boquear como un pez sin saber qué decir ni cómo encajar lo que estaba escuchando. Aquello le superaba en todos los sentidos.

-¿Una lacra? Pero… ¿por qué?- exclamó intentando buscar alguna respuesta a aquella demencial noticia,- ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión¡Han sido nuestros soldados renegados los que han fallado, no nosotros!-

-Fue mi culpa, comandante Khyron.- contestó Azonia en un inusual tono humilde, - Sin conocer las consecuencias, informé a Dolza sobre todos los hechos acontecidos en las últimas semanas… incluyendo el "_madrimonio_" de mi primera oficial con ese varón Microniano. – explicó ella empleando el término de la lengua de sus adversarios al no tener equivalente en su propia lengua,- Él ha juzgado que ya no somos Zentraedi de pleno derecho, sino que todos nosotros constituimos una lacra… Siento que mi desafortunado informe haya ocasionado esta situación.-

Khyron inspiró profundamente intentando calmarse al tiempo que iba asimilando la idea. Los cabellos del cogote se tornaron piel de gallina cuando comprendió que tendría tras de sí toda la flota Zentraedi, más grande que ningún otro enemigo contra el que hubiese luchado antes, reclamando su cabeza por creerlo alguien indeseable. Por otro lado, también le invadió un ataque de ira, no podía entender que se le considerara "contaminado" cuando él había sido el primero en luchar como Zentraedi contra los Micronianos; él no tenía la culpa de que los estúpidos planes de Exedore y Breetai sobre meter tanto las narices en los asuntos Micronianos hubiesen desencadenado un resultado como ese.

Pero el temor ante lo que se le avecinaba encima era superior a cualquier clase de ira que sintiese.

-Ante una situación como esta solo nos cabe tomar medidas desesperadas.- intervino Breetai gravemente y aparentando una calma que no tenía, -… Yo me quedaré a luchar contra la flota imperial junto con el apoyo de los Micronianos. –fue su predecible respuesta.

Luego Khyron escuchó como el general Breetai hacía la misma pregunta a Azonia, y esta le contestaba haciendo uso del "_código moral Zentraedi_", o sea, anunciando que se quedaría a luchar a su lado y muriendo en batalla, tal y como marcaba la honorífica forma Zentraedi de morir, a lo que hay que añadir que Azonia, si prefería tener que celebrar su última batalla con alguien en particular, siempre sería con Breetai, quien en cierto modo admiraba al tiempo que rivalizaba con él. Khyron podía entender la forma de pensar de Azonia, tan honorífica como se esperaba de alguien que seguía de esa forma el código de honor Zentraedi…. Pero también pensó que Azonia estaba actuando tontamente al aliarse con quien a fin de cuentas era el Zentraedi más responsable de la situación en la que todos se encontraban metidos ahora.

Mujer tonta…

Finalmente, el general de rostro marcado, clavó su ojo natural y artificial por igual en el comandante Bottoru para hacer la inevitable pregunta.

-¿Y tú Khyron¿tienes algún plan?-

Él dio su respuesta, una terriblemente lógica, y más en su caso, que se llevaba la peor parte al estar tan mermadas sus fuerzas… pero al contrario que la actitud de Azonia, la de Khyron resultaba muy poco Zentraedi. El Zentran de cabellos azulinos directamente se negó a luchar, alegando que era un suicidio enfrentarse a un enemigo incomparablemente más grande que todos ellos juntos. Y además, en lo personal, tampoco se uniría a los Micronianos: era inmoral hacer algo así cuando precisamente ellos eran los culpables de que les hubiesen sentenciado.

Breetai se lo hizo notar, y Khyron vio perfectamente como el maduro general le estaba llamando cobarde; el líder Bottoru se enfureció con él y le gritó, por si todavía no se había dado cuenta, lo que era obvio, pero Breetai cerró de comunicaciones dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Khyron temblaba de furia con los puños apoyados sobre la consola de mando principal de su nave, mientras que murmuraba una serie de insultos en su lengua hasta que fue interrumpido por su primer oficial. No podía creerse que alguien considerado como uno de los más grandes generales Zentraedi, y que la comandante de las fuerzas de elite, estuvieran dispuestos a inmolarse de esa forma.

Pero pronto su primer oficial, siempre haciendo su trabajo, le sacó de esos pensamientos.

-¿Y ahora qué, señor?- preguntó este con nerviosismo.

-Ahora nos iremos de aquí.- contestó el hombre de cabello azulino.- Sabiendo lo que va a pasar, está claro que ya no podemos quedarnos.-

-Sí… pero¿a dónde, señor?-replicó Grell en el mismo tono temeroso.

-Lo más lejos posible.- explicó el líder Bottoru.

-Pero¿cómo? No podemos hacerlo, cualquier intento de transposición sería detectado inmediatamente por la flota.-

-¿No podemos?- exclamó Khyron en el mismo tono impertinente que solía usar, - Observa cómo si lo podemos hacer…- y tecleó unas coordenadas en su panel que inmediatamente fueron transmitidas hacia el resto de su escuadrón.

A su pesar, Khyron no pudo llevar a sus naves muy lejos de allí. Sus reservas de protocultura estaban muy mermadas después de tantos ataques, y tampoco había tenido oportunidad de reabastecerse en las actuales circunstancias, así que optó por ocultarse tras la luna del planeta de los Micronianos y quedarse allí esperando pasar desapercibido.

Así ocurrió al principio, Khyron no tenía intención alguna de combatir en una batalla de la que no se sentía responsable y contra la que no podía ganar, ni siquiera salvar el pellejo… pero tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se desarrollaría esa demencial idea de Breetai sobre luchar junto con los Micronianos, y también de ver cómo estos eran humillados. Sabía que solo el permanecer oculto le salvaría, pero su rencor era más grande que eso.

Después de todo los micronianos habían sido los verdaderos culpables de que todo esto estuviera pasando.

* * *

**L**a batalla comenzó con un ataque masivo contra la Tierra, el planeta Microniano, pero luego se desarrolló en el espacio. Entonces pudo ver cuál era el arma que estaban empleando esos pequeños y lamentables seres para luchar contra la flota de Dolza; aparte de sus armas convencionales, estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer: propaganda de su sociedad (palabra que venía muy bien para definir sus actos) Por todos los canales de transmisión, emitían la imagen de esa hembra Microniana de que la que finalmente había aprendido su nombre, Minmey, cantando y contoneándose al ritmo de la música y así conseguir el efecto de atontamiento mental que habían usado los Micronianos contra las tropas de Breetai. Se dio cuenta de que ya la había visto anteriormente, pero hasta ahora no se había parado a contemplar a aquella que tantas deserciones había provocado entre su gente.

Resultaba increíble que una mujer vestida con una suerte de uniforme tan liviano, o mejor dicho, casi desnuda, hubiese ocasionado aquella locura colectiva tan grande entre las tropas de Breetai, e incluso entre algunos de sus hombres.

Aunque por otro lado había algo sugerente que no era capaz de identificar en la forma que se contoneaba al ritmo de esos sonidos y de las palabras que pronunciaba; además, la canción hablaba sobre el honor y la guerra…

-Hmmm, esa canción… Bonita chica…- murmuró para sí sin dejar de mirar la imagen tridimensional transmitida por los canales de comunicación Micronianos y de Breetai. Sin darse cuenta él también sufrió el efecto del canto de Minmey y una idea extraña empezó a formarse en su mente.

-¿Señor…?- exclamó Grell, confundido por la reacción de su líder y lo que creía haber oído.

Como si de un sueño se encontrara, Khyron se volvió hacia su primer oficial y ordenó con impaciencia.

-Yo también quiero luchar… Dame las coordenadas de Breetai, rápido.-

-Pero señor…- espetó Grell confundido por la repentina orden de Kravshera, - Breetai está sumergido en medio de la batalla, y la flota imperial nos atacará en cuanto nos vean. ¿Por qué pide que ahora vayamos para allá?-

-Porque…- comenzó a decir alzando un puño, -Yo soy "el Traidor"¿recuerdas?-

Grell le miró aún más confundido, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir con su líder.

Tras esto, el Queadol Magdomilla y el resto de las tropas de Khyron se abrieron paso entre las líneas Zentraedi, enemigos y aliados por igual, a tiros, hasta irse acercando al Queadol Magdomilla color púrpura de Azonia, y el gigantesco Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de Breetai. Llegados a este punto, Grell se giró hacia su señor y anunció con urgencia:

-Señor, el Nupetiet-Vergnitzs del undécimo batallón Jiabao al mando de Wuer Maatai está atacando al escuadrón de Azonia. Se encuentran en clara inferioridad y nos impiden el paso hacia el batallón de Breetai.-

-¿¡Qué dices¿Wuer también está aquí¿Y atacando a Azonia?- exclamó Khyron en tono imperioso echándose encima de los paneles de la nave. Entonces apretó los dientes mientras valoraba una posibilidad, hasta que finalmente ordenó:- Rumbo de intercepción con el Queadol de Azonia. Interpondremos nuestra nave con la de Wuer y la de la comandante Meltran… Grell, abre un canal de comunicaciones con la nave de Azonia ahora mismo…-

Grell pestañeó confuso por las órdenes recibidas, pero hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Casi de inmediato sintieron el choque de la inmensa nave con el Queadol de la líder Meltrandi, hasta que unas cuantas escotillas de un costado se encontraban prácticamente en contacto con sus homónimas de la otra nave. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Khyron dirigió una transmisión a la nave de la líder Meltrandi, y anunció con urgencia:

-Azonia… si puedes oírme y quieres salvar el pellejo, trasládate a mi nave ahora mismo.-

Unos segundos después oyó contestar a la voz agitada de la líder Meltrandi,

-"¡De acuerdo, Khyron¡Iré a tu nave!"-

Khyron sonrió con satisfacción al saber que ella seguía viva y que subiría en su crucero. Luego abrió otro canal, esta vez dirigido a uno de sus soldados de confianza

-Gerao, recoge una patrulla y dirigíos a las escotillas de comunicación. Ve a buscar a nuestra dama.- ordenó en tono cómplice, el mismo que solía emplear cada vez que le daba órdenes a este oficial en particular,- Y tráemela sana y salva a mi presencia.-

El soldado Bottoru de tez morena no se detuvo a cuestionar las órdenes de su líder, pero sabía que esa inusual orden tenía motivo real. Mientras, Khyron seguía dando órdenes a sus tropas, algo acerca de preparar una ráfaga de fuego graneado.

Sabiendo que no podría quedarse allí mucho más, pudo ver para su alivio que Azonia sí había conseguido eludir a los Jiabao que la perseguían por su Queadol, y saltar a su nave; tal y como se lo había ordenado, Gerao en persona la había traído a su presencia sana y salva, aunque el estado de su uniforme resultaba lamentable.

Cuando se giró y encontró a la líder Meltrandi ante él, cara a cara, luchó consigo mismo durante un breve instante para mantener la compostura: era la primera vez que tenía a una Meltran tan cerca de él, y el aspecto regio de Lap Lamiz, pese a su uniforme destrozado, imponía sobre el resto de los miembros del puente. Después de todo Azonia era un cargo muy alto, y él solo era el comandante de un batallón; además, pese a todas las discusiones y peleas mantenidas con ella, aún no estaba preparado para su verdadera presencia física.

Pero la distracción duró poco; Khyron apenas tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención a la líder Meltran de los Quadronno, puesto que como era de esperar, Wuer por fin hizo acto de presencia en cuanto identificó al Batallón Bottoru. Fue entonces cuando el líder de los Bottoru puso en marcha su plan. Azonia había llegado justo a tiempo para… todo.

Tras una breve comedia protagonizada por Khyron en su línea habitual, el Queadol Magdomilla de los Bottoru. Pese a encontrarse notablemente dañado, disparó una ráfaga de fuego graneado contra el Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de Wuer; el imprevisto ataque alcanzó de lleno el sistema de navegación y la nave reculó hacia la atmósfera terrestre. El líder bottoru había calculado bien, ya que conocía las naves de la flota y sus puntos débiles, tales que incluso un gigantesco Nupetiet tenía y que podían usarse para derribarla.

Viendo como la nave de su pretendido ejecutor se precipitaba sin remedio hacia la atmósfera del planeta Microniano, empujada por el fuego de su maltrecho Queadol; mientras esto ocurría, él reía a carcajadas satisfecho por su éxito y por el solo placer de ver la cara de repugnancia que había adornado el rostro de Wuer cuando le vio junto a Azonia, para luego convertirse en una de sorpresa y terror.

Pero la alegría duró poco pues su nave no solo se encontraba en medio de una infernal batalla, sino que la fortaleza de Dolza acababa de estallar gracias a un ataque masivo de los Micronianos. Este hecho pilló por sorpresa a todos los allí congregados, y tanto el propio Khyron, como su primer oficial, Grell, su sargento de confianza, Gerao, y la recién llegada Lap Lamiz, presenciaron asombrados la gigantesca explosión que iluminó el cielo como si de una nova se tratara absorbiendo a su paso cientos y cientos de naves Zentraedi. El gran batallón Jiabao fue alcanzado en su gran parte por la explosión, mientras que otras muchas de sus naves fueron empujadas hacia la atmósfera del planeta en una alocada carrera que las iba convirtiendo en bolas incandescentes de fuego.

Hasta ahí, bien, el problema es que su propio Queadol estaba a punto de sufrir el mismo destino; de hecho vio la expresión de horror que se formó en el rostro de Azonia cuando la líder Meltrandi presenció el destino que acababa de sucederle a su Queadol color púrpura.

-Las Meltrandi... todas muertas...- musitó para sí con horror.

No deseando sufrir el mismo destino, Khyron comenzó a dar órdenes para conseguir enderezar su propia nave y que la entrada en la atmósfera terrestre no acabase en desastre, pero para su sorpresa, Azonia acababa de despertar de su ensueño y le gritó.

-¡Si quieres que nos salvemos, mete esta nave en la estela del Nupetiet de Wuer Matai¡Aprovecharemos la ventana atmosférica que va abriendo para que tu Queadol no se desintegre!-

Por fin Azonia había tenido una buena idea. Khyron ordenó hacer lo que ella así había dicho y su propia nave se situó tras la de Wuer.

La entrada en la atmósfera hizo saltar la nave como si de un potro desabocado se tratara, al tiempo que las alarmas de seguridad gritaban en medio de un caos de chillidos y órdenes contradictorias; los congregados en el puente se agarraron en donde pudieron, pero sin poder evitar que el cristal que protegía el puente de mando principal estallase por la presión que tuvo que soportar, y que los paneles de la sala de guerra principal situada bajo el puente también se unieron a la orgía de estallidos. Los Bottoru que allí se encontraban se protegieron como pudieron, pero muchos cayeron solo por ser sacudidos como peleles en medio de un infierno formado por los fragmentos de la propia nave. El mismo Khyron salió despedido hacia la mampara del puente golpeándose un hombro en la caída, al hacerlo, la gola de su herreruelo se desgarró y él se sujetó el magullado miembro con la mano; Grell, merced de su mayor envergadura, le ayudó a mantenerse en su sitio y que no cayera por el puente. Mientras, Azonia había surgido un destino similar y parte de la cola de su frac también resultó dañada; el único que pareció salir más o menos indemne fue Gerao.

Cuando por fin pareció que el Queadol lograba estabilizar su curso tras entrar en la troposfera, Khyron ordenó dirigir su nave lejos del campo donde se estaban estrellando las naves Jiabao, en esta ocasión hacia el norte, done el clima era más frío y no corrían el mismo riesgo de que alguna de esas naves se fuera a estrellar sobre ellos, y en donde en principio parecía hallarse el inmenso cañón reflex que los Micronianos habían usado contra la flota de Dolza.

El Queadol fue dando tumbos dejando una estela de humo y llamas tras él, pero el viento helado la fue cubriendo de escarcha, de forma que el Queadol acabó convirtiéndose en un humeante cometa de hielo y fuego.

Finalmente acabó estrellándose sin remedio en medio del gran norte, en la tundra Canadiense, cerca del mar de Beaufort, en algún punto indeterminado entre el gran Lago del Oso y la desembocadura del río Yukon. Una región que había sido acribillada por la flota Zentraedi, pero no de una forma tan devastadora como las áreas más pobladas del planeta.

Aun así, lo que allí había, resultaba ser dantesco. Y ellos, los Zentraedi supervivientes, fueron los primeros en averiguarlo.

* * *

**T**ras el choque de su Queadol contra la superficie del planeta Microniano, Khyron se vio envuelto en otra de las mayores crisis a las que había tenido que hacer frente, y en esta ocasión era una contra la que no tenía posibilidad de escape. Él, junto a todo su batallón que había logrado sobrevivir, y un puñado de Meltrandi que no llegaban a la veintena, habían logrado escapar siguiendo a su líder y metiéndose en su nave. Todos ellos habían conseguido evadir al dictamen de muerte que Dolza les había condenado… pero igualmente habían acabado estrellándose en medio de un planeta hostil controlado por los Micronianos, y con unas condiciones de vida que nunca antes habían tenido que hacer frente.

Durante las primeras semanas Khyron tuvo que esforzarse lo mejor que pudo en ser el líder de su batallón y poner orden en medio de sus filas; la desesperación de sus hombres podía tener consecuencias fatales, no ya por la eventual muerte de muchos de ellos, sino porque las deserciones masivas hacia el mundo de los Micronianos también podían suceder… y él no iba a tolerar que sus hombres huyeran en post de un supuesto refugio entre los causantes reales de su desgracia. Khyron podía atajar algunas de esas deserciones disparando y matando a esos Zentraedi como los traidores que eran. Pero esto tampoco sería la solución: sus propias tropas se podían volver en su contra revelados contra su Comandante sin que él pudiera evitar que al que disparasen fuese a él mismo; él solo no podría hacer frente a un motín generalizado y Khyron era muy consciente de este hecho.

De esa forma, Khyron junto con su asistente Grell, trabajaron lo mejor que pudieron para mantener el orden y buscar una salida a su situación actual. El problema es que en esa nave también había una veintena de Meltrandi, mujeres, con las que tampoco sabía que hacer… y ellas solo obedecerían a su líder, Azonia, como si de su abeja reina se tratara, pero quien para mayor problema, tampoco estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Para molestia de Khyron, desde que aterrizaran de esa forma tan forzosa, Azonia no había hecho otra cosa que permanecer recluida en un camarote que él le había asignado, consumiéndose en su propia humillación y vergüenza. Khyron podía entender por qué: ella, tan regia y altiva como siempre había aparecido, había sido la causante de que Dolza les hubiese sentenciado a muerte y de que ella misma se viese en la situación actual, donde ni siquiera conservaba su rango de comandante Quadronno sino que no era más que una Meltran condenada en medio de un planeta inhóspito… Pero para el Kravshera de cabello azulino la situación era mucho más simple que todo eso: cierto que Azonia había cometido un error _muy_ grave que les había sentenciado a todos ellos, pero ella no era la culpable de que eso ocurriese, sino los Micronianos. Lo que a Breetai, ella y él mismo les había pasado era algo que muy bien le podría haber ocurrido a cualquier otro Comandante que hubiese sido lo bastante inconsciente como para dejarse llevar por los Micronianos. Ella estaba tan disconforme como él sobre los procedimientos de Breetai, solo que había intentado poner fin a tantos errores a su manera, y eso había provocado su situación actual. Azonia había errado en el procedimiento que había seguido, pero no en juzgar una situación.

Cansado de la autocompasión de Azonia, finalmente fue a verla para hablar seriamente sobre la realidad.

Cuando entró en su camarote, se encontró a la Meltran de cabello corto y rizo sentada en una mesa del cuarto que le había asignado, totalmente desorganizado y una expresión de profundo abatimiento en el rostro, acrecentado por unas feas ojeras bajos los ojos. Khyron se enfureció aún más: esa mujer que ahora tenía ante sus ojos no tenía nada que ver con aquella otra de aspecto regio, efectiva en combate y dueña de si misma que hasta hacía solo unas semanas había incluso amenazado con ejecutarle por insubordinación, y con la que tantas peleas verbales había tenido en los meses anteriores. No era más que una pobre sombra de si misma.

Y él se había arriesgado a salvarla solo para encontrarse con ese resultado…

Ella levantó la vista para verle y sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin brillo, pero su expresión era de descontento. Era evidente que ella no se alegraba de verle. Al menos ese era un comienzo.

-Muy bien, Lap Lamiz¿Cuánto más tiempo pretendes permanecer así?- preguntó en tono cortante y sin ninguna ceremonia.

Ese fue el comienzo de otra pelea entre ambos, pero en esta ocasión no fue algo producto de la frustración o de no seguir la autoridad competente, sino de una situación personal que, entre otras cosas, perjudicaba la supervivencia de todos. Como Khyron esperaba que por lo menos hiciese, ella acabó por reaccionar, aunque al principio fue contra él; le acusó de algo que todos los Zentraedi parecían pensar sobre él, que era un enfermo y un loco que solo pensaba en si mismo y en su gloria personal a través de traicionar a sus allegados. Aunque también descubrió las razones que ella creía que él había tenido para salvarla en ese momento, esas razones se resumían a que él pensaba utilizarla para deshacerse de Wuer, y luego humillarla por su situación, un claro ejemplo de la opinión generalizada que había sobre él.

El líder de los Bottoru no desmintió esas afirmaciones, y tampoco la negó, solo rió por su reacción, pero no calló la oportunidad de decir revelar que sus razones iban más allá que las que ella creía, a lo que añadió lo que él pensaba sobre el problema en que se veían envueltos todos ellos, y las causas del mismo.

Cuando por fin vio que Azonia había respondido de alguna forma, abandonó su camarote sin dar ninguna clase de cuenta esperando que hubiese sido suficiente como para que ella reaccionase y recuperase su antiguo ser de una vez. Khyron no deseaba tener otra vez esa clase de disputas con ella en el futuro.

Y así fue…

* * *

**_A_**_hora, Khyron se encontraba de espaldas a Azonia, mirando a través de una de las ventanas externas de la sala de su nave Queadol Magdomilla que reposaba sobre su estrellado morro en medio de la tundra; la nave había tenido que convertir forzosamente en su base. No se veía otra cosa que un paisaje desolado cubierto del agua helada en su mayor parte que cubría esa parte del planeta._

_Desgraciadamente, los malditos Micronianos habían vuelto a resultar victoriosos y habían rescatado a esa hembra Microniana, Minmey, que con su canto habían hipnotizado a los suyos en el pasado, e incluso a ellos mismos cuando la capturaron. Como el propio Khyron había exclamado en su asombro, era curioso como unas criaturas tan pequeñas podían haberles infligido tanto daño, hecho del que Minmey se había aprovechado. En su justa venganza, Khyron había estado a punto de matarla estrujándola entre sus manos, si no hubiese sido por la pronta intervención de Azonia lo habría hecho. _

_Y dadas las actuales circunstancias, casi era lo mejor que podía haber hecho; al menos se habría desquitado… Pero no lo había hecho y ahora se encontraba rumiando su fracaso junto a alguien a quien valoraba de una forma inusual._

* * *

**P**or fortuna, Khyron pudo comprobar que su "charla" con Azonia había tenido efecto y ella había reaccionado al recuperar el orgullo que tenía. Lo que nunca pudo prever es la forma en que ella lo había hecho y los planes que se habían formado en su mente.

Al principio Azonia no hizo otra cosa que responsabilizarse de las Meltrandi que se habían salvado junto con ella, y deambular por el maltrecho Queadol sin intervenir abiertamente en los asuntos de Khyron. Él parecía un poco confundido por esa actitud ya que Azonia siempre había demostrado ser una mujer autoritaria, surgida para ello de hecho, y en cambio ahora se mantenía al margen de las decisiones y el mando regido por el comandante Bottoru. Esa actitud podía ser un tanto sorprendente; Khyron pensaba que debería agradecer semejante comportamiento porque por una vez Azonia no estaba metiendo las narices en sus aówntos, pero precisamente ahora es cuando mas necesitaba que ella lo hiciera.

Al cabo de un tiempo esa chocante actitud cambió. Primero de forma gradual, pero luego cada vez más, Azonia empezó a trabajar junto a Khyron en la difícil tarea de sobrevivir en aquel mundo desvastado y mantener en orden a las filas de desespgrados Zentraedi, escondiéndose en todo momento de la vigilancia Microniana y de los Zentraedi disidentes y traidores.

Para su sorpresa, su agradable sorpresa de hecho, Khyron vio que Azonia no solo colaboraba con él en ese sentido en busca del que se había convertido en el objetivo común: sobrevivir, reorganizarse y salir de aquel planeta. Sino que además, había abandonado su irritante aire de superioridad sobre él tratándole como un igual y, aún más sorprendente, compartiendo sus mismos objetivos y puntos de vista. De alguna forma Azonia parecía haber abierto los ojos, (un poco tarde tal vez) y había empezado a darse cuenta de las cosas de la misma forma que él. Por supuesto no es que Azonia estuviese de acuerdo en todo lo que él decía ni proponía, sino que sus aportaciones siempre resultaban acertadas, aunque contradijeran lo que Khyron dijese o planease.

Azonia era una Meltrandi fuerte, inteligente, y de mente clara y despejada ahora que había abandonado las rígidas instrucciones de manual con las que se había regido mientras obedecía a Dolza o Breetai, y eso la convertía en una gran mujer.

* * *

**K**hyron empezó a darse cuenta de que disfrutaba de su compañía, no ya a un nivel profesional, sino personal. Y eso era algo que él encontraba chocante; siempre había pensado en los demás Zentraedi como individuos de mentes limitadas y cerradas, que no querían buscarse a si mismos ni a sus propios límites y capacidades, pero ahora Azonia estaba demostrando ser distinta a aquello, y por eso le gustaba su compañía y su conversación. El Kravshera se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que hasta ahora, nunca había coincidido con nadie a un nivel tan personal; cierto que Grell había sido siempre un buen ayudante y compañero de puente que le apoyaba en sus decisiones y que muchas veces era cómplice de sus planes; y cierto que Gerao también compartía su gusto por los combates rudos y sabía trabajar siguiendo sus órdenes… pero ninguno de ellos podía compararse con Azonia en ese sentido, y además, Grell se estaba volviendo cada vez más incompetente.

¿Acaso era así por ser ella una mujer¿una Meltran?... Tal vez era eso, y tal vez eso que él estaba empezando a descubrir ahora era algo que los Micronianos sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo y por eso en su sociedad hombres y mujeres vivían por igual. A su pesar, tenía que reconocer que los Micronianos, tan odiosos como resultaban, también tenían muchos conocimientos interesantes, y uno de ellos podía ser ese.

Esa debía ser la razón por la que vivían juntos (aparte de que ellos, según descubrió eventualmente, nacían de sus hembras siguiendo un proceso que él desconocía) y por lo tanto ambos géneros se mezclaban tanto.

No, no era eso, se equivocaba. Él no quería la compañía de cualquier otra Meltran de las que se había salvado, sino solo la de Azonia; Khyron era incapaz de ver al resto de las Meltrandi de la misma forma que a Lap Lamiz.

**Y** puesto que él nunca había negado ni reprimido sus impulsos, ahora tampoco iba a negarse lo que estaba empezando a sentir; es más, ese nuevo impulso compaginaba muy bien con aquel que había habido siempre dentro de él por querer deshacerse de una atadura que no era capaz de comprender. Por ello no lo negaría, sino que lo alimentaría.

El problema era que, en su ignorancia sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no sabía de qué se trataba ni cómo afrontarlo, pero eso era algo que no le importaba.

Con el tiempo, Khyron haría algo que nunca antes se habría creído posible entre la gente de su pueblo.

* * *

_Continuará en el **Capítulo-3: Grell**_. 


	3. Capítulo3 Grell

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

**_Notas sobre este capítulo:_**  
En este capítulo el romance no empieza aún como tal, para eso hay que esperar al siguiente, **"Viviendo en el Hielo"**, que es donde ya se empieza a desarrollar más la historia sobre lo que pasó en esos dos años. Este capítulo está centrado en el punto de vista de Grell, el subordinado de Khyron, por ser él el tercero en discordia sobre lo que aquí ocurre. Simplemente opino que es imposible que ningún otro Zent no pensara nada sobre lo que le ocurría a su líder.

* * *

**3-Grell**

_ "¿Qué ocurre cuando la fidelidad con tu señor y con tu pueblo se ve cruzada con la realidad¿Qué hacer en esos casos?"_

**S**i había una forma de definir a Grell era la de "Zentraedi típico". Se trataba de un Zentran de cierta envergadura, alrededor de 17 metros de alto, rasgos severos, mandíbula cuadraba y ojos pequeños y negros; su perfil era quebrado y su cabeza estaba rematada por un hirsuto cabello negro acerado en el que ya se empezaban a adivinar entradas de calvicie. Nada en su aspecto le hacía particularmente diferente a otros Zentraedi, ni siquiera de un Microniano ya que su tono de piel era el rosa pálido habitual, no el tono lavanda o el azulón. En definitiva, su único rango distintivo era su rango… y a quién servía.

Siguiendo el usual historial de un Zentraedi perteneciente a su línea de clonación, Grell había sido diseñado para ocupar una posición más o menos relevante pero no para ser un mando de categoría; su función original se podría calificar como la de cualquier oficial de puente de alto rango para asistir a un comandante o capitán, pero no estaba diseñado para ser un consejero como pasaba con Exedore o Yaita quienes siempre permanecían al lado de sus señores como asistentes tácticos e incluso personales. Su uniforme negro ribeteado en oro, y no el usual de tono lavanda con el corto herreruelo carmesí liado a los hombros, así lo atestiguaban.

Antes de convertirse en el primer oficial de la 7ª División Bottoru, Grell había servido a otros capitanes ejerciendo funciones similares, hasta que finalmente fue nombrado segundo al mando tras el comandante de división, Khyron Kravshera, sin duda un cargo de mayor importancia y que en principio era el culmen de su carrera.

Grell no era alguien con tanto renombre como Exedore, el primer oficial y consejero del gran Breetai… o como Mirilla, la famosa capitana de Quadronno Meltrandi; muy al contrario, era un individuo mucho más normal que, en el momento que empezó a vestir el uniforme negro ribeteado en oro de Primer Oficial de los Bottoru, tuvo que afrontar la menos aburrida de todas las tareas: ser el primer oficial del comandante conocido como "_el Traidor_".

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Grell se convirtió en una mucho más interesante.

* * *

**C**uando el asunto de la nave de Zor comenzó para los Bottoru en particular, hacía ya varios años que Grell estaba al servicio de Khyron, y en muchos sentidos, había llegado a considerar a su superior casi como a un amigo, sentimiento que parecía recíproco dada la actitud beligerante que su señor tenía en él, y confianza que este muchas veces también depositaba en él. Khyron no era en absoluto como otros comandantes de flota Zentran, o incluso con las Meltran, y eso le había llevado a tener una curiosa relación con él.

Casi desde el primer día, Grell había aprendido que Khyron era un Zentraedi terriblemente individualista, casi hasta unos extremos que se podían considerar como inestables según los estándares Zentraedi. Khyron nunca hablaba sobre la razón de este comportamiento o por qué prefería actuar de esta forma, pero cada una de sus acciones parecía estar encaminada en ese sentido: en vez de seguir las instrucciones que recibía, su líder se las saltaba para hacer lo que él consideraba correcto y triunfar según su propio criterio. Ese comportamiento impredecible y alocado, hacía que en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo al principio de empezar a servirle, Grell no supiera como abordar a su señor y hacer las funciones que le correspondía… hasta que eventualmente, encontró un punto de equilibrio con el que poder hacer su trabajo. Grell acabó por comprender que a su señor había que "sugerirle", hacerle darse cuenta de las situaciones en las que estaba, encaminarle en una dirección con tacto y sutileza, antes que darle cualquier orden directa. El resultado contrario era casi matemático: Khyron siempre se negaría a obedecer órdenes directas porque, de alguna forma algo en lo más profundo dentro de él, se negaba a atacar esa directriz.

De esa forma, intentando comprenderle, Grell llegó a mantener una estrecha relación con él, aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Khyron pensase u ordenase, y en otras tantas, siempre compartiera su sentir. Grell se veía envuelto en los tejemanejes y tramas de su señor, colaborando en sus estrategias de lucha y en el contrabando de material con el que abastecía su batallón, por igual. Es más, muchas veces se vio a si mismo apostando con su señor los resultados de las ocurrencias de este, algo considerado como una falta de disciplina… Y es que para Khyron todo tenía que ser un reto, y si ese reto era divertido, mejor.

No obstante, por muy beligerante que Khyron fuese con él, Grell sabía cuando había que temer a su señor y dejarle solo sin interponerse en sus arranques de cólera; cualquier Zentraedi del batallón Bottoru habría aprendido a mantenerse lejos de él cuando "_el Traidor_" sufría alguna de sus crisis; en esos casos su mote no era un sobrenombre banal en absoluto. Grell podía tomarse confianzas con él que otros muchos Zentran no se habrían atrevido a tomar, pero incluso él, tenía sus límites y sabía que debía atacarlos. Grell conocía lo suficiente a su señor como para ser el primero en barruntar cualquier señal de peligro que este mostrara, y sabiamente había aprendido a mantenerse lejos de él en esos casos; aunque inteligente y muy ocurrente, Khyron era alguien muy emocional y sus estados de ánimo saltaban con una facilidad asombrosa de extremo a otro del espectro, sin ponerse freno.

Grell sabía que si bien no podía tomarse en serio esos bruscos cambios, sí debía mantenerse cauteloso con ellos.

Desagraciadamente para Grell, desde el momento en que comenzó la misión de recuperar la nave de Zor, eso se estaba convirtiendo en la tónica habitual.

Grell recordaba bien cómo había empezado todo…

* * *

**T**iempo atrás, los Bottoru habían sido llamados para efectuar un par de operaciones que tuvieron consecuencias desastrosas gracias al buen saber de Khyron. La primera de ellas, conocida como "Mona", había reunido a generales tan importantes como Breetai Kridanik, Azonia Laplamiz, Wuer Matai y otros tantos además del propio Khyron y su batallón Bottoru. En esa batalla, los alocados planes de su señor ocasionaron que la 9ª y 11ª división del batallón Jiabao, bajo el mando del general Wuer Maatai, fueran casi aniquilados gracias a la inoportuna intromisión de su señor, si bien la operación acabó siendo un éxito. A ese incidente había que añadir que durante la operación "Isiris", Khyron había acabado disparando a sus propias tropas producto de la embriaguez de sustancias alcohólicas que su señor había consumido, y que posteriormente Grell tuvo que jurar que no sabía de dónde habían salido.

Como consecuencia, se celebró un consejo de guerra donde Wuer Matai había exigido poco menos que la cabeza de Khyron, en justa venganza, por lo que le ocurrió a su batallón por culpa de Kravshera 03350… pero a alguien de arriba, Khyron no debía caerle tan mal, y el castigo que sufrieron los Bottoru no fue tan severo como al líder de los Jiabao le hubiese gustado: Khyron solo fue retirado del servicio durante una buena temporada, hasta nueva orden. Él parecía conforme con ese castigo y lo aceptó casi con naturalidad, pero él sabía que Wuer Matai seguía profundamente disconforme con su sentencia, así que tarde o temprano se las tendría que ver con el general que comandaba los Jiabao.

Así las cosas, durante una temporada los Bottoru no tuvieron mejor cosa que hacer que matar el tiempo con entrenamientos de una u otra índole, y montar reuniones sociales con las que divertirse gracias a los aprovisionamientos secretos de los que su líder les proveía y la relajada disciplina que los Bottoru disfrutaban en sus naves… Pero incluso Khyron acababa por aburrirse de esa tónica de vida, y estaba encontrando mucho más interesante quedarse mirando a las paredes.

Así fue hasta que Grell le comunicó las nuevas órdenes.

Cuando Grell entró en la cabina de mando del puente principal del Quadol que comandaba el batallón, se encontró con su señor repantigado sobre el asiento y bamboleando con impertinencia un pie sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Estaba vestido con el uniforme que correspondía a su rango, una casaca tipo frac de cuello alto, color borgoña ribeteada en oro, y con un corto herreruelo de color caqui que cubría sus hombros pero que rodeaba su cuello con una ostentosa gola abotonada sobre los hombros. El color de su uniforme contrastaba con el tono azulino de sus cabellos y piel, pero no con el líquido de la copa de donde estaba bebiendo.

-¡Ah, Grell!- exclamó nada más verle entrar, -Me alegro mucho de volver a verte… ¿Qué noticias tan interesantes me traes esta vez¿más informes sobre las remesas de cerveza garudana de contrabando que he conseguido?- había un tono impertinente en su melódica voz, pero Grell sabía que era producto del aburrimiento.

-Señor, vengo a informarle con urgencia de las últimas órdenes recibidas.- contestó él con profesionalidad.

Captando el tono serio de su subordinado, Khyron dejó la copa a un lado y se acomodó en una postura más decente sobre su asiento sin apartar la vista del Zentraedi vestido de negro.

-¿Qué noticias?- quiso saber.- ¿Cómo es que no se me ha informado personalmente?-

-Hemos sido requeridos por el General Breetai Kridanik para la misión de recuperar la fortaleza de Zor.-explicó Grell un tanto nervioso por la urgencia de los acontecimientos, -La orden tuvo que ser valorada por el mayor general de la división Bottoru antes que pudiera comunicársela.-

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Khyron con sorpresa, ignorando el problema "burocrático" que Breetai había tenido que solventar con el líder de toda la división Bottoru y poder dar su orden -¿¡Ya la han encontrado!?- su subordinado asintió, - Pero¿para que nos necesita entonces el viejo Breetai?... ¿Es que esa nave es demasiado grande para él?- preguntó en tono jocoso.

-Al parecer están teniendo problemas en recuperarla, señor.- informó Grell ignorando las chanzas de su líder, - Según sus informes, la nave de Zor está en manos de un pueblo de este tamaño…- explicó haciendo un gesto con las manos que mostraba unas medidas incluso más pequeñas que las de un humano normal,-… Que se han apropiado de la nave y están plantando gran resistencia para recuperarla.-

Khyron se quedó confundido durante un instante, intentando asimilar la idea de tanta noticia repentina, hasta que finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Micronianos, eh?- exclamó entre risas, -Así que finalmente es cierto que esas criaturas existen… Sabía que después de 6 meses así, pronto se acabaría esta inactivada, pero no imaginaba que fueran a ser los Micronianos a quienes tuviéramos que agradecerles entrar de nuevo en acción.- entonces se puso en pie y se acercó al panel de mandos. –Está bien, vayamos para allá y veamos cuán difícil es la misión que ha obligado a Breetai a acordarse de nosotros y sacarnos de aquí… Ya era hora de que se acabara el aburrimiento.-

Poco después, Khyron había difundido la noticia de la nueva misión entre su batallón, que después de tanto tiempo de inactividad, fue recibida con gran entusiasmo. Y en cuanto los avituallamientos, armamento, equipos y remesas de protocultura estuvieron listos, introdujo las coordenadas de la nave de Breetai y su escuadrón en el sistema Sol, que estaba a varios días de transposición de allí. Al hacerlo, Grell vio algo extraño en ellas.

-Señor… ¿Son correctas esas coordenadas?- preguntó confundido, -¡Nos conducirán justo en medio del batallón de Breetai!-

-Así es, Grell…- contestó el líder Bottoru con tranquilidad. - Dime… ¿Con cuántas de sus naves crees que chocaremos?- preguntó en tono casual mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El primer oficial Bottoru lo vio claro en seguida; Khyron estaba de buen humor y quería jugar.

-Puess….- comenzó a decir dubitativo.

-¿Nos apostamos algo?- le retó.

-¿Huh…?-

* * *

Cuando la transposición finalizó, casi de inmediato las alarmas de las naves Bottoru comenzaron a chillar con voz alta y clara, sobre todo en la nave principal, el Queadol Magdomilla de su comandante, que recibió el mayor impacto al ser arrastrada a lo largo de todo el casco sobre el gigantesco Nupetiet-Vergnitzs color caqui de 4 kilómetros de largo. Una vez ambas naves se hubieron estabilizado, Khyron siguió el procedimiento y abrió un canal de comunicaciones con la nave de Breetai, y con total profesionalidad, ejecutó el saludo protocolario:

- Se presenta el comandante de la 7ª división armada del Batallón Bottoru, Khyron Kravshera tal y como ordenó, Lord Breetai. -

Khyron tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa mientras veía las caras de asombro de Breetai y del viejo Exedore, que le miraban estupefactos. Entonces, para rematar la faena, puso su mejor sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en la vida, y comenzó a saludarles haciendo gestos con la mano sin que pudiera evitar que se le escapara una risita.

Grell sabía que su señor se estaba divirtiendo mucho solo por el placer de ver las caras de estupor del viejo Exedore y Breetai… pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de algo más. Haciendo caso omiso del pequeño juego de su líder, Grell captó su atención dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro; Khyron borró su inocente sonrisa de su rostro y se volvió hacia él.

-Un momento, esto no está bien…- comenzó a decir Grell - Tú apostaste que daríamos a tres naves, y al final le hemos dado a cuatro. Yo he ganado la apuesta.-

-¡Cállate, idiota, ya lo sé, no lo he olvidado!- contestó Khyron, azorado, -¿No te das cuenta de que esto se está transmitiendo?-

Grell, claro está, recuperó la compostura y se disculpó rápidamente con sus superiores a este y al otro lado de la pantalla, mientras que Breetai le daba un ultimátum al líder Bottoru. Khyron y Grell intercambiaron sendas miradas e hicieron lo posible por aparentar seriedad, finalmente el hombre de cabellos azulinos intervino.

- Esta bien… ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, señor?-

En aquel momento, Grell no lo sabía, pero aquella fue la última vez que Khyron volvería a tener tantas ganas de jugar en mucho tiempo. Había dado comienzo una larga pesadilla para los Bottoru, y a un nivel más personal, también para él mismo.

* * *

**T**ras aquel inocente comienzo, comenzó el calvario… con una sorprendente derrota. Grell había seguido las instrucciones de su señor y de Breetai, aunque el encargado de llevar a cabo la parte más delicada del plan había sido Gerao, un soldado de confianza de Khyron que gustaba de las mismas tácticas agresivas que su señor, y que consecuentemente, gozaba del apoyo de su líder. Grell sabía que había pocas personas a las que Khyron se dirigiera con verdadera familiaridad aunque prefería que todos sus hombres le llamaran simplemente "jefe", y Gerao era una de las pocas a las que Khyron ocasionalmente llamaba "amigo". Pero ese aspecto de su relación, no evitó que los Micronianos lograran escapar… haciendo saltar por los aires el lugar donde habían estado.

Esa fue la primera derrota y la que ocasionó que oyera a su líder gritar claramente:

-¡Están locos!-

Y esta había sido una afirmación acertada, él también lo había creído. Pero cuando vio que su señor golpeaba el panel de mandos de su nave al tiempo que juraba y maldecía, Grell también supo que mientras que no lograra su victoria, Khyron no tendría más ganas de hacer apuestas.

Las semanas que siguieron tras esa primera derrota, fueron una alternancia entre estrategias de su señor para burlar la siempre presente vigilancia de Breetai y hacerse con la victoria, o sea, capturar la fortaleza de Zor, o destruirla si era menester hacerlo. Grell sabía que su señor estaba muy seguro de que lo conseguiría, si no una, la otra opción… y también sabía que él colaboraría con su señor en ese sentido. Pero al igual que el resto de los Zentraedi del sistema Sol, él también estaba empezando a sufrir las consecuencias de la influencia de la cultura Microniana, aunque tal vez en su caso esto ocurriese en menor medida que en el resto de las tropas Zentraedi puesto que su señor no estaba tan interesado en hacer averiguaciones sobre la cultura Microniana, sino simplemente en derrotarlos.

Grell contemplaba con el estómago revuelto las transmisiones de los Micronianos, llenas de sonidos extraños y de secuencias de colores con las que se entremezclaban imágenes de esa pequeña gente donde sus varones y hembras convivían abiertamente. Y al mismo tiempo, veía cómo su señor, también parecía indiferente ante ellas, sin moverse de sus trece en su deseo de derrotarles.

Khyron parecía ser inmune a la influencia Microniana; sin embargo, Grell acabó por descubrir que su independiente líder, tampoco había permanecido impoluto.

* * *

**T**ras una serie de derrotas acumuladas, que no habían ocasionado otra cosa que un deseo más profundo en su señor de poder vencer a los Micronianos, Grell vio cómo a Khyron se le había ocurrido un plan para dar un buen golpe a la fortaleza de Zor, y aunque, como de costumbre, él tuviera que hacer su trabajo y señalar a Khyron que estaba contraviniendo las órdenes, el resultado de su plan fue efectivo. Khyron se había atrevido a afirmar que Exedore era un tonto con buena fama; Grell no pensaba así, el pequeño y deforme Zentraedi era una persona de gran reputación entre su gente, tal vez envidiado por todos los demás consejeros de la flota… pero sí era cierto que Khyron había tenido una idea mejor que la del Primer Nacido.

Gracias al plan de su señor, se había logrado destruir el radar principal de la fortaleza de Zor… y capturar a tres de ellos.

Como era de esperar, Khyron no estaba especialmente orgulloso de que su "brillante plan" solo hubiese servido para que Breetai capturara a tres Micronianos y se los llevara ante Dolza como supuesta demostración del éxito obtenido, pero al menos sí había quedado claro que él tenía razón. Incluso Exedore tuvo que reconocerlo.

La partida de Breetai podría haber supuesto un alivio para la situación actual. Grell sabía que en cuanto el viejo general se marchara, Khyron aprovecharía la oportunidad para volver a lanzarse al ataque y ser él quién regresase triunfante ante el emperador Bodolza, no como el "viejo cara de chapa", que lo estaba haciendo con un trío de Micronianos. Grell podía percibir el entusiasmo de su señor quién veía por fin su oportunidad. Y poco más tarde, también presenció cómo una vez más, Breetai había incapacitado sus naves, sabedor de lo que podía pasar en su ausencia.

Entonces, Grell eligió sabiamente alejarse de su señor. Cuando Khyron estaba de ese mal humor después de un chasco como ese, ni siquiera él estaba en posición de hacer frente al líder de los Bottoru.

Tras algunos días en esa situación, en los que no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que seguir a la nave de Zor reformada por los Micronianos, Grell se atrevió finalmente a interrumpir los rezos y maldiciones de su señor cuando recibieron una noticia del alto mando.

El Zentraedi enfundado en su traje negro, se acercó a su señor, que seguía mirando las transmisiones Micronianas a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Podía comprender que su señor quisiera distraer sus frustraciones en algo (preferiblemente que no fuera liarse a tiros con alguien), pero lo que el líder Bottoru estaba viendo era una especie de transmisión donde se exhibían más mujeres casi desnudas que desfilaban ante la pantalla como si fuera una presentación de rangos; y una de ellas, de larga cabellera negra y finos rasgos, aparecía sentada sobre una especie de trono con un símbolo heráldico sobre la cabeza; debajo de ella se veía claramente un cartel que rezaba "_Mss. Macross_", que tampoco tenía mucho sentido.

A juzgar por la imagen, posiblemente esa transmisión fuera un acto de reconocimiento por las victorias obtenidas, y esa mujer Microniana estaba siendo recompensada por triunfar de alguna forma en una batalla sobre todas las demás, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser repugnante toda la parafernalia y la forma en que lo llevaban a cabo.

-¡Ah, Grell!- exclamó Khyron sin apartar la mirada de ellas cuando vio que se aproximaba, -¿Qué has venido a decirme¿Ya te has atrevido a hacer acto de presencia ante mi?-

-Señor…- comenzó a decir Grell con temor, - Usted sabe que en las actuales circunstancias, poco habría podido hacer yo. La decisión fue total responsabilidad del general Breetai.-

-Ya, ya, ya… -exclamó este interrumpiendo al tiempo que sacudía una mano como si eso ya no tuviera importancia, -No hace falta que te excuses.- se giró hacia él y preguntó: -¿Qué has venido a decirme?-

Grell se relajó notablemente mientras se acercaba al líder Bottoru, aún sentado en su asiento de mando. Era un alivio saber que ya estaba más tranquilo.

-Breetai ha sido reemplazado, y su sustituto viene hacia aquí con su flota.- informó.

-¿Su sustituto?- exclamó Khyron alzando la mirada hacia él, -¿Y quién es, si puede saberse?- había cierto tono sarcástico en la voz del líder Bottoru, -

-No nos han informado, señor.- contestó Grell, -Pero sabemos que en breve estarán aquí.-

Khyron resopló y puso una mueca. Una faceta que había sobre él, era lo rápidamente que su cara pasaba por toda clase de expresiones faciales distintas, fueran o no simuladas. En cierto sentido, su rostro era un libro abierto, reflejo gestual de los vaivenes que experimentaban las emociones de su dueño.

-¿Después de que Breetai nos dejara aquí inmovilizados no nos han informado de quién le ha sustituido y por qué? Eso no tiene mucho sentido.- exclamó, -…Me preguntó qué tal habrá quedado la posición de Breetai después de regalarle su majestad el emperador Dolza esos tres Micronianos…. Algo tiene que haber pasado para que le hayan sustituido de esa forma y que no sepamos nada.- Grell supo por el tono jocoso de la voz de su líder que Khyron estaba pretendiendo ser capcioso.

Poco después lo supieron cuando las primeras naves de la transposición empezaron a materializarse ante ellos formando un círculo a su alrededor. Eran muchas, y una en particular destacaba sobre todas las de más, un Queadol Magdomilla… de color púrpura oscuro.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Meltrandi, más en concreto los temibles Quadronnos, el cuerpo de elite Zentraedi.

Cuando las pantallas de comunicación principales se abrieron entre todos los terminales de la flota allí congregada, Grell contuvo el aliento, sabedor de que serían Meltrandi, mujeres, lo que vería… Pero para su sorpresa, no se sintió tan mal como esperaba: después de visionar tanto acerca de las costumbres Micronianas y sus mujeres casi desnudas, las Meltrandi no le intimidaban tanto resultando incluso sosas y comedidas comparándolas con lo que había visto. Y también pudo comprobar que su líder se encontraba en la misma situación.

Las Meltran que habían sustituido a Breetai eran lo mejor de lo mejor: la mismísima líder Meltrandi, Maruk Lap Lamiz (más conocida como Azonia), comandante del cuerpo de elite Quadronno, y su primera oficial, la famosa Mirilla Parino. Pero a pesar de ello, Khyron no parecía realmente impresionado o si quiera incómodo por encontrarse rodeado de mujeres de esa forma, sino que su actitud irreverente era aún más notoria. Fue entonces cuando Grell empezó a notar los primeros cambios en la mentalidad de su señor, producto del contacto con los Micronianos.

Khyron estaba perdiendo su aversión cultural hacia las mujeres.

* * *

**K**hyron, por supuesto, empezó a obrar con Azonia de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes con Breetai, buscando siempre la oportunidad de evadir la estrecha vigilancia a la que ella le sometía. Era difícil, pero Khyron, siempre ansioso por llevarse la victoria, lo consiguió unas cuantas veces, todas ellas con el apoyo incondicional de Grell y Gerao.

Pero a juicio del primer oficial Bottoru, había algo distinto en la forma de actuar de su líder. Khyron parecía estar disfrutando de enfrentarse a Azonia a un nivel que él no parecía llegar a comprender; no era igual a cuando desobedecía a Breetai, sino algo más personal: tanto la líder Meltrandi como el comandante de los Bottoru parecían estar encontrando cierto placer en sus continuas discusiones. Grell conocía a su señor lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba furioso de verdad y cuando se enfadaba por trivialidades… Y ese era el caso en la mayoría de las discusiones con Azonia: Khyron burlaba su vigilancia de alguna u otra forma, atacaba a los Micronianos con más o menos éxito, Grell le recordaba que estaban desobedeciendo órdenes, Khyron alegaba que más tarde él se encargaría de lidiar con ella… y finalmente, tenían que ordenar retirada y abandonar el combate una vez más. En resumen, ese era el proceso.

Algunas veces, Grell presenciaba las peleas entre Azonia y su líder, y en otras ocasiones, estas ocurrían en privado; pero en ellas, Khyron discutía a unos niveles casi absurdos, queriendo buscar más el conflicto con ella, y poniendo gestos con la cara inusuales incluso en él, para una vez acabada la discusión, caer rendido sobre un sillón como si hubiese sufrido un gran desahogo.

Y ahí es donde estaba la diferencia: cuando Khyron estaba realmente iracundo, no había quien se interpusiera frente a él, pero en estas ocasiones parecía que más bien buscaba el enfrentamiento con Azonia a modo de desahogarse de alguna extraña manera.

Entonces Grell se percató de algo¿Acaso ese era el reflejo de la influencia Microniana sobre su señor¿Discutir con las Meltrandi solo por gusto¿Desquitarse con el cuerpo de elite Zentraedi ahora que sabía que eso se podía hacer? El primer oficial valoró esa posibilidad y finalmente se avino a intervenir tras una de aquellas peleas.

-Señor, si me permite mi opinión…- comenzó a decir tentativamente, - Creo que le da mucha importancia a todo este asunto. Sabiendo que Lady Laplamiz va a actuar de esa forma, debería ser más precavido.-

-¡Ya sé que piensa actuar de esa forma, tonto!- exclamó Khyron apartándose la mano de su frente cubierta por su espeso flequillo de perro pastor, - ¡Es solo que no soporto esa actitud de superioridad que tiene!... ¡No es más que una cabeza-cuadrada que obedece a ciegas órdenes sin sentido¡Encima cree que la tengo miedo!-

Grell estaba convencido de que para Khyron todo el mundo era estrecho de miras de una u otra forma, así que su respuesta también resultaba… artificial. ¿Qué le importaba a Khyron que ella pensara cumplir la misión de esa forma?

-Señor, creo que se preocupa demasiado por ese tema…- dijo por fin.

Khyron dio una patada a su sillón, y soltó un resoplido. Esa fue su única respuesta.

El Zentraedi enfundado en su negro uniforme sabía del odio que su señor guardaba por los Micronianos, algo que iba más allá de lo que cualquier otro Zentraedi sintiese por ellos. Grell intuyó que si seguía por ese camino, podía pisar un terreno peligroso; el líder Bottoru parecía estar continuamente inmerso en su odio hacia los Micronianos, y las peleas con Azonia tal vez eran una vía de escape producto de tanta frustración. Su señor solo aprovechaba su recién aprendida familiaridad con las Meltrandi para dar rienda suelta a su ira.

Más tarde, supieron que una vez más el general Breetai había tomado el relevo de Azonia tras los últimos acontecimientos, y eso significó que tanto la propia líder Meltrandi como el comandante Bottoru quedaban relegados a un segundo plano, casi tercer, dada la inmensa flota que Breetai había traído consigo. Grell sabía que su señor era alocado e impredecible, pero no tonto, así que en cierta forma respiró aliviado cuando vio que Khyron se callaba ante la inmensidad de la flota Agles formada por más de 1200 naves, y también de ver cómo por fin tenían alguna clase de refuerzos ante tantas luchas contra los Micronianos.

Grell sabía que sus fuerzas estaban muy mermadas y ahora no podían permitirse una maniobra a gran escala. En cierta forma, la flota que se había traído Breetai consigo le hizo sentirse más seguro.

Nada de eso evitó sin embargo, que él, y todos los demás, asistiera estupefacto a la unión de la afamada Mirilla Parino con el Microniano de ojos cubiertos de lentes azules. Él no estaba muy enterado de lo ocurrido, pero al parecer su señor había tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que Mirilla se hubiese micronizado e infiltrado entre los humanos.

En lo personal, sin embargo, Grell estaba más preocupado por los acontecimientos que se sucedían sin ningún control, y en la forma en que estos estaban afectándole tanto a él como a su señor y por extensión a todos los Bottoru… Grell cada vez tenía más miedo de que a su señor se le ocurriera alguna locura, una mayor de lo habitual.

* * *

**F**inalmente eso no fue lo que ocurrió sino que todos ellos fueron víctimas de otra locura de la que Khyron no había tenido nada que ver; Grell supo que había sido sentenciado junto a todos los demás por el propio Dolza a causa de "Contaminación Microniana". Estupefacto, escuchó de boca de los loores Zentraedi que el emperador Bodolza había dictaminado la ejecución de todos ellos por considerarlos contaminados. ¡Eso era inadmisible¿Contaminado?--- ¿él? Lo único que había hecho era su trabajo…

Impotente, asistió a la alianza del general Breetai y Azonia, listos para hacer frente a su destino como Zentraedi; pero él sabía que su destino estaba ligado a lo que decidiera su señor, y Khyron ya había decidido otra cosa bien distinta: no lucharían, sino que se mantendrían al margen.

Esa respuesta era predecible pero no suficiente.

-¿Y ahora qué, señor?- preguntó conteniendo el aliento.

-Ahora nos marcharemos lo más lejos de aquí, Grell.- contestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. El primer oficial no estaba tan seguro de que ese plan diera resultado, pero su señor lo consiguió.

Poco después, una vez hubo comenzado aquella batalla de proporciones épicas, y no habiendo podido ir muy lejos dado el estado del escuadrón Bottoru y lo mermado de sus reservas de protocultura, Grell se quedó junto a Khyron contemplando la batalla a través de las múltiples pantallas de la nave, entre ellas, una en particular en donde se veía a la Microniana causante de la desbandada en masa, aquella que cantaba y se contoneaba con ropas provocativas y que los Micronianos, obviamente enterados del efecto que tenía entre su gente, la estaban usando como arma. Esa mujer no era otra que la llamada Minmey.

Ella era la representación física de lo que había llevado a su gente a esa situación. Grell creyó que la odiaba casi tanto como lo hacía su señor… hasta que le oyó murmurar como en sueños.

-Hmmm, esa canción… Bonita chica.-

Grell se giró hacia él asombrado por lo que creía haber entendido, pero antes de que pudiera comprender qué ocurría, Khyron se giró hacia él y le ordenó que le diese las coordenadas del general Breetai. Grell imaginó que Khyron querría congraciarse con Dolza atacando a la armada del general de rostro mutilado, e intentó hacerle entender que eso no solucionaría nada.

Pero una vez más, pudo ver la influencia de los Micronianos en su señor. Khyron había ido a por Azonia… o al menos eso parecía. Grell siguió las órdenes de su señor y empotró el Queadol Magdomilla que lideraba a los Bottoru con el de Azonia, y luego vio cómo su señor le daba órdenes a Gerao para que fuera a rescatarla.

¿Acaso Khyron pretendía salvar a la comandante Meltran por alguna extraña influencia de la Microniana que había provocado la deserción en masa?

Durante un instante Grell lo creyó así, hasta que comprobó que todo era un plan trazado por su señor para derrotar de forma definitiva a Wuer Maatai, quien sin ninguna duda andaría buscándole en medio de la operación de exterminio por "contaminación". Una vez, Grell había sido testigo de cómo los planes de su señor funcionaban cuando se le dejaba hacer; Wuer, asqueado por la impresión de ver a la líder Meltrandi junto a Khyron, no supo reaccionar a tiempo, y su señor se deshizo de él rápidamente haciendo que estallar la nave de Wuer cuando chocó contra la atmósfera. El pequeño problema existente entre el líder de los Jiabao y el del 7º Batallón Bottoru fue resuelto de esa forma tras largo tiempo de fría hostilidad.

Sin embargo eso también significó que Azonia acabara conviviendo con los Bottoru después de que estos lograran salvarse y aterrizar cerca del ártico del planeta.

En ese momento, Grell no pensó mucho en las consecuencias de aquel suceso, pero más tarde se arrepintió de haber salvado a la líder de las Meltrandi.

* * *

**T**ras el accidentado aterrizaje sobre la superficie devastada del planeta de los Micronianos, la vida de Grell empezó a tornarse cada vez más difícil. No solo era la situación en la que todo el batallón Bottoru se encontraba, sino la suya particular; ahora, junto a su señor y luego Azonia, él era el responsable de lo que ocurriese con aquellos restos de la que una vez fuera la poderosa flota Zentraedi, Grell supo que en sus manos estaba buena parte del destino de su pueblo, de aquellos que no había sido cautivados por la cultura Microniana.

Y también la suya propia.

Al principio de su forzosa estancia en el planeta, escondidos en el Queadol cubierto por frías ventiscas y el omnipresente hielo, Grell no había prestado mucha atención a Azonia; la líder Meltrandi simplemente permanecía al margen deambulando como perdida por las tripas de la nave junto al puñado de Meltrandi que también se había salvado y que parecían ser su única preocupación. Azonia evitaba verse envuelta en los asuntos de Khyron y él mismo, o simplemente escuchando sin intervenir… Hasta que poco a poco, empezó a introducirse en ellos y hacerse oír.

Lo que había estado pasando en los últimos tiempos, incluso al comportamiento errático de su señor, escapaba a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Pese al marcado individualismo de Khyron, era obvio que la casi desaparición de su pueblo a manos de los Micronianos, le había afectado, al igual que a todos los demás incluido el propio Grell; el primer oficial sabía que Khyron, desde su papel de líder, no daría muestras abiertas de su estado de "shock", pero para el propio Grell fingir su entereza era algo realmente difícil… Aún así, eso no explicaba algunas cosas que empezaron a pasar a medida que pasaban el tiempo en ese mundo. Grell no llegaba a entender todavía por qué desde que los Bottoru rescataron a la comandante Azonia y lo poco que quedaba de sus Quadronnos, ella se había ido convertido en una parte tan importante del alto mando Zentraedi. Cierto, ella era la suprema líder del cuerpo de elite Meltrandi y su rango era tan alto que incluso durante un tiempo comandó sobre el propio Breetai… Pero ella era una Meltran, una mujer, una hembra… y de su gente apenas quedaba nada.

¿Cómo es que una Meltran gobernaba a los Zentrandi como si fuese igual a ellos? Lo lógico y normal es que ella lo hiciese sobre sus subordinadas y que, siendo Khyron el rango más alto que quedaba, fuese él quién se encargase de todo. Entonces Grell empezó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Azonia era una líder nata, surgida para ello, y como tal, pretendería conseguir el lugar que le correspondería. Maruk Lap Lamiz tenía demasiada dignidad como para limitarse a permanecer escondida sin hacer nada y a las órdenes de alguien con una fama tan ambigua entre los Zentraedi como era Khyron. Su orgullo y su capacidad estaban por encima de ello.

El problema era la forma en que intervenía; Grell se dio cuenta de que la regia Meltran estaba empezando a hacer lo mismo que él había hecho durante años con Khyron, solo que en su caso incluso los comienzos resultaron más difíciles dado el historial de sonoras peleas que ambos habían tenido durante meses. A ojos de Grell, era obvio que Azonia se había dado cuenta de cuál era la forma más apropiada de hacerse con la confianza de su impredecible líder.

Azonia también había aprendido a darle coba, y para su desgracia, Grell era un obstáculo para ella y él acabó por darse cuenta de que ella, de alguna forma, buscaba desacreditarle o bien situarse por encima suyo. Grell no estaba por la labor de ver rodar no solo su puesto, sino su cabeza, por culpa de Azonia y la forma que esta tenía de irse haciendo cada vez con más poder sobre los Bottoru. Grell recordaba bien que su primer enfrentamiento, el que marcó un antes y un después definitivo en la valoración que Khyron tenía sobre los dos, fue debido a la sugerencia de Azonia sobre usar espías que se infiltraran entre los Micronianos. Con el tiempo las peleas entre ambos se convirtieron en algo continuo, incluso cuando por fin después de 2 años de espera en los que nunca habían dado muestra de su existencia a los Micronianos, sus espías descubrieron el paradero de una de las cámaras de conversión, viendo así alguna clase de fin a su forzoso destierro. Grell tenía la responsabilidad de recuperar la preciosa herramienta que los Bottoru nunca habían tenido para los Zentraedi disconformes con los humanos.

-¡Inútil!- volvió a gritarle su líder, -¡Tu ridículo plan volvió a fracasar una vez más!-

-Lo siento, señor…- se disculpó él, azorado, - No pudieron eliminar el centro de comunicaciones de Nueva Detroit, y los VT's micronianos aparecieron sin que pudieran hacer nada.-

Y como venía ocurriendo en los últimos tiempos, Khyron no aceptó sus explicaciones,

-¡Ya basta de excusas, Grell!- gritó, -¡Tus hombres ni siquiera se defendieron de ellos!-

-Señor… si al menos me dejara explicarme…- replicó este. Pero era inútil, Khyron tenía ya una idea preconcebida de lo ocurrido, y tenía la impresión de saber de dónde la había sacado.

-¡Cállate, Grell! Tu capacidad de liderazgo ha ido empeorando día a día y solo das excusas. Te has convertido en un cobarde.- apostilló Azonia sentada desde el asiento de mando del Queadol, que milagrosamente había quedado en pie tras el choque y la larga estancia en esa tierra yerma. Una prueba más de los derechos de mando que Azonia había ido obteniendo en los últimos meses.

Grell sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza; podía soportar las broncas de Khyron, pero no las de Azonia; ella era la culpable de que esto le estuviera pasando. Antes su señor le habría perdonado por ese fracaso, culpando de ello a los Micronianos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, pero ahora eso ya no ocurría por culpa de la líder Meltran.

- ¿Ah, sí?- exclamó en tono sarcástico, - Pues a decir verdad yo no creo que sea _eso_ sea lo que está ocurriendo aquí.-

Por supuesto, Grell no se atrevería a decir _"todo"_ lo que pensaba abiertamente, pero sí hacerle notar a Azonia que él sabía a qué estaba jugando.

-¡No me interrumpas!- cortó esta mirando a un lado con desdén.- No creo que sea tan difícil recuperar la cámara de tamaño para nosotros.-

Una serie de insultos micronianos sobre las mujeres vinieron a la mente de Grell, y los habría usado de haber tenido la posibilidad y de saber qué significaban realmente.

-¡Lo que quieres es dar la impresión de que la culpa de todos los fracasos que sufrimos son culpa mía, pero la verdad es que eres tú quién…!-

Grell había tocado la tecla correcta, Azonia se removió en su asiento y se levantó de golpe para enfrentarse a la afirmación del Bottoru vestido de negro.

-¡Es suficiente, Grell!- ladró ella, -¡Solo sabes defenderte dando excusas¡Y esas tampoco son formas de dirigirse a un superior!-

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo podía haber acabado esa discusión si no fuera porque Khyron intervino a tiempo cortando la pelea de forma tajante. Como era de esperar, Azonia se retractó inmediatamente sabedora de que podía haber acabado mal, mientras que él hacía lo que su líder le ordenaba, para al poco salir corriendo de allí, espantado por sus gritos.

Tras eso, Grell llegó a desear que los tiempos en que Khyron discutía con Azonia volviesen otra vez… O mejor dicho, que a su señor no se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de salvarla y tenerla entre ellos.

¿Por qué lo había hecho entonces¿Acaso Azonia había encontrado la forma de manejarle _antes_ de la batalla contra Dolza?

* * *

**K**hyron no podía ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de la manipulación que Azonia practicaba con él; el Kravshera de cabello azul acerado solía ser el primero en intervenir en esa clase de disputas, solventándolas haciendo que ambos callaran sin rechistar, pero a pesar de ser el primero en cortar las discusiones entre la líder Meltrandi y él, no había dicho nada sobre la actitud de Azonia; es más, incluso parecía gustoso de compartir el liderazgo con ella, y Azonia actuaba en consecuencia. ¿Cómo es que su señor lo permitía?

Grell acabó por suponer que la influyente posición de Azonia sobre su líder no tenía que ver con que Khyron se diera cuenta o no de las manipulaciones de la líder Meltran, sino que tenía la firme impresión de que eso tenía que ver con el largo tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos. Ciertamente en los dos últimos años, antes de que por fin Khyron se sintiera lo bastante fuerte como para actuar, no habían podido hacer más que reagruparse, organizarse y esperar, conformándose con malvivir gracias a los suministros que rapiñaban de los Micronianos y de los centenares de naves Zentraedi estrelladas sobre la superficie terrestre. Pero durante ese largo tiempo la relación entre ambos había cambiado de forma gradual. Grell recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que se enfurecía su señor cada vez que tenía una "discusión" con Azonia, y ahora, parecía que ocurriese todo lo contrario.

Por inaudito que pareciese, parecía que Khyron estaba dispuesto a compartir la soberanía con la líder Meltran, incluso él mismo le ofrecía comida y bebida a ella, como si fuera una igual. ¿Qué había pasado?

A raíz de este comportamiento, Grell ya no sabía si realmente seguía siendo el segundo al mando de los Bottoru, o si Azonia le había desbancado del puesto que siempre había tenido… ¡Cosmos! Odiaba a aquella--- aquella--- "_bruja_". No sabía qué significaba esa palabra Microniana, pero sonaba dulce en su boca sabiendo que era un insulto destinado a las mujeres.

Para Grell, Azonia no era más que una "bruja" (o lo que fuera que eso significase) manipuladora que incluso estaba poniendo su propia vida en entre dicho de cara a su líder. Él, que hasta ahora nunca antes había temido por su vida en ese sentido.

Grell odiaba a los Micronianos por ser ellos los causantes de todos los males a los que se había enfrentado desde que años atrás recibiera aquella "inocente" transmisión de Breetai. Odiaba aquel planeta yermo y desolado y su demencial clima helado, que les obligaba a mal vivir a base de despojos, como si criaturas carroñeras se trataran. Y también odiaba a la líder Meltrandi por manipular su vida de esa forma.

Desgraciadamente el binomio de Micronianos y Azonia, el mismo que en el pasado había irritado tanto a su líder, no era el único problema al que se enfrentaba; tanto él mismo como su líder, y todos los demás Zentrandi, empezaron a sufrir extraños cambios que no parecían estar ocasionados solo por la influencia Microniana. Para empezar, sus cuerpos empezaron a exhalar un olor cada vez más fuerte, cuando lo normal era que los Zentraedi fueran bastante neutros; a lo que había que añadir que distintas partes de su cuerpo, especialmente las mejillas y la barbilla, se vieron cubiertas de un rebelde pelo que de repente parecía querer crecerles por todas partes… Las dos cosas eran algo increíblemente molesto, y que parecía que les estuviese tornando en bestias salvajes.

Pero lo peor de todo era algo contra lo que Grell le costaba realmente luchar: había empezado a notar un cambio en su conducta: ahora las Meltrandi (menos Azonia) le resultaban, a falta de una palabra mejor, extrañamente fascinantes. Ese era un sentimiento que aparecía en el momento menos oportuno, y que provocaba que en muchas ocasiones se quedara mirando como embobado a las Meltrandi (Quadronnos o no) que eventualmente acabaron refugiándose junto a los Bottoru. La ocasión en que peor lo había pasado fue cuando, desde el puente de mando principal, Khyron le había sorprendido en medio de su ensoñación mirando a las Meltrandi que pululaban por la sala de guerra principal; su líder simplemente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de lo que estaba haciendo… Grell pocas veces se había sentido tan avergonzado de algo, y más cuando era obvio que Khyron se había reído porque sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Eso demostraba que Khyron sentía lo mismo, solo que en su caso en particular era únicamente por Azonia. ¿Acaso esa mujer de corto cabello rizo sabía que ese sentimiento era lo que debía utilizar para controlar al líder Bottoru?

El segundo de los Bottoru llegó a cuestionarse si realmente debía seguir a Khyron y sus planes por más tiempo… Para descubrir que no tenía otra opción; él no podría vivir junto con los Micronianos, era algo que no aceptaba ser.

Pero entonces¿qué hacer?

* * *

**U**na incómoda, y casi aterradora idea, asaltó la mente de Grell mientras día a día que pasaba reflexionaba sobre todo ello. Una idea que se hizo más fuerte después de presenciar (e interrumpir) ese rito Microniano que hacían por parejas acerca de juntar los labios entre hombres y mujeres. Algo que cualquier Zentraedi siempre había considerado aberrante, pero que su señor y la señora de las Meltrandi habían llevado a cabo con total tranquilidad y sin ningún remordimiento delante de todos. Cierto que Khyron estaba bastante bebido cuando eso ocurrió, cierto que también estaba ansioso por humillar a ese Microniano impertinente que mantenían como rehén, y cierto también que Khyron solía comportarse de una forma impredecible cuando estaba en ese estado… Pero había otras muchas formas de hacerlo y de hacer callar al Microniano bocazas, aunque estuviese bebido. Lo que Khyron había hecho esta vez no tenía sentido… aunque al menos esta vez no le había dado por disparar a sus propias tropas ni agredirle a él personalmente.

Grell tembló cuando esa idea asaltó su mente tomando una repentina fuerza… ¿Y si su señor hubiese sido tan contaminado como Breetai y muchos otros¿Es por eso que ahora pasaba tanto tiempo con la comandante Laplamiz¿Era eso y no otra cosa lo que empujaba a su líder a ignorar toda explicación objetiva que él le diese sobre lo que pasaba y hacer más caso a la líder Meltran¿Era por eso que él también tenía esas extrañas trazas de comportamiento¿Y si Dolza tenía verdadera razón cuando ordenó que les aniquilaran a todos ellos¿Acaso el muerto emperador Bodolza sabía que esa era una de las consecuencias de la influencia Microniana, que los Zentran hicieran más caso a las Meltran que a cualquier otra cosa? O dicho de otra forma¿Qué los hombres perdieran los papeles por ir detrás de las mujeres?

¿Y si su señor y la líder de las Meltran también habían sucumbido ante el hechizo de los Micronianos?

Y en realidad era eso lo que había ocurrido: muchos Zentraedi se unieron a los Micronianos yendo en post de Minmey, la hembra Microniana cantarina. Era lo miso que le había ocurrido a Khyron, solo que su señor¡en lugar de ir en post de Minmey lo había hecho en post de Azonia!

Esa era la verdad, una verdad aterradora.

Pero no podía ser, Khyron odiaba todo lo relacionado con los Micronianos… ¿O no?

Por primera vez en muchos años, Grell consideró oportuno que ya no debía mantener calmo a su señor al tiempo que le apoyaba en todo, sino vigilarle en el más puro estilo de la palabra, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

_Continua en el Cap-4: **"Viviendo en el Hielo"**_


	4. Capítulo4 Viviendo en el Hielo

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

_**Notas Importantes:**_

A partir de este capítulo la historia empieza a ser desarrollada de forma más o menos lineal, aunque siempre entrelazándose con acontecimientos y pensamientos de otros personajes que ya se han contado o serán dichos. Hay algunas referencias a temas adultos en este y otros capítulos, pero lo cierto es que esta historia no tendrá ningún lemon.

Por otro lado, ruego a los fans puristas, tanto los de "Macross" como los de "Robotech", que no tengan en cuenta las menciones de una y otra historia. A mi me gustan ambos universos y no veo por qué tengan que estar enfrentados.

Por último, siento decir que por circunstancias personales, dudo que pueda publicar tan de seguido los capítulos que me quedan (un total de 7) ya que no estaré on-line, así que paciencia. Igualmente pude acabar la portadilla de este fic, que he publicado en deviantart. Aquí va el "thumb":thumb41793621: O si no, como

www-deviantart-com/deviation/41793621/ (sustituid los '-' por '.' para poder verlo)

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**4- Exilio en el Hielo.**

"_¡Qué alargados caen los días_

_En la angustia de mi exilio!_

_¡Qué pesadas son las horas_

_Velando con mi espíritu!"_

"_En mi duro destierro todo es hambre y frío"_

--Manuel Burgos. (1947)

**L**os Zentraedi no lo sabían pero millones de años atrás la Tierra había sufrido un estado similar al que se encontraba en ese momento. Mucho antes de que incluso los Dinosaurios apareciesen sobre la Tierra, la superficie del planeta había estado cubierta por un gigantesco mega-continente que más tarde los humanos darían en llamar "Pangea"; con el tiempo, este mega-continente se separó en dos mitades, Laurasia y Gondwana, y en medio del cual se encontraba un enorme mar que también recibiría el nombre mitológico de "Tetis"… y que millones de años más tarde se transformaría en el Mediterráneo, en cuyas orillas florecerían algunas de las grandes civilizaciones Micronianas.

Pero todo eso ya pertenecía al pasado, aunque ahora la Tierra se encontraba en una situación similar a la que sufrió cuando la única masa terrestre era solo Pangea, o tras el límite KT ocasionado por el choque de un gigantesco meteorito. Tras la destrucción de la superficie del planeta sufrida tras el ataque de la flota imperial Zentraedi, la Tierra había sido desprovista de ríos, montañas y bosques, aunque fueron las zonas de amplia población humana las que más sufrieron. Ahora estaba cubierta por un bosque de cráteres y de gigantescas naves Zentraedi que tachonaban el paisaje alzándose hacia el cielo, como mudos esqueletos resultantes de la batalla allí acontecida.

Debido a la ausencia de cubierta vegetal y de protuberancias en el terreno, el clima cambió hasta volverse radical, alternando temperaturas bajo cero en las horas nocturnas, y de más de 40º grados en las horas centrales del día durante el verano, y con los vientos huracanados de hielo durante el invierno. Los Cataváticos australes, que regulaban el clima de todo el planeta, también habían variado su curso, y prácticamente el 80 de las especies que poblaban el planeta habían sido exterminadas… Justo como ocurriera en aquella época millones de años atrás, salvo por el hecho de que en la ocasión actual las condiciones extremas y las extinciones masivas poco habían tenido que ver con el curso natural del planeta ni con agentes externos como los meteoritos gigantes, sino con una guerra.

Solo las regiones que nunca habían tenido gran presencia humana, y que siempre habían estado muy aisladas, parecían haber sufrido menor daño. Igualmente, allá donde las gigantescas naves Zentraedi se alzaban como mudos monumentos a la batalla sufrida, había empezado a florecer la vida. Su increíble masa y altura hacia el cielo atraía las nubes de lluvia como si de islas en medio del yermo paisaje se trataran. Y la protocultura albergada en ellas ayudaba a acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas que de otra forma no habrían tenido oportunidad de germinar.

Los humanos, y los Zentraedi unidos a ellos, pronto se dieron cuenta de eso, y comenzaron a reconstruir sus ciudades y el planeta junto a ellas, aprovechándose de los materiales y el cobijo que estas les otorgaban.

Muchos Zentraedi, tanto los que habían huido hacia la civilización Microniana, como los que simplemente no tenían otra alternativa, se congregaron en torno a las grandes naves para reconstruir el mundo donde poder vivir de ahora en adelante; y de esa forma pequeñas ciudades formadas por poblaciones mixtas de Zentraedi y humanos fueron surgiendo junto a las gigantescas naves. En algunos casos, la mayoría de la población era Zentraedi, como ocurrió con el caso de Nueva Detroit, y en otros la mayor parte de la población era humana, como en el caso de Ciudad Monumento, pero el gobierno siempre se encontró en manos de estos últimos. Ellos se hicieron con las Cámaras de Conversión y las utilizaron para agrandar o disminuir a los Zentraedi, preferiblemente esto último, de forma que estos pudieran vivir y trabajar junto a ellos.

Pero no todos los Zentraedi lo hicieron…

**E**l Queadol de Khyron había logrado salvarse, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de muchas de las naves que habían formado su escuadrón, y ahora sus tripulantes se encontraban varados en medio de un desierto helado sin tener ni idea de cómo salir de allí, y apenas de cómo sobrevivir. La mentalidad y el entrenamiento Zentraedi, pensado solo para el combate y todo lo que giraba en torno a él, no estaba preparada para cosas tan básicas como las reparaciones o incluso la agricultura.

Y esa era la situación que ahora Khyron tenía que afrontar junto a sus Bottoru y un puñado de Meltrandi.

Pocas semanas después del forzoso aterrizaje en la tundra canadiense, el líder de los Bottoru se había reunido con Grell en un improvisado despacho cerca de la sala de guerra principal que había sobrevivido al choque en unas condiciones bastante aceptables. Allí pretendía discurrir con su primer oficial las medidas a tomar para organizar un plan de supervivencia, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la líder de las Meltrandi.

-¿Azonia?- exclamó este al verla entrar, -¿A qué has venido? No he pedido tu presencia.-

Lap Lamiz se había cubierto los hombros con su maltrecha capa para guarecerse del frío reinante que incluso los sistemas de mantenimiento de la nave no eran capaces de paliar del todo; pero incluso así, ella seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto regio de siempre. Al entrar, miró al líder de los Bottoru, y en tono grave, anunció.

-Cierto, pero mi presencia sí es requerida en esta reunión, Khyron. Yo soy las responsable de las Meltrandi que hay aquí.-

Desde su asiento, Khyron pareció reflexionar su respuesta. Había lógica en ella.

-Está bien. Puedes sentarte.- contestó y Grell no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo.

Nunca antes había sido tan condescendiente con ella, pero imaginó que sus razones tendría el líder Bottoru para dejarla participar en una reunión… Solo esperaba que los dos no acabaran peleándose como siempre había ocurrido hasta el momento.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Azonia tomó el mando junto a Khyron.

-…La situación es mala, muy mala.- comenzó a decir el hombre de piel lavanda con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa de la sala,- Casi la mitad de los sistemas de la nave no funcionan correctamente, empezando los por los de mantenimiento y ambiente… así que no podemos usar muchas de las salas de la nave porque se han hecho inhabitables. Lo mismo con la maquinaria de combate; la mayoría de los battlepods están inservibles por los desperfectos sufridos cuando nos estrellamos en este erial… Y lo que es peor, la protocultura se nos está escapando por las fisuras de las cámaras de contención hacia el exterior, sin que podamos evitarlo.-

-¿La protocultura?- exclamó entonces Azonia, recordando la conversación mantenida pocas semanas antes con Breetai acerca de la escasez de la misma. -¿No tenemos manera de recuperarla?-

-No.- contestó Khyron con una mueca de disgusto, -No sabemos qué hacer para tapar esas fisuras y conseguir que deje de perderse o aprovecharla de alguna forma.-

-Disculpe, señor… ¿Aprovecharla?- preguntó Grell con suavidad, -¿Cómo podríamos aprovechar la protocultura que se pierde de la nave si nada funciona?-

-Esa protocultura está haciendo que crezcan plantas terrestres alrededor de la nave. Para esos seres es casi una comida… Y podríamos aprovecharnos de ese fenómeno si supiera cómo, y así conseguir un abastecimiento de comida vegetal.-

Tanto Grell como Azonia le miraron confundidos. ¿Cómo sabía Khyron esas cosas?

-¿Hacer crecer… plantas?- se atrevió a preguntar Azonia, -¿Cómo?-

-¡Si supiera cómo, lo haría! Empezando por hacer crecer flores de la Vida si las tuviéramos, y luego sintetizarlas para conseguir protocultura… Si supiéramos cómo hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, se acabaría el problema del combustible y de paso conseguir una remesa de vegetales para comer. ¡Si manejáramos la protocultura como hacen los Maestros, ya no tendríamos todos estos problemas!-ladró Khyron en tono irritado poniendo una de sus exageradas muecas- Si yo supiera cómo se hace eso, nada de esta locura para recuperar la nave de Zor habría pasado.-

El líder Bottoru resultó pensar de una forma sorprendentemente pragmática sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en su interior, prefería no saber nada sobre la creación de protocultura.

Los otros dos Zentraedi no respondieron. Grell estaba algo sorprendido por la mención de los Maestros de la Robotechnia que Khyron había hecho, ya que para él esas eran unas figuras casi tan desconocidas, lejanas y legendarias como lo era Zor. Era evidente que Khyron sabía algo acerca de esos individuos y de ese fenómeno sobre cómo hacer crecer plantas que seguramente los Maestros también conocían, pero tampoco sabía ponerlo en práctica. Como él mismo había señalado, si lo supiera, no tendrían tantos problemas… Pero esa clase de conocimiento sobre la protocultura solo estaba al alcance de esos escogidos que eran los Maestros.

Y ese era precisamente el problema, que ninguno de ellos sabía cómo hacer nada de eso.

- …Además, de los 15.000 soldados que formaban la tripulación de mi Queadol cuando nos llamó Breetai, ahora apenas quedan algo más de 3000. El resto de los cruceros que formaban mi escuadrón se han perdido durante el choque o fueron destruidos; no hemos encontrado más supervivientes que los que aquí hay.- concluyó en tono abatido.

-¿Tan pocas de tus tropas han sobrevivido al choque?- preguntó Azonia con suavidad. Aún así eran muchos más de las Meltran supervivientes.

Él clavó sus ojos negros en ella y contestó:

- En el choque, y en las batallas contra los Micronianos. Mi Queadol sobrevivió al choque y la batalla contra Dolza, pero el resto de las naves de mi batallón no han sobrevivido, y si lo han hecho, no conozco su paradero… Y como yo era el único que realmente se preocupaba por arreglar las cosas y ganar, en vez de perder el tiempo con investigaciones absurdas, mi batallón sufrió muchas más bajas que los demás. –Su tono estaba lleno de reproche, - Además, he tenido que dar orden de perseguir y ejecutar a los disidentes.-

-¿Disidentes…? –alcanzó a preguntar Azonia ahogando su propia exclamación de asombro.

-Disidentes, claro, ya sabes… traidores.- contestó Khyron con el mismo tono sarcástico sacudiendo una mano.- Ahora entre mis propio Bottoru hay también montones de idiotas que creen que irse a vivir con los Micronianos es mejor que seguir siendo Zentraedi.- apretó los puños sobre la mesa, - No son más que traidores infieles, y merecen su castigo.- explicó con aplomo.

Grell no dijo nada, se reservó su opinión para si mismo. Sabía cómo pensaba Khyron y era consciente que intentar convencerlo de que esos "traidores" solo buscaban una oportunidad de sobrevivir era la explicación para muchas de esas deserciones. No es que él estuviese de acuerdo con la actitud de sus subordinados Bottoru, pero sí la entendía. No obstante, su líder también tenía algo que añadir a lo que acababa de decir:

-… Pero ejecutar a todos los traidores no es la solución. Si hay más, acabaremos peor todavía y solo habrá un puñado de nosotros. Lo que debo hacer es convencerlos de que irse junto a los Micronianos o con Breetai no es la solución a sus problemas.-

-¿¡Con Breetai!?- exclamó de repente Azonia, -¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto¿Acaso él ha sobrevivido también?-

De nuevo, Khyron se giró hacia ella y la miró con un rictus mezcla de gravedad y molestia. Era evidente que él sabía que ocurría y que tenía una opinión al respecto.

Por su parte, Azonia permaneció ajena a la severa mirada del líder Bottoru; hasta ese momento ella no sabía que Breetai también había sobrevivido, pero de haberlo hecho, habría intentado huir con sus Quadronnos a la nave del general de rostro marcado. Después de todo ambos habían luchado juntos y se habían deseado "suerte" en su batalla contra las fuerzas de Dolza y ella, pese a la rivalidad que había mantenido con él por aspirar al mismo puesto, también le respetaba… Sin embargo, Lap Lamiz tenía una opinión bastante distinta sobre Khyron; para ella el Zentran de cabellos azulinos era un oportunista, irreverente, insubordinado y demente con el que ahora encima tenía la desgracia de depender para sobrevivir. Ante semejante panorama había valorado la posibilidad de unirse a Breetai si este siguiera vivo, en lugar de permanecer en la nave de ese Kravshera junto a su batallón.

Al fin y al cabo, Khyron era un chiflado y ella no tenía ningún deseo de someterse a sus caprichos… ¿o no era así?

-Breetai es un traidor. – contestó Khyron con desprecio y totalmente convencido de ello, -El peor de todos ellos porque él mismo debería haberse dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que significa mantener una posición como la suya… Pero en lugar de eso, creyó que todo lo que hacían los Micronianos era "protocultura", hasta dejarse seducir por ellos… y después de conseguir que nos sentenciaran a muerte a todos los que estabamos en este sistema, ahora está de su parte. Sus naves patrullan el planeta desde el espacio y está colaborando ampliamente con aquellos que debería haber eliminado.-

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes tú todo eso?- preguntó Azonia luchando por no parecer una ignorante.

-Hemos recibido transmisiones de su nave. Están recogiendo a los Zentraedi supervivientes atrayéndolos con la posibilidad de mantener una buena vida si están de su parte y la de los Micronianos.- explicó por fin Grell tras su prolongado mutismo.

-¡Y eso es lo que no se puede concebir!- exclamó entonces Khyron como una continuación del enunciado de su primer oficial, -¡Si el emperador Dolza nos mandó ejecutar es porque él creyó que ya no éramos verdaderos Zentraedi porque hacíamos demasiado caso a los Micronianos!... ¡Si Breetai y los demás no se hubiesen vuelto como ellos creyendo que tenían los secretos de la protocultura, nada de esto habría pasado y ahora no estaríamos aquí tirados¡Los Micronianos no dominan nada y son los culpables de todo lo que nos ha pasado!- finalizó dando un furioso puñetazo sobre la mesa.

Azonia permaneció callada e involuntariamente se mordió el labio. De alguna forma estaba empezando a pensar que el líder de los Bottoru tenía razón. Nada de esto habría pasado si se hubiese hecho lo que se tenía que hacer desde el principio, y ahora no se encontrarían tirados en medio de ninguna parte. La líder de los Quadronno estaba empezando a experimentar una emoción hacia sus adversarios desconocida para ella: hasta entonces vencer a sus enemigos en combate era un asunto formal, un trabajo, un trámite… pero ahora estaba empezando a comprender que se puede desear aniquilar a un enemigo solo porque se le odia.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le ocurría a Khyron; el Zentran de perfilados rasgos no veía a los Micronianos como un mero trámite bélico dentro de su sistema de vida, sino como a criaturas odiosas y despreciables a las que había que aniquilar. El odio que Khyron guardaba contra los Micronianos era algo real y tenía más fundamento del que le había parecido a Azonia en un primer momento.

Lo cierto es que hasta ese momento Azonia nunca había albergado ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia los Micronianos, pero estaba empezando a pensar que su hasta ahora indiferente punto de vista hacia aquellas pequeñas criaturas no era del todo acertado.

Como parecían haber sido otros muchos que antes había dado como hechos inapelables.

-Señor… al margen de todo eso, creo que lo primero de todo es saber cómo podemos sobrevivir aquí sin que los Micronianos y las tropas de Breetai nos encuentren.- señaló Grell con suavidad y los otros dos líderes le miraron con interés, cada uno por un motivo diferente.

-Correcto. Ni los Micronianos ni Breetai deben saber que estamos aquí… que _yo_ sigo vivo. Además, nunca me uniría a ellos.-

-¿Y qué hay de nuestra supervivencia?- preguntó entonces Azonia, quien no tenía más ganas de escuchar acerca de lo que había pasado tras el ataque de Dolza, sino de saber qué hacer para enfrentarse al auténtico problema del día a día. -En mi opinión, no sirve de nada ocultarnos si luego no podemos sobrevivir.-

Khyron se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

-Cierto. Es nuestra primera prioridad…- bajó al vista hacia la mesa mientras golpeaba su superficie con un dedo en actitud pensativa, -Lo primero sería conseguir toda la protocultura y avituallamientos necesarios para poder vivir. Luego, tal vez sería…-

-¿Aprender a cómo reutilizar el material que consigamos?- sugirió Azonia. –Es cierto que los Micronianos no dominarán la protocultura como hemos creído hasta ahora, pero sí es verdad que tienen muchos conocimientos que nos pueden ayudar. Creo que debemos sacar provecho de las cosas que tenemos y no sabemos cómo usar.-

-Sí. Precisamente.- contestó Khyron con una sonrisa de satisfacción a partes iguales; la idea era buena, y Azonia estaba demostrando que su rango era por algo. –Empezaremos por reunir todos los conocimientos sobre ellos que podamos.-

Al oírle, Azonia sonrió para sí. Acababa de dar el primer paso consiguiendo que Khyron hiciera caso de su sugerencia.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Grell suspiró con alivio al ver que no había acabado en una nueva pelea entre su señor y la líder Meltran, que más tarde Khyron habría pagado con él pese a que su señor por lo general era bastante beligerante con él.

Lo cierto es que cuando Khyron estaba relajado o no tenía que mantener su aire marcial de líder de los Bottoru y de los Zentraedi que no se había unido a los Micronianos, estaba más pálido y callado que de costumbre. Normalmente Khyron, si no tenía nada mejor que hacer, mataba el tiempo con juegos o entrenamientos ligeros, o directamente le daba por organizar una fiesterita particular y ponerse a beber con un grupo de oficiales cercanos a él de forma que todos acababan con una borrachera a cuestas… Pero ahora no era así. Grell había captado una inusual quietud en él, que parecía querer ocultar pero que, en un rostro tan expresivo como el suyo, no era posible.

Y podía entender perfectamente por qué: él, al igual que todos los demás, estaba conmocionado por todo lo ocurrido.

Todos los Bottoru se sentían, no solo perdidos, sino desamparados, y eso incluía al propio Khyron, aunque su sentido de la independencia y libertad personal le diese más seguridad y autonomía que al resto de sus hombres. La razón era sencilla: los Zentraedi como tales, casi habían sido destruidos; y su líder, el emperador Bodolza "el Viejo", con ellos. Y todo esto había ocurrido luchando contra unas criaturas mucho más pequeñas que ellos, y en teoría más débiles.

¿Cómo puede alguien en su sano juicio permanecer indiferente ante algo así? Al igual que Khyron, Grell también sabía qué era odiar a un adversario.

Ahora Khyron parecía ser el único líder notable que realmente mantenía vivo el espíritu Zentraedi, mientras que un cargo tan alto como el de Breetai se había convertido en un traidor, y Azonia apenas tenía voz y voto. En cierta forma, Khyron sería el responsable de lo que le ocurriese a todos ellos de ahora en adelante.

Y el mayor problema de todo esto es que lo que tenían que hacer no era luchar contra los Micronianos, ni siquiera contra las fuerzas de Breetai. Khyron luchaba para ganar, y sabía muy bien cuando no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, así que darse por descubierto ahora, sin ni siquiera estar en disposición de defenderse y con la moral en la cuerda floja, era un acto de tremenda imprudencia.

No, lo que debían hacer ahora era permanecer escondidos y sobrevivir. Simplemente asegurarse el día de mañana.

Al menos Laplamiz había tenido una buena idea al respecto. El problema es que no sabían como empezar.

Por su parte, Azonia también reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido.

Ella también estaba conmocionada por cómo se habían precipitado todos los acontecimientos, pero tenía claro que debía salir adelante; ella, Maruk Lap Lamiz, líder suprema de las Quadronno Meltrandi, no se dejaría vencer de esa forma. Aunque el chalado de Khyron hubiese tenido que recordárselo, ella debía estar por encima de cualquier vicisitud y comportarse como lo que era. De esa forma, había empezado a poner en práctica su plan y por ello se había unido a la pequeña reunión del líder Bottoru.

El problema era que a partir de ese momento, no veía las cosas tan claras como antes y había empezado a preguntarse sobre las palabras del Zentran de cabello azulino. El hecho de descubrir que Breetai seguía vivo en su nave y que también disponía de muchos hombres, la habían hecho dudar sobre su decisión de permanecer junto a los Bottoru… Podría hacerse con la confianza de Khyron, pero a la hora de la verdad unirse a Breetai era una solución mucho más sensata que permanecer junto al alocado líder Bottoru.

Y así era, pero había muchas consideraciones en contra. En primer lugar, y pese a si misma, ella le debía la vida a Khyron y no a Breetai; él la había salvado y también la había hecho darse cuenta de quién era ella haciendo que despertara su orgullo de comandante suprema de todas las mujeres Zentraedi. A un nivel personal debía estarle agradecida, aunque él no lo reconociese de esa forma; es más, ahora mismo Azonia le debía mucho más al Zentran llamado "_el Traidor_" que a Breetai, quién después de todo no se había preocupado por intentar rescatarla cuando ella y su nave resultaron sentenciadas, y ni mucho menos averiguar sobre su paradero. Para Azonia, ahora Breetai resultaba no ser el respetable líder con quien había mantenido durante años una honorífica rivalidad, sino un tipo que la dejó abandonada en medio de un combate que habían sellado luchar juntos, mientras que Khyron, aquel a quien ambos habían considerado un cobarde y un traidor, era quien realmente se había preocupado en rescatarla. ¿Por qué? A juicio de Azonia, el líder de los Bottoru había tenido un motivo egoísta para hacerlo, tal vez algo más complejo que solo el poder derrotar al comandante de la división Jiabao, Wuer Mataai, pero si había algún motivo más, la verdad es que ella lo ignoraba.

Por otra parte, las palabras de Khyron resonaban continuamente en sus oídos: Breetai era un traidor porque se había puesto de parte de aquellos que habían sido los causantes de su situación actual… Hasta entonces Azonia no se había parado a pensar en ese punto en particular, pero estaba empezando a creer que Khyron estaba en lo cierto.

¿Y si realmente los Micronianos eran los verdaderos culpables de todo y no cosas como que ella estuviese perdiendo su aversión cultural hacia los Zentrandi?

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencida estaba de que, después de todo, Quamzin Kravshera tenía razón y que existen razones para querer derrotar a un adversario a toda costa, razones no relacionadas solo con conseguir la victoria, sino con querer infligir daño a un enemigo.

Azonia estaba empezando a descubrir una nueva forma de pensar ligada a un nuevo sentimiento que nunca había supuesto que pudiera darse. El odio era una emoción muy poderosa que podía estar muy ligada al deseo de combatir, y también contra quién se combate.

* * *

**E**n las semanas que siguieron a aquella reunión, los battlepods que aún quedaban en funcionamiento en la nave de Khyron, junto con algunas armaduras del tipo Nousjaedul-Ger, empezaron a hacer incursiones en la zona, y de ahí, cada vez más lejos. 

**L**a primera misión importante fue algo producto de la casualidad. El lugar donde el desmochado Queadol se había ido a estrellar se encontraba bastante cerca del territorio conocido como Alaska donde se había encontrado el cañón reflex que los Micronianos habían usado contra la flota de Dolza. Sabiendo esto, y creyendo que en un lugar así encontrarían algo útil... una maniobra militar clara y comprensible.

Sin embargo, pese a que el fenomenal cañón había derribado cientos y cientos de cruceros de la Armada Imperial, las fuerzas de que aún permanecieron en órbita tras el masivo ataque habían destruido el cañón antes de que el cuerpo principal de la flota de Dolza fuera destruido. Como consecuencia el cañón no resultó ser más que un inmenso agujero cavado en el suelo de permafrost hasta unos 4 km de profundidad. Ahí, excepto esqueletos calcinados de Micronianos, montones de amasijos de metal recubiertos de herrumbre y maquinaria inútil, no quedaba absolutamente nada importante o de valor, ni siquiera el codiciado generador reflex movido por protocultura que lo había activado.

Posiblemente los Micronianos ya hubiesen hecho alguna incursión previa antes de que los Bottoru aparecieran por allí, pero ya no se podía salvar nada. Incluso el generador reflex que ponía en marcha todo el sistema estaba calcinado. Pese a su eventual derrota, las fuerzas de Dolza habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Los Bottoru no pudieron hacer otra cosa que dar la espalda a los restos del gigantesco cañón, descartando poder encontrar algo de valor en lo que allí quedaban.

De esa forma, las tropas de Khyron empezaron a moverse en otras direcciones buscnaod nuevos objetivos Viajaban en grupos pequeños, moviéndose deprisa y al amparo de los obstáculos del terreno, la niebla o la noche, según fuese preciso, pero siempre con suma discreción y en silencio, como un leopardo que recorre su territorio de caza sin que sea visto. La razón era porque estos pequeños destacamentos no iban en busca de ganar batallas, sino simplemente buscaban otras naves Zentraedi que había corrido el mismo destino que el Queadol de Khyron, o en la mayoría de los casos, uno peor.

Buscaban cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir: protocultura, battlepods en buen estado, armamento… e incluso ropas y comida. En algunos casos, las naves estrelladas, en su mayoría Thuverl Salan, o los masivos cruceros Quiltra Queleual, estaban casi inservibles, y solo se podía salvar un puñado del material allí contenido que aún no hubiese sido rapiñado por los Micronianos o por Zentraedi vagabundos; en otros casos pudieron recuperar remesas de protocultura o de cualquier otro material útil, como ropas o comida sintetizada. Para su desagrado, muchas de esas naves estaban plagadas de Zentraedi muertos, y el olor a putrefacción y muerte era tan fuerte que poder indagar en ellas era una tarea desmoralizante. En otros casos simplemente encontraban los cuerpos de otros Zentraedi a medio consumir por los animales locales; las inmensas reservas proteínicas que constituían los cuerpos de los Zentraedi fallecidos eran devoradas por ejércitos de famélicos osos, lobos, pumas, coyotes, glotones y otros predadores que habían escapado al holocausto; empezaban a devorarlos por las partes más blandas de sus cuerpos, como los ojos, orejas, labios y nariz, pues ni siquiera los superdepredadores del planeta, como los osos y lobos, tenían las armas necesarias para desgarrar la gruesa piel de los cuerpos Zentraedi hasta que estos no estuviesen en cierto grado de putrefacción.

Era irónico ver cómo los Bottoru hacían con las naves de su pueblo lo mismo que los famélicos carnívoros del planeta hacían con sus tripulantes.

Otras veces, la situación era más complicada que eso. En algunas ocasiones, mayormente cuanto encontraban esos grandes tanques voladores que era los Quiltra Queleual, no resultaban estar llenos de cadáveres, sino de otros Zentraedi que habían sobrevivido y que también recorrían los yermos páramos buscando de qué abastecerse; esto ocurría sobre todo en el territorio conocido como Arkansas, donde literalmente, había ido a parar el grueso del batallón Jiabao que no había sido destruido. En esas ocasiones, los destacamentos Bottoru enviados por Khyron tenían varias opciones según fuesen esos Zentraedi; en algunos casos eran otros Zentraedi perdidos y desmoralizados que apenas lograban sobrevivir en aquel inhóspito erial, y que al ver a los recién llegados, se unían a ellos en la esperanza de encontrar una salida a su situación, aunque en ocasiones esos mismos Zentraedi obraban de forma reticente al saber quién era su salvador: Khyron no era un comandante con un cargo especialmente alto dentro del mando Zentraedi, pero su fama y la de su batallón le precedían, así que ni los hombres que se salvaron de la Gran Flota Principal ni los de Breetai se sentían especialmente atraídos por unirse a él.

En otras ocasiones daban con supervivientes de la flota de Breetai, incluso con sus propios hombres, que viajaban por los páramos buscando a sus compañeros; cuando esto ocurría intentaban evitar cualquier clase de encuentro pues Khyron no deseaba ser descubierto por Breetai ni los Micronianos, e incluso un eventual enfrentamiento habría llamado la atención del viejo general. Afortunadamente, diferenciar a las tropas de Breetai y a los Zentraedi unidos a los Micronianos se hizo más fácil porque ellos vestían unas ropas estandarizadas de color púrpura con botas negras de suela plana que les habían facilitado sus aliados Micronianos.

Por último, y en contadas ocasiones, sí dieron con compañeros de su batallón pertenecientes a otras naves de la 7ª División Bottoru además de los que ya se habían salvado en el Queadol de Khyron. Los capitanes de esos cruceros habían muerto durante la batalla o tras el aparatoso aterrizaje de las naves que comandaban, así que su tripulación tampoco sabía qué hacer. No obstante, cuando vieron llegar a sus compañeros y supieron que su líder los estaba buscando, no duraro en unirse a ellos en la creencia de que era mejor estar todos juntos bajo el mando de su imprevisible señor antes que permanecer en medio de ninguna parte sin un futuro posible.

Ellos eran los únicos soldados Zentraedi que no dudaron en qué hacer, una fidelidad hacia su líder que a Azonia siempre le pareció asombrosa.

De esa forma, con el paso de las semanas, los Bottoru escondidos en los hielos del norte fueron con consiguiendo mejorar sus condiciones y aumentar levemente su número. Y todo ello supervisado por su líder, su segundo al mando, y en menor medida, por Azonia.

* * *

**S**emanas más tarde, después de su primera reunión, Khyron, junto a Grell y Azonia, quien últimamente siempre le acompañaba en estas decisiones, se encontraba en la sala de almacenamiento principal de su estrellada nave. Desde allí, remesas de battlepods y tanques de protocultura eran traídos y almacenados en la nave, mientras que otras cosas más mundanas también lo eran. 

-¿Otra remesa de comida estandarizada?- exclamó Khyron con molestia, -¿Es que no se ha podido conseguir nada más?-

-No, señor.- contestó Grell con fría profesionalidad. –Las naves que revisan nuestros hombres no están provistas de nada más que del rancho estándar. Los únicos que tenemos otra clase de avituallamiento somos nosotros.-

-Khyron¿cuál es el problema con esas provisiones?- preguntó entonces una confundida Azonia con suavidad, -Es lo que siempre hemos consumido.-

El líder Bottoru se volvió y clavó en ella sus ojos negros que lucían bajo su flequillo de perro pastor.

-Es cierto, es lo que siempre hemos consumido… pero no es lo que se consume siempre en _mi_ batallón.- contestó este con cierto deleite.

- No entiendo.- contestó ella.

-En mi batallón, además del rancho estándar, ocasionalmente también se consumen alimentos de origen natural.- explicó este, - Es mucho más sustancioso, y la verdad es que está mejor… Así mis hombres y yo mismo estamos más contentos.- hizo una pausa, - Y si quiero que mi escuadrón esté contento viviendo en estas condiciones, debe tener el estómago lleno de comida caliente y sabrosa. Así verán que me preocupo por su bien estar.-

Azonia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo alcanzó a mirarlo con perplejidad cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre de piel lavanda tenía razón. Si se quiere sobrevivir en unas condiciones como aquellas, la comida y el refugio estaban por delante de cualquier otra cosa… Lo que no entendía era aquello de "comida natural". ¿Por qué era tan importante¿Acaso era otra de las excentricidades que ese Kravshera tenía respecto a sus hombres?

-Ya veo… Pero creo que… nunca he probado algo así.- anunció con una mezcla de perplejidad y curiosidad.

-¿De veras?- exclamó Khyron con una sonrisa pícara, -No sabes lo que te pierdes.-

Azonia gruñó; parecía que Khyron volvía con sus reproches hacia ella, o bien que se estaba riendo de ella.

-¿…Ni siquiera la cerveza garudana? –aventuró él al ver que ella no respondía.

- No. La conozco, pero nunca la he probado.- contestó ella con frialdad.

-Está bien. – contestó él volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia los vehículos que traían nuevo material. –En ese caso, me aseguraré de que lo hagas la próxima vez que comas… Así sabrás por qué es tan importante.-

Y así fue como ocurrió tras aquella casual conversación. A primera vista solo era eso, pero aquello tendría otras consecuencias que en ese momento ninguno de los dos podía prever y que supondrían un gran cambio para todos ellos.

Cuando Azonia fue a almorzar en la sala-comedor común donde los oficiales de cierto rango comían, en lugar de la supuesta ración de compuestos sintéticos alimenticios aderezados con protocultura se encontró con que en su mesa no había nada de esa especie de puré marrón que era su comida, sino carne asada de Hypax, un animal oriundo de Haydon VI, que previamente había estado congelada. Para beber, se encontró con agua y cerveza garudana en sendas botellas.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?- preguntó con perplejidad, -¿Dónde está mi comida?-

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Khyron desde su cercano asiento donde estaba comiendo exactamente lo mismo no muy lejos de donde estaba Grell, - Es tu almuerzo de hoy… Así probarás la comida de verdad.-

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego a su plato, para volver la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué significa esto, Khyron?- preguntó con cierto tinte de molestia en su voz.

Él se volvió hacia ella sin dejar de masticar; los modales en la mesa Zentraedi tampoco estaban muy desarrollados.

-Ya te lo dije, comida natural.- contestó entre bocado y bocado, - Espero que sepas apreciarla. No nos queda mucha.-

Azonia suspiró para sí: sería mejor seguirle el juego; además, él parecía disfrutarla de veras y tal vez no fuese alto tan malo. Así que sin pensárselo más veces, dio un bocado al trozo de carne, que resultaba más duro que el puré habitual, y luego empezó a masticar. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa al sentir el sabor y el instinto innato de comer algo auténtico.

-Esto está… muy bueno.- exclamó con deleite.

Khyron sonrió divertido al verla comer. Sus hombres disfrutaban de ocasionales almuerzos como aquel, pero para Azonia, en sus casi 49 años de vida, estaba claro que esa era la primera vez que hacia algo así. En cierto modo era como ver a un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

-Ahora prueba la cerveza.- sugirió divertido mientras señalaba la botella llena de un líquido rojizo. Pese a que era cerveza se parecía más a los vinos de los Micronianos.

Ella cogió la botella y se sirvió un poco en un vaso del que luego bebió, y su rostro volvió a pasar por las mismas muecas de asombro que antes.

- Cosmos… nunca había bebido algo así.- exclamó, y luego apuró el vaso.

Khyron comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, divertido al ver la reacción de ella.

-No bebas demasiado, Azonia.- advirtió entre risas, - O te emborracharás.-

Ella apartó la vista del vaso y volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Se dio cuenta de que él debía encontrar muy divertido ver a la gran Maruk Lap Lamiz tener esa clase de comportamiento; quiso responderle algo sobre el respeto a la autoridad, pero supo que eso no era posible.

- Según tengo entendido, eres tú el que se emborracha con esta---- bebida, y luego dispara sobre sus tropas.- señaló ella con tono hiriente.

- ¡Vaya¿quién te ha dicho eso? –preguntó él sin darse por ofendido.

- Es de dominio público en toda la flota Zentraedi.- contestó ella con gravedad. – Y no, yo no me emborracharé de la misma forma. No estoy hecha como los rangos inferiores.-

Khyron ignoró el comentario de Azonia sobre las características de su línea de clonación, y continuó comiendo y hablando a partes iguales.

- Considerando que nosotros, los que estamos aquí, somos los únicos Zentraedi que quedamos en la flota, no es de extrañar que sea de dominio público. –aclaró él sin perder el humor; ni siquiera parecía molesto por lo que los demás Zentraedi dijeran sobre él.

Entonces se levantó de su mesa, y fue hacia la de ella hasta situarse justo enfrente de la líder Meltran apoyando las manos sobre el tablero.

-En cualquier caso, lo que yo haga con mi batallón, es asunto mío. Y ellos me agradecen mucho tener la posibilidad de disfrutar de lo mismo con lo que tú estas disfrutando ahora, Azonia.- explicó. –Espero que ahora comprendas porqué es importante conseguir esta clase de avituallamientos.-

Azonia le miró con gravedad, sosteniendo su mirada guasona sin retroceder. Ella podría colaborar con Khyron, pero eso no significaba que él no le debiese respeto.

-Bien. Pues si es tan importante, tal vez deberías conseguir más de los Micronianos.- replicó ella, - Ellos consumen este tipo de comida de forma regular¿no?-

-Azonia, cada día me sorprendes más. No dejas de tener buenas ideas.- fue su sorprendente contestación.

La primera comida natural de Azonia había comenzado de esa forma. Ciertamente comprendió por qué Khyron recompensaba a sus hombres de esa forma cuando era menester hacerlo, y que ellos valoraran ese gesto de su jefe. Por otro lado, encontrándola tan deliciosa, Azonia se atracó todo lo que pudo de esa primera comida natural, y consecuentemente, durante los dos días siguientes, el estómago le estuvo molestando hasta que se le pasó el empacho. Curiosamente no le ocurrió lo mismo con la cerveza garudana, que no parecía hacerle tanto efecto, tal vez a causa de lo que había afirmado sobre su diseño como líder Meltran, más fuerte y resistente que la de sus compañeras; sin embargo, supo que ese tipo de comida era más fuerte que el rancho sintético y debía ser más moderada con ella. A pesar de la mala experiencia, desde luego que consumiría cosas así siempre que pudiera.

Por otro lado, estaba intrigada por el cambio que había visto en Khyron. Él la toleraba más y de mejor humor cada día, lo que no dejaba de ser curioso cuando solo unas cuantas semanas atrás no paraba de ponerla de los nervios. Azonia siempre meditaba sus respuestas lo más sesudamente que podía, pero nunca imponía su criterio como había hecho anteriormente… y sorprendentemente, el líder de los Bottoru las aceptaba de buen grado. Eso significaba que ella no estaba desencaminada en su objetivo de ordenarle a Khyron lo que se debía hacer, y que eventualmente ella recuperaría su puesto.

El problema era que cada vez más, y pese a que ella misma evitaba pensar en ello, le costaba más encaminar su trabajo en una pura ascensión al poder, sino que realmente lo hacía porque deseaba ayudarle. De alguna forma, empezaba a ver a Khyron como un colaborador, y no como un obstáculo.

Y ella no sabía cómo ni por qué.

Por su parte, Grell había asistido desde el otro extremo de la mesa a la pequeña comedia organizada por su señor respecto al almuerzo de Azonia. Él sabía que en principio había sido para convencer a Azonia de que debían conseguir ese tipo de avituallamientos para aumentar la moral de la tropa, y eso era algo en lo que él estaba de acuerdo… Pero¿realmente era necesario ofrecerle semejante banquete a la líder Meltrandi para convencerla¿No había otras formas de hacerlo? Y en todo caso¿por qué convencerla a ella si su cargo no era tan importante? Sus Meltrandi eran solo un pequeño puñado en medio del total de las tropas y tampoco tenían tanta importancia.

Grell tenía la incómoda sensación de que Khyron le había ofrecido esa cena por alguna clase de motivo personal que no alcanzaba a comprender. Normalmente los únicos que disfrutaban de cosas así eran los más cercanos al líder Bottoru, entre los que se encontraban los capitanes de los otros cruceros del batallón (en caso de que hubiesen sobrevivido) y el propio Grell--- y esta vez él no había tenido su ración.

* * *

**Y**a habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde el aparatoso aterrizaje del Queadol de Khyron sobre la tundra Canadiense. A pesar de la insolación y de lo patético de la situación actual de los Bottoru, poco a poco las cosas iban mejorando de forma sustancial. 

En primer lugar por fin habían conseguido recuperar las reservas de protocultura en estado líquido, en gran parte gracias al expeditivo método de vaciar de su contenido las cámaras de contención de otras muchas naves estrelladas... o si no, simplemente poniendo recipientes bajo las brechas del propio Queadol donde poder recogerlo: simple pero efectivo. Al menos así pudieron poner en marcha otros sistemas de la nave, sus vehículos, en incluso tener potencia de fuego. La protocultura en estado activo era otro tema, pues en muchos casos las bobinas de contención estaban dañadas y los Zentraedi sencillamente no sabían cómo hacer funcionar esas bobinas, una razón de más para aprender a reparar cosas.

Pero a pesar de lo conseguido, seguía sin ser suficiente.

Por otro lado, aunque Khyron ya se había adaptado más a la crisis actual y estaba viendo que de alguna manera sí podía existir una salida, se estaba enfrentando a otra clase de crisis más personal.

El principal motivo era que, aunque la moral de la tropa ahora era algo más alta, no se podía decir lo mismo de su primer ayudante, Grell, quien parecía haberse vuelto más cobarde y/o ineficiente a partes iguales... Eso era algo que Khyron no podía entender por qué; él pensaba que sí él era capaz de sobrellevar lo que había ocurrido, los demás también podrían. Después de todo, ellos eran Zentraedi y él su líder, alguien en cuyo ejemplo debían fijarse e imitar.

Así que¿qué le estaba pasando a Grell?

Irónicamente, mientras que a juicio de Khyron, Grell estaba cada vez peor, no se podía decir lo mismo de Azonia. Para alegría de Khyron, ella ahora estaba de su parte y compartía su visión sobre "_los verdaderos culpables son los Micronianos. Ellos son nuestros enemigos_."... Aunque en un principio había temido que ella se uniera a Breetai cuando se entero que "el viejo cara de chapa" seguía vivo, entre otras cosas porque ambos habían sido compañeros de armas durante el día que Bodolza les había sentenciado a muerte. Pero no, Azonia había demostrado tener el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba... aunque claro, todo en Azonia solía ser "sentido común", tal vez demasiado a juicio de Khyron, pero también era cierto que sus aportaciones eran buenas.

Una lástima que hasta ahora no hubiesen tenido oportunidad de trabajar juntos...

* * *

**D**espués de las semanas que Azonia llevaba viviendo en lo que ahora eran sus camarotes privados, había conseguido acondicionar esas habitaciones de un crucero Zentran con su propio estilo. Los Zentraedi no tenían un sentido de la propiedad tan desarrollado como el de los Micronianos, pero desde luego que sus cosas de uso personal las consideraban como suyas y las guardaban con ellos, como era el caso de sus armas, ropas y armaduras de combate a nivel general, y sus propias naves cuando se hablaba de altos rangos. Azonia apenas tenía de eso, solo había conseguido salvar lo que llevaba puesto, así que por no tener, no tenía ni mudas de ropa limpias. Afortunadamente, gracias a las incursiones por las naves estrelladas, Zentran y Meltran por igual, había conseguido hacerse con ropa interior de mujer procedente de otros cruceros Meltrandi estrellados; solo su ajado uniforme permanecía igual, ya que no había encontrado uno que sustituyera al suyo y que fuera de la misma categoría, no uno de los fracs lavanda habituales. 

Ahora sus habitaciones solo tenían unas pocas armas de mano Meltrandi que había recuperado de otras naves y que había traído consigo de cuando la escapada al crucero de Khyron, ropas personales y de cama, y poco más… Pero su orden y pulcritud así que como el ambiente que se respiraba en ellas, le daban un aire femenino del que carecían otras estancias de igual rango.

Azonia había llegado a mentalizarse de que esas salas conectadas entre sí a través de un gran salón principal eran ahora lo más parecido que tenía a un hogar, y cuando no había nada que hacer, se dedicaba a indagar con los sistemas de comunicaciones las transmisiones de los Micronianos y las pocas que captaban de Breetai, en la esperanza de poder averiguar más cosas que fueran de provecho para la situación en la que se encontraban.

Fue entonces cuando vio aquella transmisión donde se veía a Mirilla Parino a través de una de las ventanas bidimensionales que solían constituir las pantallas de comunicación habituales.

Para asombro de Azonia, pudo ver por primera vez desde la batalla contra Dolza a la que había considerado como a su predilecta, e incluso como posible sucesora. Mirilla aparecía como siempre, con su larga cabellera esmeralda echada sobre los hombros, aunque ahora apareciese vestida de forma diferente y casi estrafalaria, acostumbrada a verla, siempre con su uniforme color malva o su mallót de piloto Quadronno. Lo sorprendente era que Mirilla aparecía al lado de ese Microniano con quien había celebrado el rito de matrimonio, uno que ahora que se fijaba, parecía bastante joven o poco maduro comparado con los Micronianos habituales. Ese hombre tenía unas curiosas lentes azules delante de los ojos cuya función ella desconocía –al menos por ahora- y sus largos cabellos eran de un furioso color azul; ese era un color relativamente habitual entre los Zentraedi (mismamente Khyron tenía los cabellos azulinos) pero en el caso particular de aquel Microniano a quién todos se referían como "Sterling", se le antojaba de alguna forma "artificial", como si sus cabellos hubiesen sido coloreados para lucir de esa forma. Azonia todavía no lo sabía, pero con el tiempo acabaría por descubrir que los Micronianos se preocupaban mucho por su aspecto, y que por esa razón no se limitaban a cortarse el pelo según el gusto y las funciones de cada cual… Pero eso era algo que no sabría hasta más tarde.

Lo que realmente le llamó la atención de aquella transmisión es que tanto Mirilla como su compañero Microniano tenían entre sus brazos a un tercero de cabellos del mismo color que el de su antigua capitana Quadronno. Azonia había estado en las plantas de clonación donde los Zentraedi _melkeszants,_ y para su asombro reconoció al pequeño ser que Mirilla y el tal Sterling sostenían entre sus brazos como a un "inmaduro".

-No es posible…- musitó, -¿Qué hace…¿Cómo puede vivir un inmaduro fuera de la cámara de desarrollo?- exclamó, -¿Y por qué Mirilla lo tiene entre los brazos?-

Los ojos de Azonia saltaron alternativamente entre Mirilla, el hombre de las lentes azules, y el inmaduro que sostenían entre los brazos. Entonces comenzó a escuchar con más atención las voces de la transmisión, cosa que le costaba ya que la lengua de los Micronianos resultaba complicada para la simple y descriptiva lengua de los Zentraedi.

-"… El matrimionio formado por el piloto Varitech Maximiliam Sterling y la Zentraedi Mirilla Parino forman lo que se ha dado en llamar como el primer vínculo entre ambos pueblos al haber dado a luz al primer híbrido de humano y Zentraedi de la historia."- decía la voz masculina que describía la proyección, -"Una niña a la que sus padres han bautizado con el nombre de Dana Sterling."

-¿Una niña…? – exclamó Azonia sin dejar de mirar cómo su antigua predilecta sujetaba al inmaduro con especial interés.- ¿Es así como los Micronianos llaman a los inmaduros?-

-"La abnegada madre Zentraedi no ha querido hacer muchas declaraciones sobre su actual papel como percusora de la unión entre nuestros dos pueblos. No obstante sí ha resaltado que para su gente esta es una situación inaudita."-

En esa ocasión, Azonia tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el Microniano que radiaba la transmisión. Era totalmente inaudito que un inmaduro pudiera estar allí, por no decir que no entendía qué era eso de "madre", término con el que los Micronianos parecían referirse a Mirilla. No obstante a Laplamiz no le costó mucho sumar hechos y concluir que la ex-Quadronno de ojos verdes tenía que ver con el hecho de que ese inmaduro estuviera allí y ahora, y más aún, en que se le pareciera, como si casi fuera una versión sin desarrollar de ella misma.

Pero sin más información, Azonia solo podría elucubrar.

Más tarde, cuando la transmisión hubo acabado y Azonia no pudo averiguar más cosas sobre lo que había visto, se quedó sumida en una profunda reflexión.

Había visto algo que creía imposible, que un inmaduro pudiera existir así… y por lo que había deducido después de ver la transmisión, Mirilla tenía mucho que ver con la existencia de ese inmaduro, de ahí que los Micronianos le dieran tanta importancia y transmitieran ese hecho por sus canales de TV. Eso era algo que Azonia no creía posible sin un extraordinario dominio de la protocultura, algo que al parecer debían poder hacer las mujeres Micronianas llamadas "madre" y que Mirilla parecía haber aprendido. Era por eso que la comunicación insistían tantas veces en "el nuevo vínculo entre humanos y Zentraedi", o sea, que ellos habían compartido con Mirilla una nueva técnica para _melkeszants_ nuevos Micronianos sin necesidad de cámaras de desarrollo.

Azonia se paseó nerviosa por su cuarto, sin soltar los faldones de su maltrecha capa, tal y como solía hacer cuando estaba en esa tesitura. La idea de que los Micronianos realmente poseían conocimientos asombrosos (y no solo porque supiera reparar maquinaria) estaba empezando a cobrar más forma, e igualmente se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Lo correcto habría sido averiguar qué sabían los Micronianos sobre la protocultura y en qué medida podrían ellos –los Zentraedi varados en aquel planeta que no se les habían unido- aprender y aprovechar esos nuevos conocimientos.

El problema era que para averiguarlo, lo mejor sería introducirse en su sociedad con todos los riesgos que ello conllevaba, y luego aprovecharlos.

Y para eso solo se podían enviar a espías dispuestos a cumplir esa misión….

Por no decir que previamente debía convencer a ese cabeza-loca del líder Bottoru que era una buena idea…

Azonia no tuvo más que hacer de tripas, corazón, e intentarlo.

* * *

**P**ocos días más tarde, Khyron se dirigía una vez más a la ya no tan improvisada sala que se reuniones cerca del puente de mando principal del Queadol donde reuniría con Grell, Gerao y Azonia. Tenían importantes planes que trazar y decisiones que tomar. 

Parte del entrenamiento Zentraedi era, por supuesto, la disciplina, y esto también incluía a los cargos altos, aunque en le caso de Khyron en particular, era vox-populi que él no era de los que seguía la disciplina. Y era cierto, pero él sí que mantenía una férrea disciplina consigo mismo y con lo que tenía que hacer. Así que para cuando la reunión fue convocada, él ya se encontraba en su puesto, pero para su sorpresa, Azonia ya se encontraba allí esperándole con una expresión de fría profesionalidad, aunque sí alcanzó a notar cierta palidez en su rostro.

_"¿Una mujer impaciente, tal vez¿Por eso está así de pálida?_" pensó sorprendido al verla, "_Eso no va con su carácter._"

- Bien, Khyron, cuando quieras empezamos con la reunión.- anunció ella en un tono algo débil, -Aunque puede que ellos dos tarden un poco en llegar.-

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aunque como ella había resaltado, ni Grell ni Gerao estaban aún allí.

Poco después los 4 se encontraban sentados frente a la misma mesa redonda de otras veces, solo que ahora había un miembro que raramente solía asistir a ellas. El sargento Gerao.

-...He ordenado que Gerao participe en esta reunión porque lo que vamos a discutir implica a nuestros soldados de forma más directa.- comenzó a decir Khyron con un gesto de la mano señalando al poco agraciado Zentraedi.- A sugerencia de Azonia, he decidido enviar espías a las ciudades Micronianas y que se infiltren entre los Zentraedi renegados.-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Grell asombrado, -¿Pretende introducir a nuestros hombres entre los micronianos¡Eso es una imprudencia...!¡No podemos permitir que pase lo mismo entre nuestras tropas que lo que ocurrió en la flota de Breetai!-

Pero en cuanto vio la dura mirada de Khyron, Grell enmudeció rápidamente sabedor de que Khyron ya había tomado su decisión y rebatirle no era buena idea. El problema es que la idea era de Azonia, no de Khyron... y últimamente Khyron siempre tenía _demasiado_ en cuenta las opiniones de Azonia sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, o simplemente pararse a escucharle a él, su primer oficial.

- Lo que es una imprudencia es permanecer aquí como hasta ahora sin hacer nada por cambiar la situación.- contestó Khyron con la mandíbula apretada, -Es cierto que los Micronianos podría descubrirnos si no somos lo suficiente prudentes... pero prefiero ser _yo_ quien decida eso.-

-Es cierto, Grell. -apostilló Azonia con tranquilidad desde su asiento, - Introducir espías entre sus filas nos ayudará a conocer sus movimientos y de paso, aprender cosas sobre ellos. Necesitamos saber cómo reparar nuestro instrumental y obtener sus bienes. No podemos vivir siempre de la rapiña de otras naves.-

Grell se giró hacia Azonia y la dirigió una dura mirada de desaprobación. La líder Meltran le estaba haciendo quedar como un inútil delante de su líder, pero no tuvo más opción que darle la razón.

-Está bien.- contestó por fin, - Veamos cuál es el plan.-

-Así me gusta, Grell.- contestó el líder Bottoru con una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro de tez lavanda. Luego se volvió hacia los demás.- Mi idea es mandar pequeños grupos de nuestros soldados seleccionados entre los Bottoru para que se infiltren entre las filas de los Zentraedi que no han sido micronizados. Ellos nos informarán sobre cualquier actividad relevante que ellos realicen y aprenderán todo lo que necesitemos de ellos... Es prioritario que sepamos arreglar nuestro equipamiento y armas, como hacen ellos.-

- Perdone, jefe... Pero entonces¿qué pinto yo en todo esto?- preguntó Gerao con descaro después de su prolongado mutismo,- ¿Voy a ser yo uno de los que se infiltre entre ellos?-

-No, tú no, Gerao.- respondió Khyron con una media sonrisa.- Tú eres demasiado conocido y seguramente alguien te reconocería como uno de mis hombres. Lo que quiero es que tú y Grell...- explicó lanzándole una mirada de reojo a su primer oficial, -... seleccionéis a aquellos que sean los mejor dotados para este tipo de tarea.-

-¡Vaya¿Y cuáles son los objetivos? -preguntó Gerao, aliviado ante la perspectiva de no encontrarse entre los posibles "candidatos" a ser micronizados.

Él siempre hablaba con ese descaro y eso no parecía molestar a su líder; sin embargo fue Azonia la que respondió una vez más, segura de que ella no sería reprobada por sus intervenciones.

-Los objetivos son principalmente tres: conseguir información, conseguir suministros y aprender de sus tácticas.-contestó ella de forma autoritaria sin demostrar cuáles habían sido las razones para que tomara la decisión de enviar espías a la sociedad Microniana.

Khyron lanzó una mirada de reojo a Azonia, un tanto sorprendido por la seguridad con la que hablaba, pero allí, el que daba las órdenes era él.

-Esos son las tres misiones principales que tendrán nuestros espías. Cuento conque vosotros seréis capaces de seleccionar a los Bottoru que mejor estén preparados para ello, no como ocurrió con esos tres idiotas enviados por Dolza que se unieron a los Micronianos a la menor oportunidad después de llenar la cabeza de sus compañeros con tonterías.- explicó poniendo una mueca de disgusto, -No quiero sorpresas de ningún tipo. Nuestros espías deben ser de absoluta confianza.-

-Sí, señor. A sus órdenes.- contestaron Grell y Gerao al mismo tiempo haciendo el protocolario saludo militar.

-... Y si queréis un consejo, desconfiad de los que se ofrezcan voluntarios.- finalizó Khyron.

Sus dos oficiales se levantaron de sus asientos, hicieron el saludo protocolario, y a continuación salieron por la puerta en silencio mientras él les observaba marchar.

Una vez Grell y Gerao hubieron salido de la sala y Khyron se hubiese quedado a solas con Azonia, ella empezó a reírse sin que taparse la boca con la mano impidiera que lo hiciese.

Khyron se giró hacia ella y la miró entre azorado y molesto.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- preguntó.

-..."_Si queréis un consejo... desconfiad de los voluntarios_"... ¡Jajajajajaja!- río ella.

El líder Bottoru la miró incómodo izando una ceja, y eso solo hizo que ella se riera aún más alto divertida por su reacción.

-No le veo la gracia...- contestó él intentando mantener la compostura, -Es la verdad.-

Sin embargo no dijo nada más, ni hizo nada por silenciarla. Khyron sí solía reírse habitualmente, pero ese no era el caso de Azonia, de hecho creyó recordar que esa era la primera vez que realmente había visto reírse a la líder Meltrandi desde que se estrellaron en ese mundo, y más con esa alegría.

Sencillamente no se lo podía negar.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Como curiosidad, el límite KT es como se conoce el momento en que se produjo la extinción masiva de los dinosaurios al chocar un enorme meteorito contra la Tierra en un punto del Golfo de Mejico. Lo he usado porque como símil con la extinción producida por el bombardeo Zentraedi.

Continua en el Cap-5: **"Descubriendo el Mundo."**


	5. Capitulo5 Descubriendo el Mundo

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

_**Notas de este capítulo:**_

Aquí hay más referencias sobre la serie que en el capítulo previo, no obstante vuelvo a rogar a los fans puristas, tanto los de "Macross" como los de "Robotech", que no tengan en cuenta las menciones de una y otra historia. A mi me gustan ambos universos y no veo por qué tengan que estar enfrentados.

Este capítulo es nuevo porque el anterior estaba resultando demasiado largo y tuve que dividirlo, así que hay bastantes cosas nuevas.

Espero que haya gustado la portadilla que hice para esta historia y que está en Deviantart.

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**5- Descubriendo el Mundo.**

_"Hecho pura memoria,  
hecho aliento de pájaro,  
he volado sobre los amaneceres espinosos,  
sobre lo que no puede tocarse con las manos."_

-Vicente Alexander.

**L**a misión de Grell y Gerao se dividió en dos ramas distintas y cada uno de ellos se ocupó de un aspecto del espionaje en particular.

Por un lado, Gerao se encargó de las cuestiones relacionadas con el aprovisionamiento; los espías seleccionados y mandados por él tenían la misión de conseguir alimentos (preferiblemente de origen natural, que eran mucho más demandados) y conocimientos prácticos que pudieran serles de utilidad como la reparación de maquinaria y el mantenimiento de la misma.

Por otro lado, Grell se encargó de los aspectos tácticos. Su principal misión era averiguar lo más posible sobre los movimientos de los Micronianos, su potencial de combate y su organización militar, lo que incluía posibles objetivos tácticos y militares que Khyron pensaba utilizar en el futuro, cuando ya estuviesen más preparados para hacer alguna clase de movimiento.

Entre ambos, poco a poco los Bottoru empezaron a conocer más sobre sus adversarios y sacar provecho de las cosas que iban descubriendo. Pero en todo momento había una cuestión clara: los espías tenían que estar profundamente comprometidos con su causa, y aunque trabajaran con sus antiguos camaradas, ahora Zentraedi renegados, y vivieran en la sociedad de los Micronianos, en ningún momento debían dejarse seducir por ellos y los atractivos intrínsecos de su cultura. Era por eso que Khyron había advertido que no se escogiera a los voluntarios, sino precisamente a los que mayor deseo tenían de permanecer junto a los Zentraedi auténticos. En ese aspecto, había algo más: sus movimientos debían permanecer en secreto, y no dar a conocer en ningún momento el nombre del Comandante Zentraedi que orquestaba toda aquella red de espionaje.

Ningún Microniano ni Zentraedi renegado debía saber que Khyron seguía vivo... aún.

Al principio la operación resultaba difícil. Debido al aislamiento, los espías resultaban más Zentraedi que la mayor parte de los que ya llevaban meses conviviendo con los Micronianos, tanto que incluso algunos se sentían todavía incómodos por la presencia de mujeres (una veintena de Meltrandi en una nave con unos 3000 Zentrandi era una diferencia abismal como para permitir una adaptación real) y muchas veces su ignorancia sobre lo que les rodeaba era tal que provocaban las risas entre sus compañeros Zentrandi ya más adaptados; solo sus ropas robadas de color púrpura les hacían realmente parecer Zentran integrados.

Pero eso solo fue al principio; tras unas pocas semanas, empezaron a verse los primeros resultados.

* * *

**L**os espías volvía a su base central trayendo curiosos descubrimientos, algunos útiles, otros valiosos y otros simplemente curiosos o banales. Lo que más rápido se empezó a distribuir, gracias a los hombres de Gerao, eran los alimentos de origen natural, que casi de forma inmediata, sustituyeron por completo a los compuestos de protocultura que habían ido rescatando de otras naves. La variedad era asombrosa, literalmente parecía que los Micronianos comían cualquier forma de criatura viva, ya fuese vegetal o animal... lo que incluía desde criaturas marinas, frutos, plantas y sus hojas, animales terrestres, marinos o aéreos, lo que fuera. Y además los cocinaban para que resultaran más sabrosos y poderlos digerir con más facilidad. El problema era que esas mismas criaturas solían tener tamaño "Microniano" y resultaban ser insuficientes, así que para poder abastecer a los gigantescos Zentraedi, los Micronianos habían resuelto el problema usando las propias cámaras conversoras con las que poder agigantar la comida... Y los espías empezaron a abastecer a sus compañeros aislados con esa comida aumentada de tamaño de forma regular, quedando el rancho estándar como suministro de emergencia, y solo como último recurso. 

Los Bottoru y las Meltrandi que vivían con ellos habían sustituido su almuerzo habitual por el rancho Microniano en estado virgen, y eso cambiaría muchas cosas que ellos no podían ni imaginar.

Cuando los Bottoru recibieron los inmensos cargamentos de comida natural de origen Microniano, empezaron a desempaquetarlos con una mezcla de curiosidad y avidez. Khyron supervisaba la operación para que quedase claro que eso que ahora se iba a repartir entre sus hombres era una muestra de su preocupación por ellos y de su bien-estar, como correspondía a su política de mando dentro de sus tropas. Las cajas estaban llenas de cantidad de productos de origen animal y vegetal, donde destacaban montones de carne partidos en piezas de formas deliberadamente simétricas o transformadas en productos desecados embutidos en formas alargadas. La comida vegetal estaba cruda o preparada, y básicamente consistía en una mezcla de hojas y tubérculos, además de fruta… todos ellos aumentados de tamaño gracias a las cámaras conversoras.

Aparte de eso, también había grandes tanques de sustancias líquidas. Puesto que las cámaras de conversión de tamaño no podían actuar si algo inorgánico estaba en contacto con lo que se iba a modificar de tamaño, los alimentos líquidos no se podían meter en envases artificiales para agigantarlos… pero los Micronianos, ingeniosos como eran, habían resuelto el problema congelando esas sustancias hasta que estuvieran solidificadas y pudieran manipularlas en las cámaras para agigantarlas. Como consecuencia grandes tanques de cosas como zumo, leche y otras bebidas (menos el alcohol, fuertemente restringido al acceso Zentraedi) se habían convertido en cubos que luego se cortaban en raciones para ser distribuidos.

Los sabores que estos tenían eran tan variados como sus formas, colores y texturas, lo que comerlos era muchas veces algo realmente aventurero.

El problema de toda aquella súbita avalancha de nuevos alimentos era que no sabían qué eran muchas de esas cosas, y en otros casos ni siquiera cómo consumirlas o prepararlas. La dieta estándar de la armada Zentraedi simplemente se consumía según salía de las máquinas expendedoras y punto, pero resultaba que los alimentos naturales había que preparadlos cuando los Micronianos no lo habían hecho. Afortunadamente, aunque fuera de forma accidental o por los descubrimientos de los espías, cosas como que la carne se podía preparar poniéndola en contacto con el fuego hasta que se tostara pero sin quemarla, o bien sumergiéndola en agua hirviendo hasta que se ablandara, o combinando este proceso haciendo lo mismo con los vegetales, podía crear interesantes resultados. Los Micronianos conocían muchos de estos procesos, y entre ellos era algo habitual crear nuevas formas de cocinar; así que los espías enviados por Khyron pronto empezaron a distribuir esas enseñanzas entre los asombrados Bottoru que estaban aprendiendo a cocinar, aunque fuera de una forma tan rudimentaria. Cuando eso ocurría, desprendía un olor delicioso que invitaba a comérsela inmediatamente.

Pero hubo otro tipo de cosas que tuvieron consecuencias graves e imprevistas…

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Khyron alzando un vaso lleno de un líquido blanco ligeramente más espeso que el agua y que previamente había estado congelado.

-Es una bebida que los Micronianos consumen con mucho interés, jefe.- contestó Gerao ante la mesa repleta de múltiples muestras de la comida natural que su líder había demandado para sus tropas y que ahora revisaba.

-¿Algún tipo de alcohol? –preguntó Khyron intrigado. Nunca había visto algo así y el olor resultaba extraño.

Por su parte, Azonia, situada en una posición rezagada, le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. Conociendo la fama del líder Bottoru, era normal que preguntara acerca de si una bebida era alcohólica o no… pero ese interés resultaba exagerado incluso ahora, viendo la cantidad de cosas que habían recibido para abastecerse, y cuyo apetitoso olor inundaba el ambiente.

Gerao acabó desmintiendo esa idea.

-No… Es una sustancia de origen animal que ellos llaman "leche".- explicó con una mueca de estupor.

-¿De origen animal?- exclamó Khyron, sorprendido. Resultaba difícil de creer que un animal pudiera segregar semejante sustancia, aunque fuera mediante un proceso artificial.

-Si, eso dijeron mis espías.- contestó el poco agraciado sargento Zentraedi mientras barajaba otras muestras, -Al parecer lo produce un animal hembra que ellos llaman "Vaca".-

-¿Vaca?- inquirió Grell en ese momento mirando a su compañero y el vaso que sostenía Khyron en la mano,- Pero eso también es una de las carnes que han traído los espías.-

-Si, es cierto.- Gerao se rascó el cogote con inseguridad, -Los Micronianos comen esos animales, las vacas, pero también se beben con mucho interés ese líquido blanco que ellas producen.-

Khyron había escuchado atentamente las explicaciones de Gerao y nuevamente olisqueó con interés el contenido su vaso, que desprendía un olor ligeramente dulzón.

-¿Será posible que… esto sea carne licuada?-aventuró como hablando para sí.

Y sin pensárselo más veces, comenzó a beber cada vez más del vaso que sostenía hasta apurarlo por completo; tenía un sabor extraño, entre dulzón y agrio, y su fría temperatura hacía agradable beberla, así que no tardó en tomar otro vaso más.

-No está mal.- anunció, -No es nada extraordinario, pero es agradable de beber.- hizo una pausa, -Nunca había probado nada como esto…-

Cuando acabó de beber sendos vasos de leche, Grell le miró con estupor mientras que Azonia hacía grandes esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa ya que ambos comprobaron que la blanca bebida le había dejado marcado un vistoso bigote del mismo color justo encima del labio superior que destacaba sobre el fondo lavanda de la tez de Khyron.

-Señor… Sería conveniente que se limpiara.- sugirió Grell señalando suavemente su cara.

-¿Huh…?-

Algunas horas más tarde tras aquella escena aparentemente inocente, tanto Grell como Azonia fueron informados por Gerao de que Khyron estaba gravemente enfermo; el sargento Bottoru era alguien en quien Khyron confiaba, y él solo había hecho saber a unos pocos que se encontraba en mal estado. Al parecer estaba sufriendo una aguda diarrea, un desajuste gástrico que ellos raramente sufrían dado que su sistema digestivo no se veía forzado a hacer ninguna clase de trabajo extra… hasta ahora que habían empezado a consumir productos de origen natural de forma regular. Sin duda tantas nuevas comidas les estaban afectando, pero en lugar de un empacho puntual, o incluso de la resaca después de una borrachera, esta vez Khyron estaba enfermo de verdad, algo prácticamente inaudito entre los Zentraedi.

E instintivamente sabía que la causa había sido esos dos vasos de la bebida animal que se había bebido sin meditar, la leche.

¿Cómo algo así que los Micronianos parecían consumir con tanto interés le había puesto tan enfermo? Era algo que no acababa de comprender, y que por ahora no podía hacer otras cosa que permanecer recluido en sus habitaciones alejado de la mayor parte de sus tropas para no demostrar su mal estado mientras se sometía a un lavado de estómago. Fue entonces cuando recibió la inesperada visita de Azonia.

Si una vez la líder Meltrandi se había encontrado en sus habitaciones completamente derrumbada por el desanimo y la desesperación, ahora era ella quien se había encontrado al líder del 7º batallón Bottoru con un tono de piel incluso más morado de lo habitual, el cabello pegado a la cara y el cuello por el sudor frío que le embargaba, y pesadamente cubierto de mantas para combatir los escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo.

Pero además de enfermo, parecía profundamente azorado por la presencia de Azonia y que ella le viese en semejante estado de debilidad, allí sentado en uno de los sillones de los despachos de sus habitaciones hecho un ovillo entre las mantas. Incluso se había quitado la casaca de su uniforme para poder moverse con más facilidad en su convalecencia.

-…He venido a ver qué tal estabas en cuanto he sido informada. –anunció ella antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de ladrarle cualquier reproche. –No es conveniente que las tropas sepan que su líder se encuentra enfermo por algo como consumir comida Microniana.-

Él la miró con los ojos vidriosos por una mezcla del malestar de su enfermedad y por la ira que sentía al verse en ese estado y que ella le encontrara así.

-Tienes razón.- admitió con impotencia, -Mis hombres no me seguirían si me viesen caído de esta forma y por ser responsable de algo que les podría haber ocurrido a ellos. –hizo una pausa y la miró con furia, -¿Y tú qué, Azonia?- inquirió, -¿Te divierte verme en este estado?-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Khyron tomó consciencia de estar situado en una posición de inferioridad respecto a Laplamiz, y que ella literalmente estaba por encima de él en ese momento; cuando Khyron estaba así de malherido por algo que escapaba a su control, se volvía especialmente susceptible. Azonia, por su parte, era consciente de ello, y comprendía el temor que él tenía. Pero no estaba en sus planes hacerse con el poder de es forma tan poco Zentraedi, y también se sorprendió a si misma al sentir lástima por él al verle en semejante situación, tan débil y derrotado.

-¿Por qué habría de divertirme?- replicó ella en un tono ligeramente ofendido, -No es honroso ver a un Zentraedi caído de esa forma, por una enfermedad y no en batalla.-contestó ella.

Khyron esbozó una sonrisa irónica y murmuró para sí.

-Yo, que he sobrevivido a todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora y vencido en tantas batallas con tantas victorias... soy derrotado por consumir una bebida venenosa para los Zentraedi.-

Azonia no contestó a su comentario, pero entendió perfectamente el sentir del líder de los Bottoru, que ahora aparecía ante él con unas feas ojeras bajo los ojos, y el pelo pegado al cuello y la cabeza; no podía ver el resto de su estado dado que estaba cubierto con una pesada manta, pero sí notaba cómo temblaba suavemente.

Ciertamente Khyron debía sentirse bastante humillado por encontrarse de esa forma, y más ante ella.

-Grell se está encargando de dirigir todas las operaciones en el tiempo que tardes en recuperarte. - informó la líder de los Quadronnos con profesionalizad e intentando calmar el ambiente, - Pero considero que dado lo que ha ocurrido, yo debería hacerme cargo de algunas operaciones... Está claro que no podemos permitir que algo así pase con el resto de nosotros y de nuestras tropas.-

-¿Hacerte cargo?- exclamó Khyron levantando la mirada hacia ella, - ¿En base a qué? Grell es mi primer oficial y confío en su saber-hacer.-

Durante un instante Azonia temió haber sido demasiado osada al proponerle a Khyron la posibilidad de que ella se encargara de dirigir más operaciones mientras que él estaba convaleciente. Temía que se diera cuenta de que ella buscaba el mando.

-Por mis propias Quadronno. -contestó ella esperando acertar, -Yo soy la responsable de lo que les ocurra, -Khyron frunció el ceño un tanto escéptico,- Y también ha que han sido ellas quienes ha descubierto la causa de tu... enfermedad.- explicó, omitiendo la palabra "diarrea" deliberadamente.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó él.

-Di orden a dos de mis oficiales científicos que analizaran los alimentos naturales que hemos recibido, -explicó ella anticipándose a cualquier pregunta de él, -Creí oportuno hacerlo después de lo que te ha ocurrido.-él la miró fijamente, y ella levantó una mano suavemente pidiendo paz. -No he informado a ninguna de ellas sobre la razón de mi orden. Tu verdadero estado solo lo conocemos unos pocos, ni siquiera mi primera oficial, Kyatta, está al tanto de lo que ocurre.-

Khyron esbozó una débil sonrisa cargada de ironía, algo muy propio de alguien que parecía reírse de todo, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame...- contestó débilmente,- No debí dudar de tu intención. Tu orden ha sido acertada.-

Azonia le miró perpleja, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de oír. Khyron no era en absoluto alguien que pidiera perdón por algo, y si lo hacía, desde luego que no lo hacía convencido de ello, sino en un tono cargado de irreverencia y para salir al paso... Pero sorprendentemente ahora parecía que estaba siendo sincero.

-Es algo que debía haber ordenado hacer yo antes de empezar a consumir esas cosas sin ningún tipo de precaución.- hizo una pausa, -¿Han descubierto algo?-

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir ella más segura de si misma, - No tenemos todo el equipo necesario, y solo están trabajando dos de ellas, pero al parecer muchos de esos alimentos contienen fermentos y proteínas que nosotros no estamos habituados a consumir, y que nos pueden sentar realmente mal.-

-Menuda noticia...- exclamó él encogiéndose bajo las mantas que le cubrían al sentir un nuevo retorcijón en sus intestinos acompañado de un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda.

-La leche es muy peligrosa. Tiene gran cantidad de calcio, pero también una proteína desconocida que nunca antes habíamos encontrado. Esa es la causante de que ahora... tú estés enfermo.-

Khyron gruñó y se pasó la mano por la cara en gesto de cansancio, enjugándose el sudor que cubría su frente y sienes. Ciertamente su color era más violáceo de lo habitual y Azonia volvió a sentir la misma punzada de lástima por verlo en ese estado, tan poco digno para un Zentraedi.

-Esos Micronianos están realmente locos.- exclamó con aprensión, -Se beben algo que es capaz de enfermar así a un Zentraedi. ¿En qué están pensando?-

-La leche es algo que los Micronianos consumen desde niños. Es posible que por eso sus organismos estén adaptados a beberla o que realmente la necesiten para sobrevivir. –explicó ella a modo de contestación.

El Zentran de tez ahora color morado, apartó la mano de su cara, dejando un curioso remolino de pelo encrespado por el sudor en su frente, y la miró interrogativamente.

-¿Que la beben desde niños?- exclamó repitiendo lo que Azonia había explicado, -¿Qué es "niño"?-preguntó.

Khyron había oído alguna vez esa palabra en el lenguaje Microniano, y por lo que había deducido se trataba de algo relacionado con jugar u obtener algo fácilmente. Pero Azonia había desmentido la idea; ella le miró con asombro al darse cuenta de que él no lo sabía.

De hecho había muchas cosas que Khyron, por su rango, nunca había sabido.

-"Niño" es como llaman los Micronianos a sus vástagos.- explicó, -Son los Micronianos inmaduros, que aún no están totalmente desarrollados.-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Azonia? –preguntó él un tanto exasperado por todo lo que ocurría, -Los Micronianos son _melkeszants_ de sus hembras y punto… ¿Qué tiene que ver la leche con eso y con los Micronianos inmaduros?-soltó un gruñido, -¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que yo me vaya a recuperar o no?-

Azonia inspiró profundamente y luego suspiró con pesadez.

-Hay algunas cosas que tal vez deberías saber, Khyron. –contestó ella despertando su curiosidad, - Cosa que solo conocemos los altos mando con detalle…-

Durante las siguientes casi dos horas, Azonia se había tomado la libertad de tomar asiento en una de las sillas del despacho principal del líder Bottoru, y ante la curiosidad de este le estuvo explicando una serie de procesos que solo los Zentraedi de mayor rango conocía con detalle. Azonia le habló de cómo ella, junto a Breetai, Reno, Wuer Matai y otros altos cargos habían supervisado las inmensas plantas de clonación de las satélites fábrica donde los Zentraedi eran, literalmente, creados. Dado que los Zentraedi nacían siempre en estado adulto y con todos los conocimientos básicos ya aprendidos, cuando llegaba el momento de _melkeszants_ emergiendo de esas mismas cámaras, eran conscientes de su vida y de su existencia, incluso del nombre que iban a tener… pero ignoraban cómo habían sido "procesados". Los altos cargos conocían el proceso, y Azonia había sido testigo de cómo los embriones Zentraedi pasaban por diferentes etapas de desarrollo en un tiempo relativamente corto hasta que alcanzaban la madurez y emergían como soldados de provecho.

Era por eso que ella sabía que esos Micronianos de formas poco desarrolladas, cabezas grandes y redondas y pequeño tamaño que correteaban junto a los Micronianos normales, no eran otros que versiones inmaduras de ellos mismo y que con el tiempo llegarían al mismo estado adulto que los Zentraedi siempre habían conocido. Al principio Azonia se había asombrado al ver que realmente se podía existir en ese estado de inmadurez fuera de las cámaras de desarrollo, pero finalmente tuvo que admitir que semejante posibilidad existía, y que de hecho debía ser una táctica que solo las mujeres Micronianas conocían, muy probablemente relacionada con algún conocimiento secreto sobre la protocultura.

Conocimiento que Mirilla debía haber adquirido, pues Azonia había sido testigo de que su antigua predilecta había engendrado por si misma un Microniano inmaduro, y que ese diminuto pueblo se había encargado de anunciar con su acostumbrado desparpajo como ella bien había podido comprobar.

Eso era un alivio, porque en las actuales circunstancias Azonia se había percatado de que con toda la flota Zentraedi derrumbándose de semejante forma tras la caída de Dolza, si no ponían remedio, los Zentraedi como tales podrían estar abocados a la extinción… Pero dado que los Maestros se encargaban de todo, incluyendo la existencia de su pueblo, esa era una posibilidad muy lejana.

Lo que estaba claro es que la leche tenía algo que ver con el desarrollo de los Micronianos inmaduros siguiendo esas técnicas secretas de la protocultura que ellos debían dominar, y que evidentemente los Zentraedi no podían asimilar porque ellos no seguían ese proceso. Khyron, ahora sentado delante de ella y con la misma mirada vidriosa que había tenido durante toda su convalecencia, era la prueba de ello.

Khyron, sin embargo, lo veía de otro modo. Al principio no entendía porqué Azonia le estaba contando cómo los altos cargos supervisaban el _melkeszants_ para generar nuevos Zentraedi; él tenía un recuerdo muy vago de aquel momento de cuando emergió de su burbuja por primera vez, y no era algo que realmente le apasionara, pero comprendió que Azonia estaba compartiendo con él algo que no estaba al alcance de todos, y comprendió que esos mismos Micronianos sin desarrollar que él había visto junto a los que eran normales, no eran mas que proyectos de nuevos Micronianos, de la misma forma que los embriones que Azonia le había descrito. Esa bebida que tanto le había enfermado por beberla sin precauciones estaba relacionada con el procedimiento de desarrollo que los Micronianos tenían… Y como él no la necesitaba ni nunca antes la había consumido, su cuerpo la había rechazado de esa forma.

¡Ja! Incluso su organismo era rebelde.

La líder Meltrandi adjudicaba ese proceso de _melkeszantsa_ algún tipo de dominio sobre las técnicas de la protocultura que los Micronianos debían tener para poder completar el proceso, pero que debía resultar similar al que ella conocía. Khyron sin embargo, no lo creía así; él sencillamente no pensaba que esas odiosas criaturas realmente tuvieran un dominio semejante de la protocultura, sino que como tantas otras cosas, era algo distinto, algo que correspondía a una forma de vida diferente a la suya. No obstante, comprendió que Azonia debía confiar bastante en su saber-hacer como para confiarle semejante información solo al alcance de los cargos del alto mando.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía todavía, pero aunque el tema del envenenamiento por consumo de leche quedó claro (y la propia leche totalmente restringida a los demás Zentraedi), estaban empezando a aprender más allá de lo que los Zentraedi habían sabido nunca.

Tras ese tiempo, cuando por fin Azonia abandonó las habitaciones públicas de Khyron en un estado de confusión por todo lo que había ocurrido y la conversación que había tenido, el líder Bottoru sufrió un nuevo ataque y corrió al sanitario privado de sus habitaciones donde poder aliviarse mientras soltaba una serie de maldiciones en un vocabulario abundante y florido, entre las que se preguntaba qué clase de maldito rito de iniciación, proceso de maduración o lo que fuera realizaban los Micronianos para desarrollarse bebiendo algo tan potencialmente peligroso como era ese jugo blanco.

Lo único claro es que Azonia tenía razón, y se debía analizar cualquier cosa antes de su distribución entre sus tropas, y que por ahora debía seguir restableciéndose. Pero una vez hubiese conseguido salir de aquello… tal vez deberían contactar con Reno y su actual satélite-fábrica.

* * *

**U**na vez que se prohibieron determinados alimentos y sustancias entre las tropas, otro tipo de cosas menos peligrosas se empezó a distribuir entre los Bottoru, cosas como el material mecánico. Sabiendo el efecto que había tenido hasta entonces entre los Zentraedi, Khyron había sido lo bastante prudente como para impedir un tráfico desmedido de música y canciones, que los Micronianos disfrutaban y tanto se preocupaban en promulgar a viva voz, pues sabía que esos eran los factoras que habían desencadenado las deserciones en masa. Sencillamente no quería meter una bomba de relojería entre sus tropas. 

Pero había otras cosas que sí resultaban más útiles, como los conocimientos técnicos y las reparaciones. Reparar desperfectos y averías era una idea muy tentadora, pero no resultaba tan fácil de poner en práctica: lo primero de todo, uno tenía que saber cómo funcionaba un aparato, y esto no quería decir que se supiera a que botón darle para que se encendiera, sino saber qué pasaba por debajo y los materiales que se usaban. Una vez aprendida la estructura funcional, se podía proceder a repararla en caso de avería. Lo asombroso es que los Micronianos incluso tenían material y herramientas específicas para reparar.

Los Bottoru que se especializaron en esta clase de conocimientos fueron divulgando sus recién adquiridos conocimientos entre sus compañeros que no habían tenido contacto con los micronianos. Y así, aunque de forma rudimentaria, los Bottoru aprendieron cosas tan básicas como cambiar una rueda pinchada a un coche Microniano. Con el tiempo, esos conocimientos se ampliarían de forma aritmética entre todos los Bottoru, incluido el propio Khyron quien de forma gradual fue adquiriendo interés en saber cómo funcionaba su propia nave y sus tres Graug y en más de una ocasión Grell le encontró armado con herramientas con las que intentar reparar el Graug que había sido inutilizado durante la operación en el planeta Marte y que desde entones había quedado inservible.

Esa era una situación peculiar. Grell había estado buscando a su señor cuando se lo encontró en medio del hangar donde se guardaban los vehículos dañados, en teoría para su posterior desguace, pero que ahora se estaban empezando a reparar. Junto a otros Bottoru que pululaban como hormigas por el gigantesco almacén halló a su líder sentado a horcajadas sobre el capot de su Graug. Khyron se había estado instruyendo en los conceptos básicos de reparación con varios de los espías que Gerao había seleccionado y ahora por lo menos quería empezar a ponerlos en práctica. En el momento que Grell le vio, estaba intentando cambiar la luna roja que cubría su Graug.

-¿Señor…?- preguntó Grell al verle sentado en lo alto del Graug y trasteando con una serie de palancas de aspecto extraño.

-¿Hmmmm?- preguntó él mientras forzaba las bisagras sin apartar la vista de las herramientas que sostenía en las manos.- ¿Querías algo, Grell?-

-Nada en especial... Solo quería recordarle que parte de las reservas que traíamos consigo no aguantarán mucho más tiempo. Quedan pocas, pero se podrían estropear pronto.- contestó el Zentran de duros rasgos.

-Ya...- contestó Khyron con la atención aún centrada en lo que tenía entre manos pese a enarbolar una media sonrisa en los labios. –Sería una pena desperdiciar eso que tenemos… En ese caso, creo que deberíamos ocuparnos de que no se eche a perder¿no te parece?-

-Por supuesto, señor.- contestó el Primer Oficial con una sonrisa al imaginarse acertadamente qué estaba pensando hacer Khyron después de que él le informara.

-Por supuesto, tú estás invitado... Y también Gerao.- añadió el Zentran de cabellos azulinos con la misma sonrisa cómplice.

-Allí estaremos los dos, Khyron.- contestó Grell con ilusión. Hacía mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de que se estrellaran en su mundo, que no se reunían los tres en ese plan y resultaba reconfortante volver a pasar un buen rato todos juntos. Khyron podía ser peligroso, incluso para sus allegados, pero desde luego que sabía cómo hacerse popular y conseguir que sus tropas se sintieran a gusto.

En ese momento, el líder Bottoru levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y le miró con un suspiro.

-La verdad es que me gustaría que viniera más gente, pero algunos de mis mejores oficiales ya no forman parte de este batallón.- soltó un gruñido, -Muertos en los ataques al SDF-1 o durante la batalla contra Dolza.-

-Lo sé, Khyron.- contestó Grell haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos e intenciones, y luego hizo una pausa.- ¿…Y qué hay de la comandante de los Quadronno, Azonia?- preguntó tentativamente.

Khyron soltó una imprevista carcajada, aparentemente divertido por la pregunta de su primer oficial.

-¿Cómo, ella¡Qué cosas se te ocurren, Grell!- exclamó entre risas, - Azonia es demasiado... formal como para unirse a nosotros, ella nunca lo haría. Y si lo hiciera, no tengo ganas de que se ponga a recriminar lo que hagamos.-

El oficial del uniforme enlutado sonrió para sí. Últimamente Azonia estaba ganando demasiado protagonismo dentro de la cadena de mando y sus sugerencias resultaban incómodas para Grell. Pero ahora quedaba claro que Khyron sabía diferenciar cuando se trataba de sus prioridades sociales; Azonia seguía estando fuera y Grell seguía estando cerca de su líder, al igual que algún otro de los primeros oficiales Bottoru, tal y como siempre había sido.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- contestó Grell en tono complaciente.

Khyron se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en las herramientas que sostenía entre las manos.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que llegó, Grell observó con más detalle lo que estaba haciendo su señor. Vio cómo manipulaba las bisagras que habrían la carlinga roja del deteriorado Graug, y como tras un movimiento de palanca, lograba desengancharla de allí, consiguiendo desprenderla y luego quitarla de donde estaba. A continuación, Khyron saltó al suelo desde los casi 20 metros de altura de donde se encontraba, pero merced de su organismo artificial, la caída no le hizo aplastarse por su propio peso, y con total tranquilidad empezó a manipular una de las placas que cubrían el morro del graug, justo la situada en el lateral izquierdo. Con un sonido seco, la placa –visiblemente dañada- calló al suelo estrepitosamente; al hacerlo, se levantó una fina nube de fino polvo rojo procedente de Marte, mudo testimonio de que ese era el Graug que había usado Khyron cuando llegó al sistema Sol y se había enfrentado al SDF-1 siguiendo las directrices de Breetai.

-Señor¿Qué está haciendo exactamente?- preguntó Grell confundido.

-Aprendiendo a reparar.- contestó él centrando su atención en el visor principal, -De momento solo sé cómo quitar piezas y volverlas a poner en su sitio.-

-¿Eso es "reparar"?- preguntó su primer oficial, perplejo.

-No, es solo un paso. Así sé cómo están montados mis Graugs y como volver a montarlos si es necesario.-

Grell torció el gesto; creía que "reparar" consistía en hacer que todo funcionara de forma automática, como los desconocidos procedimientos de la protocultura que manejaban los Maestros de la Robotechnia.

Pero ahora resultaba que "reparar" significaba destrozar cosas con herramientas al uso...

-No creo que esto sirva de mucho.- musitó.

Khyron le dirigió una mirada seria al oírle.

-No, no sirve.- contestó gravemente, - Esto es solo para saber cómo van montadas las piezas. No puedo reparar nada sin los componentes nuevos que sustituyan a los que están estropeados.-

- Entonces¿Para qué molestarse?- inquirió Grell, - Si no tenemos piezas para sustituir a las dañadas, todo esto no sirve de nada.-

El Zentran de tez lavanda levantó la vista del panel de circuitos quemado y lleno de polvo marciano que estaba manipulando en ese momento, y le miró gravemente.

- Hay veces que eres un verdadero cabeza-cuadrada, Grell.- espetó en un tono que parecía tan recriminatorio como divertido, - No tener esas piezas no significa que no sepamos cómo usar lo que ya tenemos. _Debemos_ aprender a reparar y reutilizar lo que ya tenemos. En este mundo no tenemos ningún satélite-fábrica que nos ayude a salir de esta.- razonó.

Grell miró seriamente a su líder, y tras un incómodo silencio, afirmó:

-Tiene razón, señor. Debí haberme dado cuenta de ello.-

Un par de noches después, Azonia fue informada de que el alto mando Bottoru estaba bastante indispuesto, y esta vez no era producto de un consumo alocado de leche… sino de alcohol, la consabida cerveza garudana que Khyron guardaba en sus reservas personales y que pocos meses atrás ella había probado con gran deleite, aunque después de tantas comidas naturales, el interés ya no era tan grande. Durante ese tiempo, Azonia fue el único alto cargo que realmente estuvo capacitada para ejercer el mando, ya que no había sido "invitada" a esa pequeña fiesta, cosa que en lo personal tampoco parecía importarle.

-Ese loco irresponsable…- murmuró con molestia, -Solo piensa en pasárselo bien y no preocuparse de lo que tiene que hacer.- soltó un gruñido, - Nunca me uniría a esas fiestas de borrachos irresponsables.-

Sin embargo, en el transcurso de esos mismos días, Azonia acabó enfrentándose a otra clase de problemas, unos que no tenían nada que ver con beber demasiado alcohol. Aunque técnicamente su posición actual era cada vez mejor, le había empezado a ocurrir algo que no podía comprender.

-¿Pero qué…?- musitó de pronto al despertarse aquella mañana al ver sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

Rápidamente se levantó de su lecho y se inspeccionó en busca de heridas, pero no halló nada. Al contrario, la sangre parecía semi-coagulada y su color era oscuro; no había rastros de heridas que hubiesen podido segregar semejante herida, una que no producía sangre fresca.

"_¿Alguna clase de parásito?_" Pensó, y con esta idea en la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la unidad médica. Al llegar, afortunadamente no había nadie allí, así que pudo empezar a hacerse el diagnóstico libremente y en privado, lejos de las miradas de los Zentrandi y en general de cualquiera que pudiera encontrarla en aquel estado.

Le llevó un rato completarlo puesto que aquel aparato estaba diseñado para los Zentrandi y no las Meltrandi, así que primeramente tuvo que cambiar la configuración, pero eso siempre dejaba un margen de error.

-¿Nada¿ninguna herida?- exclamó al ver los resultados. Sus conocimientos de anatomía eran bastante limitados pero sí lo bastante grandes como para comprender los datos que allí se mostraban.

Dado el resultado, tecleó unos nuevos parámetros en la consola del escáner para buscar nuevas posibilidades. Pero no encontró nada; no tenía heridas, ni parásitos, ni ningún tipo de desajuste en su cuerpo. ¿Qué le podía estar pasando?

Por otra parte, pese al margen de error, esos mismos diagnósticos mostraban que su cuerpo no corría ningún peligro.

Finalmente, con un suspiro, se desprendió de la máquina de scanner y se levantó del sillón con pesadez. Había tenido que lavar sus pantalones manchados ya que no tenía otros que fueran de mujer en esa nave; afortunadamente los uniformes Zentraedi estaban muy por encima de las ropas convencionales y eran muy resistentes, así que pese a hallarse destrozado, sus ropas aguantarían semejante trato.

Viendo que no podía detener la hemorragia, pero que tampoco parecía entrañar ningún riesgo, improvisó unas cuantas gasas de la sala médica para poder taparla, y a continuación se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

El deber estaba ante todo, y aunque se estuviese desangrando por dentro, debía aparentar total calma y frialdad.

Esa sería una situación que desde ese momento y durante los meses sucesivos tendría que aguantar y sufrir en silencio hasta que finalmente acabó descubriendo que ella no era la única en sufrir los efectos del ciclo lunar.

* * *

**A**sunto aparte fueron los conocimientos tácticos que los hombres de Grell empezaron a averiguar, que en principio no tenían relación con los descubrimientos de los hombres de Gerao. 

Los espías seleccionados por Grell tenían que ser mucho más discretos que los de Gerao ya que sus objetivos eran mucho más secretos. No obstante, los primeros descubrimientos, aunque útiles, resultaban ser muy generales. Gracias a ellos, Khyron supo que su Némesis, el SDF-1, había logrado salvarse y que alrededor de sus restos estrellados había surgido la que tal vez era la ciudad Microniana más importante del momento. También supo que, aunque el mando del gobierno Microniano se encontraba un grupo de notables pero igualmente parecía realmente desunido, habiendo grandes diferencias en cuanto a mando y territorios en cada región. El algunos de ellos, los Zentraedi eran relativamente bien aceptados y convivían adaptándole a la sociedad Microniana sin excesivos problemas; en otros, eran claramente odiados y rechazados por lo que había pasado desde la Batalla contra Dolza, y en otros más, tenían que malvivir en medio de un planeta inhóspito de la misma forma que lo hacían otros muchos Micronianos.

El almirante que gobernaba el SDF-1 y el gobierno de su distrito era uno solo, un Microniano de edad madura, frondoso bigote bajo la nariz (el vello facial era una fea característica que los hombres micronianos según parecía) y cabeza rematada por un sombrero blanco con visera que contrastaba con su uniforme azul prusiano. Aunque en realidad quién le reconoció fue Azonia una vez que ella junto a Khyron y Grell veían una grabación obtenida por los espías Bottoru.

-... Ese hombre, el del sombrero blanco y el uniforme militar es el líder del SDF-1.- exclamó ella atrayendo sobre sí la atención de los otros dos Zentran.

-¿Cómo¿le conoces?- preguntó Khyron con sorpresa girándose hacia ella.

Ella se volvió hacia él como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.

-Sí. Ese hombre Microniano es el que estaba al mando del SDF-1 cuando luchamos contra la flota de Dolza...- explicó Azonia a los otros dos Zentran, -Se llama Global, y tiene el cargo de almirante de flota.-

-¿Quieres decir que él es el Microniano que comandó el SDF-1 durante todo el tiempo que luchamos contra ellos en el espacio?- preguntó el líder Bottoru clavando sus ojos negros en la imagen que se veía en la transmisión.

Azonia asintió sin que apartara tampoco la mirada de la transmisión.

-¡Ajá! Sí, es él.- afirmó, - Lo reconozco porque él y el Primer Nacido fueron quienes nos propusieron a Breetai y a mi la estrategia de luchar contra la flota de Dolza usando a la Microniana cantarina.-

-Minmey…- contestó Khyron lacónicamente. Finalmente ya no podía olvidar ese nombre.

El Bottoru de cabello azulino y tez lavanda se quedó mirando la transmisión mientras escuchaba lo que se decía en ella. Era un noticiario, o como llamaban ellos a las transmisiones en donde se informaba de sucesos reales que acontecían en el mundo de los Micronianos y de los Zentraedi.

Para Khyron era una suerte haber podido captar esa transmisión, muda evidencia de que la sociedad Microniana se estaba recomponiendo pese haber sido prácticamente aniquilada, aunque no le gustase lo que viese en ella. Global no era el único personaje que él veía, sino que también pudo distinguir junto a él a una mujer Microniana de pelo largo y castaño, y de mirada seria… y a alguien que de solo ver en ese estado, le revolvía la conciencia: junto a Global se encontraba, micronizado y vestido a la manera de ellos, el Primer Nacido, Exedore Formo.

En el pasado Khyron se había atrevido a afirmar que el viejo Exedore, venerado como una figura emblemática entre los suyos, era un tonto por no darse cuenta de lo evidente y preferir las conversaciones bizantinas a los hechos… Pero ahora no lo afirmaba, sino que estaba absolutamente seguro de ello. En lo que a él le concernía, Exedore era incluso más traidor que Breetai, ya que a un ignorante no se le puede culpar de la misma forma que de alguien supuestamente bien avisado de lo que ocurre.

Sin embargo lo que más captó su atención en ese momento fue conocer el verdadero rostro de quién había sido su enemigo hasta ahora… y que lo seguía siendo.

* * *

_**A**hora Azonia pensaba que casi hubiese sido lo mejor. A posteriori, la desaparición de Minmey podría haber sido una gran ventaja táctica_

_La última reyerta entre los nativos del planeta que habían venido a rescatarla y los verdaderos Zentraedi, casi había provocado su muerte._

_Por culpa de aquellas circunstancias ella se veía forzada a ser curada por medios primitivos, en gran parte aprendidos de los micronianos tras el prolongado contacto entre ellos y los Zentraedi. Ahora, ella se encontraba reclinada sobre un camastro, incapacitada para moverse libremente, y cubierta de vendas que mantenían sus heridas cerradas. Una forma realmente primitiva de atender a los heridos._

_Pero en su fuero interno, Azonia se alegraba._

_Si no fuera por Quamzin, que una vez más la había salvado…_

* * *

**E**n las semanas sucesivas, Khyron siguió ocupándose de dirigir la red de espionaje que había encargado a Gerao y Grell, respondiendo a los descubrimientos que cada uno de ellos aportaba. Pese a la negativa de Grell, lo cierto es que Azonia había demostrado una vez más que ella sabía hacer las cosas mejor que su primer oficial, y el líder Bottoru estaba empezando a pensar que Azonia sería mucho más útil para sus planes que Grell, lo que demostraba que el rango de la gran Laplamiz no era casual. 

Además de eso, ella era buena compañía; su agudo sentido de la sensatez le impedía disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas como jugar y hacer apuestas, pero su compañía cada vez resultaba más agradable, y pese a si mismo, Khyron no solo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de las Meltran, y de Azonia en particular… sino que la líder Meltran era realmente interesante, incluso en sus formas físicas, algo que siempre había encontrado extraño en las mujeres y que nunca antes se había atrevido a pensar de ninguna Meltrandi.

Al margen de esas cuestiones, y sin que él supiera por qué, al cabo de unos meses después del forzoso aterrizaje en la tundra canadiense, Khyron había tenido que empezar a asearse más a menudo. Por alguna razón, aunque su actividad física era la habitual y que el frío clima de esa parte de la Tierra tampoco acompañara, había empezado a notar que su olor corporal había aumentado y que su sudor exhalaba un olor más fuerte, así que debía asearse más a menudo. No es que el líder Bottoru fuese alguien presumido, se conformaba con estar decente y presentable, pero desde luego que no le gustaba oler de mala manera como si fuera una bestia salvaje.

Así que esa vez en particular, una vez que se hubo aseado otra vez, y viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, empezó a seguir los movimientos de los Micronianos a través de las transmisiones que estos radiaban por TV. Tendía que saber más acerca de Global…

**E**se fue el día que Azonia descubrió que ella no era la única cuyo cuerpo sangraba con el ciclo lunar, pero antes de saberlo por boca de sus Quadronnos, para ella el día había comenzado de una forma bastante tranquila.

Azonia seguía teniendo en mente el objetivo de alzarse con el poder sobre el resto de los Zentraedi que habían permanecido fieles y no unidos a los Micronianos, como había hecho Breetai. El viejo general con el medio rostro artificial podría ser el rango más alto de lo que quedara de los Zentraedi y su estructura jerárquica, pero para Azonia, y de hecho para el resto de los Zentraedi fieles, eso no significaba nada ya puesto que ahora estaba claro Breetai era un traidor, algo que ahora ya daba por sentado pero que antes no había visto de esa forma. Lo era por varias razones: en primer lugar, y la más obvia, porque Breetai había roto el juramento de luchar a su lado y la había dejado, literalmente, abandonada a su suerte durante la batalla contra Dolza, habiendo sido aquel llamado "_el Traidor_" quien la rescatara; la segunda razón era porque se había vencido a sus enemigos volviéndose de su parte aún a sabiendas de todo lo que había pasado por su culpa. Y por último había permitido que su sociedad y su gente se vieran derrumbadas de esa forma. Todos los desengaños sufridos la habían llevado a esa conclusión.

Y por eso mismo, siendo ella, Maruk Lap Lamiz, la siguiente en el escalafón, era justo suponer que ese puesto le correspondía a ella por derecho. Khyron simplemente era su instrumento que ella usaba desde su posición de inferioridad para conseguirlo; para ella estaba muy claro que Khyron seguía siendo inferior y en rango y en posición a ella misma, e incluso a Breetai, y no compartía sus métodos… Pero ahora le necesitaba.

Azonia así quería creerlo, y estaba convencida de conseguirlo… pero lo que ahora se disponía hacer, por mucho que intentase auto convencerse de que era para conseguir sus objetivos, en realidad lo hacía porque deseaba hacerlo. Al igual que en otras pocas ocasiones anteriores desde la convalecencia y satisfactoria recuperación del líder Bottoru tras su diarrea por consumo de leche (algo que solo unos pocos habían sabido), ella había ido a reunirse con Khyron y hablar un rato con él a solas en el despacho principal de sus habitaciones, la sala más pública de todas y que tanto ella como Grell, y algún que otro notorio oficial de los Bottoru, habían visitado en algún momento. En esta ocasión no había convocada ninguna reunión, así que Azonia se había tomado la libertad de irle a visitar allí, en teoría para conducirlo a su vera, pero en la realidad, ella buscaba su compañía; una necesidad que cada vez era más grande.

Khyron solía pasar mucho tiempo encargándose de su trabajo, o sea, monitoreando todas las actividades Bottoru y gobernando sobre ellas, o cuando no, aprendiendo los rudimentos de las reparaciones. Pero incluso él necesitaba relajarse un rato de tanta tensión, o directamente, algunas veces no había nada mejor que hacer y el Kravshera de cabello azulino se entretenía en otras cosas. Era curioso lo que se puede agudizar el ingenio a la hora de obtener entretenimientos cuando un Zentraedi no puede ejercer la milicia.

Y ese era el caso, Azonia fue a buscarlo a una de las salas que constituían las habitaciones reservadas a los altos mandos. Con el tiempo había llegado a descubrir que Khyron solía adoptar una postura indolente ante prácticamente todo, y eso se hacía más evidente cuando no estaba "trabajando", así que no le resultó extraño encontrarlo repantigado con indolencia sobre un sillón bastante amplio situado frente a una pequeña mesa de juntas alrededor de la que había otros sillones; sobre ella había un plato con viandas de origen Microniano, entre las que resaltaban unos frutos redondos del tamaño de un puño y de color verde que el líder Bottoru no había tocado. En líneas generales su estado era totalmente distinto al que había tenido meses atrás durante su convalecencia.

Lo que resultó extraño fue ver lo que estaba haciendo: viendo las cadenas de comunicación Micronianas, lo que ellos solían llamar TV.

-¡Ah, Azonia!- exclamó al verla entrar sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa, -¿Tú también te aburrías?-

-Bueno…- contestó ella sabiendo de alguna forma que ella era bienvenida, -… No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y he venido por si podía ser de ayuda.-

-¿Ayuda?- exclamó él con una sonrisa de buen humor, - Tu ayuda será necesaria para matar el aburrimiento.-

-¿De veras?- preguntó ella un tanto confundida por la actitud de Khyron, de tan buena actitud hacia ella.

-Por supuesto.- contestó él en el mismo tono jocoso, que Azonia acabó por reconocer como el que el líder Bottoru usaba cuando estaba de buen humor. Y para recalcar esto sonrió aún más ampliamente, tanto que incluso sus ojos parecía cerrarse.- Anda, siéntate. Tienes que ver esto.- invitó con un gesto de la mano.

Aún vacilante, ella tomó asiento a su derecha y vio lo que estaba haciendo: frente a ellos dos se abría una ventana bidimensional de las usadas por los Zentraedi para visualizar proyecciones, en este caso la TV Microniana.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Una transmisión Microniana de ficción.- contestó él. -… Creo que lo llaman "pinicula" o algo parecido.-

-¿De ficción?- exclamó la líder Meltrandi, -¿Cómo de ficción?-

El desvió la vista de la proyección y se volvió hacia ella sin perder un ápice de su postura indolente, aunque su expresión ya no era tan jocosa, sino que había adoptado una mueca de concentración.

-Parece que a los Micronianos les encanta que les cuenten historias, y sin son ficticias, aún mejor.- explicó él, -Las retransmiten por sus sistemas de comunicaciones para perder el tiempo aceptándolas como si fueran de verdad. Usan muchos recursos en crearlas y transmitirlas.-

Azonia abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Ver historias que son ficticias¿Con qué objetivo?- preguntó, -¿Tan miserables son sus vidas que tienen que animarlas viendo cosas que no son verdad?-

Ante esa sugerencia, Khyron rompió a reír. La observación de Azonia era muy acertada.

-Jajajajajajaja… Azonia, tienes toda la razón.- exclamó entre risas, y ella, de alguna manera, se alegró de escucharle decir eso. Hasta que recordó algo:

- Pero entonces, si ellos también utilizan la transmisión visual como método de comunicaciones¿Cómo diferencian entre lo que es verdad y lo que no?- preguntó incisiva, -¿Cómo sabes tú que lo que estás viendo ahora no es verdad?-

-Buena pregunta. –contestó él. La líder Meltran tenía razón, su pregunta era muy acertada; era por eso que a Khyron le gustaba charlar con ella. –…Al principio, cuando veía estas imágenes que ellos transmitían, no sabía diferenciarlas… Pero ahora ya sí.-

-¿Sí¿cómo?-

El Zentran de tez lavanda tamborileó un dedo sobre el brazo de su sillón mientras meditaba la respuesta.

-Es difícil de definir…. Pero las historias ficticias nunca ocurren en tiempo real, y siempre se pueden ver desde ángulos que ninguna de nuestras antenas de recepción es capaz de captar, o que no tienen razón de ser. – comenzó a explicarle a una atenta Azonia que le escuchaba detenidamente, - Además, las cosas que pasan en ellas son demasiado increíbles como para ser verdad.-

-Quamzin… Casi todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora sobre los Micronianos, nos ha parecido increíble.- replicó ella en tono incisivo.

Él le dirigió una mirada seria; no se había esperado esa respuesta, pero de nuevo, la reflexiva Azonia tenía razón.

- Nos parece increíble a nosotros cuando no estamos acostumbrados a verlo… Pero es increíble cuando sabemos que eso nunca ocurre.- contestó él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hum… Yo no fui informado de unas grabaciones secretas que fueron enviadas a Dolza antes de que los Micronianos nos empujaran a esta situación… Pero tú me contaste que en esas grabaciones se veía a ese hombre Microniano que siempre acompaña a Minmey derribando a uno de los nuestros con un rayo de energía que salía de su mano.- contestó él en tono grave, - ¿…Crees que eso era verdad?-

-Es cierto… Yo no lo supe hasta más tarde, pero Breetai había mandado esas transmisiones a Dolza creyendo que eran tácticas militares alto secretas de los Micronianos.- contestó ella llevándose la mano a la boca en un gesto de insegura reflexión, algo que Azonia hacía de forma inconsciente cada vez que se encontraba en esa tesitura. Un gesto similar al que hacia Khyron cuando se rascaba la sien. –Creímos que era verdad después de lo que ocurrió con tu batallón en la ciudad Microniana de Ontario.-

Khyron chasqueó la lengua incómodo ante el recuerdo de esa batalla mientras su vista volvía hacia la pantalla donde se visualizaba la película Microniana.

- Esa grabación y lo que ocurrió en ese momento con mi batallón no tuvieron relación alguna, -contestó él molesto. –Dolza y todos vosotros fuisteis unos idiotas por creeros lo que aparecía en ella.-

Azonia puso una mueca. En ese momento ella también había creído que lo que ocurría en esa grabación era cierto.

-¿Cómo sabías tú que no era cierto?- replicó un tanto molesta.

-Lo sabía porque nunca he visto a un Microniano hacer algo así… Y si realmente pudieran hacerlo, ya lo habrían hecho contra nosotros hacia tiempo. Lo que realmente ocurrió en esa batalla fue producto de la tecnología de la maldita fortaleza de Zor.- contestó él con aplomo.

La líder Meltrandi se quedó muda, y de nuevo, se mordió el labio, un hecho que desde que conoció a Khyron se había repetido unas cuantas veces.

-… Tienes razón. Nos equivocamos gravemente….- murmuró ella bajando la vista. Entonces volvió a alzarla de golpe. -¿Eso es lo que estás viendo ahora¿una de esas historias ficticias?- preguntó.

El líder de los Bottoru sonrió con condescendencia y asintió con la cabeza para sorpresa de Azonia.

-Sí, son entretenidas por lo estúpidas y falsas que resultan.- contestó.

-¿Divertidas porque son falsas¿Es por eso que querías que la viera?- replicó ella. Algunas veces el sentido del humor de Khyron se le escapaba.

-Sí… En esta, por ejemplo.- contestó él mirándola de reojo sin perder su sonrisa guasona.- Por lo que he visto, un grupo de criminales Micronianos quieren conseguir esos bienes que ellos llaman "dinero", y para hacerlo, mantienen prisioneros encerrados en un edificio a un grupo de hombres, mujeres y sus vástagos para cambiarlos por lo que ellos quieren, y si no lo hacen, los ejecutarán…- comenzó a explicar, -Sus prisioneros no pueden escapar porque son de esos Micronianos que no luchan… "Siviles" o como los llamen ellos… Y fuera del edificio hay un grupo de soldados Micronianos que intenta liberar a los prisioneros sin que tengan que cambiarlos por dinero ni que los ejecuten.- entonces su rostro adoptó una sonrisa aún más burlona si cabe por lo irónico que resultaba, - Al parecer los soldados Micronianos tienen a un As que los liberará a todos sin sufrir daño, pero no le gusta a sus superiores porque es indisciplinado, no cumple las órdenes, usa armas no reglamentarias, y siempre hace lo que quiere.-

Azonia le miró boquiabierta; no alcanzaba a creerse lo que había oído.

-¡Pero eso es completamente ilógico!- exclamó asombrada, -¡Está totalmente fuera de lugar en una lucha real!... ¿Cómo pueden pretender cambiar a unos prisioneros por ese "dinero"¿Y desde cuando los prisioneros sirven para que un ejército no ataque?-

-A eso me refiero. ¡Todo es mentira!- contestó Khyron cruzándose de brazos, como si quisiera reafirmar su postura. –Solo espero que los nuestros se den cuenta de la falacia en la que están viviendo, se cansen de los Micronianos y vuelvan con nosotros.- suspiró.

Azonia le dirigió una larga mirada, ella también lo esperaba pero no creía posible que por lo pronto, eso ocurriera; solo podían esperar.

Por otra parte, volvió la vista hacia la pantalla de transmisión y comenzó a seguir el argumento de la llamada "pinicula"; en ella, efectivamente se veía al "héroe" Microniano, un hombre de edad media tirando a madura y ademanes insolentes que se infiltraba en la estructura del edificio, y que con una facilidad pasmosa iba ejecutando a sus adversarios uno tras otro como si fueran peleles incapaces de accionar las primitivas armas que llevaban. Azonia había estado en suficientes batallas reales como para saber que eso era imposible, y empezó a comprender lo que Khyron había querido decirle; por otra parte, resultaba curioso que los Micronianos consideraran "héroe" o "admirable" a alguien que era irreverente, rompía con la disciplina del combate y desobedecía órdenes abiertamente…. Y al pensar en eso, se volvió con una expresión interrogativa en el rostro hacia el líder Bottoru, que en muchos sentidos, también resultaba ser así¿Acaso la insolencia y la desobediencia de Khyron podían ser motivo de admiración entre los humanos? Sería interesante de averiguar…(1)

Pero cuando reflexionaba acerca de cómo hacer semejante pregunta al líder de los Bottoru, vio, una vez más, como una pareja Microniana formada por el héroe y una joven Microniana juntaban los labios en el ritual del beso, ese que tantas inquietudes había provocado entre los Zentraedi. Entonces se volvió hacia Khyron y vio que no parecía repugnado.

-…Deben encontrarlo terriblemente placentero para juntar los labios de esa forma todo el rato.- aventuró ella en tono casual. Por alguna razón, quería saber la opinión que él tenía al respecto más que la del concepto de "héroe" de los Micronianos.

-Sí, supongo.- contestó él sin desviar la vista, -Pero ahora… ya no me afecta igual que antes.- Azonia se le quedó mirando quietamente, y pudo comprobar que así lo parecía.

Los ojos de Quamzin Kravshera brillaban de forma extraña, en parte por repulsión, en parte por algo que no era capaz de identificar. Ella no podía saber exactamente que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al líder Bottoru.

-Debemos acostumbrarnos a ver actuar a los Micronianos…- continuó diciendo como si intentara excusarse, -O si no, conseguirán seguir derrotándonos de la misma forma que han hecho hasta ahora.-

Lap Lamiz asintió; a Khyron no le faltaba razón, pero ella seguía sintiéndose azorada, más cuando en determinado momento, cierto pensamiento hasta ahora inverosímil cruzó su mente… Se avergonzó de si misma e intentó desviar su atención de la "pinicula" Microniana, y entonces reparó como por casualidad en los frutos verdes que había sobre la mesa y que el líder Bottoru no había probado. Él vio cómo ella alargaba la mano para coger uno.

- Adelante, coge las que quieras…- ofreció,

Ella cogió uno de los brillantes frutos; su piel era tersa y se adivinaba una consistencia firme en su carne.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó.

-Las han traído los espías de Gerao… "Mansanas" creo que dijo que se llamaban.- contestó él desviando por fin la vista de la película. Entonces sonrió, -Al parecer los Micronianos tienen muchas leyendas sobre esas "mansanas".-

-¿Leyendas sobre la fruta?- exclamó ella, -¡Qué primitivos son!- y diciendo esto, dio un sonoro mordisco a la manzana de color verde, y pronto sintió su sabor masticándola con avidez,- ¡Jum¡está buena!... Sabe dulce y ácida a la vez- exclamó mientras masticaba, -¿Quieres…?- dijo ella ofreciéndole su manzana al líder Bottoru.

-Bueno… No las había probado todavía.- contestó él y alargó la mano para coger la manzana que ella le ofrecía, para luego comérsela con tranquilidad.

–Una fruta de leyenda…- exclamó en tono burlón al acabar de comérsela.

Ella sonrió.

* * *

**P**oco después Azonia salió de la sala donde había estado viendo la película Microniana con Khyron. Estaba de buen humor, y eso era algo que solía pasar cada vez que pasaba un rato con él; sus reuniones eran productivas y el tiempo en que ambos estaban siempre peleándose parecía cada vez más lejano. La líder Meltrandi se sentía cada vez más satisfecha por ello queriendo convencerse de que eso servía para que ella tomase el control sobre todos los Zentraedi… pero en su fuero interno, aunque intentase negárselo a si misma, en realidad buscaba su contacto. 

El recuerdo de lo que durante un instante había pensado al ver la película Microniana la revolvía la conciencia con una insistencia preocupante.

En ese momento vio a Grell yendo por otro pasillo hacia la habitación donde se había quedado el líder Bottoru; él no reparó en su presencia pero ella le siguió por el rabillo del ojo.

Azonia no tenía nada personal en contra de Grell, pare ella solo era el primer oficial de Khyron, un subordinado… y como tal debía ser tratado. Cierto que Grell cumplía su trabajo satisfactoriamente y que a su manera, el líder Bottoru le tenía aprecio, pero en ningún momento ella estaba por la labor de estar por debajo de él y de ningún otro (salvo la excepción de Khyron que seguía estando al mando) Por ello debía dejar claro en todo momento quién mandaba allí, empezando por él. En realidad el problema que tenía Azonia con el primer oficial de Khyron era que Grell aún no se había dado cuenta de que ella era un superior y él un cargo inferior.

Fue entonces, cuando sumida en esos pensamientos, cierta joven Meltrandi de cabello cortado en melenita que reconoció de inmediato como su primera oficial, se acercaba a ella con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Lady Azonia, requerimos su presencia. - la llamó con educación pero tono urgente cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo, - Debemos informarla que las Meltrandi estamos sufriendo una enfermedad no identificada.-

-¿Cómo?- exclamó ella sin saber aún de que se trataba.

Fue entonces cuando Azonia supo que ella no era la única Meltran cuyo cuerpo sangraba con el ciclo lunar, algo que acabaría convirtiéndose en uno de sus mayores problemas.

Durante los casi dos años siguientes, las Meltrandi que convivían entre los Bottoru y la propia Azonia tuvieron que acostumbrarse al desagradable hecho de sufrir esa extraña dolencia que acabó por sincronizarse entre todas ellas, ocultándola siempre a los ojos de los Bottoru y trabajando como si todas ellas siguieran como siempre habían estado.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

(1) Para esta escena me inspiré en cualquiera de las películas protagonizadas por Steaven Seagal o Mac Bein. La típica película de acción y argumento previsible; me pareció interesante hacer una crítica desde el punto de visa de una "cultura" diferente.

_**Continua en el capítulo 6 "La Luz al Final del Túnel".**_


	6. Capítulo6 La Luz al Final del Túnel

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

* * *

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

* * *

**6-La Luz al Final del Túnel.**

_"O de cuando el hastío de la espera incierta acaba hasta convertirse en un punto de luz que se agranda ante los ojos de los parias."_

**H**abía pasado más de un año desde el día de la "Lluvia de Muerte", como dieron en llamar los Micronianos al día que empezaron a llover astronaves Zentraedi desde el espacio sembrando la superficie Terrestre de grandes amasijos movidos por fusión vegetal.

Muchos Zentraedi habían adoptado la forma de vida Microniana, en gran parte seducidos por las promesas de una vida diferente y mejor llena de cosas brillantes y música que ellos le ofrecían, y también en parte porque muchos vieron que no tenían otra opción… Pero después de un tiempo el escaparate de luces y colores donde todo se entremezclaba, dejó de ser tan atractivo.

Para alivio de Azonia y de Quamzin, más conocido como Khyron, un buen número de su gente se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo que había bajo ese vida cubierta de maquillaje, o bien otros muchos simplemente no se habían llegado a adaptar completamente a ella. Así fue desarrollándose la situación hasta que en los últimos tiempos muchos Zentraedi habían empezado a recuperar su antiguo ser y estaban volviendo a reagruparse con ellos, los Zentraedi que no habían sucumbido ante la cultura Microniana.

Y esa era la circunstancia que Khyron había aprovechado. A medida que el número de Zentraedi descontentos iba aumentando, muchos de ellos empezaron a vagar sin rumbo por los desiertos que cubrían la superficie Terrestre. El líder de los Bottoru, sabedor de la desesperación de aquellos que ahora volvían a ser verdaderos Zentraedi, y también sabedor de que era eso lo que había esperado durante casi dos años, empezó a convocar a aquellos parias dando orden de que sus espías, bajo las órdenes de Grell y Gerao, empezaran a difundir el rumor de que él y sus tropas habían sobrevivido junto a la líder de las Meltrandi en algún lugar del norte.

Esa era una buena noticia, desde luego… pero últimamente se veía ensombrecida cuando Khyron se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía que estar haciendo frente a una serie de pequeños inconvenientes personales cuya causa ignoraba y que le resultaban engorrosos más que otra cosa. Por un lado, ciertamente su sudor exhalaba cada vez un olor más fuerte, y el fenómeno iba en aumento sin que supiera por qué. Por supuesto él sabía que mediante el sudor se eliminan toxinas corporales, y eso podía ocurrir si bebía en abundancia… pero ese no era el caso, y aquello era cada vez más exagerado. Por si eso no fuera poco, las mejillas y las patillas le picaban con una especie de quemazón, pero los exámenes médicos no demostraban ningún tipo de reacción alérgica a algo en particular, salvo un leve aumento de las secreciones sebáceas de la piel en esa zona. Y ya para rematar, lo peor de todo: tras el periodo de descanso reglamentario, se había levantado en varias ocasiones (pocas, afortunadamente) sufriendo una extraña reacción corporal en la parte baja de su anatomía que nunca antes le había pasado y que parecía totalmente involuntaria.

El líder de los Bottoru no era en absoluto un hipocondríaco; pocas enfermedades podían hacer mella en un Zentraedi, pero tantos pequeños detalles como esos al mismo tiempo estaban empezando a ser preocupantes, y más cuando tras el incidente de la leche, todos los alimentos recibidos desde el mundo Microniano eran cuidadosamente analizados en busca de efectos secundarios. El único método que había encontrado para combatirlas, incluyendo a esas extrañas reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, era lavándose con agua dado que además las máquinas de baño de protocultura eran algo de lo que tuvo que prescindir.

Al menos tenía forma de paliar los efectos…

Pero por encima de todo, estaban las buenas noticias, algo que había estado esperando oír durante ya dos años…

-¿¡Qué dices!?- exclamó asombrado, -¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?-

-Así es, señor; estoy seguro de ello.- afirmó Gerao tras ejecutar el saludo protocolario de llevarse el puño al pecho.- Nuestros espías han confirmado que miles de Zentraedi insatisfechos están abandonando las ciudades Micronianas y ahora vagan por los desiertos. Se calcula que su número ronda los 10.000.-

-¿Diez… mil…?- murmuró Azonia asombrada. Era una cifra realmente importante.

Eso era lo que Gerao afirmaba. Puesto que la rama de espías que él dirigía era la relacionada con los temas sociales y de abastecimiento, tenía más acceso al día a día de la vida de sus enemigos y de los Zentraedi que vivían con ellos.

Pero semejante noticia solo podía provocar una inusitada alegría en Khyron.

-¡Ah… jajajajaja, maravilloso¡Por fin tenemos una buena noticia que vale el haber estado esperando dos años en un planeta desolado como este! -exclamó, y luego se volvió hacia Azonia y Grell, quienes también aguardaban en el puente de mando del Queadol, como buscando su complicidad.

-Ciertamente.- asintió la líder Meltrandi.

-¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que se todos ellos se acabarían cansando del estilo de vida Microniano y volverían a ser lo que son realmente¡No me equivocaba!-añadió el líder Bottoru cada vez más satisfecho por la noticia.

-Desde luego, Khyron.- afirmó Grell, desde su posición con los brazos cruzadas. Pese a que normalmente le llamaba "Señor", en ocasiones como aquella le podía tratar de "tú" y dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila.

Azonia se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba sentada y alzó ambos puños con aire triunfal:

-¡Escuchadme¡Si la situación sigue así, con todos ellos podríamos por fin formar un batallón que acabaría con los Micronianos!-

Tiempo atrás habría sido impensable que la líder Meltrandi hubiera exclamado algo así, Azonia nunca había odiado a los Micronianos, ni siquiera a los Invid… Para ella sus adversarios eran solo eso, adversarios en combate, gente contra la que había que luchar porque eso era lo que había que hacer y nada más, pero en ningún momento lo había hecho movida por una ideología, una creencia, o un odio personal; como guerrera Zentraedi que era, luchar contra un enemigo movida por el odio, la venganza o cualquier otro razonamiento emocional, eran algo totalmente desconocido. Pero ahora comprendía ya no era así, Azonia había aprendido que esos sentimientos universales y personales eran quizás la más poderosa de las razones para llevar a la guerra y al exterminio a un pueblo, y lo hacía porque ahora compartía el resentimiento de Khyron.

- Sí, desde luego.- El líder Bottoru sonrió ante lo que ella decía, satisfecho de que ella hubiese llegado a comprender por qué razón luchaban contra ellos. Además, Azonia tenía razón: reuniendo a todos esos Zentraedi renegados, tendría una fuerza suficiente como para llenar y gobernar una nave de combate Zentraedi. Un Queadol como aquel tenía una tripulación de 15.000 hombres, y esa era la cantidad apropiada tanto para recuperar su tripulación como para formar una fuerza de ataque.

Pero aún quedaba algo más por hacer.

El líder Bottoru se sentía inusitadamente animado, y la nueva hora tenía que ser comunicada. Sus soldados y oficiales también habían esperado largo tiempo una noticia como aquella y su líder lo sabía. El Zentran de cabello azulino se giró hacia el comunicador central del puente de mando y lo activó para hacerse oír entre todas sus tropas.

- ¡Soldados Zentraedi, escuchadme todos!…- comenzó a decir atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban reunidos en el interior de su nave, - ¡Nuestros compañeros renegados se han dado cuenta de quiénes son realmente y vuelven a nuestro lado!... Ya no hace falta que nos sigamos ocultando de los Micronianos como miserables; somos guerreros Zentraedi. Traigan aquí a todos los Zentraedi vagabundos y díganles a todos ellos que yo, Lord Khyron, haré que todos los que han sido Micronizados vuelvan a su tamaño real y que caminarán altivos y orgullosos como lo que son.-

Después de dos años viviendo de la rapiña y escondiéndose de todo y de todos, semejante noticia fue recibida con una algarabía de coros, vítores y gritos triunfales. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se veía algo así entre los Bottoru, y todos ellos bañaron a su señor con un mar de gritos y aclamaciones que escondían una nueva esperanza.

A pesar de la fama que Khyron tenía incluso entre sus propias tropas, ahora todos le veían como su salvador, como aquel que realmente les sacaría de ese sin-vivir que se había convertido la existencia de todos ellos.

* * *

**M**ás tarde, ya en privado y lejos de la algarabía de la sala del puente principal, el líder de los Bottoru volvía a encontrarse con Grell y Azonia; la líder de los Quadronnos había podido comprobar una vez más como a pesar de la falta de disciplina reglamentaria de Khyron, él sabía cómo gobernar sus tropas.

En cualquier caso si ahora estaban allí reunidos los tres era porque había importantes detalles que discutir tras la noticia recibida.

-Khyron… Me gustaría saber cómo pretendes hacer que los Zentraedi micronizados vuelvan a su tamaño normal.- apuntó Azonia ahora con más calma. El Zentran de cabellos azulinos era demasiado impulsivo y ella creía que se había dejado llevar por la euforia del momento prometiendo imposibles.

- Es algo que tengo que hacer, Azonia.- contestó él aún de pie.- Yo no estoy ciego y me doy cuenta de la insatisfacción de mis hombres… Si queremos formar un batallón en condiciones, tenemos que conseguir atraerles como sea. Puede que estén insatisfechos con el estilo de vida Microniano, pero eso no significa que vayan a luchar a nuestro lado. Esos soldados han estado expuestos a muchas cosas que nosotros desaprobamos, y aunque hayan recuperado la razón, no sabemos cómo estarán de afectados realmente.-

La líder Meltrandi reflexionó sobre lo que Khyron acababa de decir, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón; resultaba curioso ver que Khyron parecía tener un gran sentido de comprensión hacia el funcionamiento de sus tropas, pero que al mismo tiempo resultaba tener un escaso sentimiento de empatía hacia los Zentraedi. Precisamente por eso, una nueva pregunta se formó en su mente, pero Grell se le adelantó.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer para conseguirlo, señor?- preguntó, -Nosotros no tenemos ninguna cámara de conversión. Ese es un aparato que solo tenían las armadas de alto rango.-

El líder Bottoru se acercó a su subordinado hasta situarse frente a él.

-Eso es algo que te corresponde arreglar a ti, Grell. –contestó, -Escucha bien mis órdenes… Quiero que tus espías busquen y encuentren alguna de las cámaras que el gobierno Microniano incautó de los batallones del alto mando, y que las recupere para que yo pueda usarla con los Zentraedi vagabundos. Es de vital importancia conseguirlo¿está claro?-

Grell sabía por experiencia que Khyron estaba siendo particularmente serio en este punto, y en otras circunstancias no le habría importando, pero él no veía que conseguir semejante cosa fuese tan fácil.

-…De acuerdo, señor. Como ordene.- alcanzó a contestar, y tras ejecutar el saludo protocolario, salió presuroso de la sala.

Azonia había captado la duda en la voz de Grell, y no se lo calló.

-… Tu subordinado no parece muy convencido de poder lograrlo, Khyron.- comentó como por casualidad, haciendo hincapié en el rango de Grell, demostrando así que ella disfrutaba de una posición más alta.

Khyron se giró y apoyó una de sus manos color lavanda encima del respaldo del asiento donde Azonia estaba sentada, en un gesto de muda confianza.

-Pues espero que lo logre.-

* * *

** L**os dos líderes Zentraedi estaban en lo cierto, había muchas causas para la insatisfacción sus congéneres renegados, y el aburrimiento producido por una vida monótona sin luchas no era la única de ellas, también había otros factores.

**E**lla era una de las Meltrandi que había luchado bajo las órdenes de Maruk Lap Lamiz; ella había estado a bordo del Queadol de su señora siguiendo a la nave de Zor durante meses, y también había dirigido las armas que habían apuntado al batallón Bottoru durante una de las muchas insubordinaciones de su líder. Pero sobre todo, ella había luchado codo con codo con los Zentrandi de Breetai en aquella batalla desesperada contra las fuerzas de Dolza…

Durante la batalla, la idea de que luchar de esa forma con los Zentran la iluminó, y creyó que convivir con los hombres no debía ser tan malo… así que cuando vio que la 2ª Oficial de Azonia, Kazzianna Hesh, acompañada de Seloy Deparra, abandonaban el maltrecho Queadol de su señora para refugiarse en el Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de Breetai, ella fue una de las que la siguió para ponerse a salvo. Y así fue hasta el final de la batalla. Más tarde pidió ser Micronizada y empezar una nueva vida con otras muchas Meltrandi en la recién formada ciudad de Nueva Detroit.

Su nombre era Shianne, y en ese momento era una más de las muchas Meltrandi que ya no se sentían seguras de la elección que habían hecho.

Al principio todo fue extraño y fascinante; ambos géneros de los Micronianos convivían juntos y por igual, y su vida estaba llena de cantidad de actividades variadas, en su mayoría de tipo práctico aunque otras igualmente inútiles, que hasta ahora ella nunca había valorado. Así que ella, fascinada por esa nueva vida, se arregló sus cabellos oscuros a la coqueta manera de las mujeres Micronianas y empleó su tiempo en estudiar nuevas cosas, tanto que incluso acabó por tener que usar gafas.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo, la fascinación y la novedad dejaron de serlo para convertirse en repulsa. Ella no se arrepentía de lo que había aprendido de los Micronianos, sobre todo de sus conocimientos prácticos… Pero había otras cosas que ella, como Meltrandi, y sobre todo como guerrera Quadronno, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, y que consideraba inadmisible que las mujeres Micronianas lo hicieran; para ella era inadmisible la clase de humillaciones que sufrían las mujeres Micronianas, no ya ha manos de los varones de su gente, sino dentro de su propia sociedad. Claro que había cierta explicación, ellas no eran guerreras, no eran una elite como lo era aquella Meltran, y eso era algo que encontraba profundamente decepcionante. Ella había comprendido que vivir en una sociedad donde hombres y mujeres conviven sin dedicar su vida a la lucha, no significaba perder el respeto que siempre había disfrutado.

Fue entonces cuando un rumor empezó a divulgarse entre los Zentraedi de Nueva Detroit; se decía que el alocado líder de los Bottoru, Khyron Kravshera, seguía vivo escondido en algún lugar del norte, lejos de cualquier facción del gobierno Microniano. Y lo más importante, que su señora, Lady Maruk Lap Lamiz, también había sobrevivido y se encontraba junto a él.

Ella no supo si creer aquella noticia, que bien podría ser cierta o bien solo un rumor de los que estaban desesperados; desde su punto de vista personal, la idea de que Khyron estuviese reuniendo a un ejército de Zentraedi insatisfechos no resultaba especialmente atrayente (más cuando ella era una de las que le había apuntado con sus armas)… Pero que Lap Lamiz sí estuviese viva, aunque fuese a su lado, daba otro cariz al asunto, uno mucho más atrayente.

Y la cuestión habría quedado en una mera ambigüedad hasta que la cámara de conversión de tamaño guardada en las instalaciones del ejército Microniano de Nueva Detroit, fue robada por un grupo de Zentraedi renegados. El hecho no fue descubierto hasta más tarde por los Micronianos, pero ella junto a un grupo de otras Meltrandi en su misma situación, descubrieron lo que había detrás.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó ella acompañada de otra Meltrandi rubia en su misma situación. -¿Qué Lady Azonia realmente sigue viva?-

-Sí, eso es.- contestó el corpulento espía Micronizado que se reveló como un oficial Bottoru que respondía al nombre de Bagzent.

Ese Zentran de gran altura y corpulencia, similares incluso a las de Breetai, y con la cabeza cubierta de un espeso cabello rubio, no había sido identificado por el ejército Microniano pero en realidad era uno de los tantos espías Bottoru que pululaban por las ciudades Micronianas. Había colaborado con sus compañeros de tamaño "natural" y ahora rondaba por las calles y centros de reunión de los Zentraedi de Nueva Detroit buscando compañeros descontentos y suministrando información táctica a su líder. Como todos los Bottoru, este también era inexplicablemente leal a su líder, cosa que Shianne no llegaba a comprender.

Aunque la razón de que ahora ella se encontrara allí hablando con el tal Bagzent no era para que este le explicara sus razones para seguir a su líder.

- Vuestra señora comanda las tropas de todos nosotros junto al líder de los Bottoru. –explicó.

-¿Cómo es eso¿qué pretenden hacer?- preguntó la otra Meltran que respondía al nombre de Akian y que trabajaba con ella pese a proceder de rangos inferiores.

-Nuestro líder quiere recuperar la Cámara para que todos nosotros, los que se nos ha negado el derecho de ser Zentraedi, recuperemos nuestra talla original.- explicó Bagzent con diligencia; realmente el tipo parecía totalmente comprometido con la causa.

El rumor de que Azonia seguía viva ahora había tomado una nueva dimensión.

Sabiendo aquello, ella y otros muchos Zentraedi, abuchearon y corearon sus derechos contra aquel capitán del escuadrón de la calavera que había colaborado en la detención de los renegados Zentraedi. Irónicamente, el abucheo y la posterior partida de los pilotos de los VT's, fue promovido por el asistente de la cantante Minmey, causante de que muchos de ellos estuvieran allí, y cuya gira la había llevado hasta Nueva Detroit. Ella no tenía interés en la Microniana cantarina, mudo exponente de lo que cada vez disgustaba más de los Micronianos y sus costumbres… pero sí apoyó a su manager.

Lo que no pudo prever fue lo que luego pasó, pero que le daría el impulso definitivo para tomar una importante decisión: la cámara efectivamente fue robada, pero no por espías, sino por un grupo de asalto formado por una docena de Zentrandi en sus armaduras Nousjaedul-Ger, que además, arrasaron todo lo que pudieron en medio de un frenesí combativo.

Ahora estaba claro qué debía hacer para poner fin a lo que tanto la disgustaba. Ella junto con otras Meltrandi en su misma situación, empacaron las posesiones que pudieran hacerles falta y se encaminaron hacia el norte del cuadrante Ontario, hacia el lugar donde se escondía su señora.

Maruk Lap Lamiz debía saber y comprender por qué ellas habían renegado de esa forma de los Micronianos.

* * *

**E**l día que los dos líderes Zentraedi que no se habían unido a los Micronianos consiguieron robar la máquina de conversión empezó de forma accidentada.

Grell había informado a Khyron y Azonia de un interesante descubrimiento hecho por sus espías: en las ciudades de Nueva Detroit, situada al sur del continente donde se habían estrellado, se guardaba una cámara de conversión de tamaño rescatada de alguna de las naves de la flota de Breetai, mientras que en Toronto, al sureste, se guardaba otra. En Nueva Detroit también había un porcentaje muy grande de Zentraedi, tanto micronizados como de tamaño natural (en la medida que esa afirmación podía ser posible), así que pese a que la ciudad estaba gobernada por Micronianos y la cámara estaba en posesión del ejército Microniano, había muchas posibilidades de que se pudiera recuperar… En esa ciudad habría una importante cantidad de Zentraedi que seguramente comprenderían su causa.

Así lo habían creído y Grell recibió la orden de conseguir esa cámara para sus superiores. Una orden imperiosa.

Khyron no era tonto y sabía cuán importante era conseguir ese instrumento. Sus naves nunca habían dispuesto de semejante artefacto porque no estaba al alcance de tropas como la suya sino de las de mayor rango, y además nunca lo habían necesitado; la mayor parte de las naves de estrelladas que habían encontrado tampoco lo tenían entre los despojos que pudieron salvar, así que debían conseguirlo de manos de los Micronianos. La razón de tan imperiosa orden no era otra que la de necesitarla como si de agua se tratara para poder darle a sus hombres lo que tanto ansiaban.

Los Bottoru que habían permanecido junto a Quamzin durante ya dos años de insolación, las pocas Meltrandi que allí había, y sobre todo el cada vez mayor número de Zentraedi descontentos con la cultura y sociedad Microniana que se les iban uniendo… esperaban algo de él. Y ese algo era que él les condujera a la victoria. O dicho de otro modo, que diera un nuevo sentido a sus vidas.

Khyron sabía que si quería que sus antiguas tropas y todos los recién llegados le apoyasen, él debía darles algo a cambio. Esto siempre había sido así, pero tras todos los acontecimientos sufridos y toda la contaminación Microniana de los recién llegados, no era algo fácil de conseguir. El líder Bottoru sabía muy bien que si quería mantenerse en el poder, debía darle buenas razones a aquellos Zentraedi errantes que él era el líder indicado para seguir su causa. Y la verdad era que la táctica de "Pan y Circo" que había empleado en el pasado para mantener fieles a sus Bottoru pese a sus locuras, era algo que ya no funcionaba igual que antes; los Zentraedi que venían escapando de la sociedad Microniana habían visto bastantes cosas como para no sorprenderse igual que antes, y los Bottoru ya habían tenido que pasar por bastantes penurias como para contentarse con las recompensas que su líder siempre les había dado.

Su reputación y su puesto, incluso su vida, dependían de ello. Afortunadamente, Azonia le estaba apoyando en todo lo que podía… pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Grell, quien en su opinión, parecía volverse más inútil día a día. Antes siempre había confiado en él como su primer oficial; a juicio de Khyron, Grell era demasiado "tradicional" en cuanto a seguir el manual de protocolo Zentraedi (en realidad, no más que el resto del mundo) pero al menos siempre había entendido y apoyado sus planes, al igual que su odio hacia los Micronianos… Sin embargo, desde que se estrellaron sobre la Tierra, parecía que el cerebro de su primer oficial también se hubiese estrellado.

Y así debía ser, porque tan preciosa oportunidad se perdió por su falta de saber hacer, y Grell volvió con las manos vacías y habiendo perdido a sus hombres de la ciudad que los Micronianos llamaban Nueva Detroit. Como era de esperar, tal y como Azonia había señalado, Grell solo daba excusas para explicar su fracaso, en esta ocasión que el centro de comunicaciones no pudo ser deshabilitado y consecuentemente, los VT's Micronianos habían aparecido y detenido su incursión. Esa derrota en la operación de recuperar la cámara era una de las peores que podrían haber sufrido los Bottoru bajo el mando de Khyron, ya que eso demostraba a los Micronianos que había un grupo organizado de rebeldes Zentraedi, y también, al haber sido capturados, que esos prisioneros revelaran quiénes estaban detrás de todo aquello.

Eso por no decir el efecto que tendría entre sus tropas el hecho de que la cámara no hubiese acabado en su poder tal y como él había prometido. El fracaso de Grell les estaba comprometiendo a todos ellos.

Y fue ahí donde empezó la discusión…

-¡Lo que quieres es dar la impresión de que la culpa de todos los fracasos que sufrimos son culpa mía, pero la verdad es que eres tú quién…!- le gritó a Azonia, con quien de un tiempo a esta parte, desahogaba todos sus fracasos.

-¡Es suficiente, Grell!- ladró ella, -¡Solo sabes defenderte dando excusas¡Y esas tampoco son formas de dirigirse a un superior!-

Azonia se había dado cuenta de que Grell sabía la forma en que ella manipulaba la situación para hacerle quedar en mal lugar, y no debía dejar que aquello se le escapara de sus manos. Ella era la que se encontraba en una posición más delicada de los tres, ya que no solo respondía ante los Bottoru, sino ante las propias Meltrandi, y además, era mujer. Grell, un simple oficial de rango Zentran, no podía arruinar sus planes. Simplemente Azonia no estaba dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de una maniobra tan fallida como había resultado ser aquella.

Por suerte para ella, Khyron no es que se pusiera de su parte, ni siquiera que ignorara las acusaciones de Grell, sino que directamente no le gustaban las discusiones bizantinas. Ese mismo tipo de discusiones que Exedore había mantenido con Breetai hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Azonia, Grell, dejad ya de discutir!- bramó como si estuviera mandando callar a dos niños que se pelearan, -¡Y tú, Grell, presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte!-ordenó volviéndose hacia él.

-Le escucho, señor.- contestó él cuadrándose en postura militar.

-Estupendo, porque te ordeno que recuperes esa cámara de conversión sea como sea. Aquí se está jugando mi reputación… ¡Mi cuello!, y ese aparato debe de estar en mi poder a toda costa. Y si no la consigo, será el tuyo el que corte¿¡Entendido!?-amenazó con el puño.

Grell retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, sabía que su señor estaba realmente furioso, y que en esta ocasión, él podía ser el blanco de sus iras. Algo que desgraciadamente se estaba convirtiendo en habitual desde un tiempo a esta parte, y que en el pasado, antes de que todo el problema con los Micronianos sucediera, en ningún momento había sido lo habitual.

-¿Pues entonces, a qué esperas?- gritó el Bottoru de cabello azulino, -¡Ve por ella!-

Grell no tuvo más remedio que salir de allí casi corriendo, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasarle; sabía que en esta ocasión Khyron estaba realmente furioso con él, y por extensión con todo lo que había pasado, así que debía conseguir su objetivo como fuera.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que empezó a trabajar bajo sus órdenes, Grell sintió que su vida podría correr peligro.

Una vez que Grell se hubo marchado bajo el temor de la furia de su líder, Khyron soltó un gruñido sin dejar de mirar a la puerta por donde su subordinado había desaparecido, y pareció calmarse visiblemente, como si su ira se desvaneciera con la misma rapidez con la que aparecía. Entonces, Azonia, quién había permanecido sabiamente al margen, se acercó a él por detrás.

- En confianza… ¿Crees que será capaz de recuperar la cámara, Quamzin?- preguntó usando su nombre nobiliario, el cual había empezado a usar de forma cada vez más habitual. La regia Meltran esperaba oír alguna clase de buena explicación de boca del Zentran de tez lavanda.

-¿Recuperarla?- espetó este, -No no lo creo. Ya no me fío igual que antes de la eficacia de Grell; en estos dos últimos años se ha convertido en un cobarde.- contestó sin volverse hacia ella. –Pero por nuestro bien espero que siga mis órdenes. Nos estamos jugando mucho en esta ocasión.-

Azonia sonrió al oír su respuesta, y adoptó el tono meloso que últimamente ponía cuando hablaba con Khyron en privado; casi involuntariamente, apoyó una mano suavemente sobre su hombro derecho y le susurró al oído.

-…Realmente tú no eres un cobarde y sabes como tratar a tus hombres… Quamzin.-

Khyron tembló involuntariamente al sentir el cercano contacto de ella y la forma en que le hablaba... ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esa mujer? Cada vez estaba más melosa con él, y aunque en principio a él no le molestaba, había un momento para cada cosa. Disgustado, apartó la mano de su hombro sacudiendo la suya propia.

-Ya basta, Azonia.- exclamó y ella no pudo más que retirar la mano rápidamente y retroceder.

Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos haciendo algo así… ¿Qué había pasado por su mente para hacer semejante gesto? Una cosa era darle coba, y otra actuar de esa forma. Sin embargo, para alivio de Azonia, él siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado,

- La verdad es que hay algo que no le dije a él, pero que te lo diré a ti… Iré yo mismo a recuperar la cámara conversora de tamaño a esa ciudad Microniana. No me fío de Grell y sus tácticas.- explicó haciendo honores al viejo dicho de "_si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo_".

Azonia se le quedó mirando sorprendida por su respuesta, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando le oyó decir.

-…Quiero que te quedes tú al mando en mi ausencia, Azonia.- anunció mientras abandonaba la sala.

Ella le observó salir por la puerta y luego sonrió para sí.

-Bien, esto ya se está poniendo interesante…-

Azonia estaba satisfecha con su nuevo éxito; ahora había quedado claro que ella era el poder detrás del trono y que Khyron confiaba en ella. Pese a la pelea de hacía solo un momento, Grell ya no suponía un obstáculo para ella y ahora podía controlar a Khyron de acuerdo con sus designios, pero siempre de forma prudencial y con mucho tacto.

Pero…

¿Qué le había pasado hacía tan solo un instante? Una cosa era querer usar su influencia sobre Khyron, y otra eran cosas como lo que acababa de hacer. Él casi se había enfurecido con ella cuando Azonia sobrepasó el umbral de confianza hablándole al oído, aunque afortunadamente la cosa no había ido a mayores. En cualquier caso, Azonia estaba sorprendida consigo misma: sabía que no debía haber hecho algo así, y sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Era lo mismo que le ocurrió cuando vio aquella película Microniana.

Azonia estaba empezando a comprende que ya no podía negarse a si misma qué su forma de actuar no estaba totalmente motivada por su deseo de querer conseguir el mando, sino que era por algo más que sentía. Y si realmente era así, no sabía qué era ni qué hacer al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Khyron dividía sus pensamientos en dos direcciones. El primero y más importante era el hecho de que debía recuperara la cámara conversora a toda costa para poder recuperar su estatus, y a un segundo nivel, seguir con sus planes. Y puesto que Grell había fallado, estaba claro que tenía que hacerlo él mismo para que el plan saliera bien, es más, que fuese él en persona quien recuperara la cámara _para_ los demás Zentraedi, le congraciaría notablemente con sus nuevas tropas, haciéndole ganar muchos puntos en popularidad y respeto como líder.

El problema era que también hubiese preferido no tener que hacerlo él en persona. Los Micronianos estaban al tanto de los Zentraedi disidentes, pero aún no sabían a ciencia cierta que él orquestaba (o intentaba hacerlo) todo ese movimiento: los Micronianos no debían de saber de su existencia… todavía. Así que para poder operar rápidamente, prefirió hacerlo usando las armaduras Zentran de tipo Nousjaedul-Ger, que resultaban rápidas y efectivas para este tipo de operaciones y que además, mantendrían oculta su identidad.

De esa forma, Khyron, junto a un batallón formado por una docena de miembros escogida entre sus hombres, y les arengó con un discurso sobre la importancia de la misión que tenían entre manos.

Entre tanto, Grell fue sustituido de su misión por orden de Azonia, a quien para (desagradable) sorpresa suya, el propio Khyron había asignado para que le relevase de su puesto en su ausencia. Ella, desde el puente de mando, le observó partir hacia el sur junto con el pequeño escuadrón de Nousjaedul-Gers.

-Hmmm, hombre impetuoso.- musitó, -Vuelve con la cámara, Khyron.-

Y así fue, el deseo de Azonia se había hecho realidad. Solo unas horas más tarde el escuadrón de Nousjaedul-Gers volvía victorioso a su base cerca del círculo polar ártico con la cámara; solo habían ocurrido dos bajas entre ellos, y la cámara ya estaba en su poder, en perfecto estado y totalmente operativa. Por una extraña casualidad, el soldado Microniano del VT de las dos tibias cruzadas les había facilitado la cámara de conversión dejándola sin custodiar en Nueva Detroit pese a la incursión anterior de los hombres de Grell. Ahora estaba claro que habían salido victoriosos con un mínimo esfuerzo.

Khyron salió de su N-Gers, un instrumento que no solía usar para combatir, saltando al suelo cubierto de nieve aún enfundado en su armadura ligera, y se quitó el casco dejando a la vista su característica mata de tupido pelo azul acerado, y una amplia sonrisa triunfal en su cara de tez lavanda; tal vez por todo ello, bajo el resplandor de la luz del sol sobre la nieve, el líder bottoru parecía emanar un aura de triunfo. Azonia salió a recibirlo seguida a cierta distancia por Grell, quien aún no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para acercarse a su líder pese al actual buen humor de este por el éxito obtenido.

-¡Ha sido todo un éxito, Azonia!-exclamó caminando por el terreno helado sin hacer caso al frío. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no combatíamos, así que ha sido un combate muy revitalizante… Solo sufrimos dos bajas y machacamos a los malditos Micronianos para conseguir nuestro botín.– explicó gesticulando animosamente con la mano que no sujetaba el casco.

-Me alegro mucho por tu éxito, Khyron.- sonrió Azonia con una sinceridad que no pudo ocultar.

-Cierto….- él le devolvió la sonrisa, -Y por ello habrá que celebrarlo. ¡Todas las tropas Zentraedi que se encuentran bajo mi mando deben celebrar conmigo esta victoria!-anunció a viva voz alzando un brazo.

El resto de los Bottoru respondieron con el entusiasmo que su líder esperaba de ellos.

Irónicamente, la costumbre Zentraedi de celebrar victorias y acontecimientos importantes no incluía las reuniones sociales donde la comida y bebida eran distribuidas y consumidas a raudales, pero de nuevo experimentaron la contaminación Microniana, más cuando muchos de ellos habían convivido estrechamente con los humanos, así que la anunciada celebración se convirtió precisamente en eso, una reunión social que, salvo por el hecho de que no había música ni charlas ligeras entre parejas o proyectos de estas, no diferenciaba gran cosa de sus homónimas Micronianas.

Khyron, junto con Azonia y sus más inmediatos colaboradores, se reunieron junto a la cámara de conversión donde los Zentraedi micronizados volvían a su tamaño natural en un proceso que debía efectuarse por espacio de una hora y totalmente desnudos. Allí, largas colas de Zentraedi, hombres y mujeres por igual, se iban formando esperando su turno para volver a ser quienes habían sido una vez aguardando pacientemente su turno. Cada vez que un nuevo Zentraedi salía de la cámara vuelto al tamaño original, Khyron se esforzaba por celebrarlo, en parte emborrachado por el éxito, en parte por felicitar a cada nuevo miembro de su creciente ejército. Una vez más, debía hacer lo posible por mantenerlos a su vera.

Las Meltrandi eran otro asunto. Ellas podían estar ya acostumbradas a estar rodeadas de hombres, pero había ciertos límites, y cada vez que una de ellas emergía desnuda de la cámara, dos compañeras la envolvían en una manta para tapar su cuerpo y luego conducirla a una sala separada del resto donde poder cubrirse con ropas más decentes. Al hacerlo, y pasar ante Azonia, muchas de ellas ejecutaban una reverencia a aquella que había sido su líder suprema en el pasado. De hecho, la propia Azonia podía oírles decir desde las largas colas de Zentraedi diminutos exclamaciones como "_Lady Laplamiz está viva_", "_mirad, ella también sobrevivió_", "_qué suerte poder volver a verla_", y sus diferentes variantes.

La regia líder Meltrandi sintió que después de su larga y penosa espera, por fin estaba recuperando su posición real, la que le correspondía por derecho; aquellos comentarios anónimos entre las Meltrandi micronizadas ayudaban a reafirmar esa opinión. Se podía decir que los acontecimientos de ese día le habían hecho sentirse muy satisfecha consigo misma y por los éxitos acumulados, pero cada vez que veía emerger a un Zentran completamente desnudo de la cámara de conversión, se sintiese muy violentada. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba conviviendo tan estrechamente con los Zentrandi, había cosas que la seguían superando.

Al margen de todo aquello, ella no solo se alegraba por eso, sino que miraba con admiración al líder Bottoru que había conseguido esa victoria. Khyron estaba sentado junto a ella, algo que en las últimas semanas era algo habitual en los dos, y reía alzando una copa de esa bebida Microniana que ambos estaban consumiendo, una especie de jugo obtenido a partir de los frutos de algunas plantas y que los Zentraedi renegados de la sociedad Microniana habían traído consigo como avituallamiento.

Esas bebidas naturales tenían el mismo sabor dulce y fresco que la victoria conseguida, y Azonia sabía a quién se la debía, así que bebía gustosa la bebida natural compartiendo el éxito con el líder Bottoru.

En ese momento, sin preocuparse de dónde caería, Khyron arrojó el vaso vacío de la bebida Microniana que había estado consumiendo, y consecuentemente, uno de los Zentraedi aún en estado diminuto tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar el trayecto del recipiente. Mientras tanto, Azonia le seguía contemplando con admiración sin dejar de sorber de su propio vaso por la --- ¿pajita? Para ella ahora estaba claro que Breetai estaba equivocado, Khyron no era un cobarde, solo alguien que sabía perfectamente cuando se podía ganar y perder, y también lo que era mejor para ellos, los Zentraedi.

De repente vio cómo Kyatta, la tímida primera oficial Meltran, volvía a acercarse a ella; pese a su carácter cerrado, en cierta forma, esa joven ahora sustituía a Kazianna Hesh en cuanto a rango, posición y vacío personal, así que Azonia la tenía en gran estima, y no tardó en percibir la animosidad en la mirada de la joven.

-Señora… Hay algo que requiere su atención. Por favor, venga.- le dijo confidencialmente.

-De acuerdo.- contestó ella, y luego dirigió una breve mirada interrogativa a Khyron, quién asintió suavemente con la cabeza, no porque Azonia debiera pedirle permiso para abandonar el hangar donde estaban celebrando la victoria, sino como reconocimiento de que ella debía hacerse cargo de los asuntos de las mujeres. Azonia seguía siendo la líder de las Meltrandi, la reina de su colmena, y ellas aún respondían a su mandato. Eso era algo que él no cuestionaba. En cualquier caso Azonia se preguntó que era aquello que había reclamado su atención de forma tan súbita; lo único que se le ocurrió es que las recién macronizadas Meltrandi requerían su atención por algún problema que acabase de surgir.

* * *

**P**oco después, en una sala alejada de la estancia donde había sido depositada la cámara de conversión, Azonia se encontró rodeada de mujeres Zentraedi, las temibles guerreras de Quadronnos. Había muchas caras nuevas entre ellas dado que su número iba creciendo a medida que eran devueltas a su tamaño origina; algunas vestían con ropas propias del uniforme Meltrandi, los típicos fracs de color lila, mientras que otras, a falta de un sustituto, lo hacían con uniformes de Zentrandis, color caqui, rescatados de otras naves estrelladas, o incluso con los uniformes de color morado que los Micronianos habían facilitado a los Zentraedi que se habían unido a ellos. Dado que todas habían sido influenciadas por la contaminación Microniana, ninguna de ellas, parecía realmente molesta por ello pese a que nunca se hubiese visto antes un grupo de Meltrandi tan variopinto como aquel.

-¡Lady Azonia!- exclamó una nueva Meltrandi al verla llegar; era una mujer similar a Seloy pero su rostro tenía un corte más redondeado revelando cierta edad y enmarcada por una melena oscura arreglada de extraña forma, como los estrambóticos peinados que las mujeres Micronianas solían llevar, lo que demostraba que venía del mundo Microniano -¡Cuánto me alegro de verla viva otra vez!-

-Yo también me alegro de ver que todas vosotras volvéis a estar junto a mí. –contestó la líder Meltran dirigiéndose a todas en general.

-Así es, mi señora.- exclamó esta con convicción, -Creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando digo que nos alegramos mucho de volver a estar con las nuestras.-

-Es verdad. Todas nosotras estábamos equivocadas respecto a los Micronianos.- contestó otra nueva, una Meltran más joven enfundada en un uniforme color caqui que le quedaba visiblemente ancho de hombros.- Vimos que lo que nosotras creíamos algo maravilloso no era como pensábamos.-

Azonia sonrió; pese al tono informal de la reunión, las Meltrandi parecían realmente a gusto y relajadas de haberse reunido con ella otra vez, y también se sintiéndose a salvo del mundo del que procedían.

-Cierto… Nosotras somos Meltrandi, el cuerpo de elite.-

-No, no es eso, mi señora.- contestó la primera con nerviosismo, -Es algo… distinto.-explicó en tono avergonzado.

-¿El qué es?- inquirió Azonia levantando una ceja cuando reparó en que aquello no era una reunión informal entre antiguas camaradas de división, -¿Hay algo más horrible que ser Microniano?-

-Sí, lo hay.- contestó con aplomo la del uniforme dos tallas más grandes de lo que necesitaba, -Y usted debe saberlo.-

Al oírla, el resto de las Meltrandi que habían conseguido sobrevivir junto a Azonia, se movieron de sus puestos e hicieron un círculo alrededor de las recién llegadas. Allí estaban la veintena de Quadronnos, empezando por la propia Kyatta, que la habían acompañado durante los dos últimos años de insolación en aquel mundo, pero ahora había otras nuevas Meltrandi con una extraña actitud junto a ellas. Las nuevas Quadronnos tenían un deje de miedo y repulsa en sus voces y unas expresiones que solo se podía comparar a lo que ellas mismas experimentaron en las primeras semanas de su contacto con la cultura Microniana. ¿A qué venía semejante reacción después de tanto tiempo? Las nuevas, que además habían convivido con los propios Micronianos en su sociedad, deberían estar ya acostumbradas a todo lo que habían visto y vivido junto a esos seres diminutos.

-Explícate.- ordenó Azonia con tono autoritario mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La Meltran de cabellera oscura, abrazó su recién estrenado uniforme con inseguridad.

-Verá, señora… Mi nombre es Shianne y antes unirme a los Micronianos, era oficial científico a bordo de la nave insignia de los Quadronnos.-

Azonia clavó la mirada en ella al identificarla como una de sus antiguas oficiales.

-Continua.- ordenó.

-Durante el asalto de la división Jiabao a nuestro crucero, conseguí huir junto a la capitana Kazziana Hesh y Seloy Deparra que estaba con ella… Nos refugiamos en el Nupetiet de Lord Breetai y así todas nosotras conseguimos escapar.- inspiró profundamente, - Luego, tras la batalla, pedimos ser Micronizadas y unirnos a los Micronianos en su mundo.-

-Entiendo.- contestó Azonia con una expresión heladora en los ojos.

Resultaba tremendamente irónico que algunas de sus oficiales, incluyendo a Kazziana y Seloy, hallaran refugio a bordo del crucero del Lord que supuestamente iba a protegerla a ella, y que eventualmente se pasaran al bando de los Micronianos, aunque finalmente se retractaran de su decisión y se unieran a ella. Pero eso era algo que Azonia no podía afirmar sin conocer todos los detalles, y tampoco el paradero actual de dos de sus antiguas oficiales de confianza.

-¿Por qué decidisteis uniros a los Micronianos?- preguntó Azonia con una mezcla de curiosidad y aprensión. En cualquier caso tenía interés en saber qué habían visto de interesante sus antiguas oficiales para que tomaran la decisión que habían hecho. -¿Tuvo Breetai algo que ver con ello?-

- No, Lord Breetai no nos ordenó hacerlo en ningún momento, sino que… Cómo podría explicarlo… – comenzó a decir la tal Shianne reflexionando su respuesta para no causar mala impresión a su antigua líder, -…Cuando acabó la batalla contra Dolza y vimos que habíamos sobrevivido, muchas de nosotras no sabíamos que hacer a ciencia cierta, y vimos que Lord Breetai, por mediación del consejero Exedore, decidió unirse a los Micronianos. Nosotras no sabíamos que hacer realmente, pero quedamos cautivadas por su sociedad y porque ellos habían sido los vencedores… Nos llamaba mucho la atención que entre ellos hombres y mujeres convivieran por igual, y creímos que su sociedad que había conseguido derrotar a la Armada Imperial y donde todo eso pasaba, no podía ser tan mala, así que decidimos seguir a Breetai y lo que quedaba del batallón Agles… Pero luego hemos descubierto que todo eso no es verdad. Entre los micronianos, hombres y mujeres parecen convivir juntos, pero la verdad es que los hombres micronianos… maltratan a sus mujeres.-

-¿Qué¿las maltratan?- exclamó una sorprendida Azonia,-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó asombrada olvidando todo lo que la tal Shianne le había contado acerca de la deserción de las Quadronno. Era la primera vez que oía algo así y eso resultaba mucho más sorprendente, sobre todo cuando esa parecía ser la razón para la deserción de sus Quadronnos de la sociedad Microniana.

-Ellos… ellos… abusan de ellas, mi señora. –contestó una tercera con tono nervioso, y las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.-

-¿Abusar?- exclamó Azonia confundida, -¿Con alguna clase te tortura?- preguntó ella. Era la única clase de explicación que se le ocurría donde un hombre pudiese hacer daño a una mujer.

-Sí, pero de una forma que usted no puede imaginar, mi señora.- contestó Shianne y Azonia volvió la vista hacia ella, - Tiene… tiene que ver con la forma en que ellos se reproducen.-

Azonia la miró asombrada; no tenía la menor idea de a lo que se refería la recién llegada que parecía haberse convertido en su nueva vocal.

-¿Propagarse?- exclamó de repente Kyatta, la Meltrandi de cabello rubio preguntando lo que su líder aún no había podido hacer, -¿Te refieres al rito de juntar los labios?-preguntó incisiva.

-Por lo que he visto, los Micronianos, hombres y mujeres, parecen disfrutar mucho de ello…- intervino la líder Meltrandi, -No parece que ese sea una forma de tortura. Dudo mucho que eso tenga que ver con el proceso de creación que ejecutan las mujeres Micronianas.-

-No, no lo habéis entendido.- volvió a decir la joven del uniforme verde militar. –Juntar los labios, besarse, como lo llaman ellos, es solo una parte del proceso… Lo que quiero decir es que sus machos abusan de sus hembras para reproducirse.-

-No lo entiendo… Sabemos que los Micronianos se reproducen a partir de sus hembras, y que esos otros micronianos inmaduros que corretean junto a ellos, son su progenie… ¿Qué tienen que ver los hombres Micronianos en eso¿En qué sentido abusan de ellas¿Cómo es eso?-

-Señora…- comenzó a decir la portavoz con voz cohibida, -¿Sabéis cómo se reproducen los micronianos exactamente¿El proceso que les sucede a sus mujeres?-

Lap Lamiz torció el gesto, incómoda; la verdad es que no tenía idea, siempre había pensado que eso era algo relacionado con los secretos de la protocultura que ellos parecían dominar, la leche y sus mujeres…. Pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que tal vez el asunto era más importante de lo que en un principio le había parecido, y que realmente no era nada parecido a lo que ella había pensado y con lo que había visto en las cámaras de clonación.

-No. La verdad es que ninguna de nosotras ha sentido nunca la necesidad de averiguarlo. Nunca lo hemos considerado como un dato importante para nosotros.- contestó ella en tono condescendiente. Ella sabía que Mirilla había pasado por ese proceso, pero tan asqueada estaba con su traición que no había tenido ningún deseo de saber qué clase de locuras había cometido su antigua segunda oficial tras su unión ritual con aquel Microniano miope.

-Señora… esa ha sido la principal razón de que todas nosotras hayamos decidido renegar de los Micronianos y volver a nuestros orígenes. Los Zentrandi nunca harían algo así a las Meltrandi.-

-¿La verdadera razón?- exclamó ella, confundida. -¿Qué les hacen ellos?-

-¿Tan horrible es?- añadió Kyatta, quien parecía hallarse igualmente confundida.

-Sí, así es.- contestó la portavoz asintiendo con la cabeza, - Cuando supimos que a nosotras también nos podía pasar, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no podríamos vivir más como Micronianas.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre exactamente¡Habla!- exigió saber Azonia, cada vez más intrigada… y en cierta forma, asustada. Los Zentrandi devueltos a su tamaño original no habían dicho nada de aquello.

-Las mujeres Micronianas sufren lo que ellos llaman… "embarazo", que es cuando una mujer gesta un nuevo Microniano dentro de su cuerpo. Ese es el proceso que los Micronianos siguen para crear más de los suyos, sus hembras los crean dentro de sí, y no surgen de una cámara de clonación como nosotros.- explicó de forma tremendamente cruda la Meltran más joven vestida con el uniforme de talla grande y que aún no había revelado su nombre.

Se produjo un silencio sobrecogedor en medio de toda la sala; la veintena de Meltrandi que habían vivido aisladas de la sociedad Microniana junto a los Bottoru, incluyendo a la propia Azonia y a su asistente Kyatta, quienes literalmente no sabían que pensar.

Azonia recordaba que Khyron, en alguna ocasión le había comentado que sabía que los Micronianos nacían "_de sus hembras_", y ella, basándose en el conocimiento que tenía de por lo que había visto en las plantas de clonación, era que ellos nacían "gracias _a sus hembras_", que no era lo mismo. El líder Bottoru nunca le había explicado su teoría, y conociéndole lo más probable es que ni siquiera le hubiese prestado importancia, pero por lo que se veía él había estado mucho más cerca de la verdad que ella. ¿Cómo lo había supuesto tan acertadamente?

La regia mujer que lideraba las fuerzas Quadronno se encontraba demasiado alterada por lo que acababa de descubrir como para preguntar algo coherente, hasta que su primera oficial lo hizo por ella.

-¿Te refieres a esas mujeres Micronianas que aparecen con el vientre tan hinchado¡Es asqueroso y antinatural!- espetó Kyatta.

Laplamiz inspiró profundamente al recordar las cámaras de gestación que había visto. Para ella esa era la forma natural en que surgían nuevos Zentraedi pero si lo que Kyatta decía era cierto, entonces realmente "las cámaras de gestación Micronianas" eran sus propias mujeres. La sola idea de que algo así pudiera ocurrir en el interior del cuerpo de una mujer, una hembra, la dejaba totalmente alterada.

-Sí, eso es… Pero lo que nos repugnó a nosotras es saber que sus machos fuerzan a sus hembras para que sufran ese estado.- exclamó la del uniforme verde militar que había revelado ese asombroso hecho, - Supimos que sus machos abusan de ellas para acabar así. Esa es la razón de porqué muchas mujeres Micronianas son continuamente exhibidas de esa forma, casi desnudas, por sus sistemas de comunicación. Pero es que no es solo ahí… Ellas son utilizadas de formas que no podéis ni imaginar con tal de seguir ese propósito.-

Hubo un coro de exclamaciones de asombro y repugnancia que se acabó convirtiendo en una algarabía de voces y conversaciones nerviosas, hasta que finalmente Azonia recuperó la compostura y alzó un brazo.

-¡Silencio¡Callaos todas!- ordenó haciendo enmudecer las voces, - Muy bien, creo entender que todo lo que habéis visto debe ser algo horrible para que todas hayáis decidido volver bajo mi mando de esa forma… Pero también creo que las Meltrandi que no hemos tenido contacto con los Micronianos deberíamos saber a qué clase de horror nos enfrentamos para poder asustar a una guerrera Quadronno de esa forma. No me parece que esas tontas exhibiciones sean motivo suficiente como para dar tanto miedo a una verdadera guerrera Meltrandi. Recordad que nosotras somos la elite del ejercito Zentraedi.-

-Señora, siento contradecirla pero… es algo mucho más complicado y realmente repugnante. No creo que usted quiera saberlo.- contestó la tal Shianne bajando la mirada.

-De hecho, cuando todas nosotras supimos que también nos podía pasar, empezamos a cuestionarnos si realmente debíamos seguir junto a los Micronianos. No es solo que podamos sufrir ese estado de "embarazo", sino el trato que tendríamos que sufrir por parte de los hombres Micronianos lo que más nos ha repugnado.- añadió una recién llegada que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

-Yo he estado con la sargento Marla Stein que sabe donde está la capitana Deparra y he oído algunas de las cosas que se dicen de ella y del Microniano con quien convive. –explicó otra voz anónima que surgía entre el grupo de las nuevas.- Ella también ha pasado por ese proceso y ahora sufre el estado de embarazo por culpa de su consorte Microniano. La sargento Marla me contó que Lady Deparra ha sufrido humillaciones indecibles hasta llegar a ese estado.-

Azonia abrió los ojos estupefacta por esa súbita noticia; en ese momento no recordaba quién podía ser Marla salvo por una idea ambigua de una Meltran bajita de cabello rubio, pero sí que recordaba a Seloy y hasta ahora no sabía que ella había sobrevivido y que ahora estaba sufriendo el mismo proceso que Mirilla, torturada por su compañero Microniano… ¿Por qué permanecían a su lado de esa forma¿Por qué no regresaban a su lado para estar a salvo?

Pero la mayor pregunta era…

-¿Cómo supieron que eso os podría pasar?- preguntó Azonia cada vez más intrigada. Quería saber qué podía ser aquello que hacían los hombres Micronianos que horrorizaba tanto a sus antiguos Quadronnos.

-Lo supimos porque… de repente, nuestros cuerpos empezaron a sangrar. Sangramos durante unos días coincidiendo con el ciclo lunar de este mundo, y si un grupo de nosotras convivía estrechamente, ese ciclo se sincronizaba.- reveló por fin la recién llegada.

Entonces todas las Meltrandi que habían vivido bajo los hielos árticos, supieron que era lo que les había pasado. Sus rostros palidecieron a medida que las Meltran recién devueltas al rebaño les explicaban lo que eso significaba.

-…Supimos que es por la comida y el agua… Antes nosotras consumíamos alimentos tratados con protocultura, y nuestros cuerpos estaban bajo control. Pero luego, cuando empezamos a consumir los alimentos vírgenes de los Micronianos, nuestros cuerpos volvieron a su estado primitivo y comenzaron a ser capaces de… engendrar, como hacen las mujeres Micronianas.- explicaba Shianne.

-Cuando las mujeres Micronianas no sufren el estado del "embarazo", sus cuerpos sangran en un ciclo que ellos llaman "menstruación". Pero una vez que sus cuerpos empiezan a engendrar un nuevo Microniano, la "menstruación" desaparece.- explicaba otra que seguía sin revelar su nombre.

-¡Y ninguna de nosotras quería que eso pasara!- exclamó asustada otra voz entre las recién llegadas, al parecer la que había hablado sobre el caso de Seloy Deparra -Los hombres Micronianos persiguen a sus mujeres todo el tiempo para que sufran esos estados… Abusan de ellas solo por eso de formas que no tienen ningún honor, con engaños y torturas… Pero los verdaderos Zentrandi no hacen eso. ¡Ellos se mantienen apartados de nosotras sin torturarnos de esa forma¡Ellos nos respetan!-

Azonia tragó saliva, pálida por lo que estaba escuchando, pero mantuvo la compostura. Aquellas Meltran habían vuelto a ella buscando la aparente protección que les brindaba volver a estar con sus orígenes… pero la propia Azonia sabía que eso no era del todo seguro.

-Escuchadme todas.- anuncio por fin tras una pausa,- Debo felicitaros a todas por vuestra decisión de volver junto a mi, pero ni siquiera ninguna de las Meltrandi que estamos aquí, incluida yo, estamos libres de la influencia Microniana. Para sobrevivir durante todo este tiempo, nosotras también nos hemos visto forzadas a comer comida sin tratar de los Micronianos… y como consecuencia, también sufrimos esa… "menstruación". – se oyeron voces ahogadas que sonaban a desconcierto e inseguridad entre las recién llegadas, -…Pero no debéis preocuparos. Ninguna de nosotras ha sufrido más allá de ese ciclo ni ninguno de los soldados Zentrandi que hay en esta base ha hecho daño alguno a las Meltrandi que lo formamos… Pero puesto que vosotras, las que habéis sido "macronizadas" de nuevo, sois las únicas que realmente sabéis cómo acontece ese suceso, debo ordenaros que no divulguéis lo que sabéis.- las instruyó, - Yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que ningún Zentran acabe actuando como un Microniano y tengáis que pasar por esa tortura. Ninguna de vosotras perderá su orgullo y su honor de guerrera Quadronno.- concluyó.

Ante ese discurso, las Meltran aclamaron a su señora, como solían hacer, confiando en su palabra, y la improvisada reunión derivo hacia otros temas que Azonia tampoco encontró agradables.

* * *

**P**oco después, la líder Meltrandi abandonó la habitación donde se había reunido con sus antiguas tropas, y se dirigió hacia la gran sala donde había estado un rato antes disfrutando de la victoria sobre los Micronianos junto con el líder Bottoru. Azonia estaba aún estupefacta y temblorosa por lo que acababa de oír, y no tenía suficiente coraje para volver a su puesto; aún sin saber qué era exactamente, el hecho de saber que los machos micronianos podían aterrorizar de esa forma a toda una guerrera de Quadronno, incluso abusar de alguien como Seloy Deparra, la habían dejado tan confundida como indispuesta. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su antigua oficial como para no ser capaz de reaccionar como una Quadronno¿Acaso una relación estrecha con un varón Microniano implicaba una anulación de la voluntad? Eso explicaría por qué razón Mirilla y Seloy permanecían atadas a sus parejas Micronianas.

Por otro lado, ese nuevo descubrimiento sobre la naturaleza de su cuerpo de mujer resultaba demasiado grande para lo que ella era capaz de asimilar. Ahora por fin sabía por qué su cuerpo sangraba con el ciclo lunar del planeta, y eso era algo que no sabía cómo asimilar.

Se encontraba asqueada y confundida por ese nuevo descubrimiento, tanto que ya no tenía más deseos de ver a Zentrandi emergiendo de la cámara de conversión, así que discretamente, se sentó lejos de la algarabía de la gran sala, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la frente descansando sobre una mano, en un mudo gesto de preocupación.

Pero su presencia no pasó del todo desapercibida; pronto Khyron dio con ella y se le acercó llevando sendos vasos de bebida Microniana en cada mano (nada relacionado con la leche, claro está) y una amplia sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no le veía.

-Vaya, vaya… - exclamó al acercarse a ella en un tono jocoso que hacía tiempo que no empleaba y que denotaba el buen humor que había tenido desde que había regresado con la cámara, -Mi querida Azonia, me preguntaba dónde te habías metido y resulta que estabas aquí.-

Laplamiz levantó la vista de golpe y soltó una exclamación ahogada¿qué la había llamado¿"_Querida_"?... Nunca antes lo había hecho, y en las actuales circunstancias, no tenía deseos de oírle decir algo así. Estaba asqueada por todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

Ignorante de este hecho, Khyron la alcanzó y se situó junto a ella, pero permaneciendo de pie.

-¿Dónde estabas? Has estado mucho tiempo fuera…- preguntó con curiosidad, -¿No quieres celebrar nuestro éxito junto a todos nosotros? Antes parecías muy dispuesta disfrutar de nuestra victoria… Anda, toma y bebe un poco, querida.- y le ofreció uno de los vasos que llevaba sin que perdiera la sonrisa jocosa del rostro.

- Estaba ocupada. Las nuevas Meltrandi requerían mi presencia…- contestó ella evasiva, aunque recogió el vaso que él le ofrecía.

Khyron supo que había algo más cuando Azonia no probó la bebida y desviaba la vista. Algo le ocurría a la líder Meltrandi y él no sabía qué podía ser.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó en tono grave. -¿Hay problemas con ellas?-

-No, no exactamente…- contestó mirando el vaso y su contenido, esta vez de un color amarillento en lugar del naranja brillante de la otra bebida, pero siendo promesa de ser igualmente refrescante. -Solo hemos descubierto algunas… cosas sobre los Micronianos que no deberíamos saber. Y también que mi segunda oficial, Kazziana Hesh, sigue viva. Lo mismo que Seloy Deparra… ambas sobrevivieron.-

-¿Tu segunda oficial sigue viva?- exclamó él sentándose junto a ella sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza, -¿Y cómo es que no se ha unido a nosotros?-

-Ella está en la nave de Breetai.- contestó lacónicamente, - Ella también me ha traicionado.- añadió apretando los dientes, -Como Mirilla… Y Seloy también, incluso se ha Micronizado y ahora vive con… compañero Microniano, como hace Mirilla.-la voz de Azonia sonaba un tanto quebrada.

Khyron frunció el ceño; él tenía mucho que ver con la traición de Mirilla, pero eso era algo que él nunca había planeado… lo único que había querido era humillar a esa engreída y darle una lección, no que esta acabara uniéndose a sus adversarios. En cuanto a Kazzianna, tampoco entendía que se hubiese pasado al bando de Breetai y los Micronianos, y lo mismo sobre la tal Seloy (de quien nunca llegó a tener una opinión formada) quien obviamente se había visto influenciada por las locuras de Mirilla y esa costumbre Microniana de hacer que un varón de su especie conviviese con una hembra de la misma, (o en este caso de otra), algo que debía tener alguna clase de fin que él, por el momento, ignoraba aunque sí entendía sus motivos para que él mantuviese cerca a la líder de los Quadronno.

En cualquier caso, el comportamiento de Mirilla y la tal Seloy eran otro motivo más para odiar a los Micronianos y todo lo relacionado con ellos.

-Mi querida Azonia… los Micronianos son criaturas aberrantes y están todos locos. No deberías dar tanta importancia a lo que hacen.- contestó en el mismo tono guasón que solía usar cuando estaba a sus anchas pero sin obviar que pretendía aliviar la tensión de ella.

Azonia había llegado a conocerle lo suficiente como para saber que Khyron solo empleaba ese tono cuando estaba realmente de buen humor, nada que ver con el que había tenido hacía tan solo unas horas, cuando supo del fracaso de Grell. A pesar de ello, él solía decir lo que pensaba, y también sabía que era lo que pretendía. Era por eso que le incomodaba que la llamara de esa forma, aunque también le alegraba.

Su comportamiento era totalmente distinto a lo que ella acababa de escuchar sobre los hombres Micronianos y sus mujeres.

-Tienes razón.- contestó ella, - Hemos conseguido una gran victoria gracias a ti, y deberíamos estar celebrándola.-

-Así me gusta. –sonrió el hombre de cabellos azul acerado. –Diviértete con nosotros, Lap Lamiz.-

Ella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, hasta que su rostro adoptó una mueca extraña y preguntó señalándole la cara con el dedo índice.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí en la barbilla? Parece una especie de pelusilla.-

El líder Bottoru gruñó, y como de costumbre cuando se encontraba incómodo, se rascó la sien hundiendo los dedos en su tupido flequillo.

-No lo sé… Parece que quisieran salirme pelos en la cara. Y no soy el único, Grell y Gerao también tienen el mismo problema. Incluso algunos de nuestros espías ahora les han salido pelos por la cara y debajo de la nariz, y no sabemos por qué.-

-¿Pelos en la cara?... ¿Igual que les ocurre a los hombres Micronianos?-

-Eso parece,- volvió a gruñir él, - Solo espero que no acabemos pareciéndonos a ese almirante Gloval.- y diciendo esto, se acabó su bebida y volvió a arrojar el vaso al suelo.

Azonia le miró largamente; había deducido que esos cabellos en el rostro eran algo parecido a la "menstruación" que sufrían las Meltrandi. Los Zentran también se estaban transformando y muy probablemente a lo mismo que los varones micronianos y eso comenzó a asustarla.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Khyron había acabado por apurar su vaso sin apartar la vista de ella. No entendía que la pasaba: antes de partir, ella había adoptado esa actitud melosa que últimamente ella tenía con él en algunas ocasiones, y aunque su educación Zentraedi le decía que debía sentirse incómodo por ello, la verdad es que le agradaba que ella tuviese esa actitud con él, de hecho, el líder Bottoru disfrutaba de su compañía cada vez más. El problema era que no sabía qué podía esperar de ella en ese sentido; a él, que Azonia estuviese a su lado, era algo que le gustaba y ciertamente el sentimiento parecía recíproco dada la actitud de ella… Pero muchas veces ella no sabía cuándo era la mejor ocasión para que los dos se encontraran bien a gusto: antes no era un buen momento porque había una misión que cumplir, y ahora que estaban celebrando su victoria, ella estaba como ausente. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sabía que algo la había afectado y no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser salvo por la vaga información que ella le había dado sobre las traiciones de sus más allegadas colaboradoras.

Khyron no lo sabía, pero estaba experimentando algo que los hombres Micronianos habían promulgado durante siglos: "_No hay quién entienda a las mujeres_."

**S**in saberlo, ambos eran observados por las Meltrandi que minutos antes habían estado contando sus descubrimientos a la regia líder de su casta. La joven del uniforme dos tallas mayor de lo preciso que se había presentado con el nombre de Akian, se acercó a su compañera de cabello oscuro huída de Nueva Detroit, Shianne, y dijo:

-¿Has visto eso? El líder Bottoru y la comandante Azonia no tienen reparos en relacionarse.-

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta…- contestó la otra, -No me hacía gracia unirme a las fuerzas de ese loco, pero imaginaba de nuestra líder sabría qué hacer… Ahora no estoy tan segura.-

-Yo tampoco.- afirmó la otra, -Ellos dos actúan como una pareja de Micronianos.-

* * *

**_D_**_esde luego todo parecía haber jugado en contra de los Zentraedi de una u otra forma, tanto si ella lo quería como si no. No parecía importar cuán duro pensara ella en remediar la situación, que al final siempre parecía volverse en su contra._

_Pero eso era algo en que Azonia no prefería no pensar; una oleada de humillación la invadía cada vez que lo hacía. Por el contrario estaba más interesada en recordar cómo había evolucionado su relación con el irreverente Khyron. Desde aquellas peleas y discusiones continuas hasta donde ella se encontraba ahora. Eso era algo que, sin saber cómo, en cierta forma la alegraba._

* * *

**L**as noches polares eran frías y quietas, pero en aquella época del año, apenas duraban unas horas, y los Zentraedi congregados en el polo sabían por experiencia que durante los dos meses centrales del verano, no habría noche como tal; estaban demasiado al norte y durante Julio y Agosto el cielo no oscurecía. Sin embargo, aún quedaban algunos días para que eso pasara, y en las pocas horas oscuras que aún acontecían, se podían observar varios fenómenos en el cielo. La mayor parte de las veces, ese fenómeno solía ser los restos que aún quedaban de las naves Zentraedi que se adentraban en la atmósfera terrestre en forma de aerolitos atraídos por la gravedad del planeta; la mayoría se deshacían en llamas como estrellas fugaces, pero otros, los más grandes, lograban llegar a la superficie, contribuyendo una vez más a erosionar la ya deteriorada superficie terrestre.

Pero desde hacía algunos días se podía ver un objeto brillante en el cielo mayor que las ocasionales naves de Breetai. Era un objeto de considerable tamaño, tan grande que incluso hacía sombra sobre la Luna.

Obviamente era algo artificial, pero ninguno de los Bottoru tenía constancia de que los Micronianos estuvieran construyendo algo así.

En esos pensamientos andaba sumergido Grell, cuando un pequeño destacamento de sus hombres se acercó a él. En principio eso no tenía nada de extraño ya que había mandado patrullas de guardia, pero sí el hecho de que traían consigo a dos Zentraedi vestidos del habitual verde caqui, aunque ribeteado en blanco, y con notables expresiones de horror en sus rostros.

-Señor, -comenzó a decir uno de sus hombres, un pelirrojo de tez morena que respondía al nombre de Utema y que había servido bajo el mando de Breetai para luego unirse a los Bottoru tras renegar de la sociedad Microniana, -Hemos rescatado a estos soldados de unos pods que se iban a estrellar contra la Tierra. Dicen ser soldados del general Reno.-

-¿Cómo¿Reno?-

* * *

**I**nstantes después, los dos soldados aún con marcadas expresiones de pánico y confusión, fueron conducidos al interior del estrellado Queadol de Khyron, donde se reunirían con su líder. A medida que entraban en la nave, sus expresiones aún eran más de asombro, ya que veían a grupos de Meltrandi y Zentrandi por igual repartidos y trabajando por toda la nave, muchas veces en tareas que les eran desconocidas. Pero su expresión de sorpresa creció aún más cuando vieron aparecer ante ellos al comandante de la 7ª División Bottoru, y a la líder de los Quadronno Meltrandi.

Ellos ya conocían a Azonia, ya que ella en el pasado ella había realizado visitas al Satélite de Fábrica de Robotechnia bajo el mando del general Reno, pero puesto que su rango no era tan algo, nunca habían tenido que lidiar con ella y menos aún en persona; solo Reno lo había hecho y aún así salvando la distancias ya que el gran (y acomodado en su puesto) general se ponía visiblemente nervioso cuando veía cerca a una mujer. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaban era encontrársela con un uniforme destrozado que sugería más sus formas femeninas, y allí, al mando de esa división del batallón Bottoru integrada por Zentraedi perdidos en medio de un planeta desconocido y extraño.

Más sorprendente todavía fue el hecho de ver que la acompañaba un personaje al que solo conocían de oídas, Khyron Kravshera, del quién circulaba el rumor de ser llamado "_El Traidor_", incluso por sus propias tropas, aunque ellos nunca lo supieron porque Khyron realmente no era más que un Kravshera, un mando intermedio sin grandes potestades. En cualquier caso, él parecía estar al mando de aquella locura, y sorprendentemente, Azonia le acompañaba todo el tiempo sin ningún atisbo de revulsión por encontrarse a su lado.

Los recién llegados se quedaron en medio de la sala visiblemente incómodos mientras eran interrogados por Grell, Khyron y Azonia.

-Muy bien¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó en tono autoritario el Kravshera de cabello azulino.

Y así empezó su explicación. Ambos soldados contaban cómo fueron abordados por el Nupetiet Vernitzs de Breetai, y unas cuantas más de sus naves. El viejo general de rostro deformado les informó que debían disponerse a rendirse y ser abordados, o que se atendrían a las consecuencias. Por supuesto, ellos, y el general Reno el primero, se lo tomaron a chanza… hasta que vieron las consecuencias. Estas resultaron ser Mirilla Parino, que había sido Micronizada, acompañada por otro Microniano vestido de diferentes gamas de azul, y una pequeña y deforme criatura. Mirilla había sostenido a esa criatura, de enorme cabeza y pequeñas extremidades que se movía y balbuceaba sin coherencia. A continuación presenciaron como dos Micronianos, hombre y mujer, juntaban sus labios.

Aquello fue demasiado, y casi ningún soldado tuvo la fuerza moral suficiente como para enfrentarse a ellos, así que fueron rápidamente reducidos y derrotados.

-¡…Era horrible!- explicaba uno de ellos, aún nervioso por la presencia de Azonia, - Esa criatura pequeña y deforme… Nos horrorizaba pensar que pudiésemos acabar como ella, que ellos tuviesen el poder de convertirnos en una cosa como esa.-

-Fuimos capturados por las tropas de Breetai… No sabemos cómo pudo acabar así nuestro gran general y convertirse de esa forma… Así que cuando pudimos, nos escapamos de su nave y huimos hacia este planeta buscando refugio. Fue entonces cuando sus hombres nos encontraron.-

Khyron gruñó mientras que Azonia había escuchado toda la historia en silencio. Para ambos estaba claro qué había pasado.

-¡Sois unos completos idiotas!- exclamó Khyron dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa, -Os dejasteis engañar como tontos y ahora el satélite de fabricación de robotechnia que era nuestro está en manos de Breetai y los Micronianos.-

-Y debe estarlo desde hace días, señor.- apuntó Grell desde su posición ligeramente separada del resto, - Lo que pensamos que podía ser una nueva construcción Microniana en realidad es el satélite de Reno.-

-Algo que nosotros deberíamos habernos dado cuenta antes. – gruñó Khyron, -El idiota de Reno se dejó vencer como un principiante.-

Los dos soldados tenían expresiones de confusión en el rostro. No acababan de comprender a qué se refería el líder Bottoru, solo que estaba evidentemente enfadado.

-Señor, Lord Khyron…- comenzó a decir uno de ellos, uno de cabellos rubios y tez oscura,- ¿Qué quiere decir con que nos engañaron para derrotarnos¡Esa criatura era real, y horrible¡Era como una versión deformada de cualquiera de nosotros!-

-Quiere decir que lo mi antigua segunda oficial usó para derrotaros…- comenzó a decir Azonia en tono grave, -No era más que una cría de Microniano, un Microniano inmaduro. Ellos tienen ese aspecto cuando nacen, el mismo que nosotros cuando somos desarrollados.-

Los dos recién llegados se volvieron asombrados hace ella; por un lado estaban sorprendidos por la familiaridad con que ella les hablaba, como si no sintiera vergüenza alguna de dirigirse a ellos aunque fueran Zentrandi y ella una Meltran; tal vez era una consecuencia de ser un alto rango. Por otro, no acababan de entender a lo que ella se refería.

-¿Se… señora?- balbuceó uno de ellos inseguro, -¿A qué se refiere con eso…?-

Ella se volvió hacia ellos y clavó sus ojos azul oscuro en los dos soldados, un par de Zentraedi que aún eran demasiado Zentraedi como para comprender qué estaba pasando.

-Mirilla es una traidora, -contestó ella, -Se unió a los Micronianos y engendró descendencia con uno de ellos de la forma en que ellos se reproducen. Los Micronianos lo único que hicieron para venceros fue enseñaros a su inmadura progenie.-

Poco a poco, fueron comprendiendo el alcance de las palabras de la líder Meltrandi, y también porqué el líder de los Bottoru les había llamado idiotas. Aún sin saber lo que ellos dos querían decirles exactamente, estaba claro que el miedo que tenían era totalmente infundado, pero¿cómo iban a saberlo?

Al poco rato, aclarados más detalles, Khyron ordenó a cierto sargento que condujera a los dos recién llegados a sus cabinas y les asignara una serie de tareas, empezando por explicarles qué estaba pasando allí realmente. Animados por encontrarse junto a un soldado normal, un tipo de tez morena, rasgos duros, nariz ganchuda, ojos grandes y acuosos, uno de ellos casi tapado por un mechón de su negro cabello. Ese tipo era increíblemente poco agraciado físicamente, pero ambos recién llegados se atrevieron a hablar con más confianza que con los líderes de aquella base.

-Oye… ¿Podrías decirnos qué pasa?-

-¿Pasar?- preguntó este mientras que les guiaba por los pasillos de la nave hacia sus futuros camarotes, -Pasa que el jefe quiere teneros preparados para que sepáis enfrentaros a los Micronianos.- explicó el soldado, quien al parecer se llamaba Gerao.

- No, no me refiero a eso.- contestó el recién llegado más animado al ver que el tal Gerao le había respondido,- Me refiero a todo esto… ¿Qué significan todas estas Meltrandi por la nave¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-

Gerao detuvo el paso, se giró y les miró con sorpresa; esos dos eran más altos que él, pero parecían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que él les pidiera.

-¡Ah, eso!- respondió, -Se me olvidaba que acabáis de llegar y no sabéis nada de lo que pasa… Aquí los Zentrandi y la Meltrandi trabajamos juntos. No nos queda más remedio que hacerlo así si queremos sobrevivir. Claro que las Meltrandi responden todas a las órdenes de Azonia… y nosotros los Zentrandi… -hizo una pausa, -La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro.-

-¿Trabajáis juntos?- preguntó asombrado el soldado de piel morena.- ¿Cómo podéis hacer algo así? Es… es asqueroso.-

-¡Qué remedio!- respondió Gerao en tono guasón, algo similar al que usaba su líder, - Puede que sea asqueroso, pero nosotros ya nos hemos acostumbrado y no nos hemos puesto enfermos por ello…Y eso tendréis que hacer vosotros también.- hizo una pausa,- …Como venís del Satélite de Robotechnia de Reno, creo que poneros en el grupo de reparaciones será lo mejor.- sugirió.

-Perdón… ¿"reparaciones"?- preguntó el compañero del Zentran de piel morena, -¿Qué es "reparar"?

Gerao suspiró pesadamente. No se le había ocurrido pensar que esos dos no tenían ni idea de muchas cosas.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que empezar por el principio…- anunció.

* * *

**U**na vez que Gerao hubo abandonado la sala con los dos recién llegados, Khyron quedó a solas con Azonia y Grell, su segundo oficial, que después de todo, oficialmente seguía siéndolo. Dado el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, no podía hacer otra cosa que pasearse de arriba a bajo de la sala como si fuera aun león enjaulado... Y en cierta forma, así era.

-¡Esto es inconcebible!- bramó aun incrédulo por lo que había oído, -Pensé que en algún momento podríamos contactar con el general Reno y así conseguir un punto de apoyo, pero los Micronianos se nos han adelantado… y ahora tienen en su poder la fábrica de Protocultura.- se detuvo en medio de la sala e inspiró profundamente, -No puedo creer que Reno fuese tan idiota como para dejarse vencer de esa forma.-

-Es cierto, Reno fue un idiota...- intervino Azonia por fin después de su mutismo, -Pero tampoco toda la culpa es suya.-

-¡Vaya¿Y por qué no?- exclamó en tono sarcástico Khyron volviéndose hacia ella, -¿Dejarse vencer por la visión de un vástago de Microniano no es de ser idiota¿No era él quién supervisaba alguna de las plantas de clonación¿Entonces de qué se sorprendió tanto?-

-Khyron...- comenzó a decir ella en tono suave, el mismo que ahora solía emplear para lidiar con él cuando estaba furioso, -Aunque Reno ya hubiese visto cómo somos en estado inmaduro, él y sus hombres no están habituados a ver cosas así, no saben que eso es posible y perfectamente normal. Ellos no han visto tanto sobre los Micronianos como nosotros, así que tienen el mismo miedo que nosotros tuvimos al principio cuando entramos en contacto con los Micronianos, - hizo una pausa para que él asimilara la idea, -En realidad Mirilla ha utilizado la misma técnica que usamos Breetai y yo junto a los Micronianos cuando combatimos contra las fuerzas de Dolza.-

El líder Bottoru se quedó mirándola durante un instante pensando en lo que acababa de decir. A veces se le olvidaba que Azonia, de hecho, había combatido junto a los Micronianos codo con codo con Breetai, aunque ahora ella se encontrara a su lado. Además de eso, era ella quién meses atrás le había explicado todo lo referente a las plantas de clonación que Reno había dirigido en algún momento de su carrera.

Pero ese ahora no era el tema de la discusión.

-Cierto, tienes razón.- exclamó dejándose caer con pesadez sobre una silla, -Los Micronianos conocen bien los puntos débiles de nuestra gente, aunque a nosotros ya no nos afecte. Con esos trucos sucios no podemos hacer gran cosa incluso si conseguimos que nuestro arsenal sea aún mayor.- explicó frotándose la sien.

-Y eso es algo que Mirilla sabía muy bien cuando se enfrentó a ellos...- añadió Azonia con un tono extraño en su voz.

A pesar de la revulsión que sentía, la líder Meltrandi sabía que su antigua primera oficial había engendrado un vástago a la manera de las hembras Micronianas; lo sabía de sobra dado que los Micronianos habían dado mucha publicidad en sus medios de comunicación al suceso al ser esa "hija" suya el resultado del cruce de un varón Microniano con una mujer Zentraedi. Involuntariamente asaltó su mente la conversación que mantuvo con las recién llegadas Meltrandi sobre sus razones para renegar de la sociedad Microniana... ¿Qué era eso tan horrible que Mirilla había hecho para engendrar descendencia y de lo que las recién llegadas se negaban a hablar? El resto de las Quadronnos habían renegado de esa posibilidad, asustadas y asqueadas por poder llegar a ese resultado, igual que ahora ella también podría hacerlo... ¿Por qué Mirilla, siendo la capitana de las Quadronno, lo había aceptado? Había tantas cosas que Azonia no podía comprender sobre su ahijada…

Entonces, tras su prolongado mutismo, Grell se avino a hablar rompiendo el silencio de ambos líderes.

-Entonces, si queremos hacerles frente, deberíamos encontrar algo que ellos realmente temieran. Es posible que haya algo que tenga el mismo efecto en los Micronianos que las tácticas que ellos han empleado contra nosotros.-

Tanto Khyron como Azonia se volvieron hacia él con gesto de sorpresa, y el líder Bottoru exclamó en tono jocoso.

-Felicidades, Grell. Es la primera buena idea que has tenido en bastante tiempo...-

-Gracias, señor.-

* * *

**D**ías más tarde, los tres volvieron a reunirse en una sala de mandos secundaria dado que la sala de guerra principal, situada bajo el puente de mando, se encontraba derruida. La sorpresa es que allí, aparte de las tres cabezas principales del mando de Zentraedi que rechazaban la cultura humana, también había tres más que sí habían estado conviviendo entre los humanos, unos recién llegados que habían estado bajo el mando de Breetai.

Khyron estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa, y llevaba su uniforme granate con la maltrecha capa de color verde militar, aún así, el suyo seguía siendo la más vistosa de las prendas que todos ellos llevaban. A su derecha, se situó Azonia, con los hombros cubiertos por el despojos de su capa púrpura, y a la izquierda, Grell, quien había perdido su puesto ahora de forma evidente. Khyron confiaba mucho más en Azonia que en él, y eso era algo que en ese momento saltaba a la vista.

Los tres soldados venidos de fuera vestían ropas variopintas, uno de ellos, de pelo rizo, llevaba la armadura de combate ligera a falta de algo mejor, y los otros dos tenían los típicos uniformes color caqui, pero en su caso ribeteados de blanco en lugar del dorado habitual de los oficiales y no de los soldados.

Khyron había requerido la presencia de esos tres soldados en particular por un plan que estaba empezando a valorar, pero eso no impedía que ellos tres se sintieran incómodos por estar en presencia directa de alguien conocido como "_el Traidor_".

-... Lo que deseo saber exactamente es si existe algo que los Micronianos valoren altamente. Algo que nosotros pudiésemos usar como arma.- decía sin apartar la mirada de los tres achicados soldados.- Estamos acumulando armas en distintos puntos de este continente, pero eso no es garantía de una victoria.-

-Esas armas solo se pueden usar contra ellos en un combate directo, y ni siquiera son suficientes como para un ataque a gran escala.- añadió Azonia con los brazos apoyados en el sillón.-

-¿Hay algo que podamos usar contra los Micronianos¿Algo que sea simple y efectivo? Decid lo que sepáis.- ordenó Khyron a los tres Zentraedi que hasta hacía solo unos días habían estado Micronizados.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de duda hasta que el individuo vestido con la armadura se atrevió a hablar, haciendo de portavoz de sus compañeros.

-Lord Khyron...- comenzó a decir, pero el líder Bottoru le interrumpió.

-Ahorra los formalismos,- ordenó en tono suave, -Prefiero que me llames "señor" o "jefe".- explicó con una sonrisa de tinte burlón.

-De acuerdo Lor--- Señor.- contestó el apurado soldado un tanto sorprendido por la falta de formalismo del líder Bottoru y que él mismo parecía imponer en todo su batallón, -Por lo que hemos visto, los Micronianos valoran muchas cosas que nosotros nunca hemos considerado importantes, y ver que esas cosas puedan ser tomadas o dañadas, les hace daño.-

-Cierto... Un buen ejemplo sería uno de sus vehículos rodados, un "coche".- añadió su compañero del uniforme ribeteado en blanco, - Los Micronianos se enfadan mucho cuando alguien toma o daña uno de sus coches.-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Grell, -¿Estás diciendo que se enfurecen tanto solo por una máquina?-

-No intentes buscarle la lógica, Grell.- le interrumpió Khyron en tono sarcástico.- Los Micronianos tienen costumbres obtusas.-

Grell miró a su señor y luego negó con la cabeza. Resultaba irónico que su líder hablara de esa forma cuando él era uno de los pocos que guardaba tres RoiquonmiGraugs como si fueran un tesoro.

-No creo que combatirlos dañando sus vehículos sea la solución.- contestó Azonia, - En cualquier incursión que hayamos hecho se ha destruido mucho más.-

-No es eso, señora.- contestó el mismo Zentran de uniforme ajeno, obviamente ya familiarizado en tratar con mujeres, -Lo que queremos decir es que los Micronianos valoran mucho lo que consideran de su propiedad, sea lo que sea.-

Esta vez fueron los tres líderes de la mesa fueron los que intercambiaron miradas, hasta que Khyron volvió a intervenir.

-Eso no es totalmente cierto.- replicó, -Los Micronianos destruyeron sin problemas una de sus ciudades con toda su población solo para repeler uno de mis ataques.-

-Señor... según nuestra información, -volvió a decir el de la armadura, -Eso fue un accidente. Los Micronianos de hecho, se preocupan mucho por su gente, incluso individualmente.-

-¿Qué?-exclamó el líder Bottoru, -¡Eso no tiene sentido, ni aunque fuera un accidente!-

-Señor, entonces usted también pensó que los Micronianos daban mucho valor a su mundo.-le interrumpió Grell con suavidad, -Puede que no estuviéramos tan equivocados.-

-Eso no tiene sentido, Grell.- exclamó Azonia en tono cortante, -Este planeta está totalmente desbastado, incluso a los Micronianos les resulta difícil vivir aquí... Dañarlo más aún no es garantía de nada.-

Grell la atravesó con la mirada; Azonia siempre le estaba desacreditando, aunque dada la posición que había alcanzado, ni siquiera parecía necesario.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó Khyron en algo que parecía estarse convirtiendo en una costumbre,- Estamos a punto de descubrir qué podemos usar en nuestro favor. No perdamos el tiempo con discusiones fuera de lugar.-

-Lo siento, señor.- contestó Grell, aunque Azonia no tenía la necesidad de rebajarse de esa forma; de todas maneras sabía que Khyron no estaba enfurecida con ella.

El líder Bottoru volvió a mirar a los tres soldados Zentraedi que había en la sala, y que sabiamente, no habían intervenido en la discusión de sus tres líderes, aunque supieran la verdad sobre el tema que trataban.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Khyron.

Entonces, el tercero de ellos por fin contestó.

-Señor. Lo cierto es que los Micronianos, socialmente, valoran mucho al individuo; son capaces de grandes sacrificios para salvar o favorecer a uno solo de ellos.- explicó,- Incluso tienen palabras para designar a los prisioneros que se toman para conseguir algo a cambio.-

El líder Bottoru se quedó mirándoles con perplejidad al irse dando cuenta de algo.

-Explicaos.- ordenó.

-Sí. Lo llaman... "Secuestro" o "rehén".-

A continuación los tres soldados Zentraedi les explicaron a sus actuales líderes el concepto de las palabras que acababan de escuchar y que no existían en su lengua, al menos en el sentido exacto.

Para los Zentraedi, el asesinato gratuito de otros Zentraedi se consideraba un delito; igualmente también lo eran la interacción entre hombres y mujeres, o desobedecer órdenes de un superior... Todas ellas eran motivo de consejo de guerra, y hasta ahora el propio Khyron había faltado al menos a las tres, aunque una de ellas en particular fuese en parte obligado por las circunstancias. Pero incluso el propio Khyron sabía que esas eran algunas de las leyes de su pueblo y debía acatarlas.

Lo que no contemplaban esas leyes es que se valorara la vida de cada uno, tanto en grupo como individualmente. Existía la valoración personal por amistad o compañerismo, pero no era un valor social, y no podía ser de otra forma dada la naturaleza militar de los Zentraedi donde apenas había tiempo para las relaciones personales; el promedio de vida de un soldado raso Zentraedi era bastante corto, y salvo excepciones que siempre había alguna, lo más normal es que durante su vida no hubiese tenido tiempo mas que de combatir durante unas semanas o meses antes de morir… Solo unos pocos conseguían vivir lo suficiente como para poder hacer algo más que solo luchar, y cuando eso ocurría, la rígida sociedad Zentraedi apenas les permitía la socialización o un esparcimiento abierto. Esa era una de las razones por las que los Bottoru seguían a su líder de aquella forma, Khyron sí permitía que eso ocurriera entre sus tropas, y eso hacía que sus soldados le fueran más fieles al encontrase más desahogados de las imposiciones de la rígida sociedad Zentraedi. Pero incluso así, ese concepto del "rescate individual" que ahora escuchaban, resultaba totalmente inverosímil: un batallón no podía permitirse el lujo de luchar para salvar a uno solo de sus hombres, y además, los Invid (entre otros) nunca empleaban la extorsión como medio para conseguir sus fines.

Por ello les costaba tanto creer que se pudiera dar tanto a cambio de una sola persona.

-...No puedo creerlo.- exclamó Khyron poniendo una mueca de estupor bastante exagerada, un gesto que los que le conocían más sabían que era habitual en él -¿Esos Micronianos incluso son capaces de sacrificar una ciudad de cientos por salvar a uno de ellos?-

- Quamzin... Eso que ellos cuentan es igual que lo que ocurría en aquella grabación ficticia que vimos.- le dijo Azonia en un tono casi confidencial.

-Es verdad, querida.- contestó él mirándola de reojo. - Al final ha resultado ser cierto.-

Grell tembló ligeramente al escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos; una vez más, se convención de que la relación que había entre ellos no era sana. Aún así, hizo su trabajo.

-Pero es algo que podemos usar. Ahora sabemos qué valoran tanto los Micronianos como para usarlo en su contra.-

El líder Bottoru asintió y luego, simplemente se quedó callado y cruzado de brazos, mientras que cavilaba varias posibilidades. Todos aguardaron expectantes a que por fin dijera algo.

-Usar un Microniano como "regen"...- musitó la palabra alienígena sin saberla pronunciar, -Y usarlo para conseguir algo que nos permita una rápida victoria.-

-Algo como poder marcharnos de este planeta. Eso sí sería bueno...- le sugirió Azonia.

Entonces el líder Bottoru se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara y alzó un puño.

-Azonia, Grell... creo que ya tengo lo que buscábamos.- anunció mirando alternativamente a uno y al otro para luego volverse hacia los tres soldados,- En cuanto a vosotros, podéis marcharos. Habéis prestado un gran servido a nuestra causa y seréis recompensados.-

Los tres soldados se levantaron de un salto y ejecutaron un formal saludo militar mientras decían al unísono.

-¡Gracias, señor!-

Luego abandonaron la sala en silencio mientras que el Zentran de cabello azulino les observaba marchar con la misma sonrisa triunfal.

-.. Ciertamente han sido de gran ayuda.- dijo como halando para si, -Creo que haré que vengan conmigo en la próxima misión...-

Quamzin Kravshera había visto la oportunidad perfecta para salir de aquel mundo desolado y derrotar a los Micronianos con un simple golpe de mano.

* * *

_ Continuará en el Capítulo-7, **"El Pecado Original".**_


	7. Capítulo7 El Pecado Original

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

_**Notas de este capítulo:**_

Bien, este es el capítulo central de la historia y que sirve de punto de anclaje para los _flashbacks _que había en los capítulos previos. La acción gira en torno al **capítulo-32** de la serie, así que hay muchas referencias a lo que ocurre en ese episodio en particular y otras muchas escenas de lo que podría haber ocurrido entre bambalinas. No obstante, sobre todo si alguien se ha leído las novelas, está contado desde un punto de vista MUY distinto, así que nadie se extrañe de ver la poca similitud que hay entre unos y otros más allá de la acción de lo que ocurre.

Por otra parte, aquí también cuento lo que ocurrió antes y después de ese episodio en particular. Resulta muy difícil escribir romance entre Khyron y Azonia sin caer en la pastelada y que resulte creíble; hay que tener en cuenta que ellos no tienen ninguna experiencia ni referente real -solo el lejano de los humanos- para saber qué les ocurre, así que tampoco se puede pedir que actúen como nosotros estamos habituados a hacerlo. Además, si llenara esta historia de azúcar, dejarían de ser ellos mismos y debo mantener sus personalidades y forma de ser.

Además, en este capítulo aparecen bastante Lyn Minmey y Lyn Kyle, tal vez los personajes más odiados de todo el fandom. He intentado ser neutral con ellos, pero con Lyn Kyle realmente me ha costado hacerlo.

* * *

**7- El pecado original.**

"_Finge el calor del lodo,  
su emoción de sustancia adolorida,  
el iracundo amor que lo embellece  
y lo encumbra más allá de las alas  
a donde sólo el ritmo  
de los luceros llora,"_

---José Gorostiza.

**K**hyron no era un megalómano, o al menos lo que los Micronianos entienden por "megalómano". El líder Bottoru era un comandante de escuadrón, uno más de los muchos que gobernaban la anteriormente inmensa flota Zentraedi, y su puesto, aunque respetable, tampoco se podía comparar con otros líderes Zentran como habían sido Wuer Mataai o Reno. En realidad la única ambición de Khyron, aparte de llevar su carrera militar adelante, era disfrutar de su vida, aunque en este momento en concreto su mayor deseo había acabado por convertirse en poder escapar del planeta Microniano y darles un golpe en donde más daño les hiciera, como pago a todo lo que le habían hecho a él y a los suyos. Esa era la única obsesión que ahora ocupaba su mente.

Y por fin lo había encontrado.

El problema era que, finalmente, los Micronianos, y consecuentemente Breetai, habían descubierto que seguía vivo tras dos años viviendo escondido de la vista de todos en aquel paraje helado.

Los Micronianos habían descubierto que muchos de los Zentraedi que no habían conseguido adaptarse a su modo de vida, o que realmente habían acabado desencantados y decepcionados de él (como había ocurrido con muchas Meltrandi) habían huido hacia los inmensos páramos helados del norte después de deambular por las ciudades humanas creando disturbios; allí se habían acabado uniendo a las tropas Bottoru donde ellos pensaban que hallarían sentido a sus vidas sin rumbo. Para los humanos estaba claro que Khyron les tenía declarada la guerra, aunque no fuese formalmente, y que por ello había atentado contra el sistema de gobierno Microniano. Él era el autor del asalto a la ciudad de Nueva Detroit, de donde había sido robada la cápsula de conversión para fines que no resultaban muy difíciles de suponer; y aunque no supieran con certeza que era él, estaba claro que ese ataque estaba mucho más organizado que las habituales revueltas de los Zentraedi que no habían conseguido (o no querían) integrarse en esa nueva sociedad.

Por ello, el gobierno Microniano le había clasificado a Khyron Kravshera como _"Enemigo Público Nº-1"_ y reclamaba su cabeza.

El líder Bottoru habría preferido no haber sido descubierto tan prematuramente, o al menos haberlo hecho siguiendo sus propios planes. Pero la casualidad había jugado en su contra y su existencia había sido descubierta cuando los inútiles espías de Grell fueron capturados. Los Micronianos apresaron a los autores Zentraedi del primer intento de robo de la cápsula de conversión, y tras varios interrogatorios, estos acabaron por revelar que lo habían hecho siguiendo el mandato del líder de los Bottoru.

Consecuentemente, Khyron empezó a adoptar un sistema de combate que los Micronianos habían usado durante cientos de años, pero que tan solo tres siglos antes, durante las Guerras Napoleónicas en España, había adquirido el nombre de "Guerrilla". Gracias a la red de espionaje trazada entre los Zentraedi insatisfechos y la enorme selva de naves estrelladas, el líder de los Bottoru había conseguido un entramado de puestos de combate y abastecimiento que los Micronianos no siempre podían reconocer e identificar, dado el estado de su mundo, su (relativo) poco número, y el hecho de que todas las naves estrelladas que tachonaban la superficie terrestre parecían virtualmente iguales.

Por entonces, Khyron ya había ideado un plan que la propia propaganda cultural Microniana le había brindado en bandeja, una táctica llamada "extorsión" gracias al secuestro de un personaje en concreto, y que hasta ahora era inusitada para los Zentraedi, pero que parecía ser muy común e igualmente efectiva, entre los propios Micronianos.

La idea del líder de los Bottoru era muy simple: secuestrar a uno o dos Micronianos importantes entre las filas de aquellos diminutos seres, y amenazar sus vidas a cambio de conseguir a cambio algo importante que de otra forma difícilmente lograría. Las películas Micronianas y sus espías le habían enseñado lo que tenía que hacer, y Khyron ideó un plan que le permitiría matar varios pájaros de un tiro: lograr salir de aquel planeta desbastado y volver a su mundo en las lunas de Fantoma, vengarse de los Micronianos golpeándoles con sus propias técnicas, adueñarse de la fortaleza de Zor, y hacer daño a aquella Microniana que había causado si no toda, gran parte de la situación en que los Zentraedi se encontraban ahora.

Secuestrar a Minmey y conseguir todo eso a cambio era tremendamente sencillo y él no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Por entonces supo que uno de los hangares ocultos en una de las muchas naves estrelladas en la Tierra había sido descubierto y confiscado; los Micronianos efectivamente se estaban tomando muchas molestias en capturarle, pero él no les daría ese placer. Tenía una misión que cumplir para y con su gente, y también para con él mismo.

Fue una suerte que por ese mismo momento, gracias a los espías de Grell, averiguase la ubicación de Minmey y del Microniano que siempre le acompañaba, un varón de cierto parecido con ella (de hecho, tenían el mismo apellido) y que en el pasado los Zentraedi creyeron que podía matar a los suyos lanzando rayos de energía por las manos según le había revelado Azonia a Khyron de acuerdo con unos supuestos informes secretos que ella sabía que Breetai le había enviado al Emperador Dolza antes de que las cosas se torcieran tanto. El informe, por supuesto, resultó ser falso y el único poder que Minmey tenía sobre los Zentraedi era el de su canto, cosa que Khyron también estaba dispuesto a comprobar si seguía siendo así. Sería especialmente fulgurante conseguir una victoria gracias a esos dos, cuyo rencor hacia ellos era ya personal.

Fue entonces cuando se puso en marcha el plan de Khyron…

- Si lo que hemos averiguado sobre los Micronianos es cierto, el plan es realmente sencillo.- comenzó a decir el líder Bottoru a los que eran sus inmediatos colaboradores, - Mi idea es secuestrar a Lin Minmey y a su asistente Lin Kyle para presionar al gobierno Microniano.-

Sorprendentemente, Azonia y Grell intercambiaron sendas miradas de interrogación.

-¿A Minmey y Kyle¿Por qué a esos dos?- preguntó ella.

-Porque me parece un intercambio justo.- explicó él levantando una ceja aunque el gesto no resultaba muy aparente dado que su espeso flequillo le tapaba la frente hasta los ojos, - Esos dos Micronianos son los causantes que la situación a la que hemos llegado hasta ahora, y es justo que ellos dos paguen por lo que nos han hecho… Además, no se me ocurre ningún otro Microniano relevante que su gente valore tanto como a ellos dos. Es una ventaja táctica que nos pondrá fácilmente en posición de ventaja.-

-Señor… ¿Y qué piensa conseguir a cambio de secuestrar a esos dos?- preguntó Grell con cuidado.

Khyron soltó una risita maliciosa.

-Tú también te lo has preguntado¿eh, Grell?... Bien. Al principio había pensado conseguir las naves suficientes como para poder salir de este planeta y volver a Fantoma con tranquilidad.- hizo una pausa, -Pero luego se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor.-

-¿El qué, Khyron?- preguntó Azonia dispuesta a evaluar lo que él dijera.

-La Fortaleza de Zor. El SDF-1 de los Micronianos, por supuesto.-contestó él con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamaron tanto Grell como Azonia al unísono.

-¡Oh, vamos, no me pongáis esas caras de susto!- replicó Khyron adoptando una mueca de estar gravemente ofendido por la reacción de los dos, - Es el más justo de los intercambios… Todos nosotros vinimos aquí para recuperar la fortaleza de Zor; además, es el bien más preciado de los Micronianos. Si podemos conseguirla solo a cambio de la maldita Microniana cantarina, cumpliríamos nuestro objetivo sin arriesgar nada más.-

Azonia se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento mientras que Grell aguardaba con los brazos cruzados sin atreverse a cuestionar a su líder; para él estaba claro que Khyron ya había tomado su decisión. Sin embargo Azonia sí se atrevió a intervenir.

-Está bien… pero no deja de parecerme una idea muy arriesgada; no sabemos si realmente podrá funcionar una táctica como esa que nunca hemos empleado antes.-

-Sí, pero sé que podemos ganar esta vez, Azonia. Hemos visto que la extorsión es algo común entre los Micronianos.- replicó él con seguridad, - Y lo mejor es que lo haremos usando las armas que ellos emplean.-

Cuando la líder Meltrandi vio que Khyron se reía a carcajadas ante la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir, supo que la suerte ya estaba echada, y también que sí podría salir bien.

Khyron sabía perfectamente cuando se puede ganar y perder.

* * *

**G**racias a los espías repartidos por toda la comunidad Zentraedi, Khyron supo que Mimney seguía haciendo apología de su hechizo sobre los guerreros Zentraedi mediante un circuito de conciertos programados que su asistente, el tal "Lin Kyle-echo-rayos-de-energía-por-las-manos", pactaba con los gobiernos locales. Incluso después del holocausto de dos años atrás, la Microniana cantarina seguía teniendo una fuerte influencia sobre los Zentraedi, de forma que el gobierno de la Tierra usaba esa ventaja táctica para mantenerlos en línea. Pero eso era algo que Khyron ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, y que demostraría que no sería así.

Finalmente descubrieron que Minmey tenía un concierto programado en la ciudad de Denver, en el gigantesco teatro de Zarkopolis pensado para humanos y Zentraedi por igual. El último concierto había sido programado para la ciudad de Nueva Detroit, pero dada la incursión que semanas antes había efectuado el propio Khyron para robar la cámara de conversión, este tuvo que ser trasladado a una nueva localidad.

El líder Bottoru también sabía que los Micronianos vigilaría estrechamente sus movimientos, así que si quería llegar hasta Minmey, tenía que desviar su atención de alguna forma; una típica maniobra Zentraedi que consistió en activar parte de su oculto arsenal y hacerlo estallar para captar su atención lejos del objetivo principal. Era algo tan simple que parecía mentira que los Micronianos cayeran en la trampa.

Una vez que el camino estuvo despejado, él, a bordo de su Graug, y acompañado de Grell y Azonia junto a un destacamento de sus hombres, se dirigieron al encuentro de su objetivo. Era la primera vez que él y sus más cercanos oficiales salían a campo abierto a combatir después de más de dos años viviendo escondidos; se podía decir que para todos ellos la experiencia estaba resultando vivificadora, y ni él ni ninguno de sus soldados podía ocultar la alegría de volver a sentir la excitación del combate, más cuando sabían que esa misión podría sacarlos del erial donde vivían.

* * *

**L**legaron allí ya de noche. El gigantesco establecimiento estaba custodiado por un solo espartan y unos pocos VT's, que fueron rápidamente reducidos y sus tripulaciones muertas en la reyerta; otro tanto vino a ocurrir en el interior del edificio del teatro donde Zentraedi micronizados y de tamaño "natural" se comportaban como energúmenos vitoreando y coreando a Minmey y sus canciones muy al estilo de cómo hacían los humanos en ese mismo tipo de eventos… Pero mezclados entre esos Zentraedi que aún seguían bajo el hechizo Microniano, también se mezclaban algunos de los hombres de Khyron, tanto micronizados como no, que ayudaron en la operación que él tenía prevista.

Fue un combate breve; los vehículos armados cruzaron los muros del edificio limpiamente, y los soldados Bottoru rápidamente redujeron a sus antiguos compañeros, que apenas ofrecieron resistencia al estar completamente atontados por el canto de Minmey. Entre tanto, el RoiquonmiGraug de Khyron asaltaba el escenario y con un certero golpe sobre el mismo con uno de los brazos armados del vehículo, dejó conmocionados a sus futuros rehenes. El líder Bottoru solo tuvo que bajar de la carlinga su Graug y alargar la mano para agarrar a Minmey y Lyn Kyle incapaces de moverse por el estampido que acababan de sufrir.

-¡Mirad lo que tenemos aquí!- exclamó con deleite. No había pensado que atraparlos fuera a ser tan fácil como eso.

-¡Suéltanos!- rogó el Microniano que una vez pensaron que podía derribar Zentraedi tan solo apuntando con el dedo.

-¿Qué?, Ni siquiera lo sueñen.- exclamó divertido Khyron Resultaba asombroso que esa posibilidad se le hubiese llegado a pasar por la cabeza a esa pequeña criatura.

Entonces ocurrió. Uno de los Zentraedi mediatizados por la sociedad Microniana, un pelirrojo de cabello rizo y vestido con el característico uniforme púrpura, se atrevió a enfrentarse al líder Bottoru pese a estar en clara posición de inferioridad.

-¡Eh, comandante!- gritó el inconsciente, -¿Qué va a hacer¡No se atreva a hacer daño a Minmey!-

La primera reacción de Khyron fue de estupefacción…. ¿Ese tipo se estaba atreviendo a qué? Seguro que sus hombres se encontraban igualmente asombrados, así que no tuvo más que hacer un guiño al piloto del Battleloid más cercano, que sin más preámbulos, coceó al imprudente ex-soldado Zentraedi enviándolo con un encontronazo contra la pared del escenario.

- ¡No tolero que me desafíen!- exclamó con furia, -¡Todos ustedes son… son unos completos inútiles!-

Para el líder Bottoru no podía ser de otra forma; aquellos Zentraedi "domesticados" ni siquiera se habían atrevido a luchar para defenderse. Resultaba indignante que se atrevieran a dirigirse a él de esa forma solo para exigirle que soltara al objeto que ejercía su encantamiento sobre ellos en lugar de siquiera mirar por ellos mismos y en lo que se habían convertido. Recordó con rabia como tan solo un par de años antes muchos de los soldados que le habían acompañado al asalto en el interior de la fortaleza de Zor le habían confesado con toda tranquilidad que iban en busca de Minmey (quien entonces él creyó que se trataba de un arma) para luego descubrir de boca de esos mismos Zentrandi que en realidad se trataba de la mujer que justo ahora sostenía en su puño.

La mujer que seguía ejerciendo ese poderoso hechizo sobre ellos, tal y como acababa de comprobar. Solo que ahora era él quien tenía el control de esa "herramienta", y eso le daba la seguridad de la victoria.

No la dejaría escapar, pese a que muchos de esos inútiles se interpusieran en su camino.

* * *

**L**o que siguió a continuación de la fácil captura y la ausente resistencia fue algo con lo que Khyron disfrutó claramente. Se había traído consigo un proyector de comunicaciones con el que poder entablar contacto con el alto mando de los Micronianos, preferiblemente con aquel que estaba al mando del SDF-1. El canal de comunicaciones que necesitaba se abrió sin muchos problemas y después de varios años, Khyron por fin se dirigió abiertamente ese tipo con pelo en la nariz y que siempre parecía estar respirando humo, algo muy distinto a los adversarios que había tenido anteriormente, y que era conocido come el almirante Gloval. El líder Bottoru dio así a conocer que efectivamente seguía vivo y que él era quien estaba al mando de todas las operaciones importantes efectuadas por los Zentraedi rebeldes.

Era una maniobra a todas luces arriesgada y que no tenía vuelta atrás, pero Khyron se sentía seguro de su victoria.

- Saludos, almirante Gloval…- comenzó a decir con un tono marcado de irreverencia, -Me alegro mucho de importunarle de esta forma…-

Tras semejante aparición, la conversación siguió por los derroteros que Khyron tenía previstos, especialmente en hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaban: ver el aspecto divertido de la situación, y no perder la oportunidad de usar la mofa y el sarcasmo en sus palabras, cosa que quedó evidente cuando uno de los Micronianos congregados junto a Gloval dijo claramente algo que todo el mundo parecía pensar sobre él.

-¡Está loco!-

-Sí… pero hay cierto razonamiento en mi locura.- contestó el líder Bottoru con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Resultaba irrisorio que ahora los Micronianos dijeran algo así cuando lo que estaba haciendo era una técnica de lucha aprendida de ellos mismos (gracias a ver películas y las declaraciones de los Zentraedi que se habían unido a sus tropas), aunque Khyron le estuviese dando su toque personal mofándose de los Micronianos en sus propias narices… ¡Y vaya si disfrutaba con ello!

El plan parecía estar desarrollándose bien: Gloval estaba realmente exasperado por la aparición de Khyron y su repentino chantaje usando la técnica del rehén, que obviamente había surtido el efecto deseado; el líder de los Bottoru podía saborear la derrota de los Micronianos y apoderarse del SDF-1. Una vez conseguido eso, simplemente escaparían de ese planeta y todos juntos volverían a Fantoma.

Para su alivio, resultó que ninguno de los Zentraedi bajo el mando de Breetai, incluyendo al propio Exedore, estaba presente cuando Khyron puso en marcha su plan secuestrar a Minmey, así que tampoco temía que el viejo general de la cara marcada fuese a atacarle directamente. Gracias a sus espías, Khyron estaba al tanto de que Breetai no se encontraba cerca, sino atareado con la fábrica de protocultura, y el viejo general no podría atacarle. Khyron sabía muy bien que no tenía la potencia de fuego necesaria para un enfrentamiento abierto contra él, y puesto que Breetai era un Zentraedi, tampoco era seguro que "la estrategia del rehén" resultara con él igual que con los Micronianos, aunque el pequeño varón Microniano, Lyn Kyle, había rogado a su líder que no accediera a sus demandas, pero afortunadamente Azonia intervino para que su petición no fuera a mayores.

-Señor¿qué hacemos con los prisioneros?- preguntó entonces Grell a su líder, quién aún seguía sumergido en esos pensamientos.

Khyron observó a aquellas pobres copias de Zentraedi que aguardaban su incierto futuro rodeados de los battlepods y los soldados Bottoru. Esos Zentrandi estaban completamente mediatizados por las canciones de Minmey y el modo de vida Microniano. No había razón en ellos.

-Llevadlos fuera y ejecutadlos.- contestó al cabo de un momento.- Esos traidores no se les puede llamar Zentraedi.-

Los dos miembros de la familia Lyn no estaban muy al tanto de la fama que Khyron tenía entre los suyos, pero sí sabían que era un comandante peligroso; no obstante, hasta ese momento, no fueron conscientes de lo muy acostumbrado a lidiar con la muerte que estaba ese gigante de tez lavanda. Siguiendo los designios del líder Bottoru, los Zentraedi enfundados en sus trajes púrpura, tanto micronizados como no, fueron llevados a la parte de atrás del edificio y ejecutados a tiros por los rifles de los Bottoru.

La ejecución disciplinaria por desobediencia y traición no era un delito. Khyron siempre había pensado que ese era el castigo que merecían semejantes Zentraedi, unos que parecían haber enloquecido o ser completamente hipnotizados. El líder Bottoru había sido beligerante con aquellos que habían vuelto a su ser, pero de ningún modo podía serlo ante los traidores… Y Khyron nunca había destacado por perdonar fácilmente los fallos de cosas que no podían dar lugar a error; para él era así de claro.

Según vieron, los cuerpos de los Zentraedi que antes les habían coreado en sus canciones simplemente fueron abandonados a la intemperie en el exterior del edificio.

Después de Minmey y su primo escucharan los gritos y los disparos de la ejecución que fueron seguidos de un mortificador silencio fuera del edificio; no sabían qué planes tendrían sus captores para con ellos, y tomaron conciencia de lo incierta que era su situación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos integrantes de la familia Lyn realmente sintieron peligrar su vida a manos de los Zentraedi de forma tan clara.

* * *

**L**os Zentraedi no lo sabían, pero entre las muchas historias –reales o no- que inundaban la cultura Microniana, había una que reflejaba muy bien la situación en la que se encontraban Minmey y su primo y representante Lin Kyle en ese momento. La historia, que siempre se había considerado como ficticia, hablaba de un viajero británico que, tras un desafortunado naufragio, acababa varado en un país llamado Lilliput donde todos sus habitantes eran de un tamaño minúsculo. Allí, ese viajero llamado Lemuel Gulliver, tuvo que convivir con los pequeños humanos haciéndose a su modo de vida y teniendo cuidado de no arruinar nada debido a su gigantesco tamaño. Más tarde, ese mismo viajero fue a parar en circunstancias similares a un país, Brobdingnag, donde los roles se invertían, y allí el liliputiense resultó ser el propio Gulliver que convivía con gentes de tamaños gigantescos.

La situación en la que Mimney y su primo se encontraban ahora era muy similar a la de Gulliver durante su viaje a Brobdingnag, especialmente en el caso del varón Microniano de larga cabellera negra y supuesto maestro en artes marciales que había intentado persuadir a Gloval de que no cediera ante las exigencias de Khyron; ahora mismo se encontraba en la misma situación que Gulliver ante la reina de Brobdingnag, quien le contemplaba con una inquietante fascinación. Pero no era la reina de ese pueblo de cuento quién le miraba desde su mano, sino Azonia, otra clase de reina; la líder de las Quadronno Meltrandi se le había quedado mirando desde su posición como si tuviese ente sus manos a un interesante juguete o mascota. Difícilmente podía ser de otra forma: Laplamiz nunca antes había tenido a un Microniano de verdad, no un Zentraedi micronizado, tan cerca de ella, y se encontraba fascinada por su captura. Lin Kyle resultaba ser completamente inofensivo desde su posición, de pie sobre la mano de la señora de las Meltrandi y con unos 7 metros de caída libre hasta el suelo si quería escapar. Él había estado suficiente tiempo cerca de Zentraedi como para estar relativamente acostumbrado a ver a alguien tan grande que incluso podía apreciar las imperfecciones de su piel… pero eso no le hacía estar menos nervioso y temer el largo dedo de la mano de Azonia con que ella, con una mueca juguetona, le apuntaba.

La situación de Mimney tampoco era mucho mejor. Ella se encontraba de pie sobre la mano extendida, cubierta de una extraña piel color lavanda, de Khyron. Intentaba llevar la situación lo mejor que podía, sin aparentar miedo ni desesperación, pero sorprendentemente en los ojos de Khyron no veía odio hacia ella, ni siquiera la expresión soñadora que él había tenido cuando la contempló cantar durante la gran batalla contra Dolza dos años atrás, aunque ella desconociese ese dato… La expresión de Khyron era de asombro e intriga, y aquello de alguna forma le hacía sentirse más segura en manos de su captor, suponiendo que él no la haría ningún daño… De momento.

De fondo podía oír las voces de los soldados Bottoru, ya más relajados, que parecían comentar la situación: ella había pasado suficiente tiempo rodeada de Zentraedi como para entender algo de lo que decían, algo como "_¿Qué pretende hacer el jefe ahora?... El jefe está haciendo cosas que hacen los Micronianos… Son rehenes_"

Podría ser que incluso el propio Khyron estuviese asombrado por ese desarrollo de los acontecimientos…

-Es tan difícil creer que una criaturita como esta sea la llave del fin de todas nuestras desgracias… Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, pensar que los Micronianos son capaces de darnos la fortaleza de Zor a cambio de ella y que consigamos nuestro objetivo gracias a esto…- comenzó a decir en tono incrédulo el hombre de tez lavanda que la sostenía entre sus manos, y pese a lo suave de su voz, resultaba tan potente que parecía un estampido a oídos de Mimney.

Entonces cerró el puño y la aseguró en su mano sin apretar para no aplastarla mientras desviaba la vista hacia sus soldados, como si respondiera a los comentarios que estos habían hecho.

-…No puedo creer que esté usando tácticas de combate como estas. Estas cosas que hacen los Micronianos para luchar son absurdas y repugnantes.- exclamó poniendo una exagerada mueca de asco y sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora con los rehenes, señor?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-¿Hacer? – contestó su líder, - Esto… todo esto es ridículo. ¡Quiero que salgamos de este maldito planeta de una vez. No puedo esperar hasta mañana!- exclamó llevado por el impulso y alzándose sobre los pies pero con todo el aire de estar soltando un discurso. Pero eso mismo hizo que volviese a centrar la atención en la cantante Microniana. -… Pero ahora mismo eres como nuestra mascota particular¿no te parece Mimney? –le preguntó de forma hiriente como por casualidad y usando la lengua de los Micronianos, -… Así que tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si cantas para nosotros?- sugirió él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando Grell y Azonia oyeron decir eso al Zentran de tez lavanda, le miraron asombrados por lo que acababa de decir, aunque conociendo a Khyron cabía la posibilidad de que tramase algo.

Por supuesto Minemy vio entonces su oportunidad, una tan clara que no se le había ocurrido pensar antes en ella: los Zentraedi para los que ella había estado cantando hasta horas antes contestaban a sus cantos con vítores y aplausos, de forma muy similar a como hacían los humanos… Pero los Bottoru era más similares a cómo habían sido anteriormente esos mismos Zentraedi, así que su canto sí tendría una influencia más fuerte sobre ellos, una lo bastante grande como para dejarlos totalmente paralizados.

Sabiendo esto, Minmey obedeció la demanda de su captor y empezó a vocalizar su canción más romántica poniendo todo su empeño en ello; así conseguiría hipnotizarlos lo suficiente como para darles una oportunidad de escapar de allí.

Y así fue, tan pronto como abrió la boca y su canto empezó a resonar por toda la sala, ayudada por la acústica del lugar, los Zentraedi que la habían capturado se quedaron totalmente anonadados. El propio Khyron soltó una exclamación ahogada quedándose boquiabierto y curiosamente bizco mientras la miraba estupefacto, incapaz de reaccionar incluso aunque había sido él quien le había pedido a la joven de cabellos negros que cantara; a su alrededor, el resto de sus tropas, Grell y Azonia incluidos, reaccionaron de formas similares, y Minmey se vio aclamada por una serie de exclamaciones ahogadas de asombro y embriaguez mental, que para cualquier cantante habría sido la mejor de las alabanzas a su arte. Tanto fue así que incluso el propio Khyron pareció acabar totalmente conmocionado por ello y comenzó a derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse de pie sobre ellas, mientras inconscientemente empezó a bajar hacia el suelo la mano donde ella reposaba.

-Bravo, Minmey, sigue así…- murmuró su primo desde la mano de Azonia, aunque él no corría la misma suerte, solo que su captora también estaba totalmente distraída. Si el canto de su prima había tenido semejante efecto sobre el líder de los Bottoru, solo debía seguir entonándolo para conseguir su libertad.

La canción de Minmey, la más de tonada más suave y melódica de todo su repertorio, ayudada por una letra que hablaba de dulces emociones desconocidas para ellos, les estaba sumiendo en un estado de embriaguez que ella pretendía aprovechar y que de hecho parecía estarla conduciendo hacia su libertad, como si se tratara de Orfeo tratando de escapar del Cancerbero. Una curiosa forma de recrear el antiguo mito clásico.

Pero no resultó tener el resultado que ellos esperaban, el mito se rompió. Tan pronto la mano del líder Bottoru se disponía a depositar a su presa sobre el suelo, esta se cerró de golpe sobre ella, aprisionándola sin posibilidad de escapatoria, y por supuesto, su canto enmudeció de inmediato.

-Buen intento, Minmey.- la felicitó Khyron, - Con tu canto has estado a punto de escapar… Pero como puedes ver, desafortunadamente para ti yo soy inmune a él, no como los demás Zentraedi.-

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó ella sombrada por lo que acababa de pasar. En esas circunstancias no merecía la pena intentan fingir lo contrario.

-Por supuesto.- contestó él con satisfacción, - Después de tantas veces¿creías que iba a tener el mismo efecto sobre nosotros que antes?... Yo ya me he acostumbrado.-

-¿Acostumbrado…?- musitó ella como si le costara creerlo.

Pero fueron las imprevistas risas de Azonia las que desviaron la atención de ambos. Khyron alzó la mirada y se volvió hacia la líder Meltrandi, que se había tapado la boca intentando ahogar su repentina demostración de buen humor.

-¿De veras?- alcanzó a exclamar ella, divertida -Pues conseguiste engañarme… Jajajajajajaja…-

El líder Bottoru se ruborizó, avergonzado por las risas de la líder Meltrandi.

Azonia desconocía el efecto que la canción de Minmey había tenido en Khyron durante la batallas contra las fuerzas de Dolza, y que él mismo había considerado hermosa a la pequeña Microniana que mantenía en su puño cerrado en ese momento, amén del papel que el canto de ella había tenido en que Azonia fuera rescatada. Pero, aunque ignorara esos hechos, sí sabía que Khyron había estado "entrenándose" para ser inmune a las armas culturales de los Micronianos; aún así ella tenía razón: aquello no había sido una pequeña comedia interpretada por el líder Bottoru para humillar a la causante más clara de sus desgracias, aunque él así lo había pretendido. Minmey había estado a punto de escaparse de entre sus manos por un descuido suyo… y ahora Azonia se estaba riendo de él.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó azorado, - Estaba hablando con mi pequeña ave cantora.-

Esa era una curiosidad sobre los Micronianos: les gustaba tanto todo lo relacionado con la música y el canto, que incluso mantenían como mascotas a pequeñas aves que fueran capaces de emitir sonidos similares a sus cantos. Era una buena forma de referirse a Minmey.

Por su parte Azonia silenció sus risitas, pero no porque él se lo ordenase ya que se sentía lo suficientemente libre como para no tener que hacerle caso; lo hizo porque debía mantenerse firme en su puesto, al igual que la mano que seguía asiendo a Lin Kyle. Pero para Lin Minmey la situación se empezó a volver más turbia.

Khyron estaba enfurecido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él tenía previsto y así había pretendido demostrar tanto a sus hombres como a él mismo que los Micronianos, y especialmente la pequeña "ave cantora", ya no tenían ningún poder sobre él agrediéndole con sus armas culturales, que él ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a esa influencia como para poder sobreponerse al choque cultural que los Micronianos habían usado como arma contra ellos y poder combatirlos en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo esa misma demostración había estado a punto de volverse en su contra, y para más INRI, a manos de aquella que tanto daño había hecho a su gente.

El líder de los Bottoru había sido hipnotizado por el canto de Minmey, y ahora le hervía la sangre.

-¿¡Crees acaso que porque eres la famosa Minmey que eres mejor que nosotros!?- exclamó con furia, -¿Crees que por tu canto, por tu cultura y por tus costumbres tienes derecho a humillarnos de esta forma?-Pues te equivocas… ¡Te odio, Minmey¡Odio tu canto, tu música, tu pueblo…¡Odio todo lo referente a ti¡Odio todo lo que nos has hecho!-

Ahora la rabia acumulada por tantas derrotas y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, afloraron en los ojos negros de Khyron. El objeto físico que encarnaba todos sus lamentos, aquella que había servido para aniquilar a su gente y derrotarles de tal forma, se encontraba ahora entre sus manos, y el Zentran de piel lavanda no pudo evitar apretar el puño llevado por el impulso de la rabia y el odio.

-¡Uuuugh….!- gimió ella con voz ahogada

-¡Minmey!- exclamó su primo desviando la atención de las manos de Azonia.

De hecho fue la líder Meltrandi quien se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de las consecuencias que ello tendría.

-¡Cuidado, Khyron!- advirtió ella, alarmada - ¡Detente o la aplastarás¡Recuerda el plan!-

La ira de Khyron se esfumó de repente al percatarse de la advertencia de Azonia, y rápidamente soltó el puño para encontrarse a una desvanecida Minmey tendida sin moverse sobre la palma de su gigantesca (para estándares humanos) mano.

-¡Cosmos!- exclamó asustado, -¡Me enfurecí tanto que no me di cuenta de lo pequeños y frágiles que son!-

Los dos líderes Zentraedi contuvieron la respiración, temerosos de haber echado a perder su táctica para conseguir la victoria. Khyron hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para reanimar, o al menos comprobar que seguía viva, su pequeña presa; así que alzó la mano hasta la altura de los ojos y empezó a darle suaves golpecitos con el dedo para comprobar que reaccionaba. La escena tenía un curioso parecido a un niño dándole golpecitos a su hámster-mascota, y para alivio de todos, la pequeña mujer de cabellera negra se removió sobre la palma de la mano de su captor.

-No te preocupes, Azonia.- sonrió él desviando la vista hacia ella, -Está bien, sigue viva… Son más resistentes de lo que parecen.-

Azonia sonrió abiertamente, y por fin se atrevió a dar rienda suelta a la curiosidad –juguetona y cruel- que había estado sintiendo hacia su propia "mascota", Lyn Kyle. Su respuesta fue empezar a juguetear con él pequeño ser entre sus manos, retorciéndolo y sacudiéndolo como su fuera un muñeco, fascinada por semejante criatura.

-Sí, ya lo veo. – rió, -¿Y has observado lo flexibles que son¡Mira cómo se retuercen!-

En sus manos, de dedos largos, Lin Kyle fue retorcido, sacudido, puesto boca-abajo, cogido solo por un tobillo, y zarandeado de un montón de formas más. Solo su entrenamiento en artes marciales consiguió salvarlo algo más del martirio que estaba sufriendo, aunque no por ello dejaba de clamar a viva voz que su captora cesase sus juegos.-

-Cuidado, Microniano.- replicó ella con una risita ante sus quejas, -Seguro que esto no es tan divertido para ti como para mí… Pero vamos¡Jush, jush, jush!... sigue así.-

Khyron rió aunque sin perder de vista a su presa.

-Te estás divirtiendo mucho¿verdad, Azonia? –exclamó con cierta sorpresa. Era difícil ver a la líder Meltrandi de semejante buen humor.

-No lo sabes tú bien. –contestó la mujer de corto cabello oscuro dejando caer a su presa en la palma de la mano, - Pero algo más tendríamos que hacer con ellos hasta mañana. No vamos a estar toda la noche jugando con ellos.-

-Se me ocurre que podríamos encerrarlos en alguna parte… - sugirió Khyron como por casualidad.

-¿Dónde, señor?- preguntó Grell en tono complaciente. Estaba deseoso de obrar en algún sentido en el plan de usar rehenes, así él también se llevaría parte de la gloria del resultado que iban a obtener.

-Oh, ya se me ocurrirá algo…- contestó su líder guiñando un ojo.

* * *

**S**i había algo que los Zentraedi habían aprendido de los humanos es que una buena forma de celebrar una victoria consistía en las reuniones sociales donde la comida y la bebida circularan libremente.

La idea de Khyron para Lyn Kyle y Minmey mientras ellos celebraban su incipiente victoria, consistió en dejar a sus dos "rehenes" Micronianos encerrados en una jaula formada por una estructura de tenedores con irónicos adornos en forma de corazoncitos que habían encontrado en los cajones de material y suministros del gigantesco teatro; los Zentraedi allí reunidos se dedicaron a celebrarlo a esa usanza Microniana como si eso ya fuera algo normal entre ellos. Khyron había mandado traer consigo varios contenedores de comida natural de las que se guardaban en su nave, algunas de origen Microniano y otras de las que él ya guardaba en su haber, especialmente cerveza garudana, que no se encontraba disponible en ese mundo.

De esa forma, con los Micronianos a buen recaudo sobre la plataforma del escenario donde hasta horas antes había estado cantando la afamada e igualmente maldita Minmey y que igualmente horas antes casi había conseguido escapar de ellos gracias a su canto. Esa era la razón por la que habían dejado a ambos rehenes así apresados y lo bastante lejos como para que no pudieran volver a hechizarlos con el canto pero lo bastante cerca como para no quitarles el ojo de encima.

Ahora los soldados Zentraedi que habían colaborado en la operación, se congregaron en corrillos para charlar, reír y relajarse mientras que la comida y la bebida corrían libremente. Otro tanto hicieron Khyron, Grell y Azonia, que se acomodaron en torno a un gigantesco baffle no muy lejos de los prisioneros; el líder Bottoru se sentó encima del baffle, mientras que Azonia lo hizo a su izquierda, y Grell a su derecha. Antes, solo Grell había disfrutado de esa posición privilegiada, pero ahora Azonia siempre estaba junto a ellos; sin embargo la reunión entre los tres no estaba resultando especialmente tensa para Grell, pues en esta ocasión solo estaban disfrutando de la celebración de la incipiente victoria.

Ambos masticaban grandes trozos de carne asada mientras veían beber a la líder Meltrandi, que contra todo pronóstico anterior que incluso ella misma había afirmado, estaba demostrando tener muy buen beber, aunque no como Khyron, quien lo hacía directamente de la botella, Azonia prefería hacerlo en un vaso.

Siguiendo algo que últimamente parecía haberse convertido en la norma, él se lo llenaba voluntariosamente mientras que ella bebía uno tras otro, un comportamiento inusitado en alguien que parecía ser la calma y reflexión personificadas.

-Toma, mi querida Azonia, aquí tienes más…- le dijo tras habérselo llenado ya varias veces.

-Gracias.- contestó ella y se lo llevó a la boca de nuevo para beberlo con avidez.

Khyron se giró hacia Grell divertido por el comportamiento de ella, y dijo en tono casual:

-¿Has visto, Grell?... Ella bebe más que nosotros dos juntos.-

-Jajajajajaja…. Sí, parece que quisiera desbancarnos.-

Hacía mucho tiempo que Grell no bromeaba así con su señor, tal vez desde aquella improvisada juerga de oficiales superiores que ocurrió casi dos años atrás.

- Y lo que me queda todavía. – exclamó ella con una amplia sonrisa siguiendo el juego de ambos, - Anda, llénala de nuevo.-

Entonces, una vocecilla chirriante irrumpió desde la jaula de tenedores haciéndose totalmente audible en medio de la algarabía de voces y risas Zentraedi. Esta vez no era el canto de Minmey sino la voz del magullado Lin Kyle, el Microniano que en le pasado habían creído capaz de lanzar poderoso rayos de energía a través de sus manos y derribar así a los soldados Zentraedi; el mismo que había usado la maniobra del beso con Minmey para derrotar de un solo golpe a cientos y cientos de naves Zentraedi de la Flota Imperial, uno de los Micronianos que más daño les había hecho… Y que realmente no tenía ningún poder como bien se había demostrado en las manos de Azonia, salvo lo que ahora hacía y que en realidad era lo mejor que sabían hacer los Micronianos.

Propaganda.

La verborrea de Lin Kyle consistió en una sucesión de insultos acerca de la brutalidad de los Zentraedi allí congregados, argumentando que ellos solo sabían comer y beber, y que si no se habían parado a pensar en que estaban matando a su propia gente; a continuación, añadió que si tantos Zentraedi habían sido capaces de unirse a los humanos gracias a su cultura, ellos también debería ser capaces.

Al líder Bottoru se le borró de la cara inmediatamente la expresión jocosa que tenía hasta hacía solo unos instantes, para ser sustituida por una de furia tal vez incluso mayor que la que tuvo cuando amenazó con aplastar a Minmey en su puño apretado. El Microniano estaba buscando convencerles de cuán equivocados estaban en su proceder, tanto que e incluso se atrevió a llamarles cobardes; pero Khyron ya había tenido suficiente después de todo por lo que había pasado desde que fue llamado a aquel sector, y especialmente desde que él y su escuadrón acabaran estrellados en aquel planeta devastado mal viviendo de la rapiña y de la carroña de su propio pueblo, una sociedad que casi se había derrumbado por completo hasta convertirse en una sombra de si misma. La propaganda barata del tal Lin Kyle era simple y llanamente insultante.

No haciendo nada por contener el impulso de la rabia que llevaba sintiendo ya años, Khyron estampó furiosamente la botella de cerveza garudana sobre el borde del escenario donde se hallaba la jaula de cubiertos; el impacto la hizo estallar y fue suficiente como para hacer caer al suelo a las dos criaturas enjauladas. Pero para el Zentran de cabello azulino eso no era suficiente.

-¡Insignificantes insectos¡si no fuera porque les necesito, les aplastaría aquí y ahora mismo solo por placer!- ladró movido por la rabia situándose junto a la improvisada cárcel.- ¡Estoy harto de su cultura y de sus humillaciones!-

-Cuidado, Khyron. No olvides que los necesitamos vivos para nuestro plan.- advirtió la siempre racional Azonia desde su posición; incluso bebida parecía tener la mente clara y temía que lo que antes había estado a punto de ocurrir volviera a pasar.

Pero esta vez no le pareció que eso fuera a ser suficiente y ella también acabó por incorporarse dispuesta a detener al impulsivo Zentran con quien había estado celebrando la victoria hasta justo un momento antes. Azonia comprendía el odio de Khyron, pero eso no significaba que debiera dejarlo fluir sino actuar en consonancia con la situación, y eso era difícil dado lo impulsivo que el líder Bottoru era.

En ese momento Khyron alcanzó a vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Azonia se acercaba a donde él se encontraba, y vio clara la oportunidad de lo que estaba esperando: darles la derrota que necesitaban sin correr el riesgo de que murieran. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, había visto y también desinhibido por el alcohol que había bebido… una idea completamente nueva se había formado en su mente, una que nunca antes se le había ocurrido a ningún Zentraedi.

Pero si había algo de lo que Khyron siempre se había sentido satisfecho consigo mismo era de su "originalidad".

-¡Cuidado, Kyle¡Han bebido mucho!- exclamó ajena a todo ello la apenas audible vocecilla de Minmey, que en cierta forma, hablaba por experiencia aunque nadie más de los allí reunidos estuviera al tanto de este hecho.

-¿Saben, Micronianos?... La verdad es que yo también he aprendido algo sobre su cultura y sobre el placer…- comenzó a decir el Zentran de piel lavanda como por casualidad ignorando a la mujer Microniana y poniendo en marcha su plan, - Lap Lamiz, acércate, anda...-

Intrigada, la líder Meltrandi así lo hizo, y cuando estuvo junto al líder Bottoru, vio cómo de improviso la asía por el hombro derecho y la sujetaba por el brazo izquierdo. Azonia sabía que Khyron tramaba algo no relacionado con aplastar a sus rehenes así que toleró que él la sujetara de forma tan imperiosa; pero estaba cada vez más confundida por lo que él planeaba y temía que fuera a pasar, de modo que su mirada saltó de la jaula de cubiertos donde estaban encerrados los dos rehenes, al rostro de Khyron que aún estaba hablando con ellos, para saltar de nuevo a la jaula.

-Observen esto, Micronianos…- empezó a decir Khyron en tono burlón.

Y entonces ocurrió lo impensable: Azonia experimentó ser besada por primera vez.

Sin previo aviso, Khyron apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, que asombrada abrió los ojos con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa producto del condicionamiento cultural Zentraedi donde semejante cosas podría ser incluso motivo de ejecución. Su primera reacción instintiva habría tenido que ser deshacerse violentamente del osado Zentran merced de sus superiores capacidades de combate, pero no pudo hacerlo; para su sorpresa, los labios de Khyron eran suaves y cálidos, y la sensación táctil que le transmitían era muy placentera, tanto en lo físico como en lo… espiritual. La líder Meltrandi no solo no le rechazó, sino que acabó por cerrar los ojos y le abrazó, imitando todo lo que había visto acerca de ese proceder y sumergiéndose en la sensación de sentirse de esa desconocida forma. Azonia tenía que reconocerlo: no podía negarse a lo que estaba experimentando, y pronto sus mejillas se ruborizaron de una forma desconocida.

Por su parte, el líder Bottoru no cabía de su gozo. Pese a no poder ver cómo el tal Kyle se derrumbaba sobre sus rodillas de pura impotencia, podía sentir la mirada de estupefacción y de humillación de los dos rehenes Micronianos, de aquellos dos en particular que habían causado la desintegración de su sociedad y de su cultura usando ese mismo comportamiento hacía ya dos años, y en fechas mucho más recientes, ellos había usado para derrotar a Reno. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo estaba haciendo humillándoles usando el arma que habían empleado para derrotarles en tantas ocasiones… ¡Cosmos; no había nada mejor que demostrar a un enemigo que sus armas son inútiles contra sus adversarios!

Pero había algo más… Pese a estar usando el consabido beso para humillarles y hacerles sentir derrotados, no podía detenerse. Azonia tenía los labios gruesos, cierto, pero resultaban ser tremendamente suaves y cálidos, y la sensación de mantenerla abrazada de esa forma era extrañamente… reconfortante. El líder Bottoru nunca había reprimido sus impulsos al no ser que tuviese una muy buena razón para hacerlo, y en esta ocasión no encontraba nada para negarse; abrazar a Azonia y mantenerla así junto a él era una sensación maravillosa, y solo pudo querer acrecentarla cerrando los ojos y sostenerla junto a él de esa forma. Lo deseaba, y no podía oponerse.

Ambos permanecieron así, en algo que no parecía una imitación gratuita del comportamiento humano, no ya por burlarse de sus rehenes, sino porque vieron que no podían detenerse.

Entonces Grell se acercó vacilante a los dos líderes Bottoru, quién a su juicio ya no parecían tan interesados en humillar a los rehenes micronianos, como en disfrutar del momento… O al menos esa fue su sensación

-Euuuuuh… Disculpe, señor.- comenzó a decir el primer oficial Bottoru tratando de atraer a Khyron sin que este acabara por reaccionar violentamente por ver interrumpidos sus asuntos.

- ¿Hmmmm?- preguntó abriendo uno de sus ojos negros y clavándolo en su primer oficial.

-Siento interrumpir su demostración de la cultura Microniana, señor.- se disculpó Grell jugueteando con los dedos, - …Pero pensé que debería comunicarle que uno de nuestros puestos está siendo atacado por los Micronianos.-

-¿¡Cómo¿Atacados? –exclamó de repente rompiendo el beso.

Azonia se giró hacia Grell aún aturdida por el súbito cambio de ambiente, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Khyron salió corriendo arrojándola a un lado en su imperiosa carrera, de forma que calló de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Vaya, qué oportuno¡Justo ahora que estaba empezando a disfrutar de la demostración de cultura Microniana!- exclamó pasándose el dorso de la mano sobre los labios.

-¡Hay asuntos más importantes, Azonia!- contestó Khyron mientras se acercaba al panel de comunicaciones que habían traído consigo.

A su pesar, Azonia tuvo que reconocer que Khyron tenía razón; y que el sentido de la autodisciplina que él tenía era extraordinario.

* * *

**E**l líder Bottoru se sitió frente al panel de comunicaciones rodeado de otros de sus soldados, y pronto empezó a enterarse de lo que ocurría; uno de los puestos de vigilancia situados cerca de la base donde mantenían a los dos prisioneros Micronianos estaba siendo atacado por un destacamento de VT's enemigos. Khyron sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder ese puesto avanzado, y además, ellos eran Zentraedi fieles.

-¡No os preocupéis, iré a rescataros!- exclamó dirigiéndose al nervioso soldado de pelirrojo que se veía en la pantalla del comunicador. -¡Aguantad hasta que yo llegue!-

Entonces se levantó y empezó a dar órdenes para organizar el batallón de rescate, mientras Grell y Azonia le miraban, ambos con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza: resultaba curioso los amplios contrastes que formaban la personalidad de Khyron, alguien capaz de disparar sobre sus tropas con tal de ganar un combate, o por mero ajusticiamiento como había pasado solo unas horas antes con los prisioneros que habían capturado… pero que al mismo tiempo se preocupara tanto por ellas como para ir a rescatarlas del enemigo cuando estaban en apuros bastando con que uno de ellos se lo pidiera. Y así debía creerlo puesto que el líder Bottoru no pensaba que semejante treta fuese una trampa: aunque era lo más lógico, eso no era lo que había visto acerca del comportamiento Microniano sobre cómo rescatar rehenes.

Rápidamente, las tropas empezaron a tomar posiciones sobre los vehículos y armas que habían traído consigo, y sobre el gran Espartan Microniano requisado de sus tropas y que sería pilotado por Zentraedi fieles aún micronizados. Entre tanto, su líder se había quitado la improvisada y raída capa verde militar con la que se cubría los hombros, y la casaca granate de su uniforme para sustituirla por una armadura ligera de color caqui que siempre parecía llevar guardada en algún compartimiento de su Graug.

Pero no era eso lo que captó la atención de la líder Meltrandi.

Justo andaba Khyron poniéndose el casco de su armadura cuando ella se le acercó.

-¿Piensas llevarte tanta gente para rescatarlos?- preguntó incisiva, -Son casi todos nuestros soldados, aquí apenas quedará nadie para defender esta posición.-

Él la miró; Azonia seguía siendo tan precavida y sensata como siempre.

- ¿Y por qué no? Estamos deseando entrar en acción y será un combate rápido.- contestó él ajustándose el casco.

- Ya… Pero es que… me gustaría continuar con la demostración de cultura Microniana cuando acabases…- confesó ella un tanto azorada.

Para su sorpresa, él no se ofendió por su confesión, sino que sonrió ampliamente adoptando esa mueca juguetona que ponía cuando estaba de buen humor y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de ella, sin que Azonia se sintiera incómoda por ello. La expresión y la voz de Khyron eran las mismas que tantas ampollas había levantado en el pasado entre otros oficiales de cualquier rango, pero en esta ocasión tuvieron un efecto bien distinto.

-Yo también, pero rescatar a nuestras tropas es lo primero.- contestó, hasta que una nueva idea asaltó su mente,- …Mira¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros, Azonia? Así podrás disfrutar de la experiencia que nuestro pueblo más valora.-sugirió abriéndose de brazos, -¡Venga, vayamos para allá!- y levantó un brazo con aire triunfal, un gesto muy similar al que ejecutaban los humanos.

- ¿Ir…contigo a luchar?-musitó Azonia insegura mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla. Era la primera vez que Khyron le ofrecía algo así.- Sería extraordinario... Pero yo… no tengo armas ni vehículo propio.- replicó.

-Mi querida Azonia, eso no es problema.- contestó él; su voz suave sonaba como un ronroneo, - …Puedes usar mi Graug.-

-¿Qué¿tu Graug?- exclamó ella aún más asombrada por su propuesta. Para Khyron esos RoiquonmiGraugs eran exclusivos de su propiedad, más cuando ya no se fabricaban desde que el satélite fábrica donde se hacían había sido destruido tiempo atrás sin que los Maestros lo hubiesen reemplazado por uno nuevo.

-Claro, así podrás venirte con nosotros.-

-¿Qué potencia tiene?- preguntó entusiasmada con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, muy buena!- contestó el líder Bottoru guiñándola un ojo en un gesto de complicidad.

Y diciendo esto, saltó sobre el Espartan Microniano mientras ella tomaba su lugar en el Graug.

Azonia se sentía curiosamente eufórica por todo lo que estaba pasando, una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba y que la hacía olvidar todas las penas por las que había pasado en los dos años anteriores volviéndola mucho más atrevida e impulsiva de lo que había sido siempre. De repente todo parecía estar saliendo curiosamente bien: existía la posibilidad de conseguir la fortaleza de Zor y escapar de ese planeta desolado donde había pasado malviviendo los dos últimos años, y encima dándoles un golpe de gracia a los Micronianos. Por otro lado, la experiencia del beso que justo había compartido con el líder Bottoru había resultado terriblemente placentera y les había acercado aún más de lo que ambos habían estado antes, creando una especie de vínculo de confianza mutua como ahora se estaba demostrando. No se habían dicho nada al respecto, pero estaba claro que eso era lo que ocurría.

Porque, de no ser así¿cuál era si no la razón por la que Khyron le había ofrecido luchar a su lado usando su instrumento favorito?

Ese nuevo aspecto de su relación la llenaba de dicha.

Entre tanto Khyron había golpeado los costados del Espartan para que arrancara a moverse como si de un caballo se tratara. Los pilotos Zentraedi Micronizados tampoco debieron encontrar el símil del gesto y discutieron entre ellos qué debían hacer, hasta que el líder Bottoru se hartó, abrió la escotilla y les gritó que se pusieran en marcha hacia delante.

-Pero si es más fácil decirlo hablando que otra cosa…- anunció uno de ellos.

-Claro, como en las telenovelas.- contestó otro.

Una vez el batallón se hubo marchado, el pequeño grupo de soldados Zentraedi que habían quedado custodiando el lugar se habían quedado prácticamente solos. Y daba la casualidad de que ellos eran los tres que días antes habían informado a Khyron sobre la táctica del secuestro y empleo de rehenes que los Micronianos empleaban; esos mismos soldados también habían sido influenciados fuertemente por la cultura Microniana durante el tiempo que estuvieron micronizados.

-Bueno… ahora que el jefe se ha ido y que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer…- comenzó a decir el único que llevaba el característico uniforme color caqui, -¿…Os hace una partida de cartas?- preguntó sacándose una baraja del bolsillo delantero de su casaca.

-¡Claro!- exclamaron sus compañeros con entusiasmo.

Y mientras sus compañeros se iban a combatir, ellos tres mataban el tiempo en un juego Microniano, faltando a su deber de soldados.

* * *

**E**l Roiquonmi Graug podía ser un arma obsoleta porque ya no se fabricaba, pero no resultaba anticuada sino increíblemente práctica y versátil. No era un Quadrunn-Rau, pero tampoco era un battlepod, aunque su manejo era similar; Azonia descubrió que podía manejarlo fácilmente estando sentada en su puesto con solo los pedales y los mandos de las manos, y de esa forma avanzó a las coordenadas previstas para acabar luchando, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía y que nunca antes había hecho invitada por un Zentran.

Pero la excitación del combate duró poco, pues en cuanto llegaron al lugar previsto, tanto ella como Khyron vieron que los Zentraedi supuestamente atacados por los VT's Micronianos huyeron en desbandada al verlo.

-¿Pero qué hacen¿por qué huyen?- exclamó un sorprendido Khyron, -¡Hemos venido a rescataros!-

El supuesto rescate se tornó en ser una trampa de los Micronianos. Prácticamente en un instante fueron rodeados por un batallón de Espartanes y VT's, y entonces quedó claro que aquellos que habían creído Zentraedi fieles no eran más que aliados de los Micronianos que les habían engañado burlándose de su deseo de que volvieran a su vera. Por ello Khyron no cejaría en darles la guerra que merecían.

El combate no tardó en sucederse, las partidas de battlepods, Espartanes y VT's se mezclaron en una batalla casi cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso entre los Zentraedi que iban a pie, algo que apenas tenía que ver con las que años atrás se habían desarrollado en el espacio, y que parecía más que una reyerta entre bandas callejeras que un verdadero combate. No obstante Khyron no perdió la oportunidad de luchar llevado por el frenesí del combate que todos los Zentraedi tenían, aunque fuese solo provisto de su armadura y de armas de fuego, relegando así el gobierno de la operación sobre Grell, que no llegó a entrar en la batalla.

En determinado momento, un piloto Microniano a bordo de su VT le debió identificar y saltó a por él desde el suelo al lomo del gigantesco Espartan donde se hallaba el líder Bottoru; tal vez desde el aire habría tenido alguna posibilidad, pero no así donde no dejaba de ser igual a cualquier otro Zentraedi a pie. Al igual que hiciera Breetai, capaz de desensamblar un VT con solo sus manos; Khyron, siendo un oficial superior, no tuvo muchos problemas en deshacerse de él, y arrebatarle su arma con la que disparó a bocajarro contra otros VT's cercanos… hasta que vio que se le había acabado la munición. Y Para añadir inconvenientes a su situación personal, uno de los Zentraedi micronizados que pilotaba el Espartan, abrió una escotilla y le informó que ellos también tenían el mismo problema.

Los Micronianos debieron darse cuenta de que se hallaba en problemas porque de improviso dos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre él, que afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo deshaciéndose de ellos usando el rifle Microniano como si fuera un palo.

Entonces, en medio de la reyerta, vio como un disparo perdido alcanzaba a su Graug haciendo estallar por completo el brazo izquierdo del aparato y que este casi cayera derribado.

-¡¡AZONIA!!- gritó cuando vio que el Graug reculaba hacia atrás tras haber recibido el impacto.

Ella estaba dentro de la cabina de su Graug y muy bien podía haberle ocurrido algo tras ver lo que había pasado. Sin pararse a pensarlo, saltó desde la considerable altura del Espartan y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la líder Meltrandi; no había mucha distancia, pero se encontraba en medio de una batalla, así que correr campo a través de esa forma no era en absoluto una maniobra aconsejable, pero eso ahora a Khyron no le importaba.

Entonces, un VT pilotado por un Microniano con deseos suicidas se cruzó en su camino intentando detenerle; seguramente aquel piloto pensó que enfrentarse al líder del batallón Bottoru y derrotarle le haría famoso… pero Khyron no le daría ese placer, tenía un objetivo muy claro en mente. Cogió su arma sin munición y la estampó contundentemente contra la cabina del VT como si de una cachiporra se tratara. Simple pero efectivo: el VT se derrumbó sobre el suelo con toda la carlinga destrozada y Khyron se limitó a saltar sobre él a la carrera.

Finalmente alcanzó su Graug, que estaba siendo ignorado por el resto de los VT's, así que no tuvo problemas para saltar a la cabina y abrirla tirando de la mampara de cristal rojo que la cubría. Al hacerlo encontró a una atontada Azonia tendida sin control sobre su vehículo y medio mareada.

-¡Azonia¿Estás bien?!- preguntó con temor desde lo alto.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le miró entre confundida y mareada.

-S… Sí, creo que sí. Solo un poco magullada.- contestó ella, -Pero se me acabó la munición. Ya no puedo luchar más.-

Inconscientemente, el líder de los Bottoru suspiró aliviado al ver que Azonia estaba en buenas condiciones, pero lo que ella había anunciado era un problema: su Graug no tenía munición, y sus armas y el Espartan Microniano tampoco. Temiendo lo que se fuese a encontrar, se giró hacia el resto de la batalla y rápidamente comprobó que se encontraba en clara posición de desventaja pese a que las fuerzas Micronianas habían sido fuertemente dañadas.

El líder Bottoru sabía bien que así no ganaría y que seguir luchando en semejantes condiciones era un suicidio, así que anunció la retirada; no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces para que su orden fuese obedecida. Azonia, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, puso en marcha el Graug y Khyron montó a horcajadas sobre el brazo mecánico derecho del vehículo, no teniendo otra forma para poder salir de allí ya que no disponía de vehículo propio.

* * *

**L**os Micronianos les persiguieron durante bastantes kilómetros, pero algo incongruente debía pasar entre ellos también dado que no les atacaron directamente y acabaron por retirarse; desde la posición donde estaban, con sus armas cargadas y desde el aire no les habría sido difícil matarlos a tiros aunque al final no lo hicieron. Eso podría ser una ventaja para ellos pero no dejaba de ser otra evidencia de lo que significaba tener que huir con el rabo entre las piernas, algo que Khyron odiaba cada vez más.

Sin embargo, pese a que eventualmente los VT's dejaron de perseguirlos, Khyron notó que la marcha de su Graug, que se había mantenido una velocidad constante de más de 200km/h durante tanta distancia, descendía de ritmo hasta que finalmente se detuvo y con él, el resto del escuadrón. Sabiendo lo que podía pasar, Khyron volvió a abrir la cabina del Graug y allí se encontró a una pálida y mareada Azonia por cuyo hombro chorreaba una herida sangrienta.

-¡Lap Lamiz!- volvió a exclamar alarmado, -¡Estás herida!-

Eso no era lo que Azonia le había dicho antes, sino que efectivamente el ataque le había afectado. Ella trató de enfocar la mirada hacia él, pero aunque el gesto así lo indicaba, sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto del vacío.

-Si, eso parece… Me golpeé el hombro y la cadera cuando me alcanzaron, pero en caliente no lo noté… Estoy muy mareada.- explicó con voz débil, -No sé si podré seguir conduciendo tu Graug hasta la base.- anunció con rabia.

-Entonces conduciré yo. Está claro que tú no estás en condiciones de hacerlo.- contestó el gravemente, y a pesar el mareo, Azonia le miró con perplejidad.

-¿Cómo? El Graug solo tiene espacio para un tripulante…- contestó ella sin saber qué esperar.

-Cabremos los dos.- anunció él, y sin esperar respuesta de ella, se metió dentro de la cabina.

Para sorpresa de Azonia, él se quitó el casco de su armadura dejándolo a un lado del asiento y luego se sentó en ese mismo asiento de la cabina del Graug, pero para que ella cupiera, la hizo acomodarse sobre una de sus piernas sin que ella tuviera oportunidad de replicar, y luego tomó los mandos del Graug, de forma que ella literalmente reposaba sobre su regazo y con el hombro sano apoyado sobre el pecho de él. Su otro hombro seguía emanando sangre que formaba un reguero a lo largo del mismo, hasta gotear en algún punto del asiento.

-¡Vayámonos ya!- anunció él haciendo arrancar el Graug, y a su orden, al resto del escuadrón.

Azonia estaba mareada por la herida del brazo, la conmoción recibida y el mucho alcohol que había bebido antes y que ahora le estaba pasando factura, pero sí sabía lo que estaba pasando. Incapaz de moverse de donde estaba ahora, era consciente de que el líder Bottoru la había sentado sobre su regazo y ahora la llevaba a salvo de vuelta a la base dentro de su propio Graug--- el mismo que él le había prestado para combatir a los Micronianos. Azonia había sido rescatada muchas veces en batallas pasadas antes de llegar a la posición de líder suprema del cuerpo de elite Meltrandi, pero nunca-nunca de esta forma, y menos aún por un Zentran estando expuesta a tanto contacto físico con él.

Y ese mismo contacto, junto al interés que él había demostrado en rescatarla, la hacía sentirse a salvo y… querida.

En las nubes de la conciencia, se sentía extrañamente feliz por la situación en que se encontraba ahora, siendo rescatada de esa forma… Pero por otro lado, eso era algo que ella de ninguna manera debería haber permitido, y también era su culpa que tan buena guerrera como era ella, se hubiese dejado derrotar de esa forma tan absurda, cayendo por falta de munición en una reyerta contra unos adversarios tan poco preparados.

-Lo siento…- murmuró notando que se le cerraban los ojos.

-¿Qué¿a qué viene eso ahora?- exclamó Khyron sin apartar la mirada de las indicaciones de las pantallas y paneles su Graug.

-Siento… haber dañado tu Graug de esa forma.- explicó ella, - Y siento haber bebido tanto antes… No debí haberlo hecho. Estoy muy mareada.- suspiró pesadamente sobre su hombro, -No tendríamos que estar huyendo de esta forma.-

-Azonia: no quiero oírte decir que esto es culpa tuya.- contestó él con tono severo.- Los Micronianos nos tendieron una trampa y nos engañaron a todos, incluyéndome a mí. No ha sido un error solo tuyo.-

La líder Meltrandi se dio cuenta de él tenía razón, pero aún así, sus palabras le hacían sentirse incómoda y feliz a partes iguales.

-Yo… no debería haber fallado de esta forma.-

-¡Cht! No esperaba que te fueras a poner así por beber tanto.- contestó él chasqueando la lengua, -Estás pasando por la crisis depresiva de beber mucho, Azonia… Pero sabes que esto no debería acabar contigo.-

Ella tembló encogiéndose ante sus palabras.

-Lo sé… Yo soy Maruk Lap Lamiz… y tengo un deber que cumplir para con las Meltrandi.- contestó ella con voz débil. –Una derrota sufrida por una borrachera no debería ser motivo para vencerme.-

El líder Bottoru sonrío al oírla decir aquello, y durante un momento, bajó la vista y la miró. Pese a que la armadura ligera compuesta de placas de metal y cerámica le insensibilizaba bastante, por no decir que del todo, de cualquier sensación física, advirtió la forma en que ella reposaba contra él, algo que nunca antes se había permitido que le pasara con nadie más… y también se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba, sino que realmente le importaba ponerla a salvo. Incluso podía oler su cabello, y aquella sensación de proximidad le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

Casi involuntariamente estrechó el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de ella y sujetaba el mando izquierdo del Graug. Aunque él no lo notara, ella sí lo haría y se daría cuenta de lo que él había tratado de transmitirle; Azonia no pudo contener la suave sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

De repente se abrió una de las dos ventanas circulares de comunicación situadas a ambos lados del asiento del piloto, y por ella Khyron vio aparecer el rostro alargado del soldado Zentraedi que se estaba dirigiendo a él; era uno de los que había dejado de guardia para custodiar a los rehenes micronianos, concretamente el de pelo rubio y rizo que vestía la armadura ligera.

-Señor¿Puede recibirme?- preguntó nervioso el soldado, -Por favor, responda…-

-Sí, te recibo.- contestó el líder Bottoru. Al menos ese soldado había aprendido a dirigirse a él de forma correcta. -¿Qué ocurre?-

El soldado parecía un tanto azorado por lo que estaba viendo, pues aunque la ventana de comunicaciones no dejaba para mucho, podía ver parte del cabello de Azonia sobre el hombro de su líder. Pero aquel soldado tenía otros motivos para estar nervioso.

-Señor, hemos sido asaltados y los rehenes Micronianos han sido liberados.- explicó el soldado temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Khyron, -¿Que os han asaltado y han liberado a los rehenes?-

-Sí, señor. Nos tomó por sorpresa y no teníamos medios para detenerle.-

-Un momento… ¿Cuántos Micronianos os asaltaron?- preguntó Khyron confundido por lo que el soldado decía.

- …Un solo VT, señor. –contestó azorado el soldado.

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritó Khyron furioso, -¿¡Uno solo ha bastado para derrotaros a todos!?¿¡Qué clase de inútiles sois vosotros!?-

-Señor… el Microniano que nos atacó era un oficial de alto rango… El del VT con la insignia de la calavera y las tibias cruzadas.-

Khyron apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ese soldado estaba queriendo decir. El Microniano del VT con la insignia Microniana de la muerte era un viejo conocido de incluso el principio de la guerra contra los Micronianos, aunque que él recordase, nunca se había enfrentado a ese piloto directamente. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, parecía que su destino siempre se cruzaba de alguna forma con el de ese Microniano, como ocurriera cuando robó la cámara de conversión.

-¡¡Maldición!!- exclamó al margen de esos pensamientos, y sacudió un puñetazo sobre el brazo de su Graug. -¿¡Cómo es posible que todo nos salga tan mal!?- añadió furioso.

- Ellos lo saben…- contestó Azonia débilmente desde su hombro. –Saben cómo actuar.-

-¿Qué…?-

-Nosotros sabíamos que podíamos usar rehenes para conseguir una victoria…-explicó Azonia, -Pero no sabíamos cómo hacer para conseguirla… Los Micronianos saben cómo usar rehenes y cómo liberarlos… es una técnica que ellos tienen y saben cómo combatirla. No han dudado en sacrificar a los suyos para hacerlo.-hizo una pausa, como si estuviera organizando sus ideas.- …Para rescatar solo a ellos dos han sacrificado a uno de sus escuadrones de VT's sin importarles las bajas. Sus prioridades están muy claras… Harían cualquier cosa por sus rehenes cuando son importantes, y contra eso no podemos luchar en igualdad de condiciones.-

El líder Bottoru entendió lo que Azonia quería decirle. Era la primera vez que los Zentraedi usaban rehenes como táctica de combate, mientras que los Micronianos llevaban siglos usándola, así que sabían cómo combatir esa arma. Además, según el punto de vista Zentraedi no se podía sacrificar a un escuadrón entero para salvar solo a uno o dos de sus miembros… y eso era justamente lo que habían hecho los Micronianos; no había defensa para semejante desigualdad de condiciones en una batalla.

-¡Maldita sea¡Debí haber sabido que esa anormal técnica de lucha no daría buen resultado¡Demasiado fácil y estúpida!-

Khyron simplemente no podía comprender el criterio que seguían los Micronianos para valorar a uno de ellos en particular y sacrificar a otros muchos solo por salvarlo; a él le llamaban "_el Traidor_" por ser capaz de eliminar a los suyos si eso significaba alcanzar una victoria… pero había una diferencia entre hacer sacrificios por conseguir una victoria, a sacrificar a muchos en beneficio de uno solo por mantenerlo con vida y no solo por una victoria.

Simplemente esa era una lógica que no era capaz de entender.

* * *

**H**oras más tarde, cerca del amanecer, por fin alcanzaron el gran norte. El escuadrón se aproximó al Queadol estrellado y rápidamente los soldados tomaron la formación necesaria para permitirles el paso y darles el recibimiento correspondiente. El batallón, gravemente dañado, se reunió en la explanada central que formaba la entrada principal al interior de la estrellada nave, y allí, en medio de una gran algarabía de soldados y órdenes, se detuvo.

Gerao corrió a recibir a su líder, seguido de un grupo de soldados y de Meltrandi, entre las que estaba la mujer renegada de la ciudad de Detroit de nombre Shianne y que se había acabado convirtiendo en oficial médico a causa de los conocimientos adquiridos junto a los Micronianos; también estaban Kyatta Hesh, la actual asistente de Azonia, quienes se habían quedado en la base central mientras su señora estaba fuera efectuando el delicado plan. Todos ellos tuvieron la sensación de que las cosas no se habían dado del todo bien cuando les vieron llegar en semejante estado, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vería a continuación.

La carlinga roja del Graug se abrió y de ella emergió Khyron en su armadura de combate pero sin el casco; parecía estar en buenas condiciones, aunque si iba de esa guisa era porque se había visto envuelto en una batalla, lo que reafirmaba la impresión general del escuadrón. Pero lo que inmediatamente llamó la atención de todos era ver que estaba sujetando el cuerpo lánguido y semi-inconsciente de la líder de los Quadronno Meltrandi, cuyo brazo izquierdo aparecía cubierto de sangre, en gran parte seca.

-¡Meltrandi!- gritó Khyron dirigiéndose a las mujeres allí congregadas, - Recoged a vuestra líder y curadla de sus heridas ahora mismo. Es una orden.-

Las Meltrandi no se hicieron esperar y obedecieron a Khyron como su actual líder, dado que Azonia tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, y también porque su deber era socorrer a su señora. Así que se acercaron al Graug, y desde lo alto, Khyron les tendió suavemente el cuerpo de su señora que ellas recogieron con cuidado, aunque no por ello dejó de gemir al verse desplazada de esa forma.

-Llevadla a la sala médica, rápido.- arengó Kyatta en tono imperioso.

- Sí, señora. A sus órdenes.- contestaron ellas.

El líder Bottoru las observó durante un instante, y luego se giró hacia su primer oficial, que justo en ese momento, estaba bajando del espartan Microniano a lomos de donde había recorrido todo el camino de vuelta.

-Grell, quiero un informe completo de los daños recibidos, y también que des asistencia a nuestras tropas. Que no se muevan ni efectúen ningún ataque a los Micronianos hasta nueva orden. Esto va también por todos nuestros espías, no deben hacer ningún movimiento hasta que yo ordene lo contrario. ¿Entendido?- enumeró Khyron señalándole con el dedo para mayor énfasis de sus palabras.

-Sí, señor.- contestó Grell, -Pondré orden en nuestros soldados enseguida.-

-Bien. Mientras, iré a cambiarme. Espero que esté todo listo para cuando yo de nuevas órdenes.- contestó el Zentran de cabellos azulinos, y para sorpresa de su subordinado, se giró diciendo.- Yo tengo otros asuntos que atender.-

Y para sorpresa de Grell, Khyron se fue tras las Meltrandi que se acababan de llevar a su líder a la enfermería.

Gerao intercambió miradas entre Grell y su líder, hasta que al final se avino a preguntar.

-Oye… ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?-

Pero el Zentran de rasgos poco agraciados se encontró con un igualmente boquiabierto Grell.

* * *

**A**zonia estaba convaleciente. En el pasado, las cámaras de protocultura habían servido para curarla a ella y a cualquiera en sus mismas circunstancias, aunque la medicina Zentraedi no estaba entre las más desarrolladas ya que su sociedad rechazaba automáticamente a todo el que presentara alguna tara que lo calificara de "inservible". Sin embargo este no rea el caso y además la protocultura escaseaba habiendo que racionarla, sobre todo entre el armamento y el mantenimiento básico de los sistemas. La protocultura obtenida se usaba sobre todo en las cámaras de conversión, y también para los sistemas de mantenimiento y armas de la base, pero no para otras tareas que tiempo atrás habían formado parte de la infraestructura de la nave, como los sistemas de auto lavado o las ahora necesitadas cámaras de cura.

Durante las últimas horas desde que volvieron a la base central que era el Queadol estrellado, la líder Meltrandi había sido atendida por aquellas de sus subordinadas que conocían los rudimentos de las curas tradicionales. Con fría profesionalidad, desproveyeron de su capa y su casaca a la líder Meltrandi, para atender las heridas de su hombro izquierdo y de su cadera. Le administraron una serie de analgésicos y antibióticos, y luego colocaron su cadera ante la mirada seria y atenta del líder Bottoru, que no se apartó de allí durante todo el tiempo mientras que Azonia aguantaba todo el proceso con la estoicidad que se esperaba de ella.

Finalmente, la Meltrandi que había estado al cargo de todo el proceso, se le acercó y le saludó siguiendo el procedimiento protocolario habitual; era evidente que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres aunque el trato fuera solo profesional. Khyron la miró seriamente, y aunque ignoraba su nombre se dio cuenta de que era una de las recién llegadas; era una mujer de inferior altura a la suya, aspecto maduro y pelo oscuro esperpénticamente arreglado, muda evidencia de su contacto con los Micronianos.

-Señor. Nuestra señora Laplamiz ya ha sido atendida y curada de sus heridas, aunque recomendamos descanso para que sus lesiones terminen de sanar. Pedimos permiso para poder retirarnos.-

-Concedido.- asintió él con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Ella respondió y el resto de las Meltrandi salieron de la sala de forma ordenada.

El líder Bottoru las observó salir con una ceja ligeramente levantada; desde luego las Meltrandi parecían mucho más ordenadas y disciplinadas que sus hombres. Ser comedido parecía algo intrínseco en ellas.

Pero a sus ojos ninguna de ellas podía compararse con Lap Lamiz.

Una vez todas ellas se hubieron marchado de la sala médica, él se le acercó hasta situarse al lado del camastro en donde estaba tendida, que se volvió para mirarle.

-Será mejor que descanses un rato, Azonia.- le dijo con suavidad. –Yo me quedaré aquí.-

Ella asintió suavemente desde su posición yaciente, y observó cómo él se dirigía hacia una ventana del fondo que daba al exterior.

Afuera, era de noche, pero una tal que estaba llena de luz producto de su cercanía al círculo polar ártico; y en el exterior, brillaba una luz dorada y gélida que cubría la desolada tundra en donde habían vivido los dos últimos años.

Un paisaje que acompañaba su forma de vida actual.

Azonia vio cómo Khyron se había quedado mirando por la ventana de espaldas a ella; se había quitado la armadura de combate y volvía a vestir el acostumbrado uniforme correspondiente a su rango, con la capa color verde militar echada sobre sus hombros. Y allí se había quedado, vigilante.

En medio de las neblinas de los analgésicos y el cansancio producto de los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, Azonia se vio embargada de una sensación somnolienta que, sin embargo, no desembocó en un sueño profundo, sino a una profunda relajación física. Su mente, sin embargo, vagaba en un mar de recuerdos sobre cómo había llegado hasta allí y se encontraba ahora en esa situación. No deliraba, solo soñaba despierta.

Y no podía más que sentirse abrumada por todo ello. Ante sus ojos veía cosas que habían cambiado hasta extremos insospechados.

Quamzin…

Azonia nunca antes se había sentido tan cercana a un Zentran. La relación entre ambos géneros no era en absoluto cordial, solo fría y distante, salvo cuando a ambas facciones se las ordenaba luchar juntas. Esa era la circunstancia que había llevado a Azonia a conocer a "_el Traidor_" personalmente de una forma tan cercana.

Sí, al principio, la relación entre ambos había sido tensa…. Allí donde el renegado de Breetai había fracasado, a ella se le había encomendado que triunfara, y así lo había intentado; durante muchos años, como líder suprema de los Quadronno Meltrandi, Azonia había ambicionado de alguna forma ocupar el puesto de Breetai junto a Dolza. Ella no entendía por qué el supremo líder de los Zentraedi tenía que ser un hombre; era justo que después de 500.000 ciclos, ocupara su puesto una mujer. Y si conseguía recuperar el último reducto real de protocultura, su gloria podría ascender incluso por encima de la de Dolza al ser favorecida por los propios Maestros de la Robotechnia y por el resto de su gente.

Pero ahora, esa frustrada ambición había sido sustituida por una extraña felicidad que la hacía sentirse completa de una forma que no había conocido antes.

Y esa felicidad se la daba un simple Zentran comandante de división.

* * *

**K**hyron se giró desde la ventaba quedando a contraluz y mirándola quietamente. Sus ojos tenían una expresión suave, muy diferente de la que solía demostrar en combate o cuando se enfurecía; e incluso también distinta de la habitual expresión jocosa que solía tener cuando estaba de buen humor y bromeaba con Grell o el resto de sus hombres.

Después de todo lo acontecido en los dos años de exilio, y sobre todo en las últimas horas, Azonia estaba casi segura de que ella era la única persona a quién él podía mirar de esa forma; ni siquiera cuando todos ellos escucharon el canto de la Microniana; el gesto era natural en él, no condicionado por la hipnosis de la cultura Microniana.

Y así era…

La presencia de Azonia junto a él, en prácticamente todo detalle de su vida, le hacía sentirse completado de una forma desconocida, una que ni siquiera el impulso de querer ser él mismo había alcanzado una dimensión totalmente desconocida en él. Y ya no podía negarse, aunque hubiese tenido que beber para alcanzar el primer paso.

Ya era demasiado obvio que entre la líder Meltrandi y él había una conexión única, y no veía razón para negarla.

-¿Estas mejor ya, Azonia?- preguntó. Su voz era suave, siempre lo había sido, pero contrastaba mucho con los cambios de tono que solía mostrar, tan abruptos como los de su humor.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-No puedo contestar con seguridad. –respondió con voz cansada, - Este método de curación a base de medicinas y vendas es muy primitivo, y si me estoy curando, es muy lentamente. Al menos ya no estoy tan mareada como antes y tengo la cabeza clara.-

Khyron asintió sin retirarse de su lado.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer.- resopló, – Nuestras reservas de protocultura están muy mermadas; tus oficiales médicos no han habido otra forma de curarte.-

-Lo sé… Pero al menos me alegro de estar bien.- contestó ella con la misma voz cansada.

-Sabes que algo así no habría bastado para matarte, Azonia.- contestó Khyron con una sonrisa, -Tú eres más fuerte que eso.-

Azonia no se esperaba esa respuesta, y durante un momento sintió que esa sensación extraña la invadía; una sensación que últimamente siempre parecía estar con ella, similar a una especie de opresión que nacía en su pecho y subía por la garganta como si de un nudo se tratara, pero que lejos de ser desagradable, la llenaba de dicha. Y lo más asombroso de todo es que cuando más profundamente había sentido esa especie de eufórica felicidad fue en el momento en que Khyron llevó a cabo su "demostración" delante de los Micronianos que tanto daño les había hecho. No estaba segura de qué era pero sí que era obvia y que allí estaba y no podía negársela si misma. Sus mejillas parecían calentarse tanto que se teñían de rojo. Por supuesto Azonia sabía qué era el rubor y la vergüenza, pero no entendía qué relación podía haber entre eso y lo que fuera que sentía ahora. No era vergüenza por la humillación y la deshonra, sino algo más profundo e inquietante.

Azonia siempre había sido una mujer muy cerebral que no dejaba llevarse fácilmente por las emociones, pero ahora le estaba ocurriendo algo que solo Khyron podía provocar en ella.

Algo parecido debía estar pensando él, porque de improviso se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios suavemente, para luego separarse de ella.

-¿Por… por qué has hecho eso ahora?- preguntó Azonia con suavidad, sin ningún atisbo aparente de repulsa, sino de intriga.

-¿No era eso lo que querías?-replicó él con la misma sonrisa pícara que solía tener -Hace unas horas me pediste que continuara con la "demostración" en cuanto tuviéramos la ocasión. Me ha parecido que ahora es un buen momento.-

-Sí, tienes razón…- contestó ella con una sonrisa, entre alegre y cansada. –Han pasado tantas cosas que casi lo había olvidado.-

-¿De veras? No me lo pareció.- fue su amago de flirteo.

-No, ya verás que no es así.-

Y diciendo esto, alargó la mano del brazo sano para atraerle hacia su boca una vez más. El Zentran de espeso cabello azulino no se resistió y respondió a las demandas de la líder Meltrandi.

* * *

**O**tra clase de pensamientos muy distintos cruzaban la mente de Grell. El primer oficial de Khyron sabía que la operación de "secuestro" siguiendo los procedimientos de cómo luchar que usaban los Micronianos no había dado el esperado resultado que a todos les hubiese gustado… sino que había acabado convirtiéndose en un completo fracaso en todos los sentidos y tuvieron que salir corriendo del campo de batalla sufriendo grandes riesgos. Se habían salvado de milagro.

Khyron había hecho bien en ordenar el más absoluto de los mutismos mientras se reorganizaban, pero estaba claro que el contraataque de los Micronianos sería brutal después de haberse dado a conocer abiertamente, y más ahora que estaba claro que ellos no suponían una gran fuerza bélica y que ya sabían por donde había que empezar a buscarles.

Había que movilizarse y buscar un nuevo escondite cuanto antes.

Y ese era el problema. Después de los sucesos de las últimas horas, dudaba de que su líder estuviese siendo todo lo sensato que realmente debería; él sabía que Khyron era impulsivo e impetuoso, pero igualmente que no dejaba que sus sentimientos personales rompieran el esquema de sus planes. Así que¿a qué venía esa tontería de actuar como un Microniano para insultar a los "rehenes"?

Cierto que Grell estaba acostumbrado a ver a Khyron hacer locuras, pero incluso había cierto límite en ellas… Y esta se salía de la norma, porque él había visto que no era algo pasajero, sino que había continuado hasta mucho después. Grell sabía que si bien Khyron no dudaba en ejecutar "castigos por indisciplina", tampoco dudaba en preocuparse por el bienestar de sus tropas para que estos no renegaran de él después de los abusos que muchas veces sufrían… pero ¿Tanto como para acudir al rescate personal de uno de ellos en particular? Pese a la relación que compartían, Grell ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su líder llegara a hacer algo así incluso por el mismo, y eso partiendo de la base de que en la rígida sociedad Zentraedi no había lugar para perder tropas solo por salvar a uno de ellos; simplemente los Zentraedi siempre habían desconocido el valor de los rehenes por esa misma razón. Khyron nunca habría arriesgado a ninguno de sus escuadrones para salvar a uno de sus hombres en particular. Eso quedó más que claro durante el aciago día de la batalla contra las fuerzas de Dolza, cuando Khyron –antes de que se le ocurriera ir al rescate de Azonia- había dejado claro que no se iba a meter en una batalla que no era cosa suya, y contra la que en su opinión, no había nada que hacer.

Aquel aciago día solo había visto un poco de lo que ocurría, pero ahora estaba claro que Khyron tenía un interés especial en salvaguardar la vida de Azonia, algo inaudito tanto en la sociedad Zentraedi como en él mismo.

Este extraño comportamiento empezó a ser más preocupante cuando oyó conversaciones entre nerviosas y divertidas de boca de otros soldados que también habían estado allí durante la misión y habían visto lo ocurrido.

-¿Lo visteis vosotros también?- preguntó uno de ellos, de cara redonda y cabello negro, -… Cogió a Lady Laplamiz y le plantó los labios en la boca igual que hacen los Micronianos.- rió.

-Sí, es cierto… Y cuando Minmey empezó a cantar, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas… y casi la suelta.-añadió otro de ellos en el mismo tono de alguien que cuenta una anécdota divertida.

-Nuestro jefe cada vez actúa más como un Microniano… ¿Podéis creerlo?-

-Sí, claro… pero eso es lo que nos pasa a todos.- contestó otro más, - Sobre todo a los que vinieron después de haber vivido con los Micronianos. Esos tipos no dejan de jugar a cosas raras y hablan con expresiones que no puedo entender.-

-Ya, pero, si el jefe no ha convivido nunca con los Micronianos y no les soporta… ¿Por qué hace esas cosas?- preguntó el primero.- ¿Por qué imita lo que hacen los Micronianos?-

Y no era la única; otras conversaciones similares se desarrollaban aquí y allá entre todos los que habían estado allí presentes, propagándose como chismorreos y cotilleos entre los Bottoru que habían permanecido todo ese tiempo en la base.

Viendo el panorama, Grell optó por acercarse a las Meltrandi que habían estado asistiendo a su señora. Kyatta, la rubia Meltran de comportamiento discreto y silencioso que se había convertido en su primera oficial, y la mujer morena de cabellos estrambóticos (al parecer llamada Shianne) que dirigía aquella sección. Casi como era de esperar ellas estaban hablando entre sí, probablemente sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos y especialmente sobre los que tenían que ver con su señora. Grell había observado que, aunque las Meltrandi estaban de sobra acostumbradas a tratar con Zentrandi, su comportamiento hacia ellos era un tanto frío y distante, sobre todo desde que llegaron las Meltrandi que habían estado Micronizadas. Era como si de alguna manera, tuviese alguna clase de temor oculto a los Zentrandi que él no acababa de imaginar, cuando en todo caso, debía ser al revés, ya que las Meltrandi eran más feroces luchadoras que ellos mismos. En realidad solo parecían tolerar a Khyron, y a todos los demás, porque su señora les hubiese dado la orden de hacerlo.

Al verle llegar, todas ejecutaron el saludo protocolario de forma disciplinada.

-Señor.- dijeron al unísono, o al menos las de mayor rango.

-Descansad. –contestó él, - ¿Podéis informadme de en dónde se encuentra Lord Kravshera?-

-Sí, señor.- contestó la tal Shianne, -Se encuentra en la sala de curas en donde reposa nuestra señora Laplamiz.-

A las Meltrandi no les pasó desapercibido el gesto de sorpresa de Grell.

-Entiendo.- contestó intentando sonar neutral, -¿Ha dado alguna orden al respecto?-

-No, señor.- contestó Kyatta en esta ocasión, - Por el momento yo estoy al mando de las fuerzas Quadronno. Nuestra señora simplemente nos informó que por el momento permanecería allí y que yo la sustituiría. Eso es todo lo que podemos decirle.-

Grell luchó por mantener una expresión imparcial.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por la información. Podéis seguir con vuestras tareas.-

-A sus órdenes, señor.-

Cuando se alejó un poco, las Meltrandi no debieron creer que él las escuchó perfectamente decir, "_Lord Khyron ha permanecido todo el tiempo junto a Lady Laplamiz_."

El Zentran de cabellos oscuros y de uniforme enlutado ya no tenía más dudas. Su señor se encontraba dominado por alguna extraña influencia que Azonia ejercía sobre él desde que coincidieron en ese sistema. Una que no acababa de comprender pero cuya evolución había visto desde el principio; una que parecía guardar cierta similitud con la que Mirilla había padecido para hacerla desertar de entre los suyos.

Tal vez debería hacer algo por su cuenta antes de que todo se arruinara aún más. O eso, o actuar como si no pasara nada y simplemente dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Por ahora Grell solo podían intentar confirmar sus sospechas…

* * *

**E**l líder del batallón Bottoru había abandonado la capa sobre el suelo de la estancia, y su casaca granate ribeteada en oro se encontraba abierta, dejándole el cuello al descubierto; debajo se adivinaba una piel de color lavanda en claro contraste con la piel de tono rosado que se encontraba en contacto con ella. Estaba aprendiendo que si se intensificaba el contacto físico con la otra persona, la sensación resultante era incluso más grande todavía, así que él no se privaría de hacerlo.

No después de lo que ya estaba siendo cada vez más obvio para él; quería y deseaba que la líder Meltrandi estuviese junto a él, era como si al hacerlo, tuviese la extraña y reconfortante sensación de sentirse completo. Y ese sentimiento le daba la única felicidad que podía experimentar ahora, y que de hecho, nunca antes había sentido.

Khyron ya no besaba los labios de Azonia, sino que hozaba suavemente por toda su boca; los cortos cabellos oscuros y rizos de Azonia le hacían cosquillas en la cara mientras que ella había entrelazado los dedos de su mano en el cabello liso y azulino de su cabeza, manteniéndola cerca de sí. Ella temblaba derretida por el contacto; una vez más el atrevimiento y la impetuosidad de Khyron había dado su fruto y este ya no se limitaba a besarla en los labios como había hecho al principio y como ella le había pedido antes de que ambos partieran a esa batalla donde Azonia había resultado herida. Afortunadamente para ella, no solo Khyron la había socorrido sino que ahora, pese a sus actos, ponía cuidado en no lastimarla.

Como de costumbre en él, el líder de los Bottoru se tomaba todo muy apasionadamente y no se ponía freno al no ser que tuviera una razón para ello.

Azonia suspiró bajo el roce de sus labios en su cuello y vio que le asaltaba la misma pregunta que la había estado acosando desde el principio. Algo que había estado evitando preguntarse pero que ya no podía acallar.

-Qu… Quamzin… -le llamó pero él no pareció darse por aludido. - ¿Qué… qué nos está pasando¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?-

De repente él levantó la cabeza de la cara de ella y clavó sus ojos negros en los de la Meltran que reposaba bajo él.

-¿Pasando¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó en tono disconforme. No entendía por qué Azonia le hacía semejante pregunta cuando ella era la primera que había pedido que él… actuase de esa forma con ella.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…- contestó ella apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, y durante un momento se sintió turbada al volver a verle con el cuello de su casaca abierto invitando a más de aquellas sensaciones.- Esto que estamos haciendo… Besarnos, abrazarnos... Es como lo que hacen los Micronianos. Ninguno de nosotros habría hecho antes algo así; siempre ha estado prohibido por las leyes de nuestro pueblo. ¿Por qué imitamos su comportamiento de esta forma?-

El frunció el ceño y se apartó de ella; parecía molesto por esa pregunta, o mejor dicho, afirmación. Ella se incorporó como pudo del camastro donde yacía tumbada y le siguió con la mirada; las heridas de su brazo y la contusión en la cadera aún le dolían, y también temían que se volvieran a abrir si se movía muy bruscamente.

Khyron se quedó de espaldas a ella, mirando de nuevo por la ventana hacia la tundra ártica del exterior.

-Es verdad, Azonia…- dijo por fin al cabo de un rato, - _Esto_ es lo que hacen los Micronianos. Y es verdad que yo lo aprendí de ellos… Quería superar la repulsión que me causaba verles hacerlo, pero al final yo también he acabado haciéndolo.-

-Tú dices que lo aprendiste de ellos…- replicó ella tras escuchar atentamente sus palabras, - Pero¿y yo, Quamzin? Yo quiero hacerlo, quiero pasar tiempo contigo de esta forma… No sé por qué, pero yo no imito lo que ellos hacen, sino que eso es lo que siento.-

El comandante del 7º batallón Bottoru suspiró pesadamente antes de dar una contestación. Él, tan seguro como parecía estar siempre de todo lo que hacía, parecía extrañamente vulnerable por el desconcierto de la situación en que se encontraba y que ahora dejaba traslucir de esa forma.

-Tú… No lo sé.- contestó mirando por encima de su hombro.- Pero solo sé que tú debes ser la única que lo sepa y con quien realmente deseo hacerlo.- explicó volviéndose hacia ella.

Azonia se ruborizó al oírle y notó que aún no se había abrochado el cuello de la casaca, no parecía que quisiera dar por concluido lo que estaban haciendo. No obstante, la expresión del líder de los Bottoru era una mezcla de determinación y temor, como si aquello que acabara de decir le hubiese supuesto una confesión demasiado grande para él.

Khyron, aquel que nunca se negaba nada a si mismo, había sufrido para admitir que también estaba influenciado por los Micronianos de una forma que no llegaba a comprender.

-Azonia… Nosotros, los Zentraedi que quedamos en mi nave somos los únicos Zentraedi auténticos que quedamos ya. Sabes bien que los que estaban bajo el mando de Lord Reno se han unido a los micronianos cuando el batallón de Breetai y tu ex primer oficial, Mirilla, les asaltaron.- explicó Khyron acercándose a ella,- Dolza quería acabar con nosotros porque creía que estábamos demasiado contaminados, tú incluida, al igual que yo… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú y Breetai luchabais contra las fuerzas de Dolza precisamente por eso?-

-Era una cuestión de supervivencia, Khyron.- espetó Azonia a la defensiva, -Estamos contaminados… Lo estamos viendo cada día en nosotros mismos. ¡Es justo a eso a lo que me refiero!-

-¿¡Y qué si lo estamos!?- ladró él. Su voz tenía el mismo tono suave de siempre, pero el tono que empleaba era rudo. –Los Micronianos siempre están proclamando que ellos y nosotros no somos diferentes a un nivel celular… Llevan diciendo eso desde que tu ex primer oficial Mirilla se unió con ese Microniano del demonio en ese rito que celebraron delante de nuestras narices.- ella le miró fijamente. Para Azonia, la traición de Mirilla aún le seguía doliendo pero de alguna manera, estaba empezando a comprenderla cuando le asaltó la idea de que su antigua predilecta estaba unida al Microniano de las lentes azules por la misma razón que ella ahora sentía ese vínculo con Khyron.

- Pero yo creo que eso no es verdad.- afirmó este con rotundidad.

-¿La comparación celular no es cierta?- preguntó ella un tanto incrédula.

-Sí, puede serla. – Khyron se cruzó de brazos, un gesto que solo adoptaba cuando estaba molesto por algo, - Pero eso no quiere decir que los Micronianos sean Zentraedi en miniatura. Ellos no son como nosotros… Ellos no saben luchar como nosotros lo hacemos, usan armas sucias y lavan la conciencia de nuestra gente para convertirlos en ellos; emplean tácticas ilógicas que no somos capaces de evaluar y que nos dañan más que un batallón Invid, no dudan en sacrificar a muchos de los suyos para salvar a unos pocos… Ya nos han hecho bastante daño ¡Y eso es algo que yo no estoy dispuesto a tolerar! Les odio por todo lo que nos han hecho y no siguen haciendo.-

- Te entiendo perfectamente… - admitió Azonia, -No veo que tengamos que estar malditos por el resto de los Zentraedi solo porque sepamos esa verdad.-

-Exactamente.-

Khyron avanzó hacia ella y le tendió una mano que ella tomó suavemente, en parte por la sensación, en parte por las heridas que taladraban su cuerpo. Era un gesto sencillo que los dos tomaban con total confianza, una que se había hecho más obvia tras los apabullantes sucesos de las últimas horas.

-Lap Lamiz…- murmuró Khyron, - Todo esto que ha pasado desde que llegamos a este sistema nos ha cambiado, pero si de verdad estamos contaminados, no creo que en las actuales circunstancias sea tan malo.- Azonia abrió los ojos sorprendida, le costaba creer que Khyron dijese algo así con todo lo que odiaba a los Micronianos, como él mismo acababa de confesar. – Estamos sacando provecho de ello en muchos sentidos… Lo único que debemos hacer es no olvidar quiénes somos realmente, no olvidar que somos Zentraedi, y no olvidar quiénes han hecho esto nuestro pueblo.-

-No, yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo.- contestó la líder Meltran, - Mi gente fue casi exterminada por ayudarles a ellos después de que nos condenaran por su culpa. Eso es algo que no perdono.- bajó la mirada, se sentía débil por el cansancio físico y moral. –Pero si tenemos que vivir como Zentraedi contaminados lo prefiero mucho antes que hacerlo como los Micronianos y renunciar a lo que somos. Tengo muchas razones para pensar así-

-Me alegro mucho de oírte decir eso, mi querida Azonia… -pero no pudo seguir hablando. La expresión de la líder Meltrandi se volvió dubitativa, y su mirada se oscureció. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó intuyendo que había algo más en todo aquello.

- Es cierto… Pero es que… hay algo más, Quanzim.- anunció ella apartando la mirada removiéndose en su sitio, -La contaminación Microniana es algo más que haber oído la música o que los Zentran y Meltran convivan en la misma nave…-

-¿Cómo¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó entre intrigado y sorprendido.

-Hay algo más… algo que nos está afectando a todas las Meltrandi, incluyéndome a mí.- explicó y él la miró aún más confundido. –Nuestro cuerpo… Mi cuerpo sangra.- dijo por fin.

La reacción de Khyron fue puramente instintiva ante una advertencia de ese tipo, soltó la mano de ella y rápidamente examinó el cuerpo de Azonia con la mirada, en busca de la sangre que ella decía. Pero no, ninguno de sus vendajes estaba manchado de sangre, y ella parecía tan entera como hacía solo un instante.

-¿Dónde?... No veo que se te haya abierto ninguna herida.- exclamó con voz tan preocupada como incrédula.

La líder Meltrandi le miró a la cara, aún insegura de cómo debía exponerle el delicado tema del que debía informarle. Era evidente que el líder de los Bottoru había pensado a que por sangrar se refería a sus heridas, no a lo que le ocurría por ser mujer, así que poca o ninguna idea debía tener sobre lo que ella quería confesarle.

-No, no son mis heridas las que sangran…- comenzó a decir aún más azorada, y él volvió la vista hacia su rostro cada vez más confundido, -Es mi cuerpo el que sangra.-

-¿De qué hablas, Azonia¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó ya en un tono serio tras un incómodo silencio.

-Yo… no sé cómo decirlo pero… Soy… somos capaces de engendrar como las mujeres Micronianas.-

-¿Qué…?- exclamó con voz ahogada. No era capaz de comprender todo lo que "engendrar" implicaba.

Ella suspiró. Realmente estaba siendo difícil de confesar y explicar así que durante un momento deseó que él tuviese más intuición para imaginar a lo que ella se refería, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso no era posible y que de hecho, ella debiera explicárselo todo.

Ella era Maruk Lap Lamiz; no debía dejarse abatir solo por tener miedo a una confesión.

- Mi cuerpo sangra con el ciclo lunar de este planeta.- explicó por fin tras inspirar profundamente, - Porque soy capaz de engendrar descendencia como hacen las mujeres Micronianas. Puedo quedarme en ese estado llamado "embarazo" y generar una progenie al igual que hizo mi subordinada Mirilla.-

Decir que Khyron se quedó boquiabierto era poco. El líder de los Bottoru no retrocedió asqueado como ella había temido que hiciera, sino que se quedó totalmente inmóvil en su puesto junto a ella y boqueando como un pez sin atreverse a decir nada. Que Azonia pudiese recordar, solo le había visto reaccionar así una vez, dos años atrás cuando ella anunció a Breetai y a él mismo que Dolza iba a ejecutarlos. Pero en aquella ocasión, la reacción de Khyron, fue una mezcla incredulidad y rabia por algo que no podía creerse que estuviera pasando, no como ocurría ahora que estaba siendo simple y llano desconcierto.

Al menos eso era lo que ella veía en su expresivo rostro.

-¿Cómo…?- alcanzó a preguntar por fin.

Para entonces ella ya había reunido la calma suficiente como para explicarse.

-… Es por la comida sin protocultura.- comenzó a decir, - Al consumirla regularmente, nuestro cuerpo empezó a funcionar como un organismo primitivo. Así que ahora, yo… todas nosotras, podemos engendrar progenie.- suspiró pesadamente, - Es algo que nos lleva ocurriendo desde hace tiempo, pero hasta que no se nos unieron las nuevas Meltrandi, no sabíamos qué podía ser.-

El rostro de Khyron se volvió serio y la miró largamente; ella parecía estar demasiado afectada por todo como para atreverse a sostener su mirada, y esa fue una concesión que le permitió. Si él mismo no era capaz de asimilar las palabras de lo que Azonia le acababa de confesar, ella se encontraría en una tesitura demasiado grande.

Demasiado grande para cualquiera de los dos.

Y él empezó a comprender más cosas cuando entendió que si las Flores de la Vida surgían para propagar sus semillas y hacer crecer nuevas plantas, eso era lo que le ocurría a Azonia: sangrar era parte del proceso de florecimiento de las Meltrandi. Era así como una mujer… "florece". Eso también explicaba el bizarro concepto que los Micronianos tenían sobre la feminidad, que asociaban siempre a cosas bellas, delicadas y frágiles, como las flores o las líneas curvas; mientras que para él, como Zentran que era, lo femenino significaba que eran los mejores y más temibles guerreros dentro de la sociedad Zentraedi, algo que hasta ahora le había permanecido lejano, pero que entre su gente, era motivo de respeto y admiración. En caso de que se diera un duelo entre ambas castas, ellas siempre serían las vencedoras.

Pero nunca antes se le había ocurrido pensar que ser Meltran implicara algo así como ser una flor, tan lejos del concepto que siempre había conocido.

- Entiendo.- contestó por fin tras una prolongada pausa.

Azonia le miró expectante; temía lo que él fuese a contestarle y que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora hubiese sido como si nada. Y lo cierto es que en otras circunstancias no le habría importando lo que él dijera, porque después de todo, ella era Maruk LapLamiz y lo que un comandante de una división de batallón pensara sobre ella no tendría mayor consecuencia.

Pero ahora ya no era así; se sentía muy unida a él, de una forma desconocida para ella, y cualquier rechazo que ella sufriera de su parte le dolería más incluso que la traición de Mirilla. Y ese era un miedo que ahora la embargaba por completo.

-La Protocultura…- comenzó a decir él con la vista perdida en algún punto tras ella, - Tiene esos efectos sobre nosotros. Cambia nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes, nos hace distintos a cualquier otra criatura del cosmos.- dijo, pero más bien parecía estar hablando consigo mismo. –Es un arma en todos los sentidos.-

-¿Cómo¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella al no encontrar sentido a lo que él había anunciado de forma tan críptica.

Él le devolvió la mirada y por fin se avino a dar una respuesta clara.

-Lo que haya pasado con las Meltrandi por culpa de la protocultura ya no tiene mayor importancia, Azonia. Todos nosotros estamos afectados de una u otra forma, y por ahora creo que…- entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo más, -… ¿Sabéis cómo ocurre?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solo lo saben las Meltran que estuvieron en contacto con los Micronianos… Ellas dijeron que el proceso era repugnante y que las mujeres Micronianas o Zentraedi sufrían mucho por ese proceso. Así que para evitar males mayores, les indiqué que guardaran el secreto.-

-Ya veo… Pero creo que te has equivocado en tu juicio.- contestó él rascándose la sien y la oreja con la palma de la mano.

-¿Qué…?-

-Ignorar un hecho solo porque nos haga sufrir, no significa que no nos afecte.- explicó él mirándola directamente a la cara.- Recuerda que estamos tratando con fuerzas que solo conocen los Micronianos, y eso ya nos ha hecho mucho daño… Los Micronianos son los culpables de todo esto, y no debemos permitir desconocer su fuerza y que la sigan usando contra nosotros cuando descubran que ese proceso de "sufrimiento" también nos puede hacer daño. No quiero que acabemos como los soldados de Reno y que nos derroten otra vez por no saber cómo afrontar a lo que nos estamos enfrentando... Aunque nos siga pareciendo repugnante.-

La líder Meltrandi le devolvió la mirada tras escuchar lo que él le acababa de decir; parecía que Khyron lo viese como algo más de las muchas cosas a las que se habían tenido que enfrentar desde que entraran en contacto con esas pequeñas criaturas, y no como un hecho que podía tener graves consecuencias tal y como había oído decir que le había ocurrido a su antigua oficial Seloy Deparra. Azonia tenía la sensación de que, de alguna forma, él se esperaba algo así, y eso mismo le hacía recordar el temor surgido en el corazón de aquellas Meltrandi que habían acudido a ella en busca de protección.

-Tienes razón, Khyron. –contestó ella, -Pero si ese es el caso, déjame que yo me ocupe de eso. Mis Meltrandi confían en mí para ello; yo soy la responsable de que ninguna de ellas tenga que pasar por lo mismo que Seloy o Mirilla.-

* * *

**G**rell se apartó de la puerta medio destrozada que pretendía cerrar la habitación donde su señor y la líder Meltran se encontraban. El Queadol Magdomilla había sobrevivido a los acontecimientos de la guerra civil Zentraedi, incluso muchas de las estancias internas no se encontraban en buenas condiciones, tanto que incluso las puertas fallaban, así que para espiar solo había que asomarse un poco por ellas sin que te vieran.

Pero ahora Grell estaba empezando a lamentar lo que había hecho. No había podido escuchar toda la conversación, salvo alguna que otra bravata de su señor que Azonia parecía compartir con Khyrontras una intensa conversación, pero lo que había visto era más que suficiente. Ahora estaba claro, tanto la líder de los Quadronnos como su señor habían sido totalmente contaminados por la cultura Microniana; aunque ya estaba bastante habituado, le resultaba extraño y repulsivo ver la forma en que "_el Traidor_", su líder temido y respetado entre los suyos, se había prácticamente recostado sobre la líder Meltrandi y llevaba a cabo el rito Microniano del beso.

Estaba claro que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

Grell lo vio claro. ESA era la razón por la que desde la antigüedad Zentrandi y Meltrandi vivían por separado, para evitar esa clase de comportamiento que parecía hipnotizar a sus soldados. Una medida sabia y prudente que se había deshecho sobre la persona menos esperada, aquel que había clamado no ser capaz de comprender por qué sus oficiales abandonaban sus puestos de combate para ir en busca de mujeres, como había ocurrido con la rehén que se les había escapado hacía tan solo unas horas.

-¡Hey, Grell!- oyó una voz llamarle de repente, -¿Qué haces ahí?-

El Segundo al mando de los Bottoru alzó la vista y vio aproximarse al familiar y poco agraciado (más bien, bastante feo) rostro de Gerao, uno de los soldados con más antigüedad en el batallón y también de los que Khyron más solía confiar. Gerao era un poco el Zentraedi típico de la misma línea que el traidor Rinco; bajo, de nariz chata aunque roma, piel oscura y cabellos negros, aunque los de Gerao caían sin ninguna gracia a un lado de su cara, así que en su conjunto no había ninguna belleza ni armonía en sus rasgos, aunque ese era un detalle que dentro de la sociedad militar de los Zentraedi no tenía mayor importancia, algo muy distinto a lo que parecía ocurrir entre los Micronianos. Gerao iba vestido de un oscuro verde militar típico cualquier batallón Zentran y llevaba un vaso lleno de una sustancia de color naranja brillante que contrastaba con el conjunto. Parecía que ya había acabado sus tareas y ahora simplemente se relajaba un rato ajeno a la agitación que horas antes había sacudido el batallón.

-Nada interesente. Solo miraba por ahí…- contestó Grell, evasivo.

Gerao se encogió de hombros,

-Como quieras. Si no quieres decírmelo…- y dejó la frase en el aire al tiempo que bebía del líquido naranja. –De todas formas deberías volver a tu puesto antes de que se entere el jefe… Se ha armado una buena después de vuestra derrota.- advirtió.

Grell le miró hacerlo con gravedad.

- Gracias por la advertencia, pero ya me he encargado de todo.- contestó con un resoplido. -¿…Qué es esa bebida?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Esto? Lo acabo de conseguir del suministro que traen los espías que tengo bajo mi mando… Es una bebida Microniana hecha con el zumo de un fruto. Se llama "naranja", como el color, y dicen que es la favorita del viejo Exedore… Es dulce y ácida; está bueno. ¿Quieres probar?- le ofreció.

Grel le miró largamente,

-Ahora no… Ya he visto bastante sobre los Micronianos.- contestó, - No creo que me equivoque si digo que esto va a ser nuestra perdición.-profetizó.

Y diciendo esto, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó pasillo abajo.

Gerao levantó la vista de su bebida y se quedó mirándole confundido.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – se preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

* * *

_Continua en __el cap-8 **"Regalo de Navidad"**_


	8. Capítulo8 Regalo de Navidad

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

_**Notas de este capítulo:**_

A partir de este capítulo es donde empiezo a escribir material no publicado. Todos los capítulos anteriores han sido revisados y editados, así que recomiendo volver a leerlos. Este, que fue el último que publiqué, también tiene muchas cosas nuevas. Entre otras cosas, hablo de varias especies de pájaro, así que para que la gente no se pierda, al final he añadido unas notas aclaratorias

* * *

**8- Regalo de Navidad**

_"Tiempo de fuego. Adiós. Urgentemente. _

Cierra los ojos. Es el monte. Toca.

Saltan las cumbres salpicando roca

Y un arcángel se hunde, indiferente."

--Rafael Alberti.

**D**espués de la muda derrota sufrida por el fallido intento de usar la estrategia del rehén, una táctica de origen Microniano, los Bottoru tuvieron literalmente que poner tierra por medio y buscar un nuevo escondite. Ahora el fragmentado gobierno Microniano sabía a ciencia cierta que ellos eran su actual enemigo y que después de dos años sin saber nada de ellos, ocultos en algún punto de los inmensos desiertos que ahora cubrían el planeta, Khyron había tejido una red de proporciones peligrosas que amenazaban a la humanidad. Y el principal problema es que desconocían cuál era su verdadero alcance; por ello, gracias a los espías Bottoru capturados, comenzaron una estrategia de clara búsqueda y captura del comandante de la 7ª División Bottoru.

El hecho en sí no habría sido tan pregonado si no fuera porque a aquel Zentraedi de elegantes rasgos y tez lavanda se le había ocurrido atentar contra alguien que realmente se había convertido en un arma para controlar a los Zentraedi, la cantante Minmey y su representante. Independientemente de lo mucho que la bonita joven de cabellos negros fuese alabada por su canto y su "arte" además de su belleza, lo cierto es que ella constituía la mejor baza para mantener a los Zentraedi de parte de los humanos entre todas las facciones que se estaban empezando a formar en los gobiernos de la Tierra, en lugar de desertar hacia un futuro incierto pero amenazador para la humanidad. El gobierno de la Tierra, a pesar de sus cada vez más preocupantes diferencias internas, no podía permitirse el lujo de perderla ahora.

Khyron lo había deducido acertadamente e intentado sacar provecho de esa situación utilizando una táctica que sin duda había aprendido de los humanos, muda muestra de cuánto estaba influenciado ya por la cultura Microniana; y no era solo eso, la presencia de la líder de las Meltrandi, Azonia, quién había sido identificada gracias a las mujeres Zentraedi que permanecían junto a los humanos, también era otra muda muestra de ello.

La Meltran que vivía más cerca de los humanos, Mirilla Parino, había sido la que más asombrada había quedado por este hecho, aunque eso no era más que una situación personal a la que ella se tendría que enfrentar en algún momento.

Por supuesto los medios de comunicación de los humanos dieron mucha publicidad al suceso del secuestro de dos personajes tan famosos, y de nuevo Minmey fue secuestrada, pero esta vez por la gente que la rodeaba: una masa de periodistas en gran parte azuzados por la verborrea de su primo y representante Lyn Kyle. El influyente personaje actuó como solía hacer y culpó al ejército de su poco saber hacer y de su incompetencia a la hora de protegerles y salvarles de "_ese loco pendenciero de pelo azul_", mientras que al mismo tiempo hacía sonoras y morbosas declaraciones sobre cómo fue su cautiverio, haciendo hincapié en la baja moral de su captor y sus rudos ademanes en todo lo que hacía, incluyendo la desagradable demostración de cómo besar a una mujer que según afirmaba el primo y representante de la famosa cantante, Khyron solo había hecho para demostrar que él también sabía hacer "cosas de Micronianos" y que eso ya no le impresionaba.

-… Ese hombre está loco.- decía al círculo de micrófonos y cámaras de TV que le rodeaban como un halo mientras que él hacía eso mismo con aire protector rodeando los hombros de su prima. –Es un peligro para todos nosotros por igual, seamos humanos o Zentraedi. No podemos permitir que siga campando a sus anchas por este planeta destruyendo lo que tanto esfuerzo nos ha llevado lograr después de la batalla de hace dos años.-

Esa era una opinión que por supuesto fue bien recibida por la población civil para quien Khyron (o cualquier otro alto mando Zentraedi no adaptado) era alguien peligroso e indeseable.

A Khyron, por supuesto, lo que Lyn Kyle dijera sobre él en su continuo parloteo de demagogia propagandística que tanto gustaba a los Micronianos, no le importaba en absoluto. El problema real era el efecto que su oratoria tenía sobre los Micronianos; el ejército de al U.N., azuzado por las masas y los medios de comunicación, incluso por antiguos soldados Zentraedi por lo ocurrido con Minmey, había empezado a tomarse más en serio su búsqueda y captura, a ser posible con ejecución incluida. Y para empeorar la situación, los Micronianos habían obtenido suficiente información sobre su fuerza y paradero tras interrogar a aquellos de sus hombres que habían sido hechos prisioneros por el ejército Microniano.

Le importara o no lo que se dijera de él en los medios de comunicación humanos, lo cierto es que acabó teniendo que hacer una vez más lo que más odiaba: huir de un enemigo que sabía que podía derrotar.

* * *

**M**ientras que las noticias sobre los Zentraedi rebeldes liderados por él inundaban los noticiarios de los Micronianos, las fuerzas Bottoru y de todos aquellos Zentraedi descontentos que se habían unido a su causa en los últimos meses, empezaron a abandonar su base central en los páramos de Alaska para emigrar a un lugar lejos de su primer emplazamiento, y también que estuviera bien oculto de las miradas Micronianas. Tras evaluar varias posibilidades, como los desiertos de Australia, o las grandes estepas siberianas, todos ellos lejos de las concentraciones humanos más importantes, finalmente optaron por un emplazamiento bastante distinto a las extensiones desérticas que había venido considerando como posibles asentamientos. Ese emplazamiento definitivo fueron las selvas amazónicas. 

Cinco siglos atrás, el explorador español Vicente Yánez Pinzón fue el primer Europeo en recorrer el inmenso río y sus inmediaciones, pero hasta pocos años después no fue llamado "Amazonas" en honor a las guerreras de la mitología clásica debido a que en una de las tribus que lo habitaban, las mujeres combatían junto a los hombres, e incluso estos fueron confundidos por aquellas. Ahora, 500 años después, el inmenso río volvía a estar poblado por hombre y mujeres guerreros que, por una serie de casualidades del destino, habían acabado combatiendo juntos.

Esa podría ser la situación actual, pero semanas antes, todos los Bottoru se habían enfrentado a un penoso peregrinaje que les había arrastrado en pequeños grupos a lo largo del continente donde estaban, conocido como América en honor a un Microniano llamado Americo Vespucio como supieron más tarde, y que respondía a esa costumbre Microniana de poner nombres a las cosas que descubrían con el nombre de su descubridor… aunque el tal Americo Vespucio no tenía nada que ver con el descubrimiento del continente sino con su descripción, una incongruencia más de los Micronianos y sus locuras que ni siquiera conocían su planeta natal.

La suerte que tenían de hallarse allí era que América cruzaba de norte a sur el planeta, así que no se verían forzados a cruzar los inmensos océanos que cubrían el plante para llegar hasta guarecerse en la región elegida, cerca de donde al parecer se encontraba Seloy Deparra, la antigua oficial de Azonia Laplamiz, aunque no llegaron a encontrarla. La peregrinación fue casi idéntica a cuando los primeros tiempos de estrellarse en aquel mundo, pues debían ocultarse continuamente sin dar muestras de su presencia y moviéndose en pequeños grupos para pasar desapercibidos. Durante algunos días se ocultaban en las naves estrelladas y vacías que servían como campamentos y arsenales para la red de espías ya tejida, pero como muchos de estos puestos estaban siendo descubiertos por los Micronianos, tampoco resultaban totalmente fiables, y en bastantes ocasiones resultó más prudente ocultarse en el interior de una chatarra cualquiera antes que dentro de una base real. Sin embargo, pese a todas esas precauciones, no se pudo impedir que varios destacamentos fueran descubiertos y aniquilados durante el viaje. Tanto fue así que cuando finalmente pudieran alcanzar su destino, solo quedaban en pie la mitad de las tropas que habían partido en un primer momento desde las extensiones heladas de donde habían salido; muchas de las tropas formadas por Zentraedi rebeldes fueron descubiertas y aniquiladas, otras desertaron ante la oscura perspectiva que les venía encima, otras simplemente se abandonaron a la desidia y la desesperación de una vida sin sentido, y el resto permanecieron fieles a Khyron y Azonia en la creencia que ellos les sacarían de ese desierto que era ahora su vida.

Durante esas semanas de viaje se sucedieron bastos paisajes desérticos tan solo interrumpidos por las naves estrelladas y abandonadas a cuyo alrededor florecían nuevas plantas merced de la protocultura que ellas almacenaban. El cambio más significativo sin embargo fue el del clima, que pasó del frío glacial al seco y tórrido del desierto acentuado por el cambio climático del planeta, aunque este en esencia resultaba el mismo; fue cuando alcanzaron su destino en las selvas amazónicas cuando más notaron el cambio.

Al igual que pasaba con los Micronianos, los Bottoru encontraron las otrora inmensas selvas amazónicas eran un lugar sorprendente. La tierra resultaba ser ácida y con poco mantillo, de forma que en teoría la vida vegetal no habría tenido posibilidad de crecer de esa forma, alta incluso para los estándares Zentraedi; sin embargo, el clima de temperatura constante y las lluvias abundantes que caían casi de continuo por espacio de una hora todas las tardes, habían hecho posible semejante abundancia de vida vegetal, y por consiguiente del resto de las formas de vida. Se podría argumentar que la devastación producida por las naves Zentraedi habría acabado con semejante vergel de una vez por todas y para siempre convirtiéndolo en un desierto, pero sin embargo esas mismas naves, ahora estrelladas en la cuenca del inmenso río, habían hecho posible un rápido rebrote de la vida vegetal gracias a la protocultura que irradiaban al exterior. Los inmensos árboles de la amazonia, volvieron a cubrir la superficie de la cuenca del río, y especies como las higueras estranguladoras, ahora se esforzaban en estrangular esas mismas naves sin ningún resultado obvio aunque estuviesen animadas por semejante fertilizante.

Por esa razón las naves Zentraedi, pese a su inmenso tamaño, aparecían casi ocultas en medio del tupido vergel. Cualquier tipo de planta había encontrado un estupendo emplazamiento sobre esas naves.

Eventualmente los Bottoru hallaron un gigantesco Rineunadou Lojmeuean que por una casualidad del destino, se hallaba en bastantes buenas condiciones como para resultar operativo sin se reparaba correctamente; y no solo eso, ese mismo Lojmeuean había pertenecido a la flota Meltrandi, (como se podía adivinar al mirar el tono púrpura de su pátina que brillaba bajo un manto de herrumbre creada por la ficción de la atmósfera cuando calló sobre la superficie terrestre) y en su interior hallaron cierta cantidad de Quadrunn Raus en un estado casi perfecto, así como otros vehículos para misiones de desembarco. El gran Rineunadou Lojmeuean era, literalmente, un regalo caído del cielo… Y si se conseguía poner en marcha otra vez, los Bottoru habrían conseguido su vehículo para salir de allí, pero mientras tanto esa nave sería su nuevo hogar ya que el crucero era lo bastante inmensa como para albergar en su interior a todos ellos.

Una vez allí establecidos, se distribuyeron por la nave y organizaron los equipos de reparaciones y reconstrucción, algo que hasta ahora nunca antes había hecho un batallón Zentraedi. Esa era una habilidad aprendida de los Micronianos durante los dos últimos años gracias al contacto de muchos de ellos con su sociedad, especialmente de los que habían sido micronizados y habían estado trabajando en los talleres de reconstrucción; otros tantos, los espías que permanecían en las ciudades Micronianas, que compartían cualquier nuevo descubrimiento con sus compañeros no asimilados por la cultura humana. El propio Khyron había estado aprendiendo a reparar maquinaria desde que supo que eso se podía hacer sin tener que recurrir a conocimientos extraordinarios sobre la protocultura, pero había sido en los últimos meses aunque hasta ahora no se había visto obligado a poner en práctica esos nuevos conocimientos adquiridos durante dos años de forma exhaustiva. Ahora él mismo se encontraba fascinado por estar haciendo algo como era el hecho de trabajar, no tanto por hacer otra más de las muchas cosas que los Zentraedi nunca habían hecho antes, como por el hecho de que él, siempre ansioso de romper los límites, no hubiese hecho algo tan novedoso como aquello previamente salvo por las prácticas de ensamblaje y desmantelamiento con las que había estado entreteniéndose en los últimos tiempos. Esos nuevos conocimientos eran realmente prácticos, y además de eso, también resultaba extrañamente gratificante ponerlos en práctica.

Una extraña sensación reconfortante invadía el ánimo de los Bottoru y de su líder cuando pasaban su jornada trabajando en los entresijos del gran Lojmeuean; era como si de alguna forma aquello que hacían con sus manos y su esfuerzo tomase forma poco a poco hasta dar un resultado real y útil, y eso les hacía sentirse extrañamente bien.

Tal vez ninguno de ellos se lo había llegado a plantear abiertamente, pero estaban descubriendo la gratificante sensación de crear algo con las manos y la mente para luego darles forma. Una sensación hasta ahora desconocida entre ellos, pero que resultaba habitual entre los Micronianos, el hecho de "crear".

Por otro lado, semejante actividad había dado lugar a situaciones que hasta ahora tampoco parecían haber tenido cabida entre los Zentraedi, ni siquiera entre los Bottoru. Todos ellos trabajaban juntos como abejas en un panal para conseguir un objetivo común y eso había dado pie a una serie de situaciones no toleradas, e incluso penalizadas, dentro del protocolo Zentraedi, como era pasearse por una nave en mangas de camiseta.

Semejante situación fue producida por el clima. Pese a que en aquella época del año el río Amazonas se encontraba en su momento más bajo hasta que se produjeran las crecidas por los deshielos de los Andes dentro de unos meses; el clima cálido y extremadamente húmedo de la región hacía que los soldados Bottoru, que ya se habían acostumbrado al frío glaciar, realmente penaran por el sudor y el calor que sufrían, acrecentado además por el esfuerzo físico. Por esa razón muchos de ellos acabaron por prescindir de sus uniformes militares e ir en ropas menores para soportar esa situación. Khyron no tuvo ningún problema en que se rompiera esa norma del protocolo Zentraedi y él mismo no fue una excepción: muy en su línea de trabajar siempre con sus hombres, también se había unido a las labores de reparación del resto de sus soldados; normalmente Khyron siempre solía luchar junto a sus oficiales, pero ahora él también reparaba instrumental junto a ellos aparte de dirigir la organización de sus tropas. Eso dio pie a una serie de situaciones inusuales y divertidas, ya que sin su uniforme color granate y la capa caqui envolviéndole los hombros, Khyron no era fácilmente distinguible del resto de los Bottoru, dado que el tono lavanda de su tez, o los cabellos azulados tampoco resultaban especialmente distintivos puesto que esos tonos cutáneos eran relativamente habituales entre los Zentrandi, aunque en él esos dos rasgos se mezclaran hasta hacerle reconocible.

Como resultado algunos Bottoru se encontraron hablando entre sí asuntos que no debían llegar a ciertos oídos, para luego darse cuenta de que su líder se encontraba justo detrás de ellos con medio cuerpo metido en un conducto de ventilación y que había escuchado la conversación. El anonimato entre las masas de soldados, ahora reciclados en obreros y técnicos, había dado como resultado varias ejecuciones de posibles desertores.

Pero el hecho de que Khyron se mezclara de esa forma con sus soldados y que sudara por el esfuerzo del trabajo tanto como ellos también ayudaba a su popularidad como líder, como guía que les sacara de esa situación demencial que les había estado persiguiendo desde que Dolza dictaminara su ejecución casi tres años atrás. Ahora los Bottoru podían ver cómo su líder se esforzaba no solo en planificar su viaje de regreso a Fantoma, sino de hacerlo posible reparando junto a ellos el destartalado Lojmeuean.

Aparte de todo aquello, los Bottoru también recibieron una inesperada orden que salvo unas pocas excepciones, no habían sido capaces de comprender. Khyron les había ordenado a todos sus soldados Zentran que "_tuvieran el debido comportamiento con las Meltran_". Esta orden no quería decir que, como ocurriera en el pasado, estuviese terminantemente prohibido que hablaran unos con otros ya que eso no resultaba lógico teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias; sino que los Zentrandi debía evitar un contacto demasiado próximo con las Meltrandi para evitar que se sucedieran posibles casos similares a los que ocurrían entre las Meltrandi micronizadas y los hombres Micronianos donde ellas eran maltratadas y torturadas, aunque este era un dato que los Zentrandi desconocían. Las Meltrandi, siempre bajo el mando directo de Azonia, sabían perfectamente la razón de semejante orden, aunque eso era algo que mantenían en secreto entre ellas siguiendo las órdenes de su líder. No obstante, las Meltrandi más cercanas a Azonia eran conscientes de que si el Zentran de tez lavanda que les gobernaba había ordenado algo así era porque de alguna forma sabía qué podía pasar; a ellas Khyron no les gustaba demasiado, y se sentían incómodas pensando que el Zentran de cabellos azulinos era quien ostentaba el cargo más alto entre los Zentraedi allí reunidos para escapar de la Tierra… Pero el hecho de que Azonia siempre estuviese junto a él y no cuestionara, sino que más bien guiara desde atrás las acciones de Khyron, les daba la suficiente confianza como para permitir esa situación. O dicho de otro modo, las Meltrandi respetaban a Khyron porque Azonia así lo hacía, y ellas tenían plena confianza en su líder.

No obstante, las Meltrandi más cercanas a su señora, como Shianne, la mujer huída de Nueva Detroit reciclada a oficial médico, y Kyatta Hesh, la joven de cabellos rubios que ejercía el puesto de su primer oficial, dudaban sobre hasta qué punto Azonia era quien controlase a Khyron, sino que más bien todo lo que hacían era de mutuo acuerdo. Esa era una situación que ellas no podían comprender porqué Azonia toleraba: ella debería ser la líder suprema, y no ese loco… Pero Shianne tenía una idea del porqué de la forma de actuar de su señora, aunque fuera a otro nivel ella ya había visto antes situaciones similares entre los Micronianos, ella ya había visto esa sonrisa de tonta felicidad que perfilaba los labios de su señora Maruk Laplamiz cuando se encontraba relajada y sabía que significaba.

Shianne se había reservado sus opiniones para sí misma, y solo la otra Meltran que la había acompañado en su peregrinaje desde Nueva Detroit y que se había convertido en su asistente, Akian, sabía qué pensaba realmente.

Por su parte, Kyatta simplemente se limitó a cumplir su cometido y continuar con su trabajo de primera oficial. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntas, Kyatta no había llegado a desarrollar ningún tipo de amistad especial con su líder, aunque la relación entre ambas era buena. Azonia simplemente respetaba el hecho de que Kyatta mantuviera las distancias, tal vez intimidada por el alto rango que ostentaba Azonia, aunque solo fuera de forma teórica.

Aún así, Azonia pudo observar que su primera oficial también había adoptado una faceta del comportamiento Microniano, pero no tan extrema como la de la comandante de Queadronnos: Kyatta había adoptado un pájaro de brillante colorido rojo y alas verdes de esa zona del planeta que los Micronianos llamaban "Guacamayo" (1).

-…No sé por qué lo hago.- explicó un tanto cohibida, no tanto por la razón como por el hecho de hablar de un tema personal con su líder.- Sé que a los Micronianos les gusta mantener a su lado a criaturas inferiores, a bestias, como seres de compañía… pero simplemente no me parece mal.-

El Guacamayo rojo era un pájaro grande para los estándares Micronianos, pero posado en el inmenso dedo ancho como una rama de Kyatta, apenas era tan grande a como un pájaro reyezuelo (2) lo era para un Microniano. Aún así, la rubia Meltran se afanaba por darle de comer cuidadosamente.

-Es una criatura curiosa… Puede imitar la voz de los Zentraedi, como si hablara, y sabe qué son algunas palabras que dice… Así que cuando dice "comida", sé que me está pidiendo que le dé de comer. – sonrió, -Me parece gracioso que haya un ser que pueda hacer algo así. Supongo que por eso a los Micronianos les gustan estos pájaros… Y a mí también.-

Tras escuchar su explicación, Azonia vio que no tenía razones para recriminar la nueva costumbre (o más bien, pequeña afición) de su primera oficial. Lap Lamiz había sido la primera en transgredir algunas de las leyes fundamentales de los Zentraedi, y eso no le daba derecho a juzgar que Kyatta tuviese una bestia-mascota (un bonito pájaro rojo y parlanchín) como hacían los Micronianos.

Esa podía ser la posición de Kyatta sobre las costumbres Micronianoas, pero para Grell, la interpretación era bien distinta…

-Si esto sigue así, tendré que empezar a rasurarme la cara como hacen los hombre Micronianos…- exclamó Khyron con disgusto mientras se inspeccionaba el rostro con la mano ante un espejo de sus habitaciones privadas.

Su Primer Oficial le aguardaba a una distancia prudencial esperando a que se cambiara de ropa y sustituyera sus paños de faena por el uniforme reglamentario. Para los Zentraedi el aseo era otra de las muchas funciones disciplinarias que formaban su vida, y ambos estaban acostumbrados a seguir un orden ese tipo de tareas.

-Es la única manera de quitar ese vello facial, señor.- contestó Grell, -Los Micronianos lo llaman "afeitarse", y muchos de sus varones lo hacen para quitarse esos pelos de la cara.-

-¡Cht¡Esto es increíblemente molesto!- contestó su líder mientras se inspeccionaba el suave vello azul de su barbilla y patillas. -¿Tú también tienes que hacerlo, Grell?- inquirió con cierta curiosidad mirándole de reojo.

-Efectivamente, señor.- contestó el Zentran de duros rasgos, - Muchos de nosotros tenemos que afeitarnos nuestras mejillas casi a diario si queremos eliminar ese pelo de nuestra cara. Y con este clima es casi una necesidad hacerlo.- hizo una pausa como si considerara qué decir a continuación.-…Considérese afortunado de que en su caso apenas se note.-

Khyron resopló con disgusto pero tuvo que admitir que Grell tenía razón. Puesto que su piel era de un suave tono lavanda, y sus tupidos cabellos eran azulinos, el vello facial apenas se distinguía en su barbilla y patillas hasta que no se hacía una investigación más exhaustiva… El problema es que efectivamente Khyron había pasado por esa "investigación" cuando disfrutaba de momentos de proximidad con Azonia, y ambos habían encontrado ese hecho realmente molesto, como si ya no hubiese bastante con el problema añadido del fuerte olor corporal que de repente todo el mundo había empezado a emanar.

-Todo lo de este mundo me pone enfermo,- añadió el líder de los Bottoru hablando tanto para si mismo como para su Primer Oficial, -Queramos o no, no tenemos más remedio que hacer frente a los Micronianos y todo lo referente a ellos.-gruñó.

Grell le miró desde atrás poniendo una clara mueca de estar pensando "¡_mira quién fue a hablar_!" que su líder no pudo ver por estar de espaldas a él; por el contrario, secretamente tuvo que admitir que su señor no solo hablaba por él mismo. Para su vergüenza y preocupación, varias veces se había sorprendido a si mismo observando a las Meltrandi con un extraño deleite que no era capaz de identificar, a todas ellas menos a su líder, a quién prefería mantener de lejos y distante.

Tal vez esa fuera la razón de la extraña orden que Khyron había dado a sus hombres. Estaba claro que su líder debía saber algo más sobre lo que implicaba que ahora todos ellos sufrieran ese ataque de crecimiento de vello corporal por la cara, e incluso por otras partes de su cuerpo como las axilas o la parte baja del abdomen. Aún así, Grell no se sentía en condiciones de preguntar de qué se trataba realmente, prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia donde era más feliz.

-… Es como esos malditos gusanos que chupan la sangre…- continuó diciendo su señor, que ya no se inspeccionaba minuciosamente la barbilla, sino los lacrimales y la nariz.- Esas sanguijuelas que se te enganchan en todas partes. Aquí tenemos que tener cuidado a cada paso que damos.-

-Aún no hemos encontrado un repelente eficaz, señor. Por la información que recogimos de los Micronianos, solo sabemos que se quitan con sal y limpiando los depósitos de agua con cal.- contestó Grell compartiendo el sentir de su líder, -… Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa; en esta parte del planeta solo hay plantas en insectos de todo tipo.-

Khyron asintió con un nuevo bufido, su primer oficial también tenía razón ese punto, y este era uno particularmente incómodo.

Para su molestia, habían tenido la posibilidad de aprender con creces que, mientras que en el frío norte la presencia de parásitos e insectos era testimonial, en medio de la Amazonia ocurría todo lo contrario, y allí no era solo que hubiese cantidad de animales invertebrados, sino que estos resultaban incluso grandes para estándares Micronianos, como ocurría con las sanguijuelas del amazonas: los malditos anélidos tenían una boca armada con una potente ventosa, y en el caso particular de las que allí habitaban, también un enorme aguijón que perforaba la piel para chupar su sangre cuya herida encima no coagulaba al sangrar. Por supuesto el gigantismo de los Zentraedi les protegía de esos ataques, pero dadas las características de esa especie, habían descubierto que podía engancharse a las partes blandas de su cuerpo, como los lacrimales de los ojos, las narinas, los labios o incluso el interior de la boca… Y ahora la regla diaria de aseo que tenían los Bottoru, de tamaño "natural" o Micronizados, también incluyó la orden de vigilar que los malditos gusanos no les estuvieran chupando la sangre o que un grupo de arañas hubiese decidido tejer su red entre los cabellos de su cabeza. No dejaba de ser irónico que esa ahora fuese una tarea más dentro de la disciplina del aseo diario, pero que durante los siglos pasados esa misma tarea había sido considerada estrafalaria entre los Micronianos, y que por eso mismo muchos de ellos hubiesen muerto por plagas producidas por esos seres diminutos.

Una vez más quedaba claro que no había enemigo pequeño, pero eso evidenciaba que si ya no tuviesen bastante con su larga lista de razones para irse de aquel planeta, ahora los gusanos chupasangre eran otra razón más que añadir para irse de allí.

Khyron dio por concluida la minuciosa inspección que había hecho de las partes más blandas de su piel que se encontraban al descubierto, y suspiró con alivio; no había encontrado ningún parásito ni insecto que hubiese decidido hacer de su organismo su banquete particular, así que se dispuso a seguir con el programa de tareas del día. Cogió de un armario la casaca granate tipo levita que constituía su uniforme de comandante de división, y se la ajustó al cuerpo sintiendo la acostumbrada familiaridad de llevarla siempre puesta; luego se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con la capa caqui que solía llevar encima, pero su mano se detuvo antes de hacerlo. En ese momento esa capa era símbolo de su rango, una muestra de heráldica más que otra cosa… pero el húmedo y caluroso clima del Amazonas hacía que esa misma capa fuese una molestia más que otra cosa, incluso la levita de su uniforme lo era.

-Maldito clima…- gruñó cogiéndola de la percha pero sin llegar a ponérsela.

Grell aguardó a que su líder finalizara sus rezos; estaba acostumbrado a guardar detrás de Khyron incluso en las tareas diarias, y sabía que después de sus gruñidos él olvidaría rápidamente el motivo de su momentáneo malestar y se centraría en otros asuntos más importantes.

-Bueno, Grell… ¿Alguna noticia relevante de los espías del cuadrante Ontario?- preguntó tal y como su primer oficial había previsto que hiciera una vez se hubo abrochado la casaca.

-No señor, nada relevante.- contestó él de forma solícita,- Actualmente los Micronianos andan muy ocupados con sus "vacaciones".-

-¿Vaca-qué¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Khyron abriendo los ojos; esa era una nueva palabra Microniana cuyo significado ignoraba, aunque estaba seguro de que no seria algo relacionado con los asuntos militares.

-Vacaciones… Son días en que los Micronianos no trabajan.- explicó Grell con tranquilidad al saberse conocedor del asunto, y como respuesta, Khyron parpadeó.

-¿No trabajan?- exclamó el Zentran de tez lavanda aún más confuso,- Creí que era lo único en que centraban sus vidas… ¿Cómo es eso?-

-Por lo que sabemos gracias a nuestros espías, estas "vacaciones" son debidas a una festividad Microniana, señor.-

-¿Una festividad?... Imagino que no tendrá nada que ver para celebrar alguna gran victoria.- adivinó Khyron. Para él había cosas sobre los Micronianos que ya se habían hecho evidentes y que no daba lugar a debate alguno, pero que él podía encontrar interesantes desde el punto de vista táctico… o personal.

-Así es, Khyron.- contestó Grell ganando familiaridad con su líder, -Esas vacaciones son por una festividad religiosa Microniana. La llaman "Navidad".-

-¿"_Vacances_" por una fiesta religiosa?- exclamó Khyron incrédulo. Todo aquello le resultaba totalmente ajeno; no entendía qué conexión podría haber entre días sin trabajo, una celebración, y las primitivas creencias Micronianas sobre la razón del ser. Incluso le costaba pronunciar aquellas desconocidas palabras.

-Por lo que sabemos eso es, señor.- contestó Grell compartiendo el sentir de su líder, - Es una fiesta que ellos llaman "Navidad" y celebran todos los años por estas fechas… También está relacionada con la celebración del año nuevo Microniano.-

-"_Natiidad_…"- musitó Khyron, aparentemente para familiarizarse con la nueva palabra.- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo!- exclamó con súbito entusiasmo chasqueando los dedos.- El año pasado también se celebraron esas festividades¿correcto?-

-Sí, Khyron.-contestó Grell, aunque estaba acostumbrado a las imprevisibles reacciones de su jefe, no entendía el súbito cambio de humor que había tenido, -Es una festividad absurda, pero lo hacen todos los años. Tienen la costumbre de darse objetos materiales los unos a los otros en forma de regalos.-

-Si, ya lo recuerdo…- contestó hablando como para sí, -…El año pasado estuvieron radiando por sus medios de comunicación muchos informes de esas festividades, aunque entonces no les di importancia. – su cara adoptó la mueca burlona que solía poner cuando quería mofarse de algo.-… Decían cosas como "_regale coches de niños con el perfume de Papa-Noel_."-recitó con sorna imitando lo que había visto sobre los regalos que se concedían los Micronianos unos a otros.

Grell reprimió la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios cuando Khyron hizo su pequeña interpretación sobre las transmisiones que había visto sobre el tema; al Primer Oficial Bottoru siempre le había resultado increíble el complejo –para estándares Zentraedi- sentido del humor de su líder, y realmente era una faceta que le gustaba del carácter de su jefe, aunque en los últimos tiempos era algo que le parecía cada vez más lejano.

Seguramente lo que había dicho no tendría mucho sentido, pero menos lo tenía para él. Khyron encontraba tan molesta como intrigante la pasión y el ansia de los Micronianos por acumular objetos de cualquier clase, fueran útiles o no, pero hasta entonces nunca había pensado en ello como una ventaja táctica… hasta ese momento.

-¿Dices que los Micronianos tienen la costumbre de regalarse cosas en esas festividades?- preguntó de repente olvidando la mofa que acababa de hacer.

-Sí, eso es lo que nos han indicado nuestros espías.-

-Ya veo…- contestó Khyron con una sonrisa maliciosa, -¿Y cuánto falta para que celebren esas festividades?-

-Según el cómputo Microniano, unas dos semanas,- contestó Grell con gesto de estar calculando mentalmente.

-¿Y para que los sistemas de esta nave vuelvan a estar en funcionamiento?- volvió a preguntar el líder Bottoru sin perder su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si todo sigue como lo previsto, aproximadamente el mismo tiempo, señor.- le informó. El Zentran de rasgos duros sabía que las preguntas de Khyron no eran casuales, pero no sabía en qué sentido.

-¿Sabes, Grell?- dijo el Zentran de piel lavanda como por casualidad, -Creo que nosotros también tenemos derecho a un regalo de "Natiiidad". ¿No te parece?- y le guiñó un ojo en gesto de complicidad.

-Cierto, Khyron.-contestó Grell con una sonrisa similar a la de su líder, -Nosotros también tenemos derecho a que nos regalen… cosas.-

-Bien…-contestó el líder Bottoru con una sonrisa heladora, -En ese caso, te aseguro que tendremos nuestro regalo.-

* * *

**L**a líder Meltrandi no solía trabajar en las labores de reconstrucción, pero sí colaboraba en ellas dirigiendo los recursos y el abastecimiento de las unidades y comandos que ayudaban a ir dando forma al gigantesco Rineunadou Lojmeuean, ya que al ser esa una nave Meltrandi, conocía mejor cómo estaba planificada y distribuida. Azonia había comprobado que una vez más Khyron disfrutaba haciendo cosas poco Zentraedi, y en esta ocasión una de ellas era su recién aprendido gusto por trepar por los entresijos de conductos que atravesaban el crucero para hacerlos funcionar armado solo con herramientas y sus manos y no con un procedimiento mágico basado en la protocultura. Tras esas sesiones de intenso trabajo físico y mental, él, empapado de sudor, volvía a sus aposentos privados, donde se aseaba y volvía a vestir el uniforme de su rango para ponerse a ejercer labores más propias de su puesto, pero incluso así, encontraba la oportunidad para pasar un rato relajado con Azonia. 

Como él mismo decía, había un momento para cada cosa, y él se encargaría de cumplirlas todas.

Los aposentos privados de Azonia se encontraban junto al resto del de sus tropas Meltran, en un puente exterior de la nave, y desde su camarote ella tenía vistas que daban al exterior pudiendo ver desde ellos la inmensa masa forestal que rodeaba la nave, e incluso tener acceso a lugares que en el pasado muchos biólogos estudiosos de aquel ecosistema desearían poder haber visto de esa forma. Ese era el caso de una pareja de pájaros quetzal(3) habían tenido la idea de construir en uno de los ductos de ventilación que rodeaban la nave. Aunque esa especie prefería anidar en los huecos de los árboles habían escogido ese hueco de una construcción artificial para dar vida a su progenie; Laplamiz les había visto construirlo usando solo ramas entrelazadas hábilmente, y luego vio como la clueca ponía sus huevos de los que surgirían nuevas de esas aves cubiertas de plumas esmeraldas. Un comportamiento primitivo que irónicamente ellos mismos estaban adoptando en parte… resultaba intrigante y frustrante que aquellas criaturas pequeñas y cubiertas de un manto esmeralda que les profería esa extraña belleza, pudieran hacer algo que los Zentraedi no habían aprendido a hacer hasta hacía poco.

En cualquier caso la visión de los quetzales en una posición tan próxima a la suya propia le hacía pensar en lo que Khyron le había aconsejado semanas atrás cuando ella cayó herida por un disparo perdido en medio de la pelea contra los Vt's Micronianos. Por muy aterradoras que hubieran sido las declaraciones de las Meltrandi huidas de la sociedad Microniana, ella tenía que averiguar más sobre qué podrían encontrarse; pero igualmente pensó que Khyron debía estar igualmente interesado en saberlo, aunque para él las costumbres Micronianas y su sociedad eran algo que simplemente estaban allí y que no debían permitir que les influenciara, así que por esa razón él las ignoraba hasta que le fueran útiles de alguna forma. Bajo ese punto de vista Khyron se centraba en lo que a su juicio era más importante, o sea, conseguir que el vetusto Lojmeuean despegara y largarse de ese planeta… Las aberraciones que los machos Micronianos hicieran con sus hembras era un asunto meramente secundario.

Azonia podía entender este razonamiento pero le parecía que Khyron estaba siendo claramente descuidado, y más en un caso como el suyo donde la proximidad y el contacto físico se habían convertido en algo bastante habitual, al menos en lo que a estándares Zentraedi se refería. Por lo que ella sabía gracias a las declaraciones de Shianne, Akian y otras de las renegadas, el comportamiento que Seloy Deparra y Mirilla, (entre otros casos particulares que ella seguramente ignorara) debían soportar de parte de sus compañeros Micronianos debía distar mucho de la actitud que Khyron debía tener con ella; lejos de las torturas que muchas de las Meltrandi renegadas afirmaban que Seloy tenía que soportar, el contacto físico y espiritual que ella compartía con Khyron era muy distinto y realmente placentero.

Y así era… Desde aquel día que terminara con el fracaso del chantaje a los Micronianos usando la "táctica del rehén", para ambos había quedado claro que existía un vinculo entre ellos, algo que nunca habían sentido antes y que resultaba totalmente desconocido dentro de su sociedad; ninguno de los dos parecía conocer alguna palabra en su lengua que pudiera definirlo con claridad, pero el caso es que allí estaba, solo ocurría entre ellos dos, y no había que buscarle más explicaciones.

Al menos ese parecía ser el punto de vista de Khyron.

Azonia, siendo siempre la más cerebral de los dos, sabía que era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera. Dejando a un lado las declaraciones de las Meltrandi que habían renegado de los Micronianos, ella estaba al tanto de muchas cosas gracias a su alto estatus dentro de la sociedad Zentraedi, y aunque Khyron tuviese razón en pensar que no tenían porqué complicarse sus vidas, o incluso la relación que compartían, poniendo nombres y calificativos, Azonia no podía ignorar que estaban trasgrediendo las normas de su pueblo, y eso podría tener consecuencias graves aunque ahora no las padecieran.

Por otro lado, ella tampoco renegaba del contacto físico y del sentimiento que compartían. En realidad esa era la única alegría que había tenido en el día a día de su vida durante los últimos tiempos, varados en medio de un planeta hostil, y maldecidos por las disposiciones del que había sido su líder supremo. Azonia no podía renegar de algo que la había hecho feliz en medio de aquella existencia demencial, y aunque temiese lo que pudiera pasarle después de descubrir cómo se comportaban los varones Micronianos con sus mujeres en su supuesta sociedad ideal donde vivían todos juntos. Temía que Khyron acabase convirtiéndose en eso mismo tras ver los indicios de que algo le estaba ocurriendo, pero cada vez que él la cogía por la cintura y la besaba después de compartir su trabajo y largas charlas personales, sus dudas se disipaban.

Aún así, él tenía razón en su advertencia, y más sabiendo que dentro de poco volverían junto a… Los Maestros.

* * *

**A**zonia tenía su atención centrada en una placa de datos donde figuraban grabados los últimos movimientos tácticos en los que estaba trabajando; estos consistían en un listado de materiales que necesitaban para continuar con las reparaciones, y también otro similar pero sobre logística de armas y avituallamientos. En realidad esos datos no consistían en nada nuevo, pero no por ello la líder Meltrandi había de abandonar su trabajo rendida por el tedio. 

En realidad esta esperando una visita de una de sus oficiales. Una por cuya causa había pedido que se reuniera en sus habitaciones privadas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más, al poco sonó la alarma suavemente y la puerta del despacho se abrió con un resoplido dejando a la visa a su actual oficial médico, Shianne, la mujer que había venido huída de Nueva Detroit. Para alegría de Azonia, después de los meses trascurridos desde que ella se reuniera con su líder verdadera, Shianne no solo se había convertido en una eficiente oficial, sino que además las trazas de la cultura Microniana que la habían marcado, como su estrambótico peinado, estaban empezando a borrarse y ahora incluso vestía el acostumbrado uniforme Meltrandi de casaca color violeta claro… Solo sus gafas prevalecían, aunque este era un mal necesario dado el problema de visión que ella padecía.

-Permiso para entrar, Lady Laplamiz.- anunció ella ejecutando el protocolario saludo militar.- Me presento a petición suya tal y como ordenó.-

-Adelante, pasa.- contestó Azonia con una suave sonrisa.- Te estaba esperando, -Shianne.-

-Como ordene, mi señora.-

Y diciendo esto, Shianne se ajustó las gafas y pasó los dedos por su desordenado cabello mientras entraba en el despacho de su líder. No era la primera vez que estaba allí ya que se había convertido en una de las oficiales de confianza de su señora Laplamiz, así que no se encontraba especialmente intimidada. Solo lo hacía el hecho de que no sabía por qué razón Azonia la había llamado para pedirle una reunión confidencial en ese momento.

-Adelante, siéntate.- sugirió Azonia ofreciéndole asiento con una mano.

-Como usted guste, Lady Laplamiz.- contestó ella, un tanto incómoda por la repentina familiaridad que le mostraba su señora.

Azonia inspiró profundamente y se levantó de su asiento dando la vuelta a la mesa de su despacho mientras se aproximaba con suavidad a su oficial.

-Bien, antes de comenzar, me gustaría que todo lo que hablásemos a partir de ahora quedase en estricto secreto al no ser que yo ordene lo contrario.- comenzó a decir Azonia a su oficial médico, quién de alguna forma se esperaba algo así.- Nos estamos enfrentando a muchos problemas por estar viviendo de esta forma y con situaciones para las que nunca hemos sido preparadas previamente.-

-Soy consciente de ello, mi señora. Puede confiar en mí.-

Azonia asintió, y luego añadió:

-Bien, en ese caso, quiero que tú, como oficial médico me contestes con total sinceridad… Pese a las órdenes dadas¿Ha habido algún caso de euhhhh…. "embarrazo" entre nuestras oficiales Meltrandi?-

La líder Meltrandi aún seguía teniendo problemas para pronunciar algunas palabras de origen Microniano, pero eso no evitó que su oficial médico abriera los ojos con sorpresa; no se esperaba una pregunta semejante y menos de forma tan directa… Claro que ahora eso explicaba el secretismo de la reunión.

-No, mi señora.- contestó ella con gravedad sin vacilar, -No ha habido ningún caso ni tampoco mención o queja alguna por parte de nuestras oficiales Meltrandi.- hizo una pausa, como si evaluara qué decir a continuación,- …Lord Khyron ha sido muy explicito con las instrucciones dadas y todos sus hombres las han cumplido bien de acuerdo con nosotras.-

Ella sabía, o al menos imaginaba, por qué razón Khyron había dado semejante orden. Él también debía saber algo al respecto, y dados los comentarios que corrían entre los soldados de la nave, tenía la incómoda sensación de que muy posiblemente de primera mano. La oficial médico había reparado en que Azonia, normalmente estricta y disciplinada, se había sentado sobre el borde de la mesa de su despacho, un gesto que resultaba irreverente… y esa actitud tan relajada solo la podía haber sacado de algún contacto con Khyron.

-Bien, me alegra saberlo. Quiero que todas mis Meltrandi se encuentren a salvo entre nosotros.- contestó Azonia con una sonrisa complaciente; y sin apartar la vista de su oficial, añadió: -Lord Khyron desconoce todos los detalles de la orden que ha dado, pero está al corriente de lo que significa,- explicó para sorpresa de la oficial médico, -Sin embargo me veo que yo sí estoy en la obligación de saberlo.-

-¿Qué quiere decir, mi señora?- preguntó Shianne con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos a través de las gafas.

-Quiero decir, y te ordeno, que ignores mi orden anterior.- aclaró la líder de los Quadronno Meltrandi con tono grave, -Deseo que me expliques todo lo que sepas sobre el proceso de "embarrazo" que sufren las mujeres Micronianas y que ahora nos puede afectar a todas nosotras desde que nuestros cuerpos menstrúan.-

La expresión de sorpresa que Azonia vio en los ojos de su actual oficial médico superaba cualquier otra que hubiese visto antes; de alguna forma parecía asombrada por la orden que le había dado, como si ella esperara que Azonia nunca debiera preguntar algo así. Por supuesto, y desde su rango superior, Azonia no se veía en la obligación de tener que dar explicaciones a su subordinada, pero sí que debía calmarla de alguna forma.

-No tiene sentido dar una orden que no tiene justificación. Es preferible conocer los detalles para prevenir males mayores que ordenes mal dadas no hayan podido atajar. No quiero que ninguna de nosotras tenga que soportar lo mismo que se ha contado sobre mi ex-oficial Seloy Deparra.-

La oficial médico se colocó un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras la oreja sujetándoselo con las patillas de las gafas en un apurado intento de hacer tiempo y aclarar sus ideas. No quería pensar mal de su señora, pero ella había visto bastantes cosas referentes a la estrecha relación que parecían tener Lady Laplamiz con Lord Kravshera, y si a eso se le sumaban los comentarios que había oído por los pasillos de la nave y la actitud fría e incómoda que Grell muchas veces parecía tener hacia ella, no le costó mucho imaginar que esa era una buena razón para la pregunta de Maruk.

Pero lo que de verdad la incomodaba era pensar que esa misma pregunta era por motivos personales de su señora al margen de lo que otras Meltrandi huidas desde Brasilia habían contado sobre la teniente Seloy. Motivos que no costaba mucho imaginar y que a ella le resultaban intolerables; sabía que su señora no debía estar haciendo semejante pregunta solo por querer salvaguardar la integridad de las Meltrandi.

No obstante tampoco tenía otra alternativa…

-Bien, señora.- contestó Shianne inspirando profundamente, - Le contaré todo lo que sé al respecto. Le rogaría que entendiese todo lo que tengo que explicar.-

-Te escucho.- contestó Azonia en tono serio.

La explicación de la Meltran de Nueva Detroit comenzó de forma cohibida, avergonzada, por lo que le iba a contar a su señora ya que semejante posibilidad no tenía ni remota cabida en la sociedad Zentraedi… Pero poco a poco, vio que no tenía más remedio que ser clara dado que Azonia no parecía tener mucha idea de a qué se refería, y los eufemismos y mentiras resultaban algo prácticamente desconocido dentro de la sociedad Zentraedi, aunque sí muy comunes entre los Micronianos. No obstante, a ella no le pasó por algo el gesto de absoluto asombro y repulsa que vio en el rostro de su líder cuando ella dejó claras bastantes de sus explicaciones, cosa que tuvo que hacer porque su señora realmente no sabía ni qué preguntar.

Aunque por otro lado eso también significaba que el loco de Khyron tampoco tenía ni idea…

-¡¡Pero, pero… eso-eso es bestialismo!!- exclamó la estupefacta líder Meltrandi, -¡¡Eso es comportarse como lo hacen las bestias salvajes!!-

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi señora.- contestó ella con gesto paciente, -Pero es el procedimiento que ellos siguen en la mayoría de los casos.-

Azonia se restregó la cara con la mano en gesto de cansancio, como si intentara borrar la impresión de su cara, y murmuró:

-Ahora entiendo con más razón qué os llevó a acabar tan asqueadas de la sociedad Microniana... No puedo creer que Mirilla y Seloy hayan accedido a tolerar algo como eso.-

-Cierto, mi señora.- corroboró ella, -Pero si me permite hacer un apunte, lo que nosotras encontrábamos repugnante no es tanto ese comportamiento primitivo en sí, como el hecho de que la sociedad Microniana prácticamente siempre gire en torno a ese objetivo por encima de cualquier otro. Llegan a tal punto que lo consideran uno motor de su historia e incluso hacen grabaciones ficticias, películas, con todo detalle, sobre el proceso.-

La líder Meltrandi levantó la vista de golpe y la miró con incrédula sorpresa; durante un instante, su oficial médico pensó que había sido demasiado audaz al proponer semejante cosa lejos de cualquier idea que remotamente hubiesen podido imaginar ni siquiera en aquellas circunstancias. Claro que ella también seguía malpensando que realmente Azonia no debía encontrar tan repugnante esa posibilidad aunque sí lo hiciese respecto a la actitud de los Micronianos.

- …Creí que lo que movía a la sociedad Microniana era la acumulación de "cosas"…de bienes materiales y de dinero porque sí… - exclamó la incrédula líder Meltran. –Como en esas festividades que tienen estos días.-

-Sí, todo eso es cierto. Pero si hubiese que definir las bases de la sociedad Microniana, son esas precisamente, acumular dinero y copular como las bestias.- explicó la oficial médico con tono dolorosamente franco.

-Pero… Pero ¿Y mis dos antiguas oficiales?- inquirió Azonia sin poder creerse lo que escuchaban, -¿También han accedido a querer acumular cosas y ser utilizadas de esa forma?-

-Eso es algo que no puedo responder con detalle, mi señora. – contestó Shianne con un suspiro, -Por lo que sabemos, Mirilla accedió a unirse a ese Microniano porque él la venció en combate…-

Azonia parpadeó con sorpresa y en cierto modo con alivio. Nunca antes había tenido pista alguna sobre los motivos de Mirilla para quedarse con los Micronianos, y aunque el comportamiento de Mirilla seguía siendo un misterio para ella, si realmente había sido vencida en combate, eso explicaba gran parte del misterio: siendo el As que había sido, Mirilla se habría debido a su vencedor y por eso había actuado como lo había hecho. Aunque no era una justificación, sí era algo a tener en cuenta.

-¿Y Seloy¿También fue vencida en combate?- preguntó esperando que esa fuera la razón.

-Eso es algo que no puedo responder con detalle. Mis subordinadas procedentes de la ciudad Microniana llamada Brasilia no han aclarado en ningún momento las razones de Seloy para unirse a un Microniano como su pareja. –contestó Shianne en tono franco, tal y como se esperaba que lo hiciera una auténtica Zentraedi,- No sé si ella fue vencida o no en combate por ese Microniano, pero aparte del hecho de copular, ella también ha tenido que soportar otra clase de torturas.-

Los ojos de Azonia eran dos témpanos de hielo que chispearon ante esa noticia.

-…Seloy era una de mis mejores oficiales y también de mis más fieles seguidoras.- anuncio en ese mismo tono, -No entiendo por qué razón ella debería tolerar algo así. No hay cabida para que una Quadronno se deje vencer de esa forma.-

La líder Meltrandi parecía tan furiosa como decepcionada al descubrir las razones de Seloy para encontrarse en esa situación. Shianne, por su parte, tampoco sabía qué responder; la información actual que ella tenía sobre la pelirroja e impetuosa teniente de Quadronno estaba formada más bien por habladurías que por testificaciones de primera mano, y eso no era garantía de una información fiable.

-Es posible que…- comenzó a aventurar, -Por lo que he observado, ese tipo de costumbres Micronianas cambia mucho el comportamiento de alguien. Si Seloy tolera esa situación es a causa del acto en sí, que cambia la forma de pensar y razonar.-

-Imagino que tendrás razón.- fue la sorprendente respuesta de Azonia, quien a continuación se cruzó de brazos, - Eso explica todo lo que hemos visto sobre ellos hasta ahora sobre la interacción individual entre los Micronianos de distinto género, incluyendo a mis dos antiguas oficiales… Aunque pueda entender que los Micronianos tengan que imitar el comportamiento de las bestias para reproducirse cuando realmente no tienen otra forma de hacerlo, eso no justifica todo lo demás que llegan a hacer entre los suyos y la forma tan gratuita en que venden, torturar y embaucar a sus mujeres. –

En la mente de Azonia resonaron las iracundas palabras que Khyron pronunció cuando capturaron a Minmey, "_¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros?... ¿Qué tu cultura, tu sociedad… son mejores?_" y no pudo sentirse más de acuerdo con ellas. Khyron tenía razón en muchas cosas.

Ajena a esos pensamientos, su oficial médico la contemplaba hasta que Azonia finalmente suspiró.

-Lo que realmente me preocupa es que nosotros, los Zentraedi, acabemos imitando sin control todo lo que ellos hacen…Sin pararnos a pensar en las consecuencias y sin centrarnos en lo que realmente importa. – su gesto se volvió decidido, -Debemos evitar que eso ocurra.-

-Gracias por su comprensión, mi señora.- contestó la oficial médico visiblemente más relajada, - Me alegra saber que nosotros haremos lo posible por hacerlo. –hizo una pausa evaluando cómo formular su siguiente pregunta, - ¿Desea que esta información sea divulgada entre el resto de nosotras¿O debe seguir manteniéndose en secreto?-

Azonia se levantó del borde de la mesa y se paseó hacia la ventana donde se veía el nido de quetzales, asombrada por haber tenido la respuesta a sus dudas todo el tiempo delante de sus narices y no haberse dado cuenta antes de ello. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto de inseguridad, evaluando qué decir a continuación… y sobre todo en pensar en cómo explicarle todo aquello a Khyron, o incluso si él decidiría hacerlo público.

La respuesta al hecho de por qué las Meltrandi tenían pechos, y a la postre de por qué Khyron se había puesto tan enfermo dos años atrás tras beber leche (de vaca, ni siquiera de mujer Zentraedi) ya la tenía… Y no era algo que le hiciera sentirse mucho mejor. Azonia acababa descubrir, aunque solo fuera de forma teórica, lo que significaba ser mujer.

-Por el momento no veo que las ordenes que se han dado hasta ahora deban cambiarse.- contestó ella intentando racionalizar lo que acababa de descubrir, -El objetivo es evitar que los Zentrandi y las Meltrandi lleguen a… copular como los animales entre nuestras tropas y tengamos que soportar cualquier tipo de tortura. ¿Correcto? Así que hasta que no se evalúe lo contrario, la orden seguirá en pie. – Azonia suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer los hombros bajo su maltrecha capa, - Pero sí recomiendo prevenir a nuestras tropas Meltrandi de cuál es el verdadero peligro.-

-¿Desea que se informe a todas las que no sepan esa información?- preguntó Shianne poniéndose en pie.

Azonia apartó la mano de su barbilla y se dio la vuelta.

-Por ahora, no. Deben evaluarse otros aspectos además de lo que me acabas de decir… De momento, solo esperad mis instrucciones.-

-Como usted ordene, mi señora… ¿Tiene alguna orden más?-

-No, ya es suficiente.- contestó Laplamiz con una suave sonrisa, - Tu información ha sido de gran ayuda. Puedes retirarte.-

-Gracias, Lady Laplamiz.- contestó la mujer de las gafas ejecutando el saludo protocolario. A continuación giró sobre sus talones y quietamente salió por la puerta.

Cuando Shianne abandonó el despacho, la líder de los Quadronno Meltrandi notó que le flaqueaban las piernas a causa de la impresión de la información recibida. Una avalancha de dudas, inquietudes y miedos de múltiples razones la había asaltado de golpe… No tanto por lo que acababa de descubrir, sino por las consecuencias que eso tenía, empezando por la sociedad Zentraedi, y terminando por ella misma. Un miedo irracional, o puede que más bien racional en su caso particular, la invadió cuando reafirmó la idea de que si los Zentrandi se podía estar volviendo cada vez más Micronianos en su comportamiento y en las características de su físico, eso no impediría que acabasen comportándose como los hombres Micronianos a este nivel. Y eso era lo que también la atemorizaba, que Khyron acabase haciendo lo mismo, más sabiendo que él no era precisamente alguien que se controlase y parase mucho a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones cuando quería conseguir un objetivo. Si Khyron quería algo, desde luego que iría a por ello; era terriblemente obcecado en ese sentido.

Aunque por otro lado, él tampoco le había faltado al respecto después de aquel día, sino todo lo contrario. El comportamiento que tenían entre ellos era, aunque anormal dentro de la sociedad de su pueblo, no era en absoluto malo o pernicioso para ambos, y siempre había sido de común acuerdo. A eso había que añadir que ahora Azonia se sentía más a salvo a su lado que incluso cuando luchó al lado de Breetai contra Dolza; ella seguía teniendo presente que si ahora seguía viva no había sido por el general del rostro de metal, sino porque Khyron la había rescatado… dos veces. Además, incluso si Khyron decidiese hacerla daño de alguna forma, Azonia seguía siendo superior al Kravshera en cuanto a capacidad de combate, y eso era algo que ambos sabían.

Pero lo que más le inquietaba era pensar que en el fondo, lo que le acababa de averiguar no le resultaba tan descabellado ahora que conocía con detalle las características de su condición de mujer. Los abrazos y los besos eran algo bueno para expresar cómo se sentía hacia él y con ella misma, pero algunas veces tenía la impresión de que necesitaba algo más, algo que no sabía calificar… y ahora temía que lo hubiese averiguado.

¿Qué era lo que realmente la inquietaba tanto¿el hecho de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir entre Khyron y ella si ambos decidían imitar el comportamiento de los Micronianos hasta ese punto¿El hecho de que él la torturase como las Meltrandi huidas afirmaban que ocurría con la teniente Deparra¿O el hecho de las consecuencias que eso tendría para ambos y sobre todo para la sociedad Zentraedi? Desde su posición como señora de las Meltran, ella estaba casi segura de que sobre todo lo último, no podía imaginarse el caso de Khyron haciéndola daño hasta ese punto.

Se giró hacia la ventana como movida por un impulso, y comenzó a observar con detenimiento a la familia de quetzales del cercano árbol; una criatura alargada, sin patas y cubierta de escamas con un curioso dibujo de rombos a lo largo de todo su dorso, se dirigía amenazadoramente hacia los pájaros de plumas esmeraldas, cuyos pollos piaban desalentadoramente. Azonia sabía que esa criatura era una serpiente, una boa para ser exactos, y que también eran una clase de criaturas que los Micronianos temían casi con pasión… Al parecer eso era porque algunas serpientes podían proferir mordiscos venenosos, y muy graves, pero eso era algo que a los Zentraedi no suponía un problema dado que su gruesa piel les protegía de sus ataques.

El quetzal padre de los pollos no estaba teniendo tanta suerte en defender a su progenie; pese a sus continuos gritos y chillidos acompañados de su nervioso revoloteo, no era capaz de espantar al predador que se acercaba. Azonia les miraba como hipnotizada, contemplando el juego de la vida y la muerte en su estado más primitivo, la pura supervivencia. Un juego al que ella, como Zentraedi, había jugado durante toda su vida, pero que hasta ahora no había empezado a contemplar en toda su grandeza.

De repente, el canal general de comunicaciones de la nave se abrió rompiendo el hechizo y Azonia oyó claramente la voz de Khyron decir:

-"¡Atención a todos los escuadrones de combate, prepárense para la nueva misión! Las unidades bajo mi mando y el de Grell vamos a atacar la fábrica de protocultura Microniana. Desde este momento, todos, repito, todos los hombres bajo nuestro mando deben movilizarse para conseguir la unidad que necesitamos para poner en marcha esta nave. Espero a todas las tropas reunidas en el muelle principal en 10 minutos."- se hizo una pausa,- "Eso es todo por ahora."

La líder Meltrandi se removió de la ventana con nerviosismo. Sabía que si Khyron estaba ordenando algo así, era porque tenía un plan importante en mente y que muy probablemente intervendría en persona; de hecho, casi se lo podía imaginar riéndose a carcajadas sabedor del éxito que iba a conseguir.

La duda era sobre cuál era esa misión en que iba a partir, pero rápidamente lo supo.

-"Azonia¿me recibes?"- preguntó Khyron desde uno de los terminales de comunicación internos que daba a su despacho. Era la única forma en que podían comunicarse dado que el gran Lojmeuean todavía no tenía energía suficiente como para poder poner en marcha las pantallas de comunicación.

-Sí, Khyron, alto y claro.-

-"Bien."- contestó él con satisfacción, - "Quiero que me acompañes a esta misión. Necesito que un escuadrón de Quadronnos nos de apoyo cuando ataquemos la ciudad donde se guardan tres las bobinas de protocultura que nuestros espías nos notificaron."-

-¿Las Bobinas de protocultura de Ciudad Monumento?- exclamó ella sorprendida, - ¡Pero eso es el centro de gobierno microniano¡Allí está el SDF-1!... ¿¡Piensas atacarles directamente!?-

-"Sí, pero no las de esa ciudad, sino las de O'Rocky."- contestó él con una sonrisa que ella captó por el intercomunicador.

-¿Huh?-

-"Esa ciudad no se encuentra tan protegida y podemos acceder fácilmente a ella desde la masa de agua que hay junto a ella." –explicó, -"¿Cuento contigo entonces?"-

-Por supuesto, Khyron.- contestó Azonia entusiasmada, y de alguna forma todas las dudas que había tenido hasta hacía solo un instante, se habían disipado una vez más.- Será un honor combatir como Quadronno una vez más.-

Khyron se apartó del terminal de voz con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro lavanda; sabía que Azonia, muy en su línea, en seguida pondría alguna réplica a su misión, pero que en cuanto supiera de qué se trataba, iría con él. Era algo que le agradaba, que combatieran juntos, aunque no pensaba ir solo con ella.

-Bueno, Grell, ya has oído…- comenzó a decir girándose hacia él mientras se enfundaba su armadura ligera de combate, -Tú también te vienes conmigo.-

-¿Señor…?-preguntó azorado su Primer Oficial.

-¿No me digas que no quieres venir a recoger el regalo que los Micronianos tienen preparados para nosotros?-

Durante unos instantes, Grell se quedó mirando a su sonriente líder sin creerse la propuesta que este le estaba dando.

-Por supuesto que sí, Khyron.-contestó él devolviéndole sonrisa.

-Bien, me alegro.- dijo su señor con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida.- Tú estarás a mi lado durante toda la operación, Grell… Y no quiero que me falles.-

El oficial de duros rasgos y ojos pequeños tuvo la incómoda sensación de que su líder le estaba poniendo a prueba de alguna forma.

* * *

Poco más tarde, un destacamento de unos 70 battlepods, junto al Roiquonmi Glaug aún entero que Khyron tenía, y un pequeño escuadrón de una docena de Quadronnos, se reunieron en torno a las capsulas de operaciones Boquomouxy Quel-Quallie del Lojmeuean, aunque estas procedían de cruceros Zentrandi, dado su color verde caqui. Hacía tiempo que las Meltrandi no combatían en sus Quadronnos, y ahora, enfundadas en sus ajustados mallots con los arneses y abrazaderas de cerámica que las enganchaban al interior de sus cápsulas, la docena de combatientes Quadronno se subían a sus Quadrunn rau listas para la acción. Hacía muchos años que Azonia en particular no pilotaba uno de aquellos fantásticos y mortales mechas de combate, aunque en términos Micronianos venía a ser como montar en bicicleta, y una vez que se aprendía, no se olvidaba más cuando todas ellas aprendían lo básico del manejo de un Quadrunn durante el tiempo que eran gestadas. En el caso particular de Azonia había que señalar podría haber sido considerada como la mejor de su clase puesto que ella había sido la tutora de Mirilla. 

Mientras que las tropas Quadronno se disponían para el combate, Grell pudo ver una de aquellas extrañas expresiones que adornaban el rostro de su señor y que nunca parecía querer ocultar; su líder parecía estar mirando a las Meltrandi con esa especie de mirada de fascinación con la que Grell se había sorprendido a si mismo estar teniendo en algún momento en las mismas circunstancias… Pero en el caso de Quamzin Kravshera aquella mirada era incluso más inquietante, ya que no miraba a las Meltrandi en general sino solo a una de ellas en particular, que no era otra que Azonia. Grell supo inmediatamente que aquello era consecuencia del efecto hipnótico que la líder Quadronno parecía tener sobre él, aunque en términos generales la personalidad de su líder no había cambiado demasiado a como era siempre, salvo por esas actitudes que el Primer Oficial Bottoru no era capaz de entender en su líder.

Ajeno a la expresión de desconfianza y los perdidos pensamientos de Grell, Khyron se deleitaba la vista y el pensamiento en contemplar a Azonia vestida con su mallot de piloto Quadronno; él había visto bastantes imágenes sobre la forma que tenían los Micronianos de exhibir a sus mujeres, pero hasta recientemente no se había parado a pensar en el atractivo intrínseco que tenía ver a las Meltrandi de esa o una guisa similar. Sin embargo su atención solo se centraba en la líder Meltrandi, que a pesar de no ir como las mujeres Micronianas (cosa que por otro lado le habría espantado al considerarlo una deformidad de su personalidad y de su identidad como Meltrandi), encontraba realmente atrayente al verla con un uniforme que ajustaba sus sugerentes formas femeninas. Tal vez Azonia no era tan hermosa como Mirilla, pero a su manera sí que resultaba atractiva, y en esta ocasión su aspecto regio era más evidente al no vestir con su ya destrozado uniforme que había llevado durante años pero que ella se había negado a sustituir por otro. Khyron no sabía por qué, pero tanto el físico como la personalidad de Azonia le resultaban atrayentes en cualquier aspecto, y en este caso contemplarla de esa forma, lista para el combate, resultaba cautivador.

Aun ignorando la desconfiada mirada de su Primer Oficial, el placentero pensamiento en que ahora centraba su atención, le hizo reafirmar más una idea en la que había estado pensando en los últimos días; algo que debía proponer a Azonia en cuanto acabaran lo que habían venido a hacer en la ciudad de O'Rocky… Pero que como siempre, se veía interrumpido por otras prioridades.

-Grell, antes de atacar, quiero saber los últimos informes relevantes que tengamos de nuestros espías. –ordenó de repente desviando su atención de las Quadronno reunidas en el hangar del Boquomouxy.- Debemos evaluar la clase de peligro a la que nos vamos a enfrentar en O'Rocky.-

-Sí, señor.- contestó su primer oficial de forma diligente, y de alguna forma aliviado por el súbito cambio de interés de su señor. –Según nuestros espías dirigidos por el sargento Bagzent, la ciudad dispone de 3 bobinas de protocultura en su zona industrial... Hay una población discreta de Zentraedi micronizados y de tamaño normal viviendo en ella, aunque hace unos días hubo una revuelta a manos de ellos.-

-¿Una revuelta?-preguntó Khyron arqueando una ceja,- Yo no ordené nada de eso. ¿Acaso desobedecieron mis órdenes?-

-No, señor… La revuelta no fue producida por Zentraedi descontentos o por nuestras propias tropas.-

-¿Ah, no?-

-Fue producida porque Mimney iba a realizar uno de sus espectáculos de canto para sus seguidores, pero luego rehusó hacerlo.- contestó un sorprendido Grell mientras leía los informes que tenía.

-¿¡Se negó a cantar!?- exclamó Khyron con asombro. -¿¡La mejor arma que tienen los Micronianos contra nuestra gente se negó a hace nada!?-

-Eso dicen los informes, señor… Al parecer, en mitad del espectáculo, anunció que era incapaz de hacerlo más.-

Khyron se tapó la cara con la mano enguantada por su armadura y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se restregaba el rostro con esa misma mano.

-No entiendo a esos Micronianos… De verdad, Grell, que no los entiendo… ¡Ya podría la maldita "ave cantora" haber tenido esa misma ocurrencia mucho antes!-

-Bueno, señor… En cualquier caso eso ahora es una ventaja táctica para nosotros.- contestó Grell buscando la complicidad de su líder.- Ahora es más probable que el efecto hipnótico que ella tenía sobre nuestra gente desaparezca por completo y más de los nuestros recuperen la cordura.-

-Hmmm, sí, eso puede ser beneficioso para nosotros… Pero me interesa más saber la situación de nuestro objetivo. Ya pensaremos en cómo usar ese hecho a nuestro favor.-

Durante los siguientes minutos de viaje que restaban hasta su destino, justo antes de que amaneciera sobre la ciudad de O'Rocky, Khyron ya había hecho un estudio completo de la situación, y había trazado un plan de ataque. Él era muy hábil en cuanto a la improvisación y a saltarse los procedimientos habituales, así que no le costó mucho idear una para este caso, aunque parte de la idea original ya la tenía desde que supo todo lo referente a la Navidad, los regalos y el personaje ficticio vestido de rojo que teóricamente los repartía.

Sin más preámbulos, tomó el transmisor central del Boquomouxy y abrió el canal principal.

-A todas las tropas de la operación de recuperación. – anunció de repente, dando por conclusa la razón en que había enfocado su atención en los últimos minutos.- Esta operación constará de 3 frentes. El primero, a mis órdenes y las de Grell, se encargará de la búsqueda y recuperación de las bobinas que los Micronianos guardan en el sector industrial de la ciudad… -hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que todo el mundo había captado la orden. –El segundo grupo formado por el destacamento Quadronno se encargará de cubrir y proteger desde el aire al primero de los destacamentos de VT's que los Micronianos enviarán para detener la operación. –Khyron sonrió sabedor de cómo llevaría Azonia la operación, y también de que ella disfrutaría por combatir como Quadronno después de tanto tiempo.-…El último grupo estará formado por los espías micronzazos. Su labor es distribuir los detonadores por los distintos puntos civiles de la ciudad Microniana. Para ello deben contactar con los espías micronizados que dirigen el sargento Borgzent. -la sonrisa de Khyron se volvió especialmente retorcida en este momento.

-¿Detonadores, señor?- preguntó Grell arqueando una ceja. No sabía nada de aquello.

-Oh, nosotros venimos a recoger nuestro regalo… y les dejamos a ellos uno nuestro.-el líder Bottoru miró a su Primer Oficial como buscando la complicidad con él, -Es lo justo¿no crees?-

-Por supuesto, señor.-la sonrisa del Primer Oficial era pareja a la de su líder.

* * *

**E**l lago estaba helado en esa época del año, pero afortunadamente no estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo sino por placas de gruesas de escarcha que flotaban arbitrariamente en toda su superficie. La noche anterior había estado nevando, pero por supuesto la nieve no había congelado el agua sino que se había derretido al entrar en contacto con esta. 

Eso era una ventaja, ya que sumergidos en el agua, el batallón de battlepods no era detectable, y las oscuras aguas no revelaban más que una suave ondulación bajo su superficie sin dar lugar a sospecha alguna.

De repente, los Battlepods y el Graug llegaron a la altura del malecón del puerto industrial el inmenso lago, y emergieron hasta alcanzar de un salto la firme superficie de hormigón. Bajo él, un obrero microniano embelesado en uno de los vicios de su gente, se quedaba paralizado por la impresión de verse rodeado de repente por varios battlepods, y comenzó a gritar un aviso de alarma, que fue rápidamente silenciado por un certero disparo del battlepod que pilotaba Grell.

-¡Bien, vayámonos a la zona industrial antes de que se nos echen encima los soldados Micronianos!-arengó Khyron dirigiendo su graug hacia los edificios que rodeaban el puerto.

Y diciendo esto, los soldados Zentraedi, algunos a pie y otros en sus battlepods, se desparramaron por las calles del sector industrial de O'Rocky buscando algo que no tenían mucha idea de dónde estaba.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos de intensa búsqueda y aún no habían hallado nada. La impaciencia y el hecho de saberse ya descubiertos y en peligro estaba haciendo mella en el temple de Khyron; él sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara, menos posibilidades tendrían de lograr su objetivo dado que se perdería el factor sorpresa del plan.

-¿Pero qué es lo que haces, Grell?- exclamó Khyron exasperado, -Llevamos ya mucho tiempo dando vueltas por toda esta zona.-

-Es lo que nos dijeron mis espías, los del grupo de Bagzent… Los Micronianos guardan tres bobinas de protocultura en alguna de las edificaciones de este distrito, pero es que todos parecen iguales.- contestó su Primer Oficial en tono azorado intentado disculparse.

-¡Maldita sea¡Esto está empezando a ser problemático!- exclamó el líder Bottoru rascándose la oreja con una insistencia casi enfermiza, muda muestra de su nerviosismo. -¡Escúchame, Grell!... –entonces hizo una repentina pausa y miró hacia uno de los indicadores de su cabina, -¿Huh¿Qué es…?- exclamó como obnubilado.

Khyron detuvo su Gaug, cuya carlinga roja destacaba como una vistosa mancha de color en medio de los edificios de menor envergadura que eran las construcciones Micronianas. Esa misma carlinga se abrió y él emergió de ella enfundado en su armadura color caqui, aunque sin el casco, ya que este le privaba de muchos ángulos de visión. Caminó alrededor de la explanada donde se encontraba pisando y destruyendo un vehículo microniano bajo las pesadas botas de su armadura, y murmuró:

-Grell, estás dudando demasiado ya.-

Entonces, a su espalda, oyó el característico zumbido de un VT Microniano que se lanzaba en picado contra él; si el ataque hubiese sido silencioso, tal vez le habría sorprendido, pero Khyron estaba por encima de su atacante. Tan pronto como el VT empezó a disparar contra él, las ráfagas de energía cayeron a su alrededor destruyendo más de las construcciones Micronianas; el líder bottoru simplemente alzó su rifle y disparó a bocajarro contra el fuselaje del VT alcanzándole de lleno. El aparato se inclinó en el aire y ya obviamente sentenciado, se precipitó contra los edificios del fondo en una parábola de fuego y humo.

-¡Bien¡Uno menos!-exclamó con satisfacción.- Inútiles…-

No se veía ningún otro Vt en las proximidades, pero sí el reflejo del combate en el horizonte, sobre la extensión de agua donde estaba el Thuverl Salan estrellado. Azonia y sus Quadronno estaban haciendo su trabajo y cubriendo su inspección, así que sabiéndose a salvo durante al menos unos minutos, recorrió con la mirada los hangares circundantes mientras que Grell bajaba de su battlepod vestido con su propia armadura, algo que hacía mucho que no había hecho y que hacía que pareciera un desconocido al no vestir con el acostumbrado frac negro.

El Primer Oficial Bottoru sabía que Khyron no estaba allí por casualidad, pero solo podía esperar a que él dijera qué hacer.

-Allí, en ese edificio.- explicó de repente el Zentran de tez lavanda señalando con el índice, -La bobina de protocultura está oculta ahí dentro. ¡Sígueme!-

Diligente, Grell le obedeció, pero no llegaba a comprender cómo Khyron había adivinado algo así.

* * *

**K**hyron había sentido las radiaciones de la bobina de protocultura, su proximidad hacía vibrar cada nervio de su ser con una aprensión que le causaba una gran ansiedad. Por supuesto, pese al peculiar accidente que había sufrido al principio de su carrera, cualquiera de los mecanismos basados en la protocultura (lo que equivalía a decir todos ellos en las naves que había tripulado) no podía ejercer tan fuerte influencia sobre él… Pero ahora, con su cuerpo regresando al estado primitivo que producía la carencia de comida "tratada", y con su ser en un estado casi-humano, esas mismas radiaciones en estado "crudo" le hacían estremecerse, tanto que parecía estar recibiendo una descarga eléctrica a través de todo su cuerpo. 

Sin embargo, en ese momento tal cosa supuso una ventaja para él; solo tuvo que cerrar el puño sobre la pesada lona que cubría la bobina y descubrirla de un tirón. No había errado al sentir que allí estaría su objetivo, la sensación tenía su evidente causa cuando halló la gran bobina escondida sobre la lona, y eso le hizo que una sonrisa triunfal se dibujara en su rostro lavanda.

Pero ahora venía la parte más difícil, moverla para poder sacarla de allí, ya que el Graug era demasiado grande para entrarlo en el hangar de construcción Microniana y no tenía más remedio que cargar con ella de alguna forma hasta poder subirla al pesado vehículo, o al menos ponerla al alcance de sus instrumentos. Khyron optó por esa opción, algo que los Micronianos habían hecho durante eones en cuanto se trataba de trabajar a destajo; el líder Bottoru se agachó y cargó la inmensa bobina sobre el hombro derecho como si de un saco de arena se tratara.

-¡Agh…!- exclamó por el esfuerzo; luego abrió la boca para articular algo más pero incluso su voz moría ante la fuerza que tenía que mantener.

Físicamente Khyron no eran tan fuerte como Breetai, pero sí lo era más que los soldados Zentraedi de inferiores rango y categoría; aún así, noto que sus piernas tenían que mantenerle derecho a él y a su pesada carga con gran esfuerzo, y para complicar más la situación, las radiaciones de la bobina le estaban taladrando por dentro.

-¡Grell… cúbreme!- ordenó con voz ahogada.

El Primer Oficial supo que era lo que pretendía Khyron, y parapetado tras el arco de la entrada del hangar, disparó una ráfaga de energía contra los VT y los Espartan Micronianos. Mientras, su líder se iba acercando al Graug cargando sobre los hombros la llave de su liberación.

* * *

**A**zonia Laplamiz había escogido para esta importante misión a un pequeño grupo de las Meltrandi que se habían unido a ella en los últimos meses y que no había "desaparecido" tras la migración de los helados páramos del norte a las cálidas junglas de la región tropical. Entre ellas se contaba su actual primer asistente, Kyatta, ya que la había servido diligentemente desde que se estrellaran en ese mundo y que había adoptado la costumbre Microniana de tener una mascota. La verdad es que Azonia hubiese preferido tener entre sus tropas a Quadronnos de mayor categoría, como Seloy o Kazianna, pero eso era totalmente imposible y sabía que ahora solo podía contar con gente que le había sido fiel… hasta el final. Y Kyatta, pese a su juventud, carácter reservado y poca experiencia había demostrado ser bastante eficiente, como era propio de las masivas Meltrandi de la línea de clonación "Hesh". 

Tal y como Khyron había previsto, en cuanto los Battlepods empezaron a moverse por el sector industrial de la ciudad de O'Rocky, un escuadrón de Vt's Micronianos se dispuso a detenerles; Azonia ordenó a sus tropas permanecer ocultas entre la corroída carcasa del Thuverl Salan estrellado en las proximidades de la ciudad, hasta que literalmente los Vt's pasaron por encima de los Quadronnos. Entonces, la líder Meltrandi ordenó atacar y la docena de Quadronnos salió disparadas hacia arriba como impulsadas por un trampolín. Los VT, por supuesto, se vieron sorprendidos por el repentino ataque de las pesadas armaduras de combate Meltrandi, y pronto algunos de ellos fueron derribados… menos dos, uno de un brillante color carmesí y otro de color azul prusiano que las evitaron con sorprendente agilidad. Aún así, pronto el combate se vio igualado; los VT's no podían compararse a los Quadronno, pero la superioridad numérica se hizo patente, y los dos VT's de vistosos colores se hicieron más destacables todavía desde el resto al hacerse claro la identidad de sus pilotos. El Quadronno pilotado por Kyatta reconoció al VT de pátina azul como el del compañero microniano de Mirilla, y no dudó en atacarle animada por las historias que había oído contar a las Meltrandi renegadas, bombardeándole con una ráfaga de explosivos de la espalda de su Quadronno; las bombas salieron dirigidas tras su objetivo guiadas por el rastro calorífico que dejaba su VT, pero Max se libró de ellas hábilmente maniobrando como un halcón en pleno vuelo, para luego ganar altura de nuevo y devolver el ataque al Quadronno que parecía tenerle alguna clase de rencor personal.

En cuestión de segundos, Azonia vio morir a la que había sido su primera oficial durante los dos últimos años. Al igual que casi tres años atrás pasara con Yaita, Kyatta había sido acribillada sin dilación delante de ella, y ahora su Quadrunn Rau caía en barrena al fondo del lago de oscuras aguas.

La líder Meltrandi no tuvo oportunidad de permitirse ninguna concesión más; ella ya había perdido a muchas de sus oficiales de formas mas inadmisibles que el combate y no estaba dispuesta a correr la misma suerte, así que contraatacó y destruyó un par de VT's, a juzgar por sus pátinas beige de categoría estándar, pero el VT de color carmesí se libró de su embestida y destruyó un Quadronno situado a su lado. Azonia reconoció de inmediato la maniobra que el VT había realizado, era típica de las Meltrandi.

-¡Es Mirilla!- exclamó con la voz cargada de aprensión.

Sí, lo era, y ella también parecía haberla reconocido.

Azonia Laplamiz no se permitió la concesión de dudar de la rabia que sentía por el desengaño que había sentido a causa de la traición de Mirilla. Aquella Meltran en quien tantas esperanzas había puesto siempre, y que había cuidado, guiado y protegido como a su sucesora, no solo había acabado siendo un fraude por perder cualquier clase de dignidad que hubiese tenido como guerrera Quadronno, sino una traidora en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

La regia Meltran solo podía atacar con saña a aquella otra que tanto la había defraudado.

* * *

**E**n ocasiones Mirilla añoraba la época en que vivía con sus compañeras Quadronno, eso había quedado patente durante el viaje que unos pocos meses atrás había efectuado junto a la Comandante Lisa Hayes y la Primer Oficial Claudia Grant al satélite fábrica de Reno. Las dos la habían "secuestrado" para una reunión del tipo "solo chicas" durante el periodo que duraba el viaje de transposición; Mirilla, pese a estar ocupada con su hija aún bebé, había aceptado gustosa la invitación con un "¡_Oh, igual que cuando estaba en la flota Meltrandi_!" Los hombres, y especialmente su marido Max, estaban bien, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba cosas como aquella, que después de todo había constituido su vida social durante años y ahora añoraba la compañía exclusivamente femenina. 

Era por eso que desde la batalla contra las fuerzas de Dolza, hacía algo más de dos años atrás, sentía que había perdido a compañeras Meltran que habían sido importante para ella; afortunadamente algunas de ellas como Kazianna Hesh, (quién había sido la última Quadronno que había visto antes de que su vida cambiara radicalmente) seguían vivan, aunque en el caso de Kazianna fuese a bordo del Nupetiet de Breetai, y en ocasiones mantenía contacto con ella. En el caso particular de Seloy Deparra, sabía que se encontraba también viva en algún punto del continente austral, al parecer en lo que había sido la ciudad de Brasilia, peo no tenía más información que solo eso… Y en otros casos no sabía que podía pasar aunque todo apuntaba a una "desaparición", eufemismo usado por los terrestres para designar a un muerto no reconocido oficialmente. Ese podía ser el caso de Yaita, la tímida pelirroja con un inquietante parecido a la teniente Hayes que había sido la principal consejera de su líder. Mirilla no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, y a estas alturas daba por sentado que se encontraba muerta.

Pero había un caso particular que la inquietaba más que cualquier otro, el de alguien que había sido lo más parecido a una madre o hermana mayor que ella había tenido nunca. Su comandante Maruk Laplamiz.

Mirilla había combatido codo con codo con sus compañeras Quadronno bajo las órdenes de Azonia, y con Max, el Microniano con quien ahora compartía su vida. En cierto modo, bajo el punto de vista de un Zentraedi, ella había sido feliz durante ese combate pese a todo lo que significaba. Pero desde aquel día no había vuelto a saber nada más de la que había sido su "madre", y en cierto modo estaba convencida de que ella había muerto durante aquella apocalíptica batalla, ya que fue testigo de cómo el Queadol Magdomilla que ella comandaba, ya visiblemente dañado, ardía en llamas al precipitarse contra la atmósfera terrestre. Mirilla, con la fatalidad característica del que había sido su modo de vida, había dado por sentado que tanto Azonia como Yaita habían muerto entonces.

Pero unas pocas semanas atrás había descubierto que no era así, que de hecho Azonia seguía vida… de una forma que Mirilla nunca había imaginado.

La había visto en aquella grabación transmitida por Global a las fuerzas de más alto rango de la U.N.; una grabación donde se mostraba al que parecía ser el líder de la facción rebelde Zentraedi, y donde cómo este utilizaba la táctica de la extorsión para conseguir sus objetivos. El problema era que el susodicho líder no era otro que ese cretino arrogante y alocado comandante de la 7ª División Bottoru, Khyron Kravshera, con quien Mirilla nunca se había llevado bien aunque fuera desde la distancia que imponía la estructura social Zentraedi… Y la persona que se encontraba a su lado y parecía apoyarle en sus planes, resultó ser Maruk Laplamiz.

Mirilla no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían cuando reconoció a aquella Meltran más alta que la media, corto cabello rizo y expresión regia, pese a lo deteriorado de su también reconocible uniforme. Mirilla sabía que sus congéneres Zentraedi no sabían reparar nada, y que solo lo habían aprendido de su contacto con los Micronianos, así que se explicaba la razón del deteriorado uniforme de la que había sido su Comandante. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente la había dejado estupefacta era el hecho de que Azonia se encontrase junto a Khyron apoyándole en sus planes. Y más aún cuando supo la segunda parte de lo ocurrido cuando uno de los rehenes que había mantenido cautivos Khyron, el conocido manager de Lyn Minmey, su primo Lyn Kyle, (un individuo de larga cabellera negra y rasgos similares a los de su prima tal y como demostraban las recién aprendidas reglas sobre el parentesco familiar) que ya conocía puesto que le había confundido con su adversario cuando se infiltró en el SDF-1. El que una vez creyó que era el mejor guerrero Microniano, y que luego resultó ser un fiero activista del "pacifismo microniano", había protagonizado numerosas transmisiones a través de los medios de comunicación Micronianos sobre lo ocurrido durante su cautiverio hasta que el amigo de su marido, el teniente Rick Hunter, los liberara.

Cuando la hermosa Zentran de cabellos esmeralda escuchó de boca del manager las declaraciones de lo ocurrido a través de esos mismos medios, ya que él se negaba a responder ante el ejército, no daba crédito a lo que oía pese a que incluso las declaraciones de aquel hombre de larga cabellera negra le parecían exageradas. Lyn Kyle había declarado con una mezcla de deleite y reproche cosas tales como "_El ejército no hace nada por evitar que ese loco pendenciero actúe como si este mundo fuera suyo…. No ha aprendido nada sobre los valores de nuestra cultura y sociedad… Obliga a combatir a sus hombres pese a que ellos no quieran… Lo único que sabe sobre las relaciones amorosas entre las personas es cómo besar a una mujer por la fuerza… Fue un espectáculo lamentable._"

Mirilla conocía a su gente y sabía que muchos de ellos simplemente no habían sido capaces de adaptarse a una nueva sociedad y forma de vida, así que muchas de las declaraciones sobre el comportamiento de los Zentrandi que Kyle promulgaba, le parecían totalmente exagerados, aunque no carentes de peligro. No le parecía que fuera así lo que Lyn Kyle declaraba sobre la actitud de Khyron, un comandante que parecía jactarse siempre de hacer las cosas "a su manera" sin consideraciones de ningún tipo… Pero lo que no era capaz de encajar era el hecho de que su antigua comandante dejara que él hiciera con ella.

Mirilla recordaba perfectamente que parte de la conversación que mantuvo con Kazianna Hesh justo antes de que ella la introdujera en el SDF-1 durante uno más de los ataques de Khyron a la fortaleza de Zor, era precisamente acerca de lo muy furiosa que estaba Azonia con el loco de pelo azul. Mirilla le había explicado a su compañera de armas que Laplamiz simplemente estaba histérica a causa de que Khyron siempre la estuviese desobedeciendo en prácticamente todo. Y no era para menos, Mirilla, ya micronizada, apenas tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de Azonia la última vez que la vio porque su comandante de pura cólera estaba prácticamente dejándose los dientes en el respaldo de su asiento del puente principal.

Mirilla había sido testigo de las furiosas reacciones de su "maestra" cada vez que ocurría alguna de esas irreverencias por parte de Khyron, y aunque aquella en particular la había favorecido al ayudarle a infiltrarse dentro del SDF-1, Mirilla también se había sentido en la obligación de ayudar a su líder cuando aquello ocurría, tanto si era por orden directa o por propia voluntad.

Era por eso que ahora no entendía lo que había ocurrido. Eventualmente resultó Azonia había sobrevivido pese a que su Queadol Magdomilla fuera destruido, y podría ser que ella tampoco hubiese sido capaz de adaptarse, o simplemente no aceptase lo que ocurría. Mirilla sabía que Azonia aparentaba ser una persona muy cerebral y que siempre se guiaba por la lógica… pero también sabía que si se la presionaba correctamente, su comandante se tornaba en alguien mucho más emocional. Era posible que algo de eso hubiese ocurrido, y que incluso la avanzada edad de Azonia, unos 50 años a día de hoy según el cómputo terrestre, era mucho para la media de vida de un Zentraedi. Con tantos años de vida a sus espaldas, tantas cosas como había ocurrido en los últimos años podrían ser demasiado para que ella aceptara un cambio tan radical como algo normal.

Pero eso no explicaba que se dejara besar por Khyron.

Incluso si Azonia no hubiese sido capaz de adaptarse o aceptar el cambio, eso no explicaba lo que había ocurrido según las declaraciones de Lyn Kyle. Mirilla no soportaba a Khyron, y seguramente el sentimiento era recíproco, por razones que podrían ser más bien personales tales como la incompatibilidad de caracteres cuando ambos se habían visto obligados a trabajar juntos en el pasado, o por simple y pura envidia (a juicio personal de Mirilla, sobre todo lo segundo)… Pero en el caso de Azonia era distinto. Mirilla sabía que a Azonia le gustaban las cosas bien hechas pero cuando se hacían como se tenían que hacer, y las locuras de Khyron no tenían lugar en las estrategias de Laplamiz, que en esos casos en particular eran un desacato directo a su autoridad. Simplemente era imposible que la líder Meltrandi fuera tolerante con él. ¿Cómo podía haber acabado junto a su lado de esa forma?

Tal vez la explicación fuera que Azonia no había tenido más opción que aquella, pero Mirilla la conocía y sabía que su antigua líder no se dejaría dominar fácilmente. Así que lo único que cabía pensar es que realmente Azonia se estuviese sirviendo de Khyron después de encontrar (¡por fin!) una forma de mandar sobre él… o que la relación entre ambos, exageraciones aparte, fuese genuina.

Después de todo¿no había sido ella quién había intentado matar al que ahora era su marido en varias ocasiones¿quién podía negar que algo parecido hubiese ocurrido con Azonia?

Pero el por qué ahora resultaba secundario. Mirilla había reconocido con asombro a la piloto del Quadronno que tenía delante de su VT rojo carmesí. Lo había hecho porque muy pocas de sus antiguas compañeras habían sido capaces de plantarle cara y luchar incluso por encima de las posibilidades de "la mejor piloto de combate Zentraedi". Mientras que el resto de las Quadronno que habían realizado el ataque no habían sido capaces de plantar cara a la maestría de Mirilla y su marido, Azonia era la única que lo había conseguido, y además, había hecho de Mirilla su próxima presa.

La hermosa Meltran de ojos verdes nunca había supuesto que aquella que había sido como una "hermana mayor" para ella, la llegase a considerar su enemiga y atacarla de esa forma. Mirilla tuvo que luchar consigo misma al percatarse de que Azonia la estaba apuntando con sus armas, y que ella no tenía más que luchar contra su antigua comandante.

Ambas se enfrentaron entre sí en lo que esta vez no era un combate de entrenamiento sino una lucha real donde Mirilla pudo apreciar un odio procedente de Azonia hacia ella que nunca había sido capaz de creer que le procesara; Mirilla estaba confundida y no pudo más que atacar y defenderse a partes iguales durante unos minutos que se le hicieron increíblemente largos.

Finalmente, el Quadrunn de Azonia quedó solo ante Max y ella; Mirilla sabía que Azonia sabía reconocer las derrotas y como esperaba, su antigua comandante salió catapultada hacia la estratosfera en una clara maniobra de retirada. Max acercó su VT' azul prusiano hasta situarse junto a ella. Fue cuando su marido afirmó que el ataque ya había acabado para luego preguntarle qué tal estaba cuando Mirilla fue consciente de la tensión que había albergado durante toda la batalla, y que la mano que sujetaba la palanca de mandos del VT temblaba furiosamente.

Azonia Laplamiz la había querido como a su hija y muy posiblemente como su sucesora, pero ahora la despreciaba y renegaba de ella, tanto que incluso deseaba su muerte por sus propias manos.

* * *

**K**hyron subió de nuevo a la carlinga de su Graug, pero la dejó abierta para permitirle mayor visibilidad en la tarea que andaba sumergido. Los Roiquonmi Graug, había que reconocerlos, eran unos vehículos asombrosos con muchas funciones aparte de una increíble maniobralidad y fuego de tiro... una de ellas era que disponían de pinzas de carga y manipulación en sus extremidades articuladas. 

Haciendo uso de estas, Khyron se libró de la tediosa tarea de tener que salir corriendo con la bobina de protocultura a cuestas y que esta le acabara por aplastar o hacer volar por un afortunado disparo de los VT.

-Bien, esto ya está.-exclamó con satisfacción una vez que la hubo anclado a su graug. -Grell, llama al equipo de búsqueda para que vengan a recogernos.- ordenó girándose hacia su primer oficial, quien seguía disparando a los VT que sobrevolaban la zona donde ellos estaban.

Khyron cerró la carlinga de su graug y Grell corrió a subirse a la cabina de su battlepod aprovechando el momento de distracción que el Boquomouxy Quel-Quallie creaba al descender súbitamente en medio de los edificios y hangares que formaban el polígono industrial, destruyendo algunos de ellos a su paso. El vientre del vehículo se abrió dejado paso al graug de Khyron y un enjambre de battlepods que se fueron introduciendo en su interior como abejas en un panal.

Y en el momento que todos ellos hubieron entrado, el VT de la insignia de la calavera, se situó junto al Boquomouxy y comenzó a dispararles aunque sin un resultado real, tanto que empezó a despegar delante de él sin que se notara ninguno de los impactos recibidos.

Khyron abrió la carlinga de su graug y vio lo que ocurría en el exterior mientras que todos sus hombres descendían de los battlepods y tomaban las posiciones preasignadas para el siguiente movimiento.

-¿Otra vez ese tipo?- exclamó su líder con exasperación mientras bajaba de su vehículo y se dirigía caminando a zancadas al centro de mando del Boquomouxy, -¿Es que siempre me voy a tener que estar cruzando con él en todas partes¡Dadme el comunicador!-

De inmediato, el líder Bottoru recibió el mando de comunicación que necesitaba y preguntó a sus oficiales ya ubicados en sus puestos.

-¿Está ya todo preparado?-su sonrisa era bastante retorcida.

-Sí, señor...- contestó uno de ello situado frente a la pantalla principal donde se veía el exterior.- Nuestros soldados distribuidos por la ciudad microniana ya han finalizado su tarea en los puntos asignados en el distrito civil.-

-Señor, nos siguen otros dos cazas VT además del de la insignia de la calavera.- irrumpió otra voz desde el panel principal.-

Khyron se giró hacia esa pantalla y vio claramente como además del VT de la calavera, se aproximaba otro VT de un vistoso color azul que "también" conocía, y uno de color rojo brillante cuya identidad sospechaba.

El líder Bottoru chasqueó la lengua al intuir algo más.

-Vayamos a recoger a Azonia.- ordenó con aplomo, y luego se giró hacia Grell.- Observa esto, voy a dejarles mi regalo.-

El primer Oficial Bottoru se volvió hacia las pantallas que mostraban el exterior, mientras que Khyron comenzaba a hablar con un tono lleno de guasa.

-¡Atención, Micronianos¡Soy Papa Noel y quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad, y les envío un saludo especial y mi regalo personal¡Repito, aquí les envío mi regalo personal!¡Qué todos sus tontos días de "vacances" sean tan brillantes como este!...¡Espero que pasen unas felices vacaciones y Navidad!-

Aquel inofensivo mensaje, con un sarcástico parecido a las felicitaciones que radiaban continuamente los medios de comunicación de los humanos, no era más que una orden en clave que Khyron había hecho programar en las bombas colocadas por Bagzent y sus hombres. Repartidos entre los múltiples muñecos del personaje de ficción que supuestamente repartía regalos, se hallaban pequeños transmisores conectados a un mecanismo de activación por voz que ponía en marcha bombas incendiarias. Estas no se hicieron esperar en el momento en que Khyron dijo las palabras clave "-regalo personal-"

-¡Mira eso, Grell!- exclamó con entusiasmo, -¡Ese es mi regalo de Navidad para los Micronianos!-

El Zentran de duros rasgos se quedó boquiabierto contemplando el caos de explosiones incendiarias que comenzaron a repartirse por toda la ciudad de O'Rocky. Con asombrosa eficacia, estas desviaron la atención de los tres VT que les perseguían haciendo que se precipitaran hacia la ciudad, como atraídos por un imán.

-¿Cómo...?-musitó Grell confundido por lo que veía, -¿Por qué se dan la vuelta?-

-ESE es mi regalo a los Micronianos, una de sus técnicas de luchas más usadas.- explicó Khyron con tono prepotente.- Los Micronianos valoran más la vida de sus civiles que la de sus soldados, así que he usado una táctica de combate típicas de sus guerrillas que ellos tienen llamada "atentado". Sabía que los VT se darían la vuelta en cuanto viesen lo que ocurría en su ciudad.-

-Ha sido una gran maniobra, Khyron.- contestó Grell con una sonrisa, -Nunca se me ocurriría semejante táctica.-

-¿Verdad que sí?...En realidad no es muy diferente a atacar una base de aprovisionamiento. Solo que el objetivo es distinto.- contestó su líder alzando un puño, esta vez con tono triunfal y no de rabia.- El mejor regalo que podríamos tener es una victoria doble en "estas fechas tan señaladas".- contestó parafraseando con un tono lleno de mofa uno de los slogan micronianos acerca de la Navidad. –Cuando Bagzent y sus hombres vuelva, recuérdame que le recompense por su trabajo. Esta es la primera gran victoria que logramos sin problemas.-

-Señor. La Comandante Azonia ya ha embarcado y se encuentra a salvo en el hangar principal.- informó de repente un soldado desde otro puesto haciendo que el líder bottoru desviara su atención del caos de explosiones y llamas que envolvía la ciudad de O'Rocky.

Azonia ya estaba a bordo y seguramente se alegraría mucho después del éxito de la misión que ambos habían realizado juntos.

Khyron estaba deseando celebrarlo con ella y comentarle lo bien que había funcionado su táctica sobre dejarles "regalos" a los Micronianos. Así que con esta idea en la cabeza, abandonó la sala de pilotaje y se dirigió al hangar del Quel-Rau.

* * *

**E**l único Quadrunn Rau superviviente de la escaramuza contra los VT's Micronianos se hallaba en medio del hangar del Boquomouxy Quel-Qua rodeado por los battlepods que también habían logrado sobrevivir a la contraofensiva Microniana. Consecuentemente el hangar se encontraba mucho más vació que antes de su llegada a la ciudad de O'Rocky, aunque un objeto destacaba sobre los demás, el codiciado trofeo que constituía la bobina de protocultura. 

La carlinga del Quadrunn Rau se abrió con un resoplido, y tras desenganchar los arneses que la mantenían anclada al pilotaje del aparato, Azonia emergió de la inmensa armadura de combate con gesto de frialdad. Se quitó el casco de visera verde y dejó al descubierto su corta cabellera riza y un semblante de expresión helada.

-¿Has visto, Azonia?- comenzó a decir Khyron aproximándose a su Quadronno con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, -¡Hemos conseguido la bobina que nos hacía falta!-

Entonces, al acercarse a ella, se percató de la fría expresión de Azonia, parecía estar embargada tanto por la rabia como por alguna clase de herida interior que la corroía.

-Me alegro mucho.- contestó con tono grave.- Eso bien vale el sacrificio de todas las Meltrandi que vinieron conmigo y mi enfrentamiento con Mirilla.-

Khyron parpadeó deteniéndose ante el Quadronno, hasta que ella bajó de un salto de su armadura de combate con la agilidad propia de una Quadronno bien entrenada.

-Espero que todo esto lo valga.-

Y diciendo esto, le sobrepasó y se adentró en una de las puertas que daba a las cabinas laterales del Boquomouxy.

Grell, pero sobre todo Khyron, se habían quedado asombrados ante la respuesta de ella. El líder Bottoru había previsto que Azonia se sentiría embargada con la victoria tanto como él, pero sin saber por qué… o mejor, sin tener ni idea de por qué, ella había reaccionado con una tremenda frialdad. ¿Qué la había pasado?

La única pista que tenía Khyron era algo acerca de su escuadrón desaparecido y de alguna clase de enfrentamiento con Mirilla.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

(1) El guacamayo rojo (o ara roja-_Ara chloroptera_) es una de las especies de loros sudamericanos más populares. Después de ver algún fanart japonés, me pareció divertido que algunos Zentraedi tuvieran mascotas, así que tenía que ponerla aquí.

(2) El reyezuelo es un pajarillo (_Regulus regulus_ ) de apenas 8cm que hay en mi país. Es muy vivaracho y pequeño, así que la comparación me pareció acertada. U

(1) Quetzal: pájaro "serpiente de plumas". Imagino que el que sale en la serie es un quetzal crestado (_Pharomachrus antisianus_). La verdad es que ninguna serie de animación que he visto pone bien a un animal como para hacerlo reconocible, pero este es el que más se le aproxima aunque solo sea mi suposición.

_Continua en el Cap-9 **"Discurso de Año Nuevo"**_


	9. Capítulo9 Discurso de Año Nuevo

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

_**Notas de este capítulo:**_

Bien, este capítulo no es el último pero se aclaran muchas de las cosas que pasan a lo largo de toda la serie. TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES HAN SIDO REVISADOS, así que recomiendo volver a leerlos para que toda la historia tenga más sentido.

Este es completamente original, nada de lo que cuento aquí se ve en la serie. Por supuesto es mi punto de vista, pero he intentado que tenga más coherencia con lo que se ve en todas las series de comics y en las novelas. De nuevo, los personajes no son clichés arquetípicos, sino que los he intentado hacer a cada uno con su mente y personalidad.

* * *

**8-Discurso de Año Nuevo**

"_¿Dónde está la vida que hemos perdido en vivir?_

_¿Dónde está la sabiduría que hemos perdido en conocimiento?_

_¿Dónde el conocimiento que hemos perdido en información?_

_Los ciclos celestiales en veinte siglos_

_Nos apartan de Dios y nos aproximan al polvo."_

--T.S. Elliot

**L**os Bottoru, las Meltrandi y los Zentraedi perdidos que se les habían unido en las selvas del Amazonas estaban eufóricos; la alegría era algo que se respiraba en el aire y en el ambiente general a lo largo y ancho del todo el crucero que pretendían convertir en su vehículo de salvación. No podía ser de otra forma: en solo unos pocos días acabarían las reparaciones necesarias para que el Lojmeuean despegara de nuevo con potencia suficiente como para entrar en combate e incluso realizar transposiciones, aunque fuese de forma escalonada para poder economizar recursos. La bobina de protocultura robada por su líder en la ciudad de O'Rocky iba a ser añadida al reflex en cuanto este estuviera completamente reparado... Y una vez hecho eso, le dirían adiós sin ningún preámbulo al mundo que tanto había cambiado sus vidas.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, las actividades en torno al Lojmeuean no eran solo de reparación; poco a poco, pero de forma ininterrumpida, los espías de los Bottoru que habían estado infiltrados en la sociedad Microniana iba llegando trayendo consigo provisiones, medicinas y otras muchas cosas que de repente se habían vuelto indispensables entre ellos, aunque nunca antes las hubiesen conocido. La maquina conversora de tamaño empezó a trabajar a pleno rendimiento en un intento de hacer que todos los Zentraedi que habían estado Micronizados (para poder vivir infiltrados entre los humanos o simplemente reparar los circuitos más delicados del crucero) recuperaran su tamaño normal y lo mismo ocurría con todas las provisiones de comida natural que ellos traían consigo. No obstante, bastantes de aquellos espías se quedaron por el camino, algunos por deserciones voluntarias ahora que estaban todavía lejos de la ira de su líder… y otros, los más, eran capturados o muertos por las fuerzas de la U.N, quienes se habían vuelto incluso más agresivas en su búsqueda y captura de Khyron después de lo ocurrido en la ciudad de O' Rocky, y que descubrieran que todo había sido causado por unas bombas situadas en unos muñecos publicitarios de Papa Noel.

Esa era la razón por la que Bagzent y sus hombres no regresaron a la Amazonia junto a su señor; Bagzent, en lugar de ser recompensado por Khyron como este tenía previsto, fue capturado y hecho prisionero para luego ser juzgado por las leyes Micronianas; resultaba irónico que para unos los actos de Bagzent fueran motivo de recompensa y para otros fueran actos criminales, muda muestra de la diferencia de mentalidades y de guerra no formal que existía entre ambas facciones. Esa situación era un problema, pero poco podían hacer ya los Bottoru por aquellos de los suyos que habían sido apresados, solo podían esperar que pudieran marcharse de ese mundo si todo iba bien, y el día de Año Nuevo ya todos los que deseaban abandonar ese mundo se habrían marchado.

Sin embargo había dos miembros de la tripulación que no parecían compartir el entusiasmo general, y un tercer miembro que daba la casualidad que se encontraba en una posición mediadora entre ellos. Los dos miembros que sufrían de apatía eran Grell y Azonia, y el mediador era el líder de todos ellos, Khyron.

* * *

**K**hyron era distinto a los demás y eso le estaba haciendo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, como era la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

Los Zentraedi tenían un sistema de vida y una estructura social que difícilmente se podría comparar con la de los humanos. Nacían -_melkeszants_-, o más bien eran creados, en estado adulto tras haber sido gestados en cámaras de clonación mediante ingeniería genética basada en la protocultura; durante todo el proceso pasaban por los diferentes estadios de maduración que sufrían los Micronianos de forma natural, y durante ese tiempo les eran inculcados de forma artificial los conocimientos básicos que luego desarrollarían: lenguaje, lucha, manejo de armas, matemáticas, etc… Pero solo al nivel suficiente para que les fueran útiles para la tarea que iban a ejecutar, de la misma forma que sus instintos naturales de condición prácticamente humana eran condicionados y manipulados para mantenerlos bajo control, y si había algún resquicio de comportamiento que se saliera de aquella norma, este era suprimido por la rígida disciplina de la sociedad militar Zentraedi. Era por eso que los Zentraedi habían reaccionado con un entusiasmo casi infantil a lo que la sociedad Microniana les ofrecía, nada que ver con lo que se les había permitido conocer hasta entonces: en cierto modo era como si estuvieran delante de un escaparate lleno de juguetes, ya que nunca antes habían visto otra cosa que no fueran asuntos relacionados con la milicia.

Khyron era consciente de ser un Kravshera, una línea de clonación diseñada para ser oficiales de puestos medios, así que su inteligencia y capacidad de lucha resultaba mayor que la de cualquier soldado raso, aunque inferiores a las de muy altos cargos como podría ser la de Breetai. Sin embargo cualquiera de las líneas de clonación estaba abierta a un mínimo de desarrollo personal para que pudieran ampliar sus capacidades personales, no solo innatas, y convertirse en soldados de mejor provecho dentro de su estructura social. Y los Kravshera destacaban por ello, más en el caso particular de Khyron quien siempre se había sentido orgulloso de romper ese esquema.

Él era diferente, y lo sabía; sabía que no se conformaba con la disciplina impuesta, que quería ir más allá de cualquier otro aunque fuese a costa de saltarse las reglas, quería destacar sobre los demás no solo como guerrero –una vez hubo muchos Zentraedi que estaban por encima de él en ese sentido- sino como individuo. Esa era la premisa en la que enfocaba toda su vida personal y por la que ahora, con apenas 17 años terrestres a sus espaldas (aunque a ojos de un profano pareciera adulto debido a cómo fue creado) había llegado más lejos que otros Kravshera con la misma edad. Aunque Khyron nunca dijera nada sobre cómo y por qué, él era consciente de que era todo eso y que aún podía serlo más, así que nunca se negó a si mismo lo que sentía, ni esa posibilidad, y menos aún permitió que los demás la arruinaran.

Sin embargo ahora le estaba ocurriendo algo a lo que nunca se había tenido que enfrentar, o al menos hacerlo de esa misma forma. Inmerso como había estado en una jerárquica y disciplinaria sociedad donde no era que no se pudieran mantener relaciones personales sino que la dinámica de la vida de cada uno no lo permitía dado que se podía acabar muerto en cualquier momento (preferiblemente de una forma honorable), y pese a sus esfuerzos de querer tener una vida propia, nunca antes se había enfrentado a algo así.

Estaba madurando.

Las razones de experimentar semejante proceso dentro de su individualista personalidad eran muchas, pero se podían resumir en dos puntos: uno era la existencia que había llevado durante los casi últimos 3 años, donde se había enfrentado a cosas que nunca antes había creído posibles, y que no había podido superar con facilidad pese a su sentido de la independencia y libre albedrío. La otra era que, a pesar de ser alguien profundamente emocional, nunca antes se había visto inmerso en una relación personal tan profunda con nadie, y en la que en su sociedad no existía ningún referente con el que guiarse… Era por eso que había aprendido tantas cosas nuevas en los últimos años, y que esos mismos conocimientos le estaban haciendo madurar de una forma que no se habría creído posible.

Él no se negaba a si mismo, nunca lo había hecho, y no tenía intención de negarse el estado de felicidad que había alcanzado pese a todos esos cambios, tal vez el único consuelo que había tenido durante los tres últimos años de su vida pero a que todo había cambiado radicalmente en ese tiempo. Los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de tal forma que cosas que parecían imposibles, incluso para alguien tan "atrevido" como él, se habían realizado. Y no solo a nivel social sino personal, como bien quedaba demostrado en cosas como lo mucho que ahora le escocían las mejillas después de haber tenido que realizar esa tortura conocida como "afeitado"... aunque no sabía si eso era peor que descubrir que su cuerpo "expulsaba" (a falta de una palabra mejor) muestras de material genético así porque sí sin que supiera cómo ni por qué.

Todo eso eran inconvenientes, pero si lo que las Meltrandi habían explicado a su señora, se pasarían en cuanto empezase a consumir de nuevo comida tratada con protocultura de forma que su cuerpo regresara a su estado original... Pero la sola idea de volver a meterse en la boca esa pasta insípida de color marrón, le revolvía el estómago. Lo único que estaba seguro que no iba a echar de menos era beber leche, esa bebida blanca que los Micronianos consumían en abundancia pero que cuando él probó por primera vez le produjo una grave diarrea, dejándole tan enfermo como pocas veces lo había estado en la vida. Eso había sido su caso, y eso también llevaba a la curiosa pregunta de cuándo un Microniano bebe leche por primera vez para que no sufra diarreas como aquella en lo sucesivo, o de si se trataba de algún primitivo rito de iniciación en su sociedad, algo que sus espías no le habían explicado aunque solo fuera por curiosidad.

En cualquier caso, salvo por la leche, no se veía capaz de prescindir de la comida natural al no ser que se viese literalmente obligado a ello. Y lo peor era que si no lo hacía, tendría que seguir aguantando cosas como pelos por la cara (y otras partes del cuerpo), comportamientos y reacciones extrañas, olor corporal y otra serie de cambios que estaba seguro que existían aunque no pudiese catalogarlos.

En realidad sí había unas cuantas cosas buenas en todo aquello, pero una de ellas en particular era la que tanto le había hecho reflexionar sobre ciertos aspectos de si mismo y de su vida personal en las últimas semanas... y que ahora se había convertido en un problema. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente, pero Azonia, en lugar de compartir la euforia general con el resto de sus tropas y con él en particular, estaba como ausente desde que volvieron del ataque realizado al a ciudad de O'Rocky... Lo único que sabía que había pasado era que había perdido a todo su escuadrón, incluyendo a esa joven llamada Kyatta, la que se había convertido en su Primer Oficial, y que había ocurrido a manos de la traidora de Mirilla y de su pareja Microniana. Sin ser supersticiosos, era como si de alguna forma Azonia estuviese maldecida a perder siempre a sus Meltrandi más allegadas, aunque por lo que él había observado, Kyatta y ella no habían compartido una relación especialmente estrecha aparte de en lo profesional.

Khyron sabía que Azonia tenía una actitud "protectora" hacia sus oficiales Meltrandi, especialmente hacia sus Quadronno, y que le costaba aceptar que murieran en batalla pese a que eso era ley de vida. Azonia se tomaba muy mal el hecho de verse separada de sus allegadas como le había venido ocurriendo desde que llegaron al sistema Sol, y ver como la que una vez fue su predilecta había renegado de ella de esa forma y además había contribuido a la aniquilación de todo su escuadrón de hermanas Meltrandi incluyendo a la que había sido su primera oficial.

Azonia debía estar alterada por ello.

Sin embargo no era solo eso. La actitud de Azonia estaba siendo exagerada, incluso para cuando ella se encontraba en ese periodo que los Micronianos llamaban "menstruación": él había notado que durante unos días cada pocas semanas, Azonia estaba más irascible y/o sensible a lo que era normal en ella, y aunque durante un tiempo no entendió ese cambio tan cronométrico en su estado de ánimo, acabó por relacionarlo con el proceso por el que su cuerpo pasaba… Tal vez él sufriera por tener pelos por la cara, oler más fuerte y expulsar muestras de material genético; pero ella, literalmente, se desangraba por las buenas no por consecuencia de un combate, así que cuando estaba en ese estado se encontrase más furiosa de lo normal. Pero incluso si ese era el caso, su reacción estaba resultando exagerada. La última vez que la había visto reaccionar de una forma similar a desde que se estrellaran en ese mundo más de dos años atrás. Khyron había llegado a desarrollar un gran sentido de la empatía hacia ella, pero aún así no acababa de comprender su comportamiento actual, y más con lo que tanto había pensado últimamente.

Tenía que resolverlo, a ser posible antes de que se fueran de ese mundo.

Después de todo en las últimas semanas él también había estado pensando en algo que debía decirle a ella, pero que viendo la actitud la actitud que ella tenía ahora, debía aclararlo antes de pronunciarse de cualquier forma.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, muda muestra de lo que su comportamiento había madurado tras casi tres años viviendo de esa forma, abandonó la sala de guerra principal y salió por un pasillo en dirección al ala del Lojmeuean destinada a albergar a las Meltrandi. El resto de sus tropas allí congregadas, simplemente le vieron marchar con una expresión de estupor hacia su líder; estaban acostumbrados a que Khyron hiciera cosas como esa, pero al menos siempre solía dejar unas pocas instrucciones antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**A**zonia no era la única con problemas de algún tipo; pese al éxito obtenido, Grell no podía evitar sentirse mal, o más acertadamente, inseguro. Sabía que Khyron había logrado lo que más necesitaban para poder salir de ese mundo demacrado, una bobina de protocultura en perfecto estado que sería capaz de poner en marcha el herrumbroso Lojmeuean y lanzarlo al espacio, pero aún así no podía compartir el entusiasmo del resto de los Bottoru, en incluso de las Meltrandi de la nave, porque sabía que la aparente felicidad que embargaba el crucero no era tan clara. Él conocía a Khyron, sabía lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser su señor, pero ahora, en muchas cosas, se le antojaba ser un extraño... y no estaba seguro de la clase de "extraño" en la que se encontraba su destino.

Su mente vagaba sumergido en estos pensamientos mientras contemplaba sin ver realmente el fondo del plato de comida -¡cómo no!- Microniana, esta vez consistente en una especie puré de hortalizas, cuyo aspecto resultaba muy parecido a la vieja ración de comida estandarizada que solía consumir en el pasado, pero que realmente no resultaba tan sabroso como ese puré que ahora tenía delante de la nariz.

Tal vez el cambio del menú diario era lo único bueno que había sacado de todo aquello…

En ese momento vio que alguien apoyaba un vaso lleno de un líquido color naranja brillante delante de su plato. Levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Gerao, quien parecía dispuesto a hacerle compañía.

-¡Hola!- saludó este con su habitual tono despreocupado, -¿Molesto?-

-Hm...¿Es que no puedes beber otra cosa que no sea zumo de naranja?- contestó Grell.

-¡Hey¡Si lo hago solo tienes que decirlo!- bufó Gerao.

-Lo siento... Estaba pensando.- se disculpó Grell.

-Ya... Y cosas malas, imagino.- afirmó Gerao- Solo hay que ver la cara que tienes y cómo hablas.- hizo una pausa.- Tienes todo el aspecto de estar preocupado desde hace tiempo.-

-¿Tanto se nota?- preguntó Grell a su antiguo compañero con gesto azorado.

-Bueno, no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Tú ya no disfrutas de la misma posición que antes, eso está claro.- contestó Gerao tomando asiento frente a él, -No después de ver las veces que el jefe te ha llamado "cobarde" delante de todos nosotros y puesto en duda tu eficacia.-

-Gerao... tu sinceridad llega a ser molesta.-

-Tal vez. -contestó el aludido apartándose un mechón de su flequillo negro de la cara sin mucho éxito, -Pero a mi me gusta ver las cosas como son... y eso es lo que hay aquí y ahora. Tuviste suerte de que el otro día las cosas os salieran tan bien.-

Grell suspiró; Gerao tenía razón, y de hecho esa era una de las razones por las que Khyron le mantenía a su lado. Pero su declaración había abierto más dudas e inseguridades en el oficial del uniforme negro.

-¿Crees que... que Khyron...?-comenzó a preguntar, pero no se atrevía a formular lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Que Khyron disparará sobre ti si lo considera oportuno¿o que te ejecutará por insubordinación?- adivinó Gerao en tono ácido.

-Sí, eso mismo.- contestó Grell con resignación.

-Bueno...- comenzó a contestar Gerao reclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento,- Eso es algo con lo que todos nosotros vivimos, así que...-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Si te gustan las cosas claras, di lo que piensas de una vez.-

-¿Honestamente?-

-Honestamente.-

A Gerao parecía gustarle tanto la mofa como a Khyron. Incluso se hizo de rogar dando un sorbo a su omnipresente vaso de zumo de naranja, una pequeña afición que Gerao parecía haberse concedido tras su contacto con los Micronianos y que parecía gustarle más que las bebidas alcohólicas con las que el alto mando Bottoru solía amenizar sus reuniones sociales.

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que te guste mucho lo que voy a decirte.- anunció Gerao inclinándose hacia Grell, como queriendo mantener tono confidencial -...Lo que está claro es que tú no mandas porque Azonia te ha quitado el puesto.- el Zentran de rasgos duros torció el gesto; eso ya lo sabía, pero que los demás lo afirmaran lo hacía mas evidente.-... Sé lo que piensas porque yo también lo he pensado, pero no culpes a nadie por ello.-

-¿Culpar¿Por qué?- bufó Grell, -¿Porque ahora Khyron le hace mucho más caso a la líder Meltrandi que a cualquiera de nosotros¿Porque Azonia se cree que es nuestra líder y por eso manipula a Khyron?-

-No, nada de eso.- contestó Gerao apurando el vaso de zumo con deleite,- Azonia puede haber querido quitarte de en medio, claro que sí... Y no la culpo. Nuestra dama es una líder nata y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como el jefe manda sobre ella. Ya sabes cómo se peleaban los dos cuando vinimos aquí.- Gerao se encogió de hombros, -Sabes que cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo en su misma situación.-

Grell gruño apartando a un lado el plato de puré que apenas había tocado.

-Vale... Pero si se peleaban de esa forma¿cómo explicas esa relación tan enfermiza que tienen los dos ahora?- replicó el Zentran de negro, -¿Vas a decirme que los besos que hacen los Micronianos en realidad sirven para eso¿Para evitar peleas y manipular a los Zentrandi?-

En realidad esa parecía ser la verdad.

-No... Pero desde luego algo tiene que ver.- contestó Gerao con la misma pasmosa tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó Gerao volviendo a apartarse el flequillo del ojo con el mismo éxito que la vez anterior.- ¿Es que tú no has estudiado los informes de tus espías¿Aun no has aprendido lo que pasa con los Micronianos o lo que nos está pasando a nosotros?-

-Esa no es mi rama... Mi deber es sobre el aspecto militar y su capacidad de combate... no saber por qué los hombres y las mujeres Micronianos viven juntos.-se defendió Grell.

-... A ver si Khyron va a tener razón cuando opina que eres un cabeza-cuadrada.- contestó Gerao en tono ácido,- Está _claro_ que el jefe y Lady Azonia hacen lo mismo que los Micronianos y por las mismas razones.-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Lo mismo, está claro.- contestó Gerao con tranquilidad en claro contraste con el tono preocupado de Grell,- A los hombres y mujeres Micronianos les gusta estar juntos y mantienen vínculos entre sí por eso... incluso tienen una palabra para definirlo.- explicó el Zentran de feos rasgos, -...Si... la dice Minmey muchas veces en sus canciones... ¿Cómo era?... Estar emborrado... no, no era así...-

Grell le escuchaba estupefacto.

-¿Quieres decir que a nuestro señor y la señora de las Meltrandi les está pasando lo mismo que a los Micronianos¿que no imitan su comportamiento porque sí?-

-Pues claro que sí.- contestó Gerao, -O si no¿cómo explicas todo eso de estar tanto tiempo juntos y que junten sus labios tan a menudo?-

-Pero... ¿por qué?- Grell no había pensado que Khyron estuviese actuando como un Microniano por pura voluntad de hacerlo, y no por imitar su comportamiento siguiendo alguno de sus imprevisibles planes, o porque Azonia le instase a hacerlo para mantenerle bajo control.

-Supongo que por lo mismo que nos está pasando a todos nosotros.-contestó Gerao con un suspiro, tal vez el único que había dado durante toda la conversación.- La influencia de los Micronianos se hace patente en nuestra forma de ver y pensar.-

-¿Qué influencia?- bufó Grell, -Lo único que tengo claro es que las Meltrandi pueden manipular nuestras voluntades como ellas quieran, no hay más que ver lo que se dice por los pasillos de esta nave... Esa es la razón por la que siempre hemos vivido separados. No hace falta que uses extrañas palabras Micronianas para definirlo.-

En contra de lo que Grell esperaba, Gerao sonrió.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, Grell?- preguntó con tono pícaro.

-¿Qué conclusión?-

-No te hagas el tonto que no sabes hacerlo.- sonrió Gerao, -Sabes que me refiero a eso que has dicho de que las Meltrandi nos pueden manipular.-

Grell experimentó que se ruborizaba, una sensación a la que no estaba nada habituado, y que hizo que se ruborizaba todavía más. Con eso las sospechas de Gerao se vieron confirmadas.

-Lo sabía... A ti también te pasa.-

-¿Pasarme el qué?- bufó el ya no tan Primer oficial Bottoru.

-¿Es que voy a tener que obligarte a confesar todo lo que piensas?- contestó Gerao con un tono levemente exasperado, -Creo que ya voy viendo claro que es lo que te ha quitado tanto el hambre y te tenía tan preocupado...- explicó con una mirada significativa al plato de puré ya frío,- Lo que te pasa es lo mismo que a todos nosotros y que no te atreves a decir… No sabes por qué razón ahora las Meltrandi a todos nos resultan tan interesantes... y estas viendo que al jefe le ha pasado lo mismo con Lady Azonia y que no hace nada por evitarlo. ¿O me equivoco?-

Gerao vio que Grell no contestaba, sino que bajaba la vista, entre avergonzado y confuso, por algo que no era capaz de comprender. Los Zentraedi no mentían, o no solían hacerlo porque no era algo intrínseco de su sociedad, así que Gerao sabía que Grell podría ocultar la verdad, pero no negarla... y tal y como él se lo había expuesto, no había lugar a equívocos.

-Sí, en realidad es eso.- confesó por fin.

-Lo sabía.-Gerao sonrió ampliamente, un gesto que habría despertado más simpatías si no fuera porque aquel Zentran era, dicho claramente, bastante feo.

-Habla mejor por ti mismo. Es algo en lo que prefiero evitar pensar.- bufó Grell con disgusto.

Gerao soltó una risotada, y a continuación, sin perder la sonrisa, se acercó a Grell y le murmuró en tono confidencial.

-Pues mira, ahora que lo dices y entre nosotros, para que veas que eso nos pasa a todos… A mi me gustan mirar las Meltrandi cada vez más, especialmente Akian… Ya sabes, la segunda oficial médico.-

Grell abrió los ojos asombrado, y miró a su antiguo compañero de armas como si estuviera viendo a un completo extraño.

-¡Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara!- exclamó Gerao al ver su reacción de desconcierto. -¡No me mires como si estuviese infectado de un mal contagioso!-

-¡Esto… esto es casi como si lo fuera!- replicó el enlutado Primer Oficial con aprensión.

-Tú mismo acabas de reconocer que esto es lo que nos está ocurriendo a todos nosotros, incluido tú. – contestó Gerao con paciencia, - Yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que ahora veo que pasan cosas.-

-Pero también es no es solo eso que dices, sino todo lo demás... Los pelos en la cara, la comida, vivir juntos de esta forma para que luego acabemos actuando como dices que hacemos... Es como si todo se hubiese vuelto del revés... Y temo lo que pueda pasar.-replicó el aún asombrado Grell, -Si no, date cuenta de lo que acabas de confesarme.-

-Hmmmm... Bueno, si realmente fuese así, en primer lugar todos nos habríamos acabado como esos idiotas sin voluntad que solo saben escuchar las canciones de Minmey, y el jefe no se habría esforzando tanto para sacarnos de aquí… Cuenta conque ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí y ahora.- apuntó Grell, - Pero la verdad es que confiamos en que todo esto acabe algún día, y por eso seguimos al jefe.-

Grell se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto cansado, pero igualmente aliviado al ver que podía hablar con alguien de los temas que tanto temor le infundían, aunque ese mismo alguien acabase de confesar su enfermizo interés en contemplar a una Meltran en particular.

- El jefe siempre sabe lo que se hace, aunque te parezca que no...- continuó diciendo Gerao, -Por eso todos nosotros le seguimos, aunque ahora Azonia también disponga de mando en esta nave.-

-¿Acaso Azonia sabe lo que se hace también?,- replicó Grell, -Esa Meltran solo manipula las cosas para que salgan a su favor.-

-Tal vez... pero ella también sabe qué hacer y cómo. Siempre ha tenido buenas ideas, Khyron lo sabe y la respeta por ello. Además, es normal que ella mire por las suyas.-

-¿Que mire por las suyas?, Entonces¿por qué Khyron ha dado esa orden de que nos comportemos "correctamente" con ellas? No tiene sentido... Y está claro que esa orden procede de Azonia no de él. -

Greao se recostó pesadamente en su silla, aunque sin abandonar la expresión pensativa que venía teniendo desde hacía un rato.

-... Tal vez sea porque ella y el jefe saben que ahora a todos nosotros, las Meltrandi nos parecen, no sé cómo definirlo... fascinantes. Y ellas temen que les hagamos algo por el interés que estamos empezando a tener en ellas.- hizo una pausa como si reflexionara en lo que acabara de decir, -Eso explicaría por qué todas ellas nos evitan si no es por motivos de trabajo… Veo que Akian está muy desenvuelta en su forma de trabajar, pero no permite que ninguno de nosotros la vea con semejante interés, incluido yo mismo Es algo frustrante… pero es lo que hay.-

Gerao parecía un tanto molesto por lo que acababa de anunciar, pero no tanto como la aprensión que Grell seguía teniendo por todo aquello.

-¿Qué interés? No veo razón para atacar a una compañera de batallón al no ser que se me ordene hacerlo.-

- No me refiero a eso, no creo que ellas mantengan las distancias con nosotros solo por evitar un posible enfrentamiento… Sino que es por el mismo interés que nos hace que nos quedemos embobados mirándolas cuando creemos que nadie más se da cuenta.- aclaró Gerao en tono grave pero sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza, -Mis espías dicen que eso ocurre habitualmente entre los Micronianos, solo que ellos lo ven como un comportamiento normal y nosotros no. Es por eso que no me preocupa que ahora yo tenga ese mismo interés, aunque me desconcierte la actitud de ellas.-

-¿Y por qué habríamos de comportarnos así?- ladró Grell, incómodo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Si tú no lo sabes, yo tampoco... Pero está claro que Lady Azonia y Khyron lo saben, o al menos sabrán qué puede pasar. Por eso nos han ordenado hacerlo así. Aunque me moleste, yo no pienso discutirles como has estado haciendo tú durante todo este tiempo, y seguiré adelante como siempre, aunque ahora me guste mirar a las Meltrandi.-

Incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma, Grell se encogió de hombros ante el pragmatismo de Gerao; él no estaba en posición de replicar a Khyron, y también resultaba una perdida de tiempo. Pero había algo que el Zentran de feos rasgos parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

-Y cuando volvamos a Fantoma¿qué?- espetó el primer oficial Bottoru, -¿Crees que después de haber transgredido tantas leyes de nuestra gente, nos van a recibir como héroes triunfantes?-

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir Gerao con cierto tono dubitativo, algo que no había mostrado claramente hasta ahora.- Khyron siempre ha transgredido las normas cuando le ha convenido y tampoco le ha pasado nada... No creo que esta vez vaya ser diferente.-

-Me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú.- contestó Grell en tono fatalista, -Aquí ya nada volverá a ser como antes.-

-Exactamente, Grell, ya nada es como antes.- afirmó Gerao en tono grave, como si quisiera poner fin a tanta discusión. –Dolza está muerto, nuestro pueblo diseminado y perdido, nosotros aquí varados con nuestra sociedad derrumbándose por la influencia de los Micronianos… Es _imposible_ que podamos vivir igual que antes.- Grell le miró con los ojos desorbitados, como si tuviera pánico a esa gran verdad,- Pero eso no hace que tengamos que rendirnos. Khyron lo sabe, y lucha porque sigamos adelante, tanto él mismo como todos nosotros… Él puede haber cambiado algunas cosas suyas, pero no ha dejado de ser lo que es… no se ha rendido. Y yo le sigo por eso.-entonces se levantó del asiento donde había estado durante toda la conversación, y tomó el vaso de zumo, ahora vacío, para mirarlo y luego desviar la vista hacia Grell, -Mira esta bebida Microniana, es deliciosa y me encanta, y también la favorita del viejo Exedore… Pero al contrario que ese viejales, yo sigo siendo el mismo y no me rindo, no me paso al bando contrario porque crea que ellos son mejores. Por eso sigo a Khyron.- inspiró profundamente, - Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.-

Y diciendo esto, giró sobre sus talones y dejó a un confuso Grell tras sus pasos.

* * *

**L**as habitaciones privadas de Azonia Laplamiz.

Desde que llegaron a aquella región del Amazonas y se habían asentado allí durante el tiempo que duraron las reparaciones, Khyron había estado varias veces allí con ella, aunque no era algo que ocurriera a diario, y desde luego que hacía días que no había vuelto a aparecer por allí. Aunque él sabía que a Laplamiz no le importaba que viniera a verla en su cuarto, le resultaba un poco incómodo aparecer por esa zona ya que aquel ala del Lojmeuean estaba destinada a las Meltrandi y muchas de ellas, aunque le saludaran con el habitual corte marcial que imponía su sociedad militar, no dejaban de mirarle con desaprobación. Khyron sabía que durante todo este tiempo, las Meltrandi de Azonia le respetaban por su rango y su rol dentro del batallón al que se habían reunido, pero eso no significaba que en lo personal él les gustara. Era gracias a Azonia que él mantenía una total autoridad sobre ellas, sobre todo a las que venían de fuera.

La puerta de las habitaciones de Azonia se alzaba justo enfrente de su elegante perfil romano, y él se rascaba la sien sin saber qué hacer exactamente. La última vez que Azonia había permanecido en su cuarto de esa forma o similar, había sido casi 3 años atrás, cuando se estrellaron en aquel mundo y ella había caído en aquella depresión autodestructiva. En aquel momento él había entendido lo que la ocurría y por qué, pero ahora no sabía qué iba a encontrarse ni cómo. La razón de que ahora se encontrara allí frente a esa puerta era por verdadera preocupación, y al contrario que aquella vez años atrás, esta no sabía que iba encontrarse.

El Zentran de cabellos azulinos soltó un gruñido y entró en las habitaciones por las buenas, sin llamar.

Cuando entró en el círculo de habitaciones privadas de Azonia, que él ya conocía y que resultaban similares a las suyas propias en cuanto a diseño y distribución pero diferentes en cuanto a ambiente y personalización, se dirigió directamente hacia su despacho ignorando las pocas posesiones materiales que los Zentraedi solían mantener; al comprobar que ella no estaba allí, se volvió hacia los cuartos de reposo, el dormitorio y aledaños. No le agradaba la idea de irrumpir de esa forma en las habitaciones de alguien condicionado como estaba por las reglas sociales de los Zentraedi, pero él ya había superado esa fase al menos con ella.

Y allí la encontró.

Azonia estaba en una habitación privada al lado de su dormitorio, mirando varias imágenes en una ventaba bidimensional que Khyron rápidamente identificó como muestras de la sociedad Microniana, aunque no sabía qué podían ser: había una imagen de una inmensa construcción en forma de pirámide escalonada situada al final de una inmensa avenida y frente a otra pirámide del mismo tipo. Vio también una imagen de hombres Micronianos vestidos con vistosos trajes de colores que parecían uniformes aunque de corte realmente ridículo, ya que llevaban unas faldas blancas y cortas y unos zapatos ligeros con pompones como de pelusa sobre el empeine de sus calzado; lo más chocante es que debían ser uniformes de soldados ya que todos llevaban armas consigo. Por último, había otras dos imágenes que contrastaban con el resto; no eran reales, sino pictóricas, algo que hacían los Micronianos también con las manos y que básicamente consistían en reflejar sobre una superficie plana imágenes que pretendían representar un hecho de forma manual y muchas veces esquemática, en lugar de recurrir a la simple y llana captura de escenas mediante medios técnicos: ellos dibujaban, e incluso escribían a mano…

El problema era que Azonia estaba mirando con particular interés no solo las imágenes reales, sino esos dibujos, y Khyron desde su posición retrasada podía verlas con detalle: el primer dibujo mostraba de forma muy esquemática a un grupo de Micronianos vestidos con zapatos planos, pantalones muy ajustados y túnicas cortas a otros tantos que eran literalmente descuartizados; el dibujo no escatimaba en detalles y se podían ver el grafismo de las manchas de sangre y cómo les partían con herramientas de cortar. ¿Acaso esa era la forma de imponer la pena máxima que tenían los Micronianos¿descuartizarlos en pedazos de esa forma tan grotesca en lugar de simplemente disparadles?

Pero era el otro dibujo el que no podía entender, el que más le llamó la atención por incomprensible; eran una pareja de Micronianos, eso estaba claro, pero tenían una especie de marca roja entre los ojos, y tanto su piel como sus cabellos eran oscuros, algo que él identificó como rasgos de una de las razas de los habitantes de ese mundo. La pareja apenas estaba cubierta por ropa y se estaba besando, eso también resultaba obvio… pero se encontraban abrazados en una postura extraña y con las piernas entrelazadas que él no podía identificar, incluso aunque ladeara la cabeza intentando buscarle sentido. ¿Tanta complicación para solo besarse?

Fue entonces cuando Azonia reparó en su presencia y se giró hacia él desde su asiento; tenía una expresión de clara preocupación en el rostro.

Khyron estaba en medio de la habitación, vestido con aire informal y una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro lavanda; no llevaba la capa y su casaca color granate estaba abierta posiblemente debido al calor y al trabajo, Azonia pudo distinguir la camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba bajo ella; de una forma metafórica, era como si se estuviese despojando de su rango y de sus insignias y mostrándose tal cual era.

Azonia, sin embargo, estaba tal y como solía ir; su gesto de preocupación era grave aunque se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa al verle allí.

-Quamzin…- exclamó. –No te oí llegar.-

-Azonia¿qué haces?- preguntó él acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, -¿Qué son todas esas imágenes Micronianas que es estás viendo?- preguntó señalándolas con un vago gesto de la mano.

-Yo…-

-¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo estos días¿solo viendo imágenes como esas?- inquirió Khyron; su tono de voz era tanto de sorpresa como de desagrado.

Azonia puso una mueca de autoridad, una expresión que él conocía y que había llegado a esperar siempre de ella. Después de todo era una de las razones por las que la quería a su lado, y ahora parecía mostrar alguna clase de reacción por su parte.

-Sí, son muestras de la sociedad Microniana.- Khyron la miró aún más confundido, y ella comenzó a enumerar apuntando con el dedo.- La primera son las ruinas de Teotihuacan, una antigua ciudad Microniana... Luego está uno de esos centros de comercio suyos, un puerto de navíos marinos como el de la ciudad de O'Rocky; unos soldados del ejército griego con el uniforme de gala… –explicó señalando a los hombres con los zapatos de pompones y falda- …Un microniano inmaduro jugando con una de sus bestias-mascota; un dibujo sobre uno de los "kamas" del "sutra"…-indicó señalando la imagen de los Micronianos abrazados de la extraña forma, -…Y otro dibujo sobre formas primitivas de ajusticiar criminales que los Micronianos tenían.- concluyó explicando la imagen del códice medieval.

- ¡Cosmos¡Los Micronianos están realmente locos!- contestó Khyron con una marcada sonrisa nerviosa refiriéndose a la última imagen correspondiente a un códice medieval, -Parece que tienen un interés peculiar por todas las formas crueles de morir. Muchos adoran a un muerto torturado, y ahora veo que también descuartizan a sus criminales… ¿Cómo hacen para impartir penas de _esa_ forma¡Es grotesco!-

Khyron ignoraba el contexto histórico de esas imágenes, ni siquiera sabía que pertenecían al pasado; aún así lo veía claro: los Zentraedi impartían la pena capital cuando sus leyes así lo consideraban, pero una cosa era morir de forma limpia y rápida bajo los disparos de un pelotón después de el consejo de guerra reglamentario o bajo el criterio de un oficial superior… y otra era encontrar deleite en querer matarlos haciéndolos pedazos con instrumentos cortantes como si fuera el despiece de una res de carne. Cierto que él no dudaba en ejecutar a sus hombres si lo considerara necesario para sus planes o por falta a cualquiera de las leyes Zentraedi… pero no se le ocurría hacerlo despedazándoles de esa forma.

- …Pero no sé qué es eso de los Kamas. –añadió por último refiriéndose a la imagen de la pareja abrazada de forma extraña, aunque pronto su atención se desvió-… ¿Y por qué mirabas esas imágenes¿Qué interés tienen?-

Azonia le miró largamente. Ella compartía las ideas de Khyron respecto a su visión sobre la forma gratuita que tenían los Micronianos sobre concebir la muerte entre sus semejantes, pero en ese momento también supo cuál era la posición de Khyron respecto a los "kamas". Tal vez eso implicaba que los Zentrandi en realidad no tenían mucha idea sobre el comportamiento de sus homónimos Micronianos y los rumores sobre lo que Seloy había tenido que soportar.

No obstante eso era solo una pequeña parte del todo.

-Quamzin…- dijo atrayendo sobre sí la atención de él, -Hay cosas importantes de las que tenemos que hablar.-

Él pestañeó; claro que había cosas importantes de las que hablar: el motor reflex estaba a punto de ser reparado del todo, y con un poco de suerte, mañana se podrían ir de allí. Ese era un buen ejemplo sobre "cosas importantes"… Pero tal y como Azonia lo había dicho, parecía estar refiriéndose a algo distinto a su inminente marcha del planeta de los Micronianos, y de alguna forma le hizo sentirse incómodo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- contestó, -Me gustaría saber por qué has estado ausente estos últimos días con la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos… Y por qué te encuentro mirando esas imágenes sobre la sociedad de esos malditos seres.-hizo una pausa y su gesto se relajó, -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

La líder Meltrandi bajó la mirada, rehusando encontrarse con los ojos negros de él. Khyron supo que ella estaba preocupada, o más bien asustada… Era la misma palidez que ella había tenido cuando les anunció a Breetai y a él mismo que todos ellos iban a ser ejecutados.

-Tenemos un problema muy grande, Khyron….- comenzó a decir de forma críptica,- Y esas imágenes tienen que ver con ello.-

-¿Esas imágenes?... ¡Pero si no son más que edificios y locuras grotescas de esas que hacen los Micronianos!-

-No, no es eso.- contestó ella de forma paciente. Esas imágenes representan cosas que nunca deberíamos haber sabido y que son nuestra perdición.-

-Azonia¿A dónde quieres llegar?-inquirió él con cierto tono exasperado, -Nosotros… yo…. Aprendo lo que me interesa saber sobre los Micronianos, lo que me es útil, no lo que no necesito saber, ni pretendo imitar sus tonterías.-

-Sí, es verdad. Es lo que hacemos.- contestó ella volviendo a enfrentarse a los ojos oscuros de él,- Pero es más complicado que eso.-

-¿Por qué es más complicado?- replicó él, y pudo ver que Azonia erguía los hombros e inspiraba profundamente, como intentando sacar fuerzas de algún sitio.

El Zentran de cabellos azulinos se estaba empezando a preocupar de veras.

-¿Qué sabes de los Maestros de la Robotechnia?- preguntó ella de improviso.

* * *

**P**ara la mayoría de los Zentraedi, sus verdaderos señores, los Maestros de la Robotechnia, eran unas figuras desconocidas, aunque sabían de su existencia y que ellos eran a quienes los Zentraedi debían su existencia, lo que en gran parte anulaba cualquier pregunta existencialista que se hicieran los Zentraedi ya que ellos eran lo más cercano a una identidad divina. Además de eso, ciertamente para un soldado raso, uno de los muchos que pilotaban los battlepods de dos patas que constituían la infantería armada de los Zentraedi, esos "maestros" eran algo totalmente desconocido ya que no requerían saber que iban a morir por defenderles a ellos puesto que lo más probable era que ese mismo soldado muriese al poco de haber sido nacido.

¿Para qué llenar la cabeza de un soldado de "usar y tirar" sobre conceptos existencialistas? Lo mejor era que nunca llegara a hacerse preguntas del tipo _"¿quién soy yo y que hago aquí?"_ sino que directamente asumiera "_Combato porque la lucha es el único motivo para existir_", creando así el perfecto soldado al uso.

Pero la cosa cambiaba cuando implicaba a los altos cargos; gente como Breetai, Exedore, Azonia, Reno, y sobre todo el muerto emperador Bodolza, quien siempre se hallaba en un contacto directo con ellos, sí tenían más conocimientos acerca de sus señores.

Khyron se encontraba en una posición intermedia: sabía más que cualquier soldado, incluso que Grell, pero no lo suficiente… y ahora Azonia se estaba dando cuenta de lo negativo que eso era.

El líder Bottoru paseó de arriba a bajo de la habitación donde se encontraba con Azonia, buscando una respuesta a todo aquello mientras que ella le miraba expectante.

-…Ellos son nuestros… -buscó la palabra, -"Proveedores"… Ellos son los que crearon la tecnología que nos rodea y que tenemos, nuestras naves, armas, equipos, nuestras ropas, todo…- enumeró buscando como explicarse. –También son ellos los que crearon las fábricas de protocultura donde nosotros _melkeszants_… nacemos.-se rascó la sien con su largo dedo, -Se podría decir que ellos son nuestros señores, los que manejan la protocultura a su antojo de una forma que nosotros no podemos ver en toda su magnitud… Pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta ahora, Azonia?- preguntó volviéndose hacia ella, que aún seguía sentada en su sillón y con las ventanas de imágenes abiertas, aunque ahora no les estuviese prestando atención.

-Es más importante de lo que crees, de lo que sabes en realidad.- contestó ella.

-¿Importante¿Por qué¿Qué tienen que ver ellos ahora?- inquirió, -¿Es que acaso también creen que los Micronianos son Maestros de la Robotechnia como ellos?

-Es importante porque creo que ahora nuestro destino están en sus manos más que nunca. –inspiró profundamente sabedora de que Khyron esperaba mejores explicaciones, y preferiblemente que fueran claras.- Los Maestros, como tú has dicho, son nuestros señores, pero en todos los sentidos. Ellos fueron literalmente los creadores de nuestro pueblo desde que nuestros antepasados trabajaban en las minas de Fantoma, y durante muchísimo tiempo les hemos servido como su ejército particular.-

Khyron frunció el ceño y sus ojos chispearon. Esa era una pieza del puzzle del existencialismo Zentraedi que era obvia pero que no conocía en toda su magnitud.

-Los Maestros son los que crean todo a partir de la protocultura obtenida de esas Flores de la Vida Invid.-

-Eso ya lo sé. Y también sé que los Maestros las tienen y saben qué hacer para usarla, y que por eso luchamos contra ellos. Los Invid tienen lo que nosotros necesitamos y se lo quitamos, pero ya no tenemos más protocultura y por eso ahora estamos donde estamos.- contestó él de forma gráfica.

-Sí, así es… Pero es por eso que Dolza nos ordenó recuperar la nave de Zor.- contestó ella.

-Sí, y por luchar con sus actuales poseedores estamos aquí ahora.- añadió él con exasperación.- ¡Nunca he entendido por qué tanto interés es ir por ella y recuperarla sin más pudiendo solo destruirla después de todo lo que hemos tenido que sufrir! Si ellos han conseguido derrotarnos por poseer un arma tan potente, entonces hay que destruir ese arma.-

-Dolza no ordenó que la destruyéramos porque en esa nave se oculta la última matriz importante para obtener la protocultura que necesitamos. Si la perdiésemos también estaríamos perdidos contra los Invid.-

Khyron arqueó una ceja al oír lo que Azonia había declarado, aunque como de costumbre, cada vez que hacía eso apenas se notaba dado que su flequillo de perro pastor le tapaba toda la frente hasta los ojos.

-Entiendo la ventaja táctica de ese movimiento, pero eso es algo que me hubiese gustado saber mucho antes. –contestó con un resoplido.- Si el SDF-1 de los Micronianos era tan importante, podríamos haber actuado de otra forma desde el principio en lugar de perder el tiempo de la forma en que lo hicimos creyendo que todo lo que usaban los Micronianos era "protocultura" como si ellos fueran los Maestros… Además, si los Maestros no tienen su preciosa fortaleza de Zor y nos necesitan para mantener a raya a los Invid como estás diciendo, no entiendo donde está el problema que dices. En cuanto salgamos de este mundo, volveremos a Fantoma, y más tarde vendremos a recuperar la nave de Zor _como se tenía que haber hecho desde un principio_, y así todos contentos.- explicó con su habitual impertinencia abriendo los brazos.

Azonia podía entender ese razonamiento, pero era obvio que Khyron no se había dado cuenta de lo más importante, o al menos de lo que a ella se refería.

-Sí, así debería ser. Ellos nos necesitan… Pero no creo que eso pueda ser así más.-

-¿No¿Por qué?-replicó el Zentran de piel lavanda, -Somos los que mejor conocemos al enemigo, su mejor baza para ganar.-

-Tal vez, pero por eso mismo creo que no seremos bienvenidos, sino que incluso los nuestros nos verán como _de:gilts_... traidores, desertores.-

-¿¡_Udana_¿Por qué?-exclamó él.- ¡Los traidores eran todos los que se habían unido a aquellos que mantenían en su poder la fortaleza de Zor, no los que se disponían a volver a su mundo!-

-Por ESTO. –contestó ella señalando las imágenes de la sociedad Microniana. –Son cosas que no deberíamos haber sabido nunca.-

Khyron levantó la vista y miró de nuevo las imágenes; sabía que Azonia no se estaba refiriendo a los contenidos de las imágenes en sí, sino a algo más, algo que de alguna forma tenía relación con su futuro.

-Esto son cosas que los Maestros nunca quisieron que supiéramos. No querían que supiéramos que no es necesario ser un Maestro de la Robotechnia para lograr hacer todo esto. –explicó ella mientras su mirada saltaba de él a las imágenes y luego otra vez a él, -Y nuestro antiguo señor tampoco, y por las que existían leyes entre nuestro pueblo para que evitásemos el contacto prolongado con los Micronianios… ¡Dolza nos mandó ejecutar porque sabíamos que esas cosas que tienen ellos realmente existían y que nosotros seríamos capaces de entenderlas y manejarlas!-

Entonces el líder Bottoru se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de Azonia.

-¿¡Entonces los Maestros de la Robotechnia también nos eliminarán porque consideran que estamos "contaminados"!?- exclamó estupefacto. -¿¡Por lo mismo que el viejo Dolza nos juzgó!?

La líder Meltrandi asintió con la cabeza y los ojos llenos de fría fatalidad.

-Exactamente… Ellos dictaron las leyes de nuestro pueblo, todas las normas y todos los medios con los que nos guiamos en nuestra vida… Tú sabes que todos nosotros hemos faltado a esas leyes y que ahora estamos más allá de ese conocimiento…- cerró los ojos con gesto impotente, - Sobre todo tú y yo.-finalizó la regia Meltran de cabello corto.

Khyron apretó los puños y los dientes al ir comprendiendo a lo que se refería la mujer a quien se encontraba unido; ahora estaba resultando totalmente obvio por qué razón todo aquello.

-…Si nos condenaron una vez, lo volverán a hacer porque faltamos a las leyes de nuestro pueblo… aunque sea obligados por las circunstancias.-concluyó Khyron con voz furiosa.

-Y porque sabemos demasiado.- explicó ella, -Ahora sabemos que no les necesitamos a ellos para mantener nuestras naves, o hacer construcciones de otro tipo como esos edificios piramidales de la imagen.- explicó señalando la imagen de Teotihuacan,-…

Azonia no pudo seguir hablando; de repente Khyron rompió a reír, aunque no había humor en sus risas. Laplamiz sabía que él, siempre burlándose de todo, no podía reaccionar de otra forma ante su incierto destino.

-… Así que estamos sentenciados por "saber demasiado", incluso aunque tengamos una ventaja táctica para recuperar la fortaleza de Zor que ningún otro de los nuestros tiene… ¡Nunca creí que ese sería nuestro fin! –apretó los puños y los dientes otra vez y sus risas se silenciaron, - Creí que dado nuestro caso, las leyes de nuestro pueblo serían condescendientes con nosotros¡y ahora resulta que se nos ejecutará por saber que esas leyes no sirven para nada!… Todo esto parece una trama de poder como las que usan los Micronianos.-

-Así es, Khyron.- contestó ella en el mismo tono fatalista, -Estamos en un callejón sin salida… No podemos quedarnos en este mundo, pero tampoco podemos volver a Fantoma con los nuestros. Estamos sentenciados en ambas partes.-

-¿Estas segura de eso?- inquirió el Zentran de tez lavanda buscando alguna vía de escape,- ¿Has tratado con ellos anteriormente en algún momento?-

La líder Meltrandi negó con la cabeza.

-No, al menos no directamente, sino que siembre lo hice en presencia de Dolza… Él era quien realmente respondía ante ellos.-explicó.-En realidad solo unos pocos como Breetai, Exedore, Reno, y otros altos mandos estábamos en contacto directo con ellos... Y Dolza siempre estaba presente.-hizo una pausa,- Nunca me pareció que tuvieran un gran poder y vi que siempre iban en grupos de tres, aunque su dominio de la protocultura siempre nos dejaba asombrados.-

-Ya veo. –contestó Khyron en tono lacónico.- …No me extraña que luego el viejo Exedore pensara que todo lo que se salía de la norma que conocíamos fuese automáticamente "protocultura".- bufó, pero pronto su enojo dio lugar a una mueca interrogativa cuando calló en la cuenta de algo más. -¿Cómo no me dijiste algo de todo esto antes?- preguntó con un justificado tono de reproche, -Tal vez hubiésemos podido dar con una solución con más tiempo.-

-Lo siento, Khyron.- se disculpó ella llevándose la mano a la barbilla, -Pero es algo que descubrí el día que atacamos O'Rocky y recuperamos la bobina de protocultura.-él la miró aguardando una buena respuesta; Azonia sabía que a Khyron le gustaban las cosas claras y debía explicarse.-Ese día supe por fin cuál es el procedimiento completo que siguen los Micronianos para crear su progenie… y perdí a todo mi escuadrón para recuperar la bobina.- inspiró profundamente,- …Entonces me di cuenta de cuál era el motivo por el que hemos estado peleando desde el principio, que la protocultura de los Maestros no tenía nada que ver, sino que había descubierto muchas cosas que no debíamos saber y que estaba en medio de una lucha entre las mías por algo que nunca deberíamos haber descubierto… Y eso me puso muy nerviosa. Estos días he estado evaluando qué poder hacer pero no encontraba nada que sirviera.-suspiró pesadamente, -Mirilla, que fue mi predilecta, es ahora mismo la Meltran con más posibilidades de sobrevivir, aunque haya transgredido las leyes de nuestro pueblo mucho más que tú y que yo.-

-Entiendo.- contestó él en tono grave.

Giró sobre sus talones y se quedó de espaldas a ella con los brazos cruzados al tiempo que miraba a través de la misma ventana por la que unos días antes Azonia se había encontrado mirando en la misma tesitura. Afuera, podría ver la espesa masa forestal del Amazonas, y a una criatura larga y sin patas que reposaba enroscada en uno de los ductos del casco exterior de la nave; era una criatura primitiva que irónicamente se encontraba mucho más a salvo que cualquiera de ellos, muda muestra de la ironía de su situación.

Azonia le miró con preocupación. Sabía que Khyron se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de todo lo que había pasado, y que ahora él también estaba preocupado ya que todo lo que había dado por hecho ya no era tal, sino algo peor.

Y también sabía que él, aunque siempre supiese qué hacer, era demasiado impulsivo.

* * *

**P**ese a que una vez Azonia se prometió a su misma que seguiría su propio criterio y no el impuesto para seguir adelante, la regia Meltran volvió a experimentar la sensación de haber cometido un error muy grave que le había hipotecando el futuro de sus vidas no solo a ella, sino a todos los que la rodeaban. La última vez que cometió un error semejante había sido por disconformidad e ignorancia… pero en este caso, había sido por algo que no había descubierto hasta que literalmente perdió la venda que le había cubierto los ojos durante toda la vida.

La líder Meltrandi tenía conocimientos superiores a los de Khyron no solo en técnicas de combate (aunque el Zentran de tez lavanda tenia tácticas personales que a ella nunca se le habría ocurrido fácilmente, ya que las de Khyron muchas veces resultaban poco… ortodoxas) sino que también tenía más conocimientos sobre la infraestructuras que sustentaban la base de la sociedad Zentraedi. Ella había compartido muchos de estos conocimientos con él, le había hablado sobre las fábricas de protocultura y robotechnología donde los cruceros de combate y los battlepods eran construidos; e igualmente también le había hablado sobre las plantas donde los Zentraedi _ melkeszants _o eran creados, algo que ella había presenciado en su proceso completo y que le había ayudado a comprender mejor la existencia y el desarrollo de Micronianos inmaduros. Todos esos conocimientos eran algo que había compartido con Khyron y que él había encontrado útiles de algún modo y que pensaba aprovechar en cuanto escaparan de ese mundo. El líder Bottoru había llegado a la conclusión de que él y sus tropas eran prácticamente una nueva clase de Zentraedi con unos conocimientos superiores al resto de los que aún quedaban repartidos por el universo, y eso hacía que se encontraran en un status superior al resto de su gente pese a que en ese momento estuvieran malviviendo en un planeta perdido del universo.

Khyron le había confiado a Azonia que, tras la caída del satélite fábrica de Reno, ahora su plan era volver directamente a su mundo natal e informar de todo lo que habían aprendido al resto de su pueblo. Eso les situaría en una posición privilegiada dentro de la cadena de mando Zentraedi, y pronto todo lo que habrían aprendido acerca de la reparación de naves y material, la convivencia entre Zentrandi y Meltrandi, y así un largo etcétera, pasaría a formar parte de su sociedad, aunque sin perder su identidad como Zentraedi y su espíritu bélico.

Y si el objetivo prioritario seguía siendo la recuperación de la fortaleza de Zor, dado que los secretos de la protocultura que en ella se hallaban eran la clave para sustentar toda su sociedad, pues con todo lo aprendido deberían conseguirlo sin problemas y sin cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado.

Técnicamente, eso habría sido lo ideal.

Pero ahora eso había cambiado. Con los Maestros de la Robotechnia detrás de todo el esquema de las cosas, y con Azonia habiendo tenido acceso a conocimientos que iban más allá de lo que cualquier Zentraedi en su posición debía haber aprendido, ese plan inicial perdía toda viabilidad.

Ella, como todos los Zentraedi, había sido adoctrinada en que debía evitar el contacto con los Micronianos y su forma de vida, e igualmente sabía gracias a su alto rango que esa misma sociedad era similar a la que una vez ellos podrían haber tenido y que aprender de ella suponía un retroceso histórico y vuelta al primitivismo.

Pero ahora, tras su conversación con Shianne, su oficial médico varios días atrás, se había dado cuenta de que esa vuelta al "primitivismo" en realidad suponía poder quebrar libremente si no todas, muchas de las leyes de su pueblo. Y eso automáticamente suponía una sentencia segura ante sus "jueces" y "Señores", aunque realmente no lo hubiesen llegado a poner en práctica. El único punto oscuro en todo ese esquema era el papel de las Meltrandi en esa sociedad primitiva, como habían declarado las huidas de la sociedad Microniana y las humillaciones que Seloy, entre otras, debían estar soportando.

El conocimiento de la verdad les había sentenciado y ella no había sido consciente de ese hecho hasta ese momento.

Azonia temía lo que podía pasar, y ahora también lamentaba no haber hecho partícipe a Khyron sobre eso mismo. Había pensado que tal vez si él no sabía nada de aquello, podría salvarse algo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sería así y debía informarle, ya que mantener a los demás al margen de su descubrimiento, no cambiaría su futuro. Como consecuencia, tras descubrir esa verdad, ahora él se había sumido en la misma preocupación que ella había sufrido desde que volvieron de la ciudad de O'Rocky.

Khyron estaba inusualmente callado, mirando por la ventana y con los brazos cruzados, como si se negara a aceptar nada de aquello. Ella sintió que debía hacer algo al respecto, al menos ver alguna clase de reacción por su parte y ver si existía remedio para su futuro. ¿No era Khyron quien siempre había parecido tener alguna clase de solución para todo? Ahora no estaba tan segura…

La regia Meltran se pasó la mano por su corto cabello rizo y jugueteó nerviosa con el mechón que caía sobre su patilla pensando qué hacer ahora, hasta que por fin se avino a hacer alguna clase de movimiento. Se levantó de su asiento y apagó el proyector de las imágenes que habían estado mirando para luego dirigirse hacia él, y apoyar suavemente la mano sobre su hombro atrayendo su atención. De alguna forma, reconfortado por el contacto físico, el líder Bottoru tembló ligeramente y bajó la vista.

-No tienes que decirme nada más, Azonia.- anunció en tono grave,- He comprendido todo lo que me has querido decir.-

-Lo sé… Solo quiero que no me culpes siempre por ello.- contestó ella situándose frente a él, -Es algo que no he sabido hasta ahora.-

-No lo haré. – la tranquilizó él levantando una mano y apoyando la palma contra su mejilla –Hemos sido víctimas de juegos y engaños como los de los Micronianos… Nosotros no somos así y nunca hemos tenido medios para combatir lo que no conocemos.-

Ella temía la pregunta inevitable que debía hacerle.

-¿…Crees que habrá forma de salir victoriosos de esta¿O incluso de que realmente sobrevivamos con todo lo que ha pasado?- preguntó.

-Siempre hay una forma de vencer una batalla… Y si no la hay, siempre hay formas de sobrevivir.- contestó él con resolución, y ella pudo ver un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

Eso la tranquilizó, sabía que Khyron siempre había logrado salir airoso de todos sus combates, tanto en la victoria como en la derrota, y más cuando él siempre luchaba para ganar.

-Si tú confías en que saldremos de esta, yo también.- añadió ella con una sonrisa, más segura de si misma.- A fin de cuentas esto no era más que otra batalla, aunque de otro tipo.-

-Me alegra oírte decir eso.- y diciendo eso, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente en sus carnosos labios para luego apartarse de ella y retirar la mano de su mejilla.

-Mañana estaremos listos para partir.- explicó, -Continuaremos con el plan como lo teníamos previsto. El viaje hasta Fantoma es largo y habrá que realizar varias transposiciones escaladas para ahorrar energía; creo que así tendremos tiempo para pensar qué hacer.-

-¿Piensas planear algo para que podamos encubrir nuestros descubrimientos?-preguntó Azonia con tono incisivo, -No sé si eso llegará a funcionar.-exclamó llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-Lo sé, pero quedarnos aquí tampoco es la solución.- contestó él.- Y si volvemos a Fantoma, con solo vernos, el resto del mando que todavía queda se dará cuenta de que ya no nos encontramos en la misma situación que ellos… Se asustarán en cuanto te vean a ti y a tus tropas conmigo y con el resto de los Bottoru. Luego tendremos que responder a muchas preguntas comprometedoras para explicar porqué ahora convivimos juntos y cómo conseguimos que esta nave destartalada pudiera arrancar.-hizo una pausa sin apartar la mirada de ella, -También nos preguntarán por nuestro papel durante la batalla contra Dolza… En sus registros debemos figurar como sentenciados a muerte por "Contaminación Microniana".-añadió con un bufido ante la ironía de esa sentencia.

-Contaminación…- musitó la Meltran de cabello corto como si hablara para sí, -Nos tildarán de enfermos sin saber nada de la verdad. Convivir juntos no es tan pernicioso como nuestras leyes dicen pero ellos no lo saben… No es malo para nosotros.- hizo una pausa, -Pero¿qué podríamos hacer entonces?... No creo que confiar en algún tipo de suerte nos vaya a salvar. –exclamó ella bajando la vista y apretando en su puño los faldones de su maltrecha capa, -Solo nos quedaría morir luchando por todo lo que somos…O renegar de todo lo que hemos aprendido y llegado a ser.-

-¡Eso NUNCA!- exclamó Khyron alzando la vista de repente para luego añadir con un ampuloso gesto de la mano.- ¡Me niego a luchar en una batalla sin sentido contra los nuestros porque me tilden de algo que no soy¡Y también me niego a renegar de todo lo que he aprendido!-

Azonia no parecía asustada por el súbito arranque de ira de Khyron; le conocía, sabía que eran frecuentes en él y que esos mismos arranques iban y venían con la misma facilidad. El Zentran de cabellos azulinos con quien compartía su vínculo emocional no estaba furioso con ella, sino con una situación que le superaba… Muy parecida a la que ocurriera años atrás.

-Entonces¿qué hacer?- inquirió ella, sabedora de que él no aceptaría otra opción.

-¡No renegar, no destruir lo que somos ni lo que hemos sido!-explico en un tono similar al de una oratoria, -¡No lo que podemos llegar a ser!-

-¿Llegar a ser?- le interrumpió Azonia izando una ceja, -¿De qué estas hablando, Khyron? Con la situación en que estamos metidos, es casi imposible que podamos… "convencer" al resto de que nuestros conocimientos son útiles y que hemos sido manipulados durante muchísimos años.-la mujer de corto cabello hizo una dramática pausa hinchando el pecho,- Khyron: sigo negándome a imitar gratuitamente todo lo que hacen los Micronianos, pero no creo que los discursos nos saquen de esta.-

-Y yo, Azonia.- contestó él dándole la razón, -Pero creo que a estas alturas debemos saber perfectamente cómo empezar a hacer uso de lo que hemos aprendido después de tanto sufrimiento. Hemos aprendido a reparar un crucero y podemos hacerlo despegar… Eso es suficiente.-sonrió con una mezcla de arrogancia y seguridad.- Entre todos nuestros nuevos conocimientos tiene que haber una clave para salir de esta… Solo tenemos que encontrarla.-

La líder Meltrandi le miró gravemente. Sabía que Khyron solo hablaría así si estaba realmente seguro de poder vencer de alguna forma, o más en su caso, de sobrevivir.

Pero necesitaba confirmarlo…

Azonia podía percibir una especie de sensación extraña que emanaba de Khyron, sobre todo de sus ojos, algo que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de ningún otro Zentraedi, fuera Zentran o Meltran; Khyron nunca había sido un seguidor escrupuloso de las doctrinas de su pueblo, empezando por tener que obedecer órdenes ciegamente, sino todo lo contrario… así que siempre había habido un brillo peculiar en mirada, y ahora lo estaba percibiendo claramente. Él debía tener alguna clase de estrategia para poder salir de allí y ahora estaba seguro de tener algún tipo de idea sobre cómo hacerlo.

-¿Estas seguro de que lo lograremos?- preguntó Azonia en tono solemne, -Si es así, cuenta con mi apoyo.-

-Sí. Hay un modo… y lo encontraré.-contestó él con resolución.

Azonia sonrió y su postura se relajó visiblemente. Como en otras tantas ocasiones, la confianza de Khyron la hacía sentirse segura, protegida y victoriosa, no como ocurriera años atrás cuando prometió a Breetai que lucharía junto a él y que ambos morirían en batalla como verdaderos Zentraedi para luego ser abandonada a su suerte; había una diferencia entre luchar una batalla honorable pero a todas luces perdida como aquella, y otra entre por difícil que sea, luchar cuando se está seguro de que se puede vencer.

Cada vez que percibía la determinación en la mirada de Khyron, ella se sentía más firme desde su posición y no pudo más que sonreírle de una forma que ella solo le concedía a él.

Entonces se percató en que él también la estaba sonriendo de una forma que pocas veces había visto en él; igualmente, lo que ahora brillaba en sus ojos era incluso extraño en su peculiar mirada llena de voluntad. Azonia experimentó de nuevo la sensación de estarle viendo extrañamente "desnudo", como si hubiese dejado a un lado su rango y sus insignias, y ahora pudiese ver su interior a través de su casaca abierta y del extraño brillo de sus ojos. Ella no lo sabía pero lo que tenía ante sí no era solo la mirada de alguien lleno de voluntad, sino también la mirada era la de un hombre que se enamora por primera vez.

-Maruk Lap Lamiz…- comenzó a decir en un tono extraño como la situación le hubiese hecho darse cuenta de algo más, - Sé que triunfaremos, que saldremos de este planeta desolado, y por ello quiero decirte algo desde hace tiempo antes de que volvamos a Fantoma y nos reunamos con el resto de nuestra gente.-

-¿El qué¿qué ocurre?- preguntó ella un tanto azorada por el súbito cambio de ambiente, -¿Ya se te ha ocurrido alguna clase de plan?-Azonia no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo ni tampoco entendía esa forma tan solemne de dirigirse a ella.

-No, no es eso, y tampoco tiene nada que ver… Es algo distinto.- contestó él agachando la mirada mientras se rascaba la sien, repitiendo el gesto que solía ejecutar cuando se sentía inseguro o nervioso. Entonces ella supo que no tenía nada que ver con los planes sobre el futuro del batallón reunido en el Lojmeuean.

- Lo que quiero es pedirte algo que llevo pensando desde hace tiempo al margen de todo lo que haya ocurrido con los Maestros y la maldita fortaleza de Zor.- comenzó a decir de nuevo el Zentran de tez lavanda y ella le miró expectante ladeando la cabeza. Ver a Khyron en ese estado de inseguridad tampoco era algo habitual, - Quiero que… que…- se paró a buscar la palabra. No existía equivalente en la lengua Zentraedi para definirlo, así que por fuerza tenía que usar una palabra Microniana, y para las variantes que existían sobre el mismo concepto, no estaba realmente seguro de cuál usar.

Era algo que había estado pensando desde hacía tiempo y que se había propuesto decirle al margen de lo que ocurriera con la fortaleza de Zor y de todo lo que los había llevado a esa situación, pero aún así, no sabía cómo definirlo.

-Quiero que seas mi… consorte.- dijo por fin.

Maruk Laplamiz, la que una vez fue la líder de las Meltrandi, dio un respingo al oírle. Sabía de sobra que Khyron era muy alocado e impetuoso, y que su mente solía saltar de una cosa a otra con una rapidez desconcertante, pero aquello superaba cualquier pronóstico, y más después de todo lo que habían estado hablando.

-¿Consorte….?- musitó ella. Había oído esa palabra, significaba algo así como "marido" o "esposa" pero sin necesidad de estar casados, el rito Microniano usado para sellar una relación entre dos personas. -¿Es eso lo que has dicho?-

-Sí, eso es.-contestó él desde su posición hierática frente a ella.

Ella comprendió lo que Quamzin Kravshera 03350, el líder de lo que quedaba de todas las divisiones Bottoru le estaba pidiendo, algo que ningún otro Zentraedi había hecho antes y que según sus leyes, era un crimen de alto grado. Un crimen más que sumar a su ya larga lista, y que no hacía más que añadir problemas a la situación a la que se tendrían que enfrentar en cuanto salieran de allí.

Claro que después de todo lo que había pasado y el negro futuro que les aguardaba¿Qué importaba una locura más?

-¿Po--- por qué me pides algo así?- preguntó ella, azorada, -¡Eso es un rito Microniano!-

-Lo sé, pero de alguna forma veo que debemos confirmar el vínculo que nos mantiene unidos a los dos, y más en esta situación.-contestó él en tono grave, -Es algo que sabes que nos ocurre, y sabemos por el contacto con los Micronianos que entre ellos también pasa… Si no, mira a Mirilla.-a Khyron no le hacía gracia tener que mentar a esa engreída y ahora traidora, pero sabía que necesitaba de su ejemplo para aclarar la situación ante Azonia.

La líder Meltrandi, por su parte, permaneció en pie frente a él con la boca levemente abierta y sin atreverse a dar una respuesta. Azonia solía reflexionar mucho sobre cualquier cosa que fuera a decir y ahora se encontraba en una tesitura tan grande como imprevista; pero igualmente le seguía asaltando el recuerdo de todo lo que sus Meltrandi habían contado sobre los Micronianos, así que finalmente optó por averiguar algo más.

- Después de todos los problemas que ya tenemos, no creo que tu petición sea descabellada. – respondió ella en tono serio.

-Es verdad.- replicó él. –Además, es algo que solo nos atañe a nosotros dos y que a nadie más tiene que importarle.- hizo una pausa bajando la cabeza para clavar sus ojos negros en ella, -Es por eso que pretendían pedírtelo igualmente al margen de todo lo que nos vaya a pasar.-

-Entiendo…- contestó ella, aún azorada por su petición, - Pero antes de darte una respuesta, hay algo que me gustaría que me respondieras.- anunció ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero aún así Khyron notó que seguía sujetándose los faldones de su capa púrpura.

-¿El qué¿Es algo más sobre cómo escaparemos a la sentencia de los Maestros?- replicó en tono nervioso.

Ella negó con la cabeza bajando la vista.

-No… Es una pregunta que me he estado haciendo estos últimos años desde que aterrizamos aquí.- explicó.

-¿Hm¿Y qué es?-

Khyron estaba confundido, aunque después de todo lo que había descubierto Azonia pocas cosas podrían hacerlo más. En cualquier caso deseaba conocer la respuesta de Azonia; la suya no era una pregunta para tomarse a la ligera.

-Me gustaría saber por qué razón me rescataste durante la batalla contra la Flota Imperial.- contestó. –La verdadera razón.-

Khyron dio un respingo, no se esperaba algo así; pero rápidamente se recompuso y comenzó a reírse.

-Azonia… No debía esperar menos de ti.-

-Hablo en serio, Khyron.- el tono de voz de la líder de los Quadronno era bastante similar al que ella había usado tiempo atrás cuando él se encontraba bajo su mando y debía controlarle. - La petición que me has hecho es muy seria.-

-Lo sé… Y por eso te contestaré toda la verdad.- replicó él recuperando la seriedad.

Lo de contar "toda la verdad" era algo que Khyron estaba dispuesto a hacer, Azonia se merecía una respuesta clara para la petición que él le había hecho, y sabía que en base a lo que él contestara, ella respondería de una u otra forma. Lo único que no estaba dispuesto a confesar era el papel que Minmey había tenido en la decisión que había tomado en medio de la batalla contra Dolza.

Ni siquiera Grell conocía toda la verdad, incluso habiendo estado presente cuando Khyron tomó esa decisión. Eso era algo de lo que Khyron se avergonzaba profundamente.

El líder de los Bottoru se pasé nerviosamente de arriba a bajo rascándose la sien como solía hacer en esos casos, aunque como ese mismo día se había afeitado por la primera vez y la cara (mejillas y patillas) y le escocían, pronto dejó de hacerlo.

Finalmente se detuvo ante ella.

-Fue porque no podía creer que cometieras esa estupidez.- comenzó a decir, y Azonia le miró gravemente.- Tú eras la líder del cuerpo de elite más fuerte de la armada Zentraedi, los Quadronnos... Tu rango era muy alto y estaba justificado. Breetai podría ser uno de los grandes generales, pero con todo lo que había hecho desde que llegamos a este sistema, consiguiendo que la misión fracasara de esa forma, para mí él ya había perdido cualquier credibilidad.- apretó los puños. –Breetai nos había sentenciado a todos por su forma de actuar... Tú, sin embargo, estabas disconforme con él, solo que no sabías qué hacer sin salirte de las normas... Ese fue tu único error.-

-¿Me valorabas como guerrera Zentraedi desde ese momento?- preguntó Azonia, sorprendida.

-Sí... Tu capacidad de combate y tu rango estaban justificados, - contestó y luego puso una mueca.- Lo único que realmente me irritaba era tu tendencia a creerte superior y menospreciar mis procedimientos solo porque se salieran de la norma cuando si me hubieses dejando actuar desde el principio podríamos haber conseguido el éxito de la misión. –soltó un suspiro.- Me molestaba que alguien que dirigía el cuerpo de elite Zentraedi realmente no se diera cuenta de que esas normas no nos estaban ayudando en nada.-

Azonia se quedó en silencio, sin interrumpir lo que Khyron le iba contando, al tiempo que se iba dando cuenta de que alguien tan irreverente e independiente como él, estuviera admitiendo ante ella que siempre la había respetado como genio bélico desde la distancia... Algo que considerando la opinión que él tenía sobre Mirilla (su predilecta) y viceversa, había que tener en cuenta.

-Cuando Breetai y tú anunciasteis que todos nosotros íbamos a ser ejecutados por la Armada Imperial por "Contaminación Microniana", no podía creerme lo que ocurría. –siguió hablando.- No era mi culpa que fuésemos sentenciados de esa forma... ni tampoco tuya. Toda la culpa era de Breetai y de los malos consejos de Exedore... Ninguno de esos dos idiotas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y por su culpa todos acabamos sentenciados.-

-Supongo que ahora pensarás que era algo más que eso. Tal y como estábamos entonces, nos iban a ejecutar igual.-

-Si, es cierto.- Khyron esbozó una sonrisa irónica, -Pero eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos entonces.- hizo una pausa.- Podía entender que Breetai, en el último momento decidiera unirse a los Micronianos para luchar contra la Armada Imperial cuando estaba claro que entonces ya estaba de su parte y que como Zentraedi prefería morir luchando... Pero _no_ que _tú_ lo hicieras. Estabas tan enfrascada en reparar tu error y querer seguir un código de honor que ya no servía para nada que no te diste cuenta de eso... Honestamente, me parecía que estabas actuando como una estúpida luchando al lado de los causantes de que todo esto nos estuviera pasando.- bufó.

Los ojos de la regia Meltran relampaguearon peligrosamente. Ambos se habían insultado previamente, pero ahora eso tenía otro cariz.

-Y además de eso, Breetai tuvo la desfachatez de llamarme "cobarde" por querer que luchara a su lado en algo que no era culpa mía ni en lo que tenía nada que ver.-

Azonia suspiró; ella también lo había pensado.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?-

Era ahora cuando Khyron debía justificarse sin mencionar a la maldita Minmey, confesar como la proyectada por los Micronianos de la joven vestida con ese traje de fantasía que sugería tanto sus formas femeninas había despertado un desconocido sentimiento de atracción, de cómo él la había contemplado con expresión soñadora y había exclamado lo hermosa que le resultaba ante el asombrado Grell... Y como inmediatamente después había cambiado de idea y hacía volver a su 7ª División al campo de batalla.

Khyron se avergonzaba de admitir que esa hembra Microniana a la que tanto odiaba era en realidad la causante de que él hubiese tomado esa decisión despertando con su canto en él una serie de emociones (no una, sino varias veces) sobre su condición humana y Zentraedi.

Era muy difícil racionalizar todo lo que había pensado en ese momento que había quedado hipnotizado.

-…Porque pensé que yo era un Zentraedi y debía morir luchando, no huyendo del campo de batalla... No en ese momento, que podría haberme salvado... sino porque a partir de entonces mi vida y la de mi escuadrón sería estar huyendo siempre de Dolza. Prefería combatir antes que condenarme de esa forma sin obtener nunca una victoria.-

-Entiendo...- contestó Azonia en tono lacónico; sabía que Khyron aún no había acabado.

-Lucharía contra la Armada Imperial porque ellos querían mi ejecución, y yo no se la daría sin defenderme… Pero tampoco lucharía al lado de Breetai y de los Micronianos porque ellos no lo merecían.-

-¿Lucharías contra todos por igual?- exclamó Azonia con perplejidad.

-Si. –afirmó él, -Yo lucharía contra Dolza como autodefensa, y contra Breetai como traidor.-

La líder de los Quadronnos le miró largamente. Khyron, como Zentraedi, no mentía, ella misma le había visto atacar a todos por igual durante la batalla. Pero lo que le estaba confesando era un cúmulo de juicios y emociones demasiado complejas para la cuadriculada forma de pensar de la sociedad Zentraedi. Ella sabía que Khyron era muy emocional y consecuentemente impetuoso, pero que eso le llevara a semejante juicio de valores resultaba asombroso.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –inquirió queriendo volver a la pregunta original, -Yo estaba luchando junto a Breetai y los Micronianos.-

-A ti te asaltó el batallón Jiabao.- contestó Khyron.- Yo sabía que ese idiota de Wuer vendría a por mi en cuanto me viese porque me guardaba rencor desde la operación Mona cuando él metió a su séptima y undécima división en medio de un combate que yo estaba librando y casi lo echó a perder... Para luego echarme a mí la culpa de haberlas perdido.- explicó con un nuevo bufido, -Así que entre todas las divisiones de la Armada Imperial, él sería el primero que tendría interés en verme muerto.-

-Y en cambio, sus tropas asaltaron mi Queadol y fueron a por mí.- replicó Azonia.

-No me encontró… y conociéndole, atacó el punto fuerte de los que estábamos allí, o sea, a ti.-explicó,- Wuer Matai era de los que siempre pensaban que el mejor ataque es concentrar el fuego a discreción sobre el punto fuerte del adversario para así destruirlo y dejarlo sin defensas. O sea, en este caso tú, la fuerza de elite.-

Azonia le miró fijamente; esa no era una táctica habitual en ella, pero comprendía el patrón de la estrategia de Wuer.

Por su parte, Khyron sacudió una mano enérgicamente.

-Yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara.- exclamó, - Tú no podías caer a manos de un idiota como ese solo porque te encontrases en clara desventaja. Tenía que intervenir.-

-¿No querías que Wuer me matara?-

-No quería que tú hubieses tenido nada que ver en esa lucha, igual que yo… Breetai era el único que debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus fallos y vérselas con Dolza..- contestó en tono enérgico.- Pero tampoco podía permitir que ese idiota matara a la líder del cuerpo de elite y luego fuera a por mí… Así que decidí anticiparme.- una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro lavanda, -Debía rescatarte del ataque de ese cretino, pero igualmente tenía que derrotarlo… Así que pensé en usar la misma táctica que los Micronianos estaban usando.- Azonia enarcó una ceja, un tanto molesta por lo que Khyron estaba implicando en sus palabras, -Debía conseguir ponerte a salvo en el punte de mi Queadol, y que Wuer te viese allí conmigo…. Era algo difícil de conseguir porque ni siquiera sabía si seguías viva o no, y tampoco cómo comunicarme contigo, así que por eso transmití mi mensaje por todo tu Queadol esperando que lo oyeses aun a riesgo de que eso mismo ayudara a los Jiabao que iban por ti.- su sonrisa se volvió más irónica todavía. –Además, si Wuer te veía conmigo en el puente de mi Queadol, por supuesto que quedaría conmocionado… pero yo y mis hombres también. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una Meltran como entonces. Pero eso era algo que tenía que superar si quería que todo saliera bien.- suspiró dejando caer los hombros.- El resto ya lo sabes.-

Cuando hubo acabado sus explicaciones, Azonia se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente; por primera vez la diferencia teórica de rangos quedó evidente en mucho tiempo al verse Azonia con una regia actitud de mando mientras que Khyron, aún con la casaca abierta y aspecto claramente informal, parecía estar en posición de inferioridad.

Azonia miraba como si fuera a través de un cristal al Zentran que se encontraba ante ella; uno no tan grandioso en combate como Breetai, o tan masivo como Reno, y ni mucho menos con un poder tan absoluto como el que había tenido Dolza… sino a uno de inferior rango e incluso envergadura pero tanto o más brillante que otros generales que había conocido en sus ya 50 años de vida. Igualmente veía en él cosas que ninguno de sus superiores tenía: una gran ansia por vivir en todos los sentidos, con una personalidad llena de contrastes, y un ímpetu y una voluntad que no había visto en ningún otro. Khyron podía ser tan cruel como caritativo con los suyos… y ella sabía a qué lado del espectro se encontraba. La explicación de Khyron encajaba perfectamente con todo lo que había ocurrido, y aunque sus actos habían sido en parte interesados, también supo que lo había hecho solo por la creencia de que ella no merecía morir de esa forma.

Ahora sabía que ese Zentran podía ser la clave para la mayor revolución que el pueblo Zentraedi podría experimentar nunca. Y también que era a quién más intensamente la había hecho vivir.

Azonia había oído decir de sus Quadronnos renegado de la sociedad Microniana que ellos tenían un dicho que rezaba algo así como "_Detrás de todo gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer_"… Viendo la posición en la que se encontraba Khyron, desde luego que ella le calificaría como un "gran hombre", y ella compartía esa posición y ese sentimiento con él… así que incluso si no era oficialmente, ciertamente ella era su "consorte", aunque no entendía bien por qué iba a ser "detrás de él", sino que más bien debería ser "junto a él".

Azonia Laplamiz tuvo clara cuál debía ser su respuesta:

-Sí… yo también quiero que tú lo seas.- contestó ella acercándose a él con un par de amplias zancadas y enmarcando su cara con las manos.

-Así lo seremos, mi querida Lap Lamiz…- contestó él sonriendo ampliamente, como si eso fuese lo que hubiese estado esperando desde el principio, sin cuestionarse los motivos de ella. -Juntos hasta el final…-

Sin conocer todavía el alcance de sus palabras, él volvió a inclinarse sobre ella guiado por sus manos, y la besó de nuevo.

Azonia sonrió para sí, disfrutando de los besos que ahora compartían y feliz por encontrarse en esa situación. Pese a la prohibición de las leyes Zentraedi, tenía motivos para aceptarlo así… Si la contaminación Microniana implicaba cosas como aquella, y otras muchas cosas que podrían llegar, no podía negarse. Ambos líderes vivirían como una nueva generación de Zentraedi y derrotarían a los causantes de su desgracia, pero no por ello dejarían de disfrutar de lo que habían aprendido.

Sumergida en aquel pensamiento, rodeó los hombros de Khyron con los brazos y se dejó hacer mientras que su boca seguía reclamándola. Él también parecía pensar de aquella forma.

* * *

**U**n par de horas más tarde después de haber ido a visitar a Laplamiz a sus habitaciones privadas, Khyron salió de ellas enfundándose la casaca que demostraba su rango otra vez sobre su camiseta blanca de tirantes ya que al final había optado por quitarse la pieza superior de su uniforme; esta vez sí, abrochándosela del todo, muda muestra de que volvía a centrarse en el trabajo. Igualmente se atusó el pelo con los dedos en un intento de peinarlo en su posición habitual, pues ahora se encontraba bastante revuelto.

Pero pese a todos sus intentos de aparentar "formalidad", sintió una punzada de incomodidad al cruzarse con una Quadronno de cabello rubio oscuro y uniforme notablemente mayor que su talla, que venía por el pasillo de enfrente y que llevaba unos cuantos objetos indeterminados en la mano; la Meltran dio un respingo al encontrarse con Lord Khyron en el pasillo de una zona reservada a las Meltrandi, y rápidamente ejecutó un azorado saludo protocolario apartándose de su camino.

-Señor…- exclamó, nerviosa.

Khyron asintió levemente con la cabeza y continuó su camino mientras se terminaba de abrochar el cuello de su casaca color granate; no obstante el líder Bottoru bufó incómodo cuando notó la mirada de asombro de la Quadronno a sus espaldas, una cuyo rostro no le resultaba demasiado familiar, así que debía ser una de las tantas que habían venido del mundo Microniano… Él no tenía la necesidad de tener que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que había ido a hacer allí, pero sabía que _últimamente_ había muchas habladurías en los pasillos de la nave sobre Azonia y él mismo; el hecho en sí no debería ser malo si no fuera porque, si bien sus hombres siempre habían estado comentando cosas sobre él a sus espaldas durante años tanto como para enterarse del mote que le tenían puesto en su propia división… ahora parecía que el cuchicheo y el cotilleo sobre la vida de los demás, y en especial de la suya, eran motivo de debate general.

Como Zentraedi, Khyron no acababa de entender qué repentina necesidad tenía sus tropas de tener que hablar sobre sus asuntos personales; sin duda esa debía ser una de esas extravagancias que los renegados de la cultura Microniana habían adquirido con gusto y que ahora ponían en práctica sin problemas… Pero luego le asaltó la idea de que todo eso era debido a que realmente los Zentraedi tampoco tenían una vida lo suficientemente personal como para poder desarrollarla así que se sentían fascinados al contemplar la de otros que sí parecía más interesante… y él daba la casualidad de que se encontraba en ese grupo. Es más, a pesar de que las tropas congregadas en el Lojmeuean, unos 5000 soldados contando a los espías repartidos por las ciudades Micronianas y que iban regresando a escondidas, hasta donde él sabía nada parecido al vínculo que él tenía con Azonia se había repetido entre ellos.

Incluso en ese sentido él era… Diferente.

Eso le hizo sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo, como tantas veces anteriores. E igualmente su mente saltó a lo que había ocurrido en su encuentro con Azonia, haciendo que su rostro combinase tanto la preocupación como la felicidad a partes iguales.

Por un lado, se encontraba "completo" al saber que Azonia había aceptado la idea de que "oficialmente" ambos fueran consortes el uno del otro; Khyron había estado dando vueltas a esa idea en las últimas semanas tras descubrir que el vínculo que le unía con ella realmente era algo que existía y que tenía nombre. Los Micronianos así lo calificaban, y si él así lo sentía, no tenía por qué negarlo más cuando le hacía sentirse completo y feliz, y tampoco iba a dejar que esos seres tuvieran una forma de calificar su situación personal mientras que él no sabía ni cómo referirse a ella. Esa era la razón, pero en una sociedad donde todo está cuidadosamente calculado como ocurría entre los Zentraedi, él sentía que debía formalizarlo de alguna forma… y ahora sabía que Azonia estaría junto a él por siempre. Era algo que además debía confirmar, y más cuando ambos habían calculado que sus futuras vidas revolucionarían la hasta ahora monótona historia Zentraedi hasta unos niveles desconocidos.

Y así había sido. Azonia no le había rechazado, como él temió que pudiera pasar, sino que le había acepado como una parte del todo que ambos formaban. Ella se lo había demostrado haciendo que el contacto físico de ambos fuese más allá de un beso largo al tiempo que un abrazo… Hacia unas semanas que Khyron había estado notado que sentía una gran atracción no solo espiritual sino también física por ella, y la había intentado satisfacer abrazando sus formas femeninas, especialmente la curva de sus caderas que encontraba extrañamente cautivadoras. Ella debía sentir algo parecido, lo que evidenciaba más él hecho de que ser "consortes" realmente era algo verídico y real, pues no solo le había abrazado, sino que ella había podido comprobar que él ya no tenía esos molestos pelos por la cara, y también había podido sentir como ella estudiaba las formas físicas de su tronco. No obstante, sí había notado que de alguna forma estaba incómoda, como si temiera sobrepasar algún tipo de límite no determinado en esas acciones… Khyron no sabía el qué, pero había notado que pese al mutuo acuerdo de ambos, ella estaba "nerviosa", como si temiese algún tipo de herida o algo la hiciera daño cuando él la tocaba.

Tal vez fuera que a pesar de todo lo que Azonia había evolucionado para volverse más independiente, seguía condicionada por esas leyes inútiles que negaban el contacto entre Zentrandi y Meltrandi. ¿Qué había de malo en saltárselas cuando ellos dos mejor que nadie sabían que no eran perniciosas¿O tenia más bien que ver con esa orden que ella diera unas cuantas semanas atrás sobre "tener el debido comportamiento con las Meltrandi" a causa de los rumores que corrían sobre las mujeres Zentraedi que convivían con los Micronianos, especialmente sobre la tal Seloy Deparra? Tal vez fuese para evitar que ellas entraran en ese estado llamado "embarazo"... Si realmente era eso¿dónde estaba el problema?: él no la había hecho ningún tipo de daño y por lo que sabía de parte de las Meltrandi renegadas y lo que ellas contaban, el proceso era repugnante, teniendo mucho que ver con la humillación y el maltrato de unas guerreras tan formidables como ellas.

Puede que fuese un poco de todo, pero él solo podía elucubrar suposiciones sin sentido, y eso era algo que no le gustaba hacer. Definitivamente eso era algo que debería aclarar con ella cuando llegase el momento.

En cualquier caso esa especie de sentimiento de atracción, aunque fuese solo física, era algo que había podido comprobar que no le ocurría solo a él. Con una sonrisa recordó cómo unas semanas antes había sorprendido a Grell mirando encandilado desde el puente principal del Lojmeuean a un grupo de Meltrandi que trabajaban en la sala de guerra principal situada bajo el puente… Khyron había presenciado como su primer oficial se había quedado como bobo mirando a las mujeres de abajo, y claro está, no pudo más que echarse a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que Grell se revolviera incómodo y le dedicara el saludo protocolario intentando aparentar seriedad. Con eso estaba claro que los Zentrandi se sentían atraídos por las Meltrandi, aunque en su caso en particular era solo por Azonia, y la sola idea de que alguien más aparte de él hiciera lo mismo con la que ahora era su consorte, le enfurecía con una rabia similar al de las derrotas que había sufrido desde que llegaron a ese sistema. Si alguno de sus hombres, o cualquier otro Zentraedi, se atrevía a actuar con Azonia como si ella fuera de su propiedad, o como él lo hacía con ella, desde luego que se podría dar por muerto.

Sea como fuere, eso también había servido para averiguar que el hecho de tener "consorte" iba a ser más complicado de lo que había previsto en un principio. Khyron no veía la necesidad de tener que hacer público que él había formalizado un vínculo con la líder Meltrandi, pero ahora se enfrentaba al hecho de que eso, y muchas cosas más, eran casi su sentencia de muerte.

Una muerte injusta basada en el veredicto de estar "enfermo", "contaminado" y "ser un peligro para la sociedad Zentraedi".

¿Un peligro¿Él?... ¡¡Talni Debran!! Ser diferente por poseer conocimientos no es un delito. Hasta donde sabía, Azonia y él eran los únicos mandos notables que se estaban esforzando por mantener su identidad y no dejarse vencer por nadie… y eso era mucho más importante que saltarse unas cuantas reglas sin fundamento, como probadamente sabía. ¡Azonia y él deberían ser recibidos como héroes no como una plaga!

Pero eso no era ningún consuelo; lo cierto es que si no hacía algo, por mucho que escaparan de aquel mundo maldito y volvieran a casa, lo cierto es que se dirigirían directamente a su perdición. Khyron confiaba en que tendría el remedio a esa situación, y así se lo había transmitido a Azonia… pero por más vueltas que le daba, no acababa de encontrar la solución real, y estaba seguro que era mucho más sencilla de lo que parecía.

¿No había sido él quién había optado por la cautelosa huída cuando la Armada Imperial de Dolza literalmente había ido a por ellos? Entonces se había escondido esperando a que pasase la tormenta… aunque eventualmente acabase por ser partícipe de la batalla. Pero ahora no existía esa posibilidad, y lo que realmente querían todos era volver a estar en casa. ¿Cómo explicaría a todos aquellos que tantas esperanzas habían puesto en él algo como "_no podemos quedarnos ni volver a casa porque en cuanto nos vean pensaran que somos unos enfermos y nos ejecutarán_"? Si hiciera algo así, desde luego que no serían esos viejos Maestros de la Robotechnia quienes le ejecutarían, sino sus propios hombres… Y Khyron no estaba dispuesto a morir de esa forma.

Además, eso tampoco cambiaría nada…

Con la mezcla de rabia, impotencia y preocupación que le habían embargado tras ese penoso descubrimiento, pensó que necesitaba un trago y de forma urgente… Pero eso era una debilidad que tampoco se podía conceder: no cambiaría nada, y además, no había nada de alcohol en toda la nave; la cerveza garudana se había acabado tras el fallido plan de usar la estrategia del rehén, y tal y como habían estado las cosas últimamente, tampoco se habían podido aprovisionar de ninguna bebida fuerte de fabricación Microniana, ya que ellos restringían mucho el acceso al alcohol a los Zentraedi, y porque había otras clase de provisiones más importantes de las que abastecerse.

No viendo ninguna salida viable a la situación, Khyron no contuvo el arranque de ira que sintió crecer desde su garganta y le invadía por todo su ser ante la expectativa de todo lo que se le venía encima. Sin hacer nada por racionalizar o contener el impulso, apretó los puños y dientes para emprenderla furiosamente puñetazos y patadas con el muro del pasillo donde se encontraba al tiempo que pronunciaba una serie de insultos con un vocabulario abundante y florido. El eco de sus furiosos golpes, soltados contra un muro indiferente a su rabia, resonaba con el ritmo intercalado de patadas y puñetazos acompañados de un coro de gruñidos, gritos e insultos.

Las mismas manos y boca que cariñosamente habían servido para cerrar su vínculo personal con Azonia, servían ahora para intentar dar rienda suelta a su ira e impotencia contra algo que realmente no notaba ningún cambio.

¿Qué hacer¿qué hacer¿QUÉ HACER?...

Los Bottoru que acertaron a pasar por ese pasillo (algunos de ellos los mismos que le vieran salir tan presurosamente de la sala de guerra principal horas antes) y le vieron en ese estado de furia, rápidamente se apartaron de allí, sabedores de que era mejor no encontrarse con el jefe cuando se encontraba en ese estado, y que era mejor esperar lejos de él hasta que se le pasara lo que quiera que fuera la causa de su ira. Si no, lo mejor que a cualquiera de ellos le podría pasar, sería una nariz rota.

* * *

**S**hianne se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos con una mano mientras que el guacamayo que había pertenecido a Kyatta se paseaba por su hombro. El pájaro no le molestaba, era divertido y colorista, pero estaba cansada después de horas de trabajo analizando las muestras de parásitos que había obtenido; pero sabía que era un trabajo que debía tener terminado para mañana cuando el crucero Meltrandi estuviese listo para partir ya que no se podían permitir el lujo de partir trayendo consigo alguno de esos indeseados huéspedes que formaban la amplia fauna de esa parte del planeta. Afortunadamente para ella, su contacto con los Micronianos había ampliado sus conocimientos médicos de una forma bastante… socorrida, ya que para luchar contra aquellas plagas resultaban más útiles los conocimientos aprendidos por la experiencia de siglos.

En ese momento las puertas del laboratorio donde trabajaba se abrieron con un resoplido, y su segunda oficial médico, Akian, la joven Meltran de cabello rubio oscuro que la habían acompañado desde que ambas huyeron de Nueva Detroit, entró en la sala llevando más pruebas para analizar. La Meltran se detuvo ante su superior y ejecutó el saludo protocolario.

-Mi señora, se presenta la teniente de segunda Akian Nahesa con las muestras que ordenó.-

Shianne apenas se movió de su puesto, y la miró brevemente.

-Descansa, Akian… Estamos solas y no es necesario tanto protocolo.- contestó la mujer mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos oscuros, que ya habían vuelto a su estado natural en lugar de lucir con el llamativo peinado que había llevado durante su convivencia con los Micronianos.

-Como quieras…- se encogió de hombros Akian,- Si estamos solas, entonces todo esto sobra.-

-Sí, eso mismo pienso yo.-contestó la oficial médico jefe.

-Además…- añadió Akian en tono cansado, -Por lo menos en esta zona no tengo que soportar que ese sargento Bottoru me siga con la vista a todas partes. Aquí no puede entrar.-

-¿Qué sargento?- exclamó Shianne ajustando las patillas de sus gafas e ignorando al loro que voló de su hombro como una pelusa carmesí.

-Ese tan feo… Gerao.-

-¡Ah, ya!...- exclamó Shianne, -No te preocupes. Nuestros loores han sido muy claros con sus instrucciones, y más conociendo la fama de Khyron. Ese Gerao no se atreverá a hacerte nada.-

-Tal vez, pero sigue siendo molesto.- replicó Akian con disgusto, -¿Qué hago con las muestras?- preguntó tras hacer una pausa.

- Puedes dejar las muestras encima de la mesa de analítica principal… Estoy a punto de acabar con esto.-

-¿Encima de la mesa? –inquirió, -¿Y no es imprudente con ese pájaro revoloteando por aquí?-

Shianne dirigió una mirada de soslayo al guacamayo, que andaba muy ocupado descolgándose por el hombro de la Meltran, aparentemente sin importarle qué clase de criatura era esa.

-No, no te preocupes.- contestó la madura Meltran de las gafas,- Está muy entretenido conmigo… Supongo que por eso Kyatta tenía esta mascota. Le debía gustar su compañía.-

-Supongo… Kyatta era demasiado reservada.- respondió Akian, -Pero de todas formas, no creo que debieramos llevarnos ese pájaro connosotras en el viaje de vuelta a casa.-

-Tal vez… Ya veré qué hago con él.-

La joven Meltran así lo hizo y luego se aproximó a su oficial superior, que andaba muy atareada limpiándose las lentes de sus gafas con un paño.

- De todas formas, son las últimas muestras que quedaban… Si todo esto acaba ya, mañana podremos irnos de este planeta.-

-Mañana…- musitó Shianne como ausente, - Bonita forma de empezar el año nuevo Microniano. Casi me parece imposible que realmente vayamos a irnos de aquí.-

-Aunque no podamos créenoslo del todo….-contestó Akian tendiéndole a su superior un vaso lleno otra bebida microniana, en este caso té, que además había traído consigo.- Eso parece…-

-¿Acaso ese loco del comandante Bottoru ha dicho ya algo al respecto?-inquirió la oficial médico bebiendo un sorbo de la cálida bebida que la ayudaría a estar despierta para acabar su trabajo.

-No… Todavía no ha hecho público ninguna orden clara, ni él ni Lady Azonia. De momento solo siguen llegando más y más de los espías micronizados. La máquina de conversión de tamaño hace días que no para de funcionar entre volver a su tamaño a nuestros espías y agigantar las provisiones Micronianas. Por lo que se ve, parece que marcharnos de este mundo es algo seguro.-

Shianne dejó el vaso a un lado y se colocó las gafas de nuevo.

-Bueno, hay que reconocer que Lady Azonia sabe cómo controlarle, y que él, dentro de lo que cabe, está haciendo un buen trabajo.-afirmó.

-Desde luego… Y no solo por ese Gerao…Más cuando antes le he sorprendido saliendo de las habitaciones privadas de Lady Laplamiz.-explicó Akian como por casualidad.

Semejantes palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato sobre la Meltran de las gafas, quién miró a su subordinada con una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿¡Qué…!?- exclamó con un deje de disgusto y Akian afirmó con la cabeza,-¿Y te dijo algo?-

-¿Qué va a decir?- espetó la Meltran rubia, -Le saludé como manda el protocolo, él me devolvió el saludo y siguió adelante.- pero la mirada de su superior indicaba que buscaba otra clase de opiniones más detalladas, -… Y mientras lo hacía, se estaba abrochando su uniforme y arreglándose el pelo.-

Afortunadamente para Shianne en ese momento no había llegado a beber del vaso de té porque si no, se habría atragantado con la bebida.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano, esto acabaría por pasar…- murmuró con disgusto.

-Sé lo que piensas, pero yo no me atrevería a afirmar nada, -contestó Akian. –Ese Zentran puede ser un caradura, pero tiene claro lo que hay que hacer… Y Lady Azonia parece saber perfectamente como controlarle.-

-Sí, eso es cierto.- afirmó Shianne, -He podido verlo… Pero cada vez temo más que nuestra señora, por mucho que insista en querer hacer las cosas a la manera de nuestro pueblo, acabe por ceder y lo haga a la manera de los Micronianos.-

- Shianne, sabes tan bien como yo que Lady Azonia no se dejaría doblegar de esa forma.-replicó la joven Meltran en tono grave.

-Tal vez… Pero algunas veces sigo pensando que no estamos en tan buenas manos.-

* * *

_Continua en el último capítulo **"Camino de las Estrellas"**._


	10. Capítulo10 Camino de las Estrellas

Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban (Isabel M.) Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

_**Notas de este capítulo:**_

Al final de la historia.

* * *

**10-Camino de las Estrellas**

_"Se morirán aquellos que me amaron;_

_y el pueblo se hará nuevo cada año;_

_y en el rincón de aquel mi huerto florido y encalado,_

_mi espíritu errará, nostálgico."_

_-Juan Ramón Jiménez_

**L**a Noche Vieja fue celebrada a lo largo de todo el planeta con las expectativas de un nuevo año o ciclo que se cierra para dar lugar a otro que comienza; ese rito de cambio se hizo de acuerdo con las celebraciones típicas de cada nación (uvas, pasas, platos de lentejas…) pero lo que más predominaba eran los fuegos artificiales, un invento de origen chino que se remontaba más de mil años atrás en el tiempo, pero que no dejaba de ser espectacular… No obstante, para los Zentraedi que vivían entre los humanos, el hecho de celebrar algo con explosiones solo por los relampagueantes colorines que generaban al estallar los cohetes, no dejaba de ser chocante¿no habían visto los Micronianos bastantes explosiones similares en cada batalla¿Por qué se alegraban tanto con esas en particular? Para sorpresa de los humanos artificiales que eran los Zentraedi, los Micronianos consideraban hermosas esas explosiones, mientras que ellos nunca se habían detenido verlas bajo ese punto de vista: el fuego y las explosiones eran algo normal en su vida, como una excitante rutina, pero no necesariamente hermosa.

En cualquier caso para los humanos, o Micronianos como los Zentraedi los llamaban, el fin de año era eso mismo: el cierre de un ciclo para comenzar otro. Y muchas cosas podían implicar un cambio en tan pocas horas.

Ajenos a esas celebraciones, los Bottoru se afanaban en dar los últimos ajustes necesarios al motor reflex del Rineunadou Lojmeuean para que, nada más enganchar la bobina de protocultura al crucero, este pudiera despegar rumbo a casa. En general, ese hecho tanto tiempo esperado había hecho que muchos Bottoru no pudieran más que reír y celebrar anticipadamente su vuelta a casa, mientas que otros, agotados por el intenso trabajo, se sumergían en el descanso reglamentario. Sus líderes no habían ordenado todavía nada concreto, solo seguir con el procedimiento reglamentario de un despegue de emergencia, así que realmente no hicieron más que ello… Sin embargo, los Bottoru que más tiempo llevaban bajo el mando de Khyron Kravshera, sabían que a su líder muy bien se le podía ocurrir un orden de última hora, a lo que había que añadir que posiblemente fuera rebatida o apoyada por Azonia Laplamiz.

Pero el sentimiento general que embargaba a todos era el de poder volver a casa y fin de los problemas.

Nada de eso impedía que en ese momento unos 10.000 soldados Zentraedi, tanto Zentrandi como Meltrandi, aunque con un predominio de los primeros, se encontrara en el Lojmeuean dispuestos a partir en cuanto fuera dada la orden.

La realidad es que, pese a las celebraciones a lo largo de todo el planeta incluyéndose las de los Bottoru por su inminente partida, y pese a los agradables hechos del día anterior, Khyron no había pasado una buena noche. Había dormido poco y mal, con sueños llenos de un horrible sentimiento de rabia e impotencia donde era juzgado junto con Azonia ante un tribunal militar de tres hombres sin rostro, que luego se tornaron en ser Breetai, Exedore y Dolza; Wuer Mataai, Reno, y otros generales importantes también estaban allí y le señalaban con gestos acusadores aunque no podía entender nada de lo que decían, como si estuviera sordo a sus voces; por último, haciendo guardia junto a Laplamiz y él, se encontraban tres VT's Micronianos, el del consorte de Mirilla color azul prusiano, el propio de color rojo de Mirilla, y el de la insignia de la calavera que por algún tipo de cósmica casualidad siempre parecía cruzarse en su camino. Más tarde esos tres mismos VT's se encontraban juzgando a Azonia, en particular el rojo, que no cesaba de acusarla a ella.

El sueño no llegaba al final, donde se dictaba su sentencia final de lo que le ocurriría; pero podía sentir la enorme angustia de sentirse atado de pies y manos, sin poder defenderse con la voz o con algún arma. Pero al mismo tiempo podía ver algo que parecía mofarse de su situación continuamente y que parecía ser el estrado de los tres jueces y acusadores: la Fortaleza de Zor, el SDF-1.

El SDF-1

Podría ser que Khyron durmiera mal esa última noche de celebraciones en la Tierra, pero ahora tenía claro qué hacer. Tal y como había imaginado, la solución a sus problemas estaba delante de sus narices, y no era otra que la propia fortaleza de Zor en si misma. Era eso lo que habían buscado los Maestros desde el principio y por culpa de la que todo aquello había ocurrido¿no?

Si destruía el SDF-1 había una posibilidad de escapar. Desde luego volverían con los Maestros, como era menester hacer en las lunas de Fantoma ya que no tenían otro lugar al que realmente llamar "hogar", pero no sin antes haberles dejado sin la causa de su perdición. Y además… los Micronianos también lo merecían.

Con esa nueva revelación en mente, en la que cuanto más pensaba, más acertada le parecía, se incorporó de su lecho y se dirigió al aseo en busca de más parásitos tropicales de los que deshacerse, como hacía cada día desde que él y sus tropas vinieron a parar a esa región del mundo donde estaba ahora. Tenía el pelo revuelto y marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, aunque afortunadamente las mejillas no parecían volver a estar cubiertas de esa incómoda pelusa que ahora a todos ellos les crecía en la cara.

-No sé cómo he podido aguantar vivir de esta forma en este mundo…- murmuró, - Pero ahora, esto ya se acabó.-sonrió para sí. –Triunfaremos.-

Mientras se ponía su uniforme reglamentario sobre la camisa de tirantes, su mente divagaba elaborando el plan de la solución que tan incómodamente había encontrado. Ahora, el uniforme color granate de cuello alto tapaba unas marcas más amoratadas que el tono lavanda de su piel y que habían quedado en su cuello producto de la única alegría que había tenido el día anterior –y de hecho durante todo este tiempo- para volver a parecer el comandante de división que siempre había sido, en lugar de un Zentran atenazado con preocupaciones.

Ella seguro que entendería la decisión que había tomado; las marcas así lo demostraban.

"_Esa Azonia… es más de lo que parece en todo_." Sonrió para sí mientras se pasaba un dedo suavemente por ellas. Khyron era más fuerte que el común de los Zentraedi, pero Azonia había conseguido marcarle así en el cuello, y de una forma que ningún Zentraedi realmente pensaba que podría hacerse.

Una vez estuvo listo, se dirigió a la sala principal. A su paso, la nave parecía ir recobrando la vida.

* * *

**E**se mismo día, el motor reflex del Rineunadou Lojmeuean fue activado después de varios días de intenso trabajo. Fue como si el crucero Meltrandi resucitara después de su forzoso aterrizaje en la selva Amazónica. Uno a uno, todos los sistemas de la nave (mantenimiento, propulsión, potencia de fuego, etc...) se fueron encendiendo, y cosas tan simples como que todas las cubiertas de la nave dispusieran de iluminación interna, comenzaron a operar. El ambiente en el interior de la nave solo se podía calificar de alegría general. 

Khyron entró en el puente de mando principal del Lojmeuean; su paso era decidido y eso acompañaba el hecho de que todos le volvieron ver vestido con lo que quedaba de su uniforme color granate ribeteado en oro y su capa de campaña echada sobre los hombros, algo raro considerando que durante las últimas semanas se había estado paseando en camiseta por toda la nave mientras llevaban a cabo las reparaciones. Cuando entró en el puente, Azonia y Grell ya estaban esperándole en sus respectivos puestos; Azonia a su derecha y Grell a su izquierda. Cuando le vieron entrar, Azonia captó la expresión grave que adornaba su rostro lavanda, y también un brillo entre peligroso y decidido en sus ojos que en ese momento no pudo identificar con exactitud. Grell seguramente no se había dado cuenta, pero ella sabía lo que eso implicaba.

-Khyron, todos los sistemas ya están en marcha.- anunció ella con voz imperiosa en cuanto le vio, -Ya podemos despegar.-

-Y volver a casa.- añadió Grell.

-¡Bien, hagámoslo! Despegaremos y volveremos al espacio junto a nuestro pueblo y los Maestros.- contestó Khyron situándose frente al control principal del puente de mando, -Pero antes de irnos de aquí... ¡Destruyamos el SDF-1!- anunció alzando un puño y sacudiendo su maltrecha capa en un ampuloso gesto.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Grell estupefacto, que se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, -¿Estás loco?-

-¡Ah…!- exclamó Azonia con sorpresa.

Ni el mismo primer oficial se contuvo de decir algo así. Azonia también se había quedado asombrada por la súbita orden de Khyron pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer su ahora consorte realmente; el peligroso brillo que había visto en sus ojos tenía una causa. No era la mejor de las soluciones, pero sí la más socorrida en ese momento. Los Maestros iban a ejecutarlos de todas formas por considerarlos elementos peligrosos para manejar sus herramientas¿no? Pero si se quedaban sin su ambicionada fortaleza de Zor, entonces sí había posibilidades de sobrevivir, o al menos de que ellos mismos tampoco ganasen nada.

La estrategia de quién está desesperado y opta con destruir lo que había que proteger para que nadie pueda alcanzar la victoria. La misma que muchos año más tarde, el piloto del VT de la calavera optaría por hacer lo mismo ante un adversario que los Zentraedi conocían muy bien.

-Entiendo…- murmuró la líder de los Quadronno al comprender todo aquello.

Grell lanzó una mirada de reojo a Laplamiz cuando la oyó decir aquello, y supo que tal vez era por algo que ellos dos ya habían tratado (a sus espaldas) en algún momento; Azonia estaba siendo extrañamente comprensiva con esa nueva locura de su líder, así que haciendo caso de lo que Gerao le había dicho durante su conversación el día anterior, se limitó a obedecer y bajó la palanca de arranque principal.

Los Bottoru estaban acostumbrados a las imprevisibles órdenes de su líder, y salvo los Zentraedi que venían de fuera y las confundidas Meltrandi, en general, todos aceptaron sin rechistar la nueva orden de Khyron. De esa forma, el herrumbroso Rineunadou Lojmeuean comenzó a hacer temblar la tierra a su alrededor mientras luchaba por deshacerse del abrazo de las higueras estranguladotas, las lianas y los pámpanos que se habían adherido al casco del gran crucero, animados a crecer asombrosamente por las radiaciones de la protocultura que emanaban del Lojmeuean.

La nave, sin embargo, no mostró ninguna merced por las criaturas que habían hecho de ella su cobijo y su hogar, y tan pronto como empezó a moverse, todas ellas (tucanes, turaccos, serpientes, monos araña y otros) tuvieron que salir literalmente corriendo de donde estaban al notar que ese lugar ya no era tan seguro; los perezosos y otras especies con menos movilidad no tuvieron tanta suerte, incluida la boa que había hecho del ducto de la nave su nueva guardia, y acabaron muertas o gravemente heridas durante el proceso de despegue del inmenso crucero.

Con un estruendo de motores, sistemas antigravitatorios, madera quebrándose en astillas y gritos de todo tipo de animales, la nave se fue alzando al cielo en sentido paralelo al suelo. El Lojmeuean lucía de un vistoso color herrumbre en medio del verde de la selva amazónica destacando sobre el color esmeralda reinante a su alrededor como si de un dragón de cobre se tratara. Una vez hubo alcanzado una altura prudencia, comenzó a desplazarse paralelo al terreno en dirección norte sin tener intención de continuar ascendiendo hacia la estratosfera y luego hacia el espacio exterior.

Azonia sabía qué pretendía hacer Khyron con semejante maniobra. Sabía que el Rineunadou Lojmeuean era un crucero de ataque, con una potencia de fuego masivo aún más grande que los inmensos Nupetiet, y también que era un arma doble que fácilmente podía pulverizar a otro crucero Zentraedi. No discutió su decisión, sabía qué era lo que él pretendía y por qué; sabía mejor que nadie la razón que había empujado al que ahora era su consorte (un dato que solo él y ella conocían en ese momento) a tomar semejante decisión de última hora, e igualmente esperaba lograr su objetivo.  
Grell, sin embargo, aún sin saber la causa parecía resignado a cumplir los deseos de su líder, y se limitó a dirigir el vuelo del Lojmeuean a lo largo de las montañas que constituían la espina dorsal del continente, conocidas como Sierra Madre en esa región.

"_Una curiosa forma de llamar a una formación geológica",_ pensó Azonia al atravesarlas. Ahora conocía todo el significado de ser mujer, (al menos de la forma teorica) pero era un conocimiento que le había proporcionado tanta gratificación como dolor… Y era eso lo que ella ahora pretendía arreglar.

-Si seguimos con este rumbo y volando a ras de la superficie, no nos detectarán.- anunció Khyron, no con intención de argumentar lo que era evidente, sino movido por la esperanza de alcanzar su objetivo. –Pasaremos desapercibidos hasta que estemos justo encima de ellos.-

-Los Micronianos estarán demasiado distraídos después de las celebraciones de la noche anterior. -contestó Grell de forma diligente.

-Mejor esperemos a estar lo bastante cerca para lanzar el ataque.- sugirió Azonia, -Así no les daremos tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.-

Khyron sonrió ante la sugerencia de Azonia.

Mientras, el crucero de cobre seguía avanzando con sigilo hacia el norte del continente, sin ser detectado.

* * *

**P**ocas horas más tarde, Ciudad Macross, junto con su claro objetivo, la Fortaleza de Zor, se alzaban ya a unos 40kms al norte de la proa del Rineunadou Lojmeuean. El vuelo de aproximación había durado unas pocas horas y ahora la ciudad, con el sol ya alto en el cielo, yacía en un letargo producido por las fiestas de la noche anterior; la nieve de las calles contribuía a darle un ambiente de sueño invernal, indiferente a lo que ese grupo de Zentraedi tenía previsto. Era una suerte para ellos que se encontraran tan desprevenidos; ciertamente las numerosas festividades Micronianas se habían convertido en una ventaja táctica. Tal y como había previsto Grell. 

-"Señor, el objetivo se encuentra en el arco de tiro del cañón principal del crucero."- se oyó decir una voz en la cabina principal, sin duda de un soldado Zentraedi que no había pertenecido a los Bottoru dada la forma en que se dirigía a su líder.

Pero eso en ese momento no le importó, había otros asuntos más importantes que atender que solo una cuestión de protocolo. Así que se inclinó hacia el comunicador principal y respondió:

-Muy bien. Lanzad primero un ataque a distancia para destruir sus defensas en el perímetro de la fortaleza de Zor… Luego, que salgan los escuadrones asignados de capsulas Gnerl para cubrir la defensa de VT's.-

-"A sus órdenes, señor."- contestó la voz anónima de forma diligente.

-Una buena táctica. –opinó Azonia, -Así no tendrán tiempo de responder al ataque.-

-Si, Azonia,- afirmó él sin apartar la vista de los diagramas de rumbo que afloraban a lo largo de toda la sala.- El SDF1 no puede moverse de donde está, pero debemos destruirlo a toda costa.-

Grell miró de reojo a su líder; seguía sin comprender aquel súbito interés que tanto Azonia como él parecían tener en querer destruir algo que apenas les había preocupado en todo ese tiempo salvo por el intento de recuperarlo usando la estrategia del rehen con la maldita "ave cantora", tal y como la llamaba su jefe a Minmey. Khyron nunca hacía nada porque sí, sino que debía haber una buena razón y eso cada vez le preocupaba más.

-Jefe… Khyron…- comenzó a decir en tono dubitativo.

-¿Sí, Grell? –contestó su líder en tono ausente mientras contemplaba la avanzada de su ataque en las pantallas de comunicación exteriores.

-¿Por qué destruirlo ahora antes de irnos?- preguntó por fin el Zentran de duros rasgos.

-Para poder ser libres.- contestó Khyron en tono grave.

Ante semejante respuesta, Grell no supo qué pensar.

Al frente, en las numerosas pantallas bidimensionales que mostraban el exterior del crucero, se podía ver cómo Ciudad Macross era bombardeada a discreción por los torpedos de cabezas explosivas lanzadas desde los cañones que cubrían la superficie del Lojmeuean, explotando sobre los edificios de la ciudad y sus alrededores con el acostumbrado caos de fuego y humo que tantas veces antes habían visto. Como era de esperar, los VT Micronianos no tardaron en lanzarse sobre el crucero en un intento de repeler el ataque, o al menos de destruir los cañones que estaban lanzando las bombas.

-Cuando yo ordene…-comenzó a decir Khyron, -Ejecutad el cañón principal.- ordenó, indiferente al hecho de que los VT hubiesen arribado al casco del Lojmeuean como respuesta al caos que había creado en la ahora más importante ciudad Microniana.

* * *

**L**a estructura del Rineunadou Lojmeuean era similar a la de una ballena con una boca inmensamente grande. Cuando Khyron dio la orden de disparar el cañón principal, dos tercios de la sección delantera de la nave comenzaron a abrirse longitudinalmente de forma similar a cuando un rorcual filtra el agua del mar; pero en lugar de barbas lo que allí había eran inmensas descargas de energía procedente de la bobina de protocultura que se iban acumulando para efectuar el disparo. Finalmente, las barbas de energía se transformaron en un inmenso haz destructor que fue disparado sin miramiento contra la fortaleza de Macross y todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor. 

El haz de energía no resultó ser tan devastador como los que en su momento pudo lanzar el Rineunadou Lojmeuean cuando estaba en mejor estado, pero aún así, barrió todo con lo que chocó a su paso, creando un inmenso surco en la tierra desquebrajada de alrededor de Ciudad Macross hasta impactar sobre el cuerpo principal de la fortaleza.

-"Blanco e impacto directo, señor."- anunció la misma voz que antes.-"Objetivo dañado pero no destruido."-

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Azonia, sorprendida. - El disparo del cañón principal de un Rineunadou Lojmeuean puede acabar con un área de 10 km cuadrados… ¿Cómo es posible que esa nave destartalada lo haya resistido?-

Khyron apretó los puños. Había esperado que al menos semejante ráfaga de fuego graneado hubiese acabado por volar las secciones paralelas del SDF1, pero en cambio permanecían en su lugar pese a haber reculado de forma notable hacia atrás. Claro que tampoco era tan extraordinario si se tenía en cuenta la cantidad de fuego directo que esa maldita nave había soportado sin apenas dañarse.

-Esa Fortaleza espacial…- gruñó, - El maldito Zor supo darle un buen regalo a los Maestros… Hará falta algo más para destruirla.-

Grell pestañeó sin comprender. "_¿Los Maestros?... ¿qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto ahora¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que aquí están pasando muchas más cosas de lo que parece¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con 'ser libres'?"_ se preguntó. Pero una vez más, se guardó su curiosidad y siguió obedeciendo las órdenes de su líder, hasta que le informó.

-Señor, tenemos escuadrones de VT's Micronianos en el casco y cada vez son más. Están disparando a los cañones perimetrales.-

-Repeledlos.- ordenó Khyron.- Y preparad un nuevo disparo del cañón principal.-apretó los puños,- Tenemos que destruir la Fortaleza de Zor como sea.-hinchó el pecho, -Los Zentraedi me han llamado siempre "el Traidor"¿verdad?... Ahora los Micronianos y todos los demás me llamarán "el Destructor".-sentenció.

Azonia sabía del ego de Khyron y de lo poco que parecía importarle el mote que tuviera puesto entre sus tropas, pero también sabía a qué se refería con lo de "Destructor"… Volverían con los maestros, pero primero "destruirían" su tesoro.

Grell, sin embargo, seguía sin comprender de qué trataba realmente todo aquello, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de poder pensar en ello cuando una nueva alarma captó su atención.

-¡Khyron!- gritó atrayendo la atención de todos, -El SDF1 no está totalmente indefenso. Se está elevando en el aire.-

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritaron al unísono ambos consortes.

Así era. Contra todo pronóstico, la Fortaleza de Zor comenzó a alzarse en el aire hasta situarse frente al Lojmeuean apenas unos 30kms a proa. Las dos púas que se alzaban hacia el cielo comenzaron a cargarse de energía para lanzar su ataque y repeler al Lojmeuean.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Khyron echándose sobre los paneles de control de la cabina de mando, -¿Aún tiene potencia de fuego y manioabrilidad¡No esperaba que pudiera repeler nuestro ataque!-

El líder Bottoru sabía que el SDF1 había acabado por si solo con la base central de Dolza, así que no había impedimento de que igualmente acabara con el Lojmeuean que ahora le atacaba. Aunque no lo pareciera, era una pelea desigual.

-¡Elevad la altitud de vuelo, situad el crucero fuera del alcance de tiro!- gritó Azonia, consciente de este mismo hecho.

La orden fue inmediatamente obedecida y el Lojmeuean comenzó a alzarse hacia la estratosfera en una penosa maniobra evasiva, pero a pesar del intento, no fue suficiente. El consabido disparo del cañón principal del SDF1 que tantas veces habían visto ejecutar fue una vez más lanzado con mortífera eficiencia contra el ya herrumbroso Lojmeuean; gracias a que había ganado altura, el disparo no le alcanzó de lleno, pero con un horrible estampido, arrasó en toda su longitud la quilla del crucero Meltran logrando que se desestabilizara y empezara a recular en su vuelo.

Prácticamente todas las secciones de la nave sintieron la sacudida que había recibido el Rineunadou Lojmeuean. Las comunicaciones y fuentes de alimentación principales fueron cortadas, al igual que la navegación y la capacidad de generar la potencia de fuego que en teoría esa nave podía crear. Su interior era un caos de gritos de dolor, fuego, humo, rugidos de maquinaria y explosiones internas.

Pero a pesar de todo, de parecer evidentemente sentenciada, el Rineunadou Lojmeuean seguía en el aire.

* * *

**L**a estación médica también sufrió las consecuencias del disparo del SDF-1. Se sacudió como una maraca, haciendo que numerosas mesas y equipamiento médico cayeran desprendidas al suelo, muchos frascos de líquidos de diversos contenidos cayeron de sus ubicaciones derramando su contenido por el piso, o directamente rompiéndose en pedazos. Las luces de las salas médicas también sufrieron y acabaron apagadas o parpadeando por el corte de suministro de eléctrico convirtiendo todo el complejo en un caos de destrozos, gritos y ruidos sordos. 

Cuando la sacudida acabó y el crucero Lojmeuean pareció estabilizarse y volver a volar sin variar su curso hacia Ciudad Macross, Akian corrió por la sala apenas iluminada por las mortecinas luces de emergencia buscando a su compañera Shianen, hasta que finalmente la halló tirada en un rincón con numerosos cortes en la ropa y en las manos por pedazos de cristales y otros objetos cortantes; su uniforme tampoco se encontraba en muchas mejores condiciones, y aparecía cubierto por varias sustancias que ensuciaban el color morado original. Aún así, las resistentes ropas de los uniformes Zentraedi no habían sido suficiente como para librarla de lo peor: estaba con las piernas atrapadas bajo una mampara, y el diminuto guacamayo rojo se esforzaba por mantenerse aferrado a ella sobre su hombro, como si de verdad creyera que allí se encontraría a salvo.

-¡Shianne!- exclamó Akian, azorada por la escena.- ¡Estás atrapada!-

-Ya... lo sé.- contestó ella en tono sarcástico,- Y no puedo salir.-

Akian soltó un gruñido y corrió a socorrer a su compañera y primera oficial, intentando mover la mampara donde ella se encontraba atrapada. Pero a pesar de su gran fuerza de quadronno, no conseguía ningún resultado.

-No... No puedo moverla.- exclamó haciendo fuerza con las piernas. -Es muy pesada.-

En ese momento, la nave volvió a experimentar una nueva sacudida, lanzando hacia un lado a la menuda quadronno de cabello rubio, y atrapando aún más bajo su volumen a la Meltran huída de Nueva Detroit. Cuando Akian se reincorporó y corrió de nuevo en ayuda de su compañera.

-Estoy... sentenciada.- anunció Shianne con voz fría.

-¡No digas eso!- contestó Akian, -¡No permitiré que mueras sin luchar!-

-¿Sin luchar? -musitó la madura Meltran en tono irónico.- Yo--- ya no puedo luchar. No como estoy.-

Akian se detuvo y la miró con los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta que su compañera tenía razón.

-No debería ser así, debería ser luchando...- musitó.

-Luchando como quadronnos, aunque sea al lado de ese loco y de nuestra desviada líder.- añadió Shianne a pesar de su estado.- Aún no sé si arrepentirme o no de la elección que tomamos.-

-No ante mí.- contestó Akian en tono solemne.

Shianne sonrió débilmente y extendió la mano para capturar suavemente al guacamayo rojo que había sido la mascota de la oficial Kyatta Hesh hasta el día que murió a manos de Mirilla.

-Al menos sálvale a él...- pidió, -Esta criatura alegró a Kyatta mientras estuvo con nosotras en medio de esta locura, y no merece verse envuelta en esta batalla.-

El guacamayo se revolvió suavemente en el puño tembloroso y ensangrentado de Shianne, aunque seguía confiado por la presencia de sus dueñas. Akian lo tomó en su puño y lo miró. Era una criatura pequeña, tomo todas las de ese mundo, de vistosos colores y graciosa inteligencia. Kyatta había llegado a querer a aquella criaturita de la misma forma que los Micronianos muchas veces querían a sus mascotas. La menuda meltran de cabello rubio oscuro comprendió que sin bien ellas, como guerreras Zentraedi, debían morir en combate a bordo de una nave, ese ser no lo merecía.

Era una forma de vida distinta, primitiva e inocente, después de todo.

-Lo salvaré.- anunció.-Por nosotras.-

Y diciendo esto, se cuadró en postura militar e hizo el saludo protocolario golpeándose el pecho. Shianne sonrió y Akian giró sobre sus talones para salir a la carrera de la cada vez más deteriorada ala médica.

Esa sería la última vez que la vería con vida.

Akian corrió por los pasillos del Rineunadou Lojmeuean hacia alguno de los puentes externos donde abrir una escotilla por donde poner a salvo al pequeño pájaro. Por los altavoces internos pudo oír la voz de Khyron llena de aprensión y furia, ordenando que sus tropas no se rindieran y continuaran disparando hacia delante.

-Ese loco Zeltran...- murmuró para sí, -A lo que nos ha conducido esto...- su expresión se volvió amarga, -Pero ha sido mi propia elección... yo no quería...-

En ese momento, un Zeltran se cruzó de improviso frente a ella, cortándole el paso hacia las escotillas exteriores. Rápidamente reconoció sus feos rasgos como los de Gerao. Akian bufó al reconocerle.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó este con su habitual tono impertinente, -No puedes dirigirte a los puentes exteriores. Hay VT's Micronianos en el casco y debes permanecer en tu puesto.-

-Apártate.- bufó Akian, -Esto no es asunto tuyo. Y además, la enfermería está destruida; yo no puedo hacer nada allí.-

Gerao captó el tono de rechazo en la voz de Akian, sabía que él a ella no le gustaba, y posiblemente ni siquiera le cayese bien; pero eso no evitaba que no cumpliera su deber para con ella.

- Entiendo...- contestó con gravedad, -Pero en ese caso, debes ocupar tu lugar en los puestos de combate.-

-Moriré luchando contra esos aberrantes Micronianios...- contestó ella, -Pero antes tengo algo más que hacer.-

Entonces Gerao reparó en que Akian llevaba en su mano uno de esos vistosos pájaros parlanchines de colores que tanto habían visto en el Amazonas, uno que creía haber visto en el hombro de la superior de Akian y en el de la muerta primera oficial de Azonia, Kyatta.

-Adelante.- contestó en tono resignado y abriéndole el paso, -Haz lo que creas que tienes que hacer.-

Akian le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, y pronto le sobrepasó para salir corriendo hacia las escotillas exteriores sin que el feo sargento Bottoru se lo impidiera.

Gerao se quedó mirando a la menuda Meltran sin cuestionarse las acciones de ella; para él era obvio que ya nada era igual que antes, así que no estaba en su derecho juzgar lo que ella pretendiese hacer ni por qué con esa criatura de brillante colorido, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a que alguno de esos VT's que había en el exterior del casco la disparara. Con un gruñido, sabedor de que ella no lo entendería, la siguió.

Akian alcanzó el casco exterior del Lojmeuean y abrió la escotilla de uno de los ductos de emergencia. A través de los paneles exteriores pudo ver aun VT con la insignia de la calavera con las tibias cruzadas –el símbolo de la muerte entre los Micronianos- que disparaba indiscriminadamente a los cañones manuales que cubrían el casco del crucero.

-Ese idiota…- anunció Akian con odio en cuanto le vio, -Así que ahora se está resarciéndose de su fallo al proteger la cámara de conversión en Nueva Detroit.-

-Tal vez se esté resarciendo…-contestó una voz familiar tras ella, -Pero ese idiota sigue siendo peligroso.-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- exclamó la Meltran con voz hiriente al reconocer quién le había respondido, -Ya te dije que esto no es asunto tuyo.-

-No, no lo es.- contestó Gerao, -Saca a ese bicho de la nave o lo que tengas que hacer… Pero no impedirás que ninguno de los dos tenga que hacer su trabajo.-

La Meltran le miró con ojos helados, pero se rindió ante sus palabras.

-Está bien.- contestó, lacónica.

Y abrió la compuerta del ducto donde depositó al pequeño plumífero suavemente en su interior. Una corriente producida por la diferencia de presión entre el exterior de la nave y su interior, absorbió al pájaro, arrojándolo fuera de la nave en un torbellino de polvo, plumas rojas y disparos entre ambos contendientes.

Akain había acabado su parte.

-¿Ya has acabado? - arengó Gerao.

-Si, ahora sí.- contestó la Meltran, cuyo tono de voz era más suave, -Ya he cumplido mi misión… pero aún me queda otra.-

Y ante los ojos de Gerao, ella se dirigió al cañón móvil más cercano, subió en él de un salto, y la carlinga que lo pilotaba salió al exterior abriendo una escotilla del casco, donde ella empezó a dispara a los VT's del exterior con toda la saña que podía demostrar una Quadronno en combate.

* * *

**E**n el punte principal la situación no era mucho mejor que en el resto de la nave. Tras el disparo del SDF-1, se había sacudido al igual que el resto de las secciones de la nave. Las luces principales y la mayoría de las pantallas de comunicaciones que mostraban el exterior de la nave y los diagramas de rumbo, se habían apagado; ahora el puente principal era un caos de luces de emergencia, llamas de paneles ardiendo y de gritos de dolor que se recibían desde prácticamente todas las secciones de la nave. 

Una situación a la que los Zentraedi, a lo largo de su historia, habían vivido de todas las formas posibles pero que no dejaba de ser infernal.

Khyron se había abierto una brecha en la frente al golpearse contra una de las aristas que saltaron cuando la nave recibió el disparo; su gigantismo de Zentraedi y sus tupidos cabellos que le cubrían todo el cráneo no amortiguaron el golpe y ahora un reguero de sangre fluía desde la brecha abierta en algún punto de su frente y sobre su ojo izquierdo gravemente amoratado para gotear hasta la barbilla. Aún así, no era nada que un Zentraedi no estuviese acostumbrado a recibir.

Con un gruñido se reincorporó y gritó:

-¡Malditos _debran micrans_¡Así que realmente todavía tenían potencia de fuego!- una idea clara sobre lo que tenía que hacer ocupó su mente, -¡Grell, continuemos el ataque al frente!-

Pero en medio del caos de llamas crepitantes, gritos y la furia del combate, no oyó ninguna respuesta.

-¿Me oyes, Grell?- exclamó, pero nada, no había respuesta- ¿Grell…?-

Sorprendido por no oír el acostumbrado asentimiento de su primer oficial, Khyon se giró y miró hacia atrás con su ojo sano, buscando a su primer oficial quien debería estar ubicado en su asiento. Pero en su lugar, el sillón estaba vacío y Grell se encontraba tentido boca abajo al fondo de la sala principal con el cuello retorcido de forma grotesca y sin moverse.

-¿Grell…? –musitó sin creerse lo que veía.

Su primer oficiail estaba muerto, y ni siquiera había sabido la causa real de por qué estaban luchando en esa batalla..

Ahora todo estaba claro. A pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado durante todos estos años de atrás, especialmente por los tres últimos; a pesar de haber sobrevivido juntos a todas esas visicitudes, su primer oficial yacía ahora muerto ante sus ojos. Pese a que él mismo habia sobrevivido, Grell había muerto durante el ataque de los Micronianos.

…Al menos lo había hecho en combate, como un verdadero Zentraedi.

Fue como una revelación: Khyron había estado en suficientes batallas, había visto cómo docenas de naves Zentraedi habían sido aniquiladas luchando contra los Invid y otros muchos, eso sin mencionar la batalla que se librara contra Dolza casi tres años atrás. Pero él sus más allegados oficiales siempre habían salido airosos de aquellos trances, siempre habían sobrevivido… Hasta ahora.

Khyron siempre se las había apañado para que él y su división salieran victoriosos de todas las visicitudes a las que se había enfrentado, pero ahora la muerte de Grell era una premonición inevitable de lo que iba a pasar.

Khyron soltó un rabioso gruñido y tomó lugar en su asiento. A su izquierda aguardaba Azonia, quien se había mantenido al margen durante todo este tiempo; ella había perdido a sus oficiales más cercanas también de formas incluso más lamentables que aquella (acribilladas de un pasillo, abandonada, traicionada…) así que dejó que Khyron desahogara su ira a solas. Al menos sus oficiales, incluido Grell, habían muerto siéndole fieles y siguiendo sus órdenes.

-¡Malditos… malditos sean!- despotricó, -¡Hagámoslo nosotros, Azonia¡Continuemos hacia delante!-

Ella le miró con comprensión, pero temiendo saber lo que venía a continuación. Azonia también había estado en bastantes batallas como para saber muy bien qué podía ocurrir.

-¡De acuerdo… Pero no te mueras, Khyron!- suplicó.

-Tú tampoco, Azonia…- sonrió Khyron on suavidad, -Pero esto… Nuestra victoria final requiere un último sacrificio.- ella le miró con gravedad, -Si queremos luchar y triunfar en esta batalla tenemos que continuar hasta el final… No quiero que mueras, -reiteró, - Pero… ¿Estás dispuesta a cumplir este último sacrificio conmigo?-

La lider de los Queadronnos sabía también como su consorte que en el actual estado de inferioridad que estaba el crucero no tendrían posibilidad de salir victoriosos en indemnes, pero también vio que Khyron deseaba que se salvara; deseaba que ambos triunfaran en su lucha contra los malditos Micronianos e igualmente contra los también malditos Maestros de la Robotechnia… pero no deseaba perder y que ella perdiera. Aún así, ella había jurado que estaría con él para siempre.

Eran consortes¿o no? Lo habían jurado: "juntos hasta el final."

Azonia alzó su mano derecha hacia él ofreciéndosela en todos los sentidos, un mudo gesto de que estaría con él. Después de todo, incluso si se salvaba y lograba sobrevivir¿qué otra opción tenía? Azonia sabía que no podía volver con los suyos, no después de todo lo que había aprendido (o más bien, descubierto), los Maestros de la Robotechnia no aceptarían entre su ejército particular a alguien con tantos conocimientos "peligrosos" y el resto de los Zentraedi que no conocían esa gran verdad la discriminarían por cualquiera de las "extravagancias" en su disciplina que había adquirido después de lo que había vivido. Sencillamente ninguno de los dos tenía ya un hogar al que volver y donde ser aceptados.

Por eso mismo no podía volver junto con los Zentraedi que aún se encontraban en órbita junto a la Tierra, unirse a Zentraedi que había apresado la flota de Breetai en el Satélite Fábrica de Reno… Azonia rehusaba volver a encontrarse con aquel que tanto la había decepcionado durante la batalla contra Dolza, que la había abandonado a su suerte sin honrar el pacto que ambos habían jurado juntos. Para ella, Breetai tenía el mismo valor que el peor de los traidores y se negaba a refugiarse en su nave. El viejo general del rostro chapado de metal que tanto había respetado y admirado en el pasado era ya solo un recuerdo equívoco, mientras que ahora Khyron era quien realmente le inspiraba admiración y protección, y por quién por encima de todo, procesaba un desconocido sentimiento de felicidad.

Finalmente, tampoco podría vivir con los Micronianos. Ellos tendrían el conocimiento, pero no la dignidad ni la nobleza de los Zentraedi; discriminaban a sus mujeres, abusando de ellas como de meros objetos –cámaras de gestación- al uso; tenían vicios absurdos, juicios de valores totalmente contradictorios, lavaban la conciencia de los demás convencidos de que su forma de vida era siempre la mejor, vivían en un mundo material… Y aún así, intentaban convencer a todos los demás, incluso a ellos mismos, que eran lo mejor que podían hacer después de haber causado que su sociedad desapareciera.

Azonia Laplamiz se negaba a vivir cualquiera de esas mentiras.

Pero, por otro lado, si moría luchando como Zentraedi, vería su vida realizada. Y si vivía, podía cambiar la historia de su pueblo e impulsar a su gente a dar el mayor salto que podría haber realizado en su monótona historia de guerras y servidumbre hacia los Maestros. Y en lo personal, también tenía junto a quién realizar semejante proyecto.

La petición de Khyron Kravshera no había sido errada y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplirla, realizando ese último sacrificio que él había anunciado.

El Zeltran de cabellos azulinos, que ahora lucían de color rojo por el caos del puente, puso su mano lavanda sobre la suya, y la tomó con suavidad, un gesto que desde hacía unos pocos meses ambos habían repetido muchas veces. Se levantaron de sus puestos y se mantuvieron así en medio de la cabina del puente principal, sujetándose la mano mutuamente. Su mirada, tan expresiva como siempre, mostraba la misma emoción que ella había visto en sus ojos la tarde anterior, cuando ya de forma definitiva, la vida de ambos había dado un paso que de ninguna forma tenía vuelta atrás. A pesar de lo oscuro de su futuro, Khyron sabía que aún podía ganar, que podía hacerlo luchando hasta el final destruyendo al SDF-1, su enemigo –real y figurativo-, como correspondía a un Zentraedi que se preciara… pero al mismo tiempo, que lo haría de la mano de alguien que le había brindado la felicidad.

No había querido que su juramento de convertirse en consortes acabara de esta forma; era un sentimiento contradictorio cuando se desea morir al lado de un guerrero a quién se respeta y admira, pero que al mismo tiempo, del que no se desea su muerte, sino que viva y su felicidad. Era esa la razón por la que le había pedido que le acompañara hasta el final, quería que se salvara, pero también que luchara junto a él. Aún así, no podía controlar la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos negros; ella lo había querido así y ahora le seguía hasta el final. Era la prueba definitiva de que realmente eran "consortes".

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo.- sentenció, y luego sonrió con melancolía.

Al decir esto, su memoria se vio asaltada por todo lo que había hecho y aprendido en los últimos casi 4 años, desde que llegara a ese sistema en Marzo del 2010 (según el computo Microniano) hasta el día de hoy, Enero del 2014. En cuánto había madurado y aprendido al ver que no se necesitaba conocimientos de protocultura extraordinarios para hacer volar un crucero Zentraedi; en cómo se podía matar el aburrimiento viendo absurdas y chistosas películas de Ases militares Micronianos y "Westersm" de armas primitivas montando esas bestias de 4 patas domadas al efecto; de tácticas y conceptos nunca imaginados; incluso para su sorpresa, que su nombre existía dentro de la sociedad Microniana para asignar a una de las criaturas de leyenda bajo la cual creían que algunos de ellos venían al mundo, el signo de Sagitario… Pero por encima de todo, de una profunda relación personal a la que ahora no podía renunciar.

-…Después de todo, nosotros también hemos aprendido algo.-exclamó.

-Sí.- contestó Azonia, -Y no me arrepiento.-

* * *

**L**os VT Micronianos seguían acosando el maltrecho Rineunadou Lojmeuean como si de mosquitos se tratara, pero con picaduras certeras y mortales; igualmente, los spartan acoplados a lo largo de todo el perímetro del SDF-1 no cesaban de disparar y acribillar el deteriorado casco del destartalado crucero Meltrandi. Akian luchaba disparando contra ellos con toda la rabia que había albergado contra los Micronianos desde que renegó de ellos; la ira de una Meltran que sabía que iba a perder la piel, pero que lo haría sin dar tregua. No luchaba por Khyron, nunca entendió cuáles eran realmente las razones de ese loco Zeltran de cabellos azules, pero sí sabía que su señora tenía razones para hacerlo y para seguirle, que el combate que ahora libraban no era producto solo de la casualidad y de una decisión de última hora. Akian era fiel a Shianne, a Kyatta, a Seloy, al resto de sus compañeras… y a su señora Moruk Laplamiz. Ella luchaba porque era lo que ellas querían… y tenían motivos para hacerlo. 

Sus gritos demenciales resoban por la cabina del cañón del casco donde se encontraba disparando a los VT y a cualquier objetivo que se pusiera en su punto de mira; la lujuria del combate había sido sustituida, o mejor dicho, fusionada con un sentimiento hasta ahora de rabia y de odio hacia el enemigo.

Akian, al igual que el resto de los Bottoru, e incluso de su señora Azonia, había aprendido que a un enemigo se le combate no solo por el sentimiento de triunfo que se experimenta al vencerle, por la lujuria y la excitación que se sufren al luchar… sino porque se le odia y porque se desea su destrucción. Y esas eran en realidad las razones por las que luchan los Micronianos, un nuevo enfoque a sus vidas de guerreros.

El Rineunadou Lojmeuean se aproximaba de forma inexorable al SDF-1, sobrevolando ya el perímetro de Ciudad Macross. En este mundo, La Meltran sabía qué se proponía hacer ese chalado de pelo azul que compartía su vida con la de su señora, y tal y como había prometido, no se arrepentía de su decisión… No incluso cuando vio a través de la mirilla de su cabina que un certero cañonazo de un spartan se acercaba hacia ella de forma inexorable hasta chocar con ella.

Desde su puesto, Gerao vio como la cabina del cañón exterior donde se encontraba Akian, saltaba en todas direcciones en una nube de metal, fuego y humo. Había visto morir a muchos de sus compañeros en batalla, y a algunos a manos de su propio líder, aunque ahora no sabía siquiera que Grell hacía unos pocos minutos que había muerto. Pero hasta ahora, nunca una muerte le había afectado tanto.

-… Ya nada volverá a ser como antes.-musitó cuando comprendió que Akian había muerto a manos de un disparo anónimo.

Tardó unos segundos increíblemente largos en reaccionar, como si no acabara de creerse todo lo que estaba pasando. Por los altavoces interiores del crucero, podía oír la voz de su líder, que sonaba quebrada y furiosa, arengándoles para continuar luchando hasta el final mientras que dirigía el Lojmeuean de forma inexorable hacia la fortaleza de Zor.

-"Luchad hasta el final para vencerles…"- repitió parafraseando las voces de su líder.- ¡Por supuesto que sí, jefe!-

Y diciendo esto, el feo sargento Bottoru dirigió una última mirada al lugar donde había muerto Akian y se dirigió a ocupar su puesto en otra cabina de cañones del casco dispuesto a seguir luchando.

Aún así, podo más duró su deseo cuando un certero disparo del VT de la calavera, hizo estallar el cañón que manejaba, llevándole por delante junto con la explosión.

* * *

**E**l SDF-1, la Fortaleza de Zor, el objeto que había sido la causa de todas sus desgracias desde que llegaron allí casi 4 años atrás, se encontraba prácticamente frente a la herrumbrosa y dañada proa del Rineunadou Lojmeuean. Los disparos de fuego graneado se sucedían por ambas partes sin que realmente pudieran retrasar lo inevitable, el choque frontal de un ataque kamikaze; los Zentraedi a bordo del sentenciado crucero seguían luchando y acribillando a su adversario solo por el odio que le albergaban, mientras que estos, devolvían el fuego en un vano intento de defenderse y echar atrás lo que se les venía encima. 

El infernal choque entre ambos cruceros era inminente.

A bordo del puente puente principal, sus dos líderes aguardaban en pie y cogidos de la mano su inevitable final. Durante un momento habían albergado la esperanza de salvarse, de la misma forma que lo habían hecho hasta ahora… y así poder continuar después. Pero eso era obvio que ya no podía ser así; el Rineunadou Lojmeueans se precipitaba en picado hacia la fortaleza de Zor.

-Khyron…- musitó la líder de los Quadronno Meltrandi, -No me arrepiento de nada.-

-Yo tampoco.- contestó él, - A pesar de todo, triunfaremos.-

El morro del Rineunadou Lojmeuean chocó con la parte alta del SDF-1, atravesándolo de parte a parte el SDF-1. El choque ya resultó ser demasiado para mantener la integridad física de la nave y rápidamente las explosiones internas se sucedieron a lo largo de todo el navío, tanto por la presión liberada de las cámaras de protocultura como por las toneladas de armamento y explosivos albergadas en su interior.

La cabina de mando principal se vio cubierta por el resplandor blanco de cientos de detonaciones que ocurrían por toda la nave y que iban engulléndola por todas partes; en medio de ese caos, ambos aún se mantenían en su puesto sin soltar sus manos, esperando la muerte.

-¡Khyron!- gritó la líder de los Quadronnos.

-¡Azonia!- respondió el líder de los Bottoru casi a la vez.

-¡VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron al unísono.

Eso fue lo último que dijeron antes de que la explosión final les consumiera.

El Rineunadou Lojmeuean se estrelló contra el lago donde de estaba construyendo la réplica del SDF-1 justo detrás de la Fortaleza de Zor, aniquilando todo lo que había a su paso. La tripulación del SDF-1 (salvo una sola persona, una oficial de alto rango), la del crucero Meltrandi y gran parte de la población de Ciudad Macross murieron durante el proceso.

* * *

**L**os humanos no podían comprender qué razón había llegado a empujar a los Zentraedi que no se habían adaptado a desear tan enfermizamente la destrucción de esa nave que 15 años atrás literalmente les había caído del cielo. Tampoco podían entender el caos de muertes que semejante odio les había traído… Para ellos, los líderes Zentraedi, (cuya identidad todavía no se sabía, pero se presuponía) no eran más que dos locos con un instinto bélico tan grande y tan profundamente alineados que no podían vivir de otra forma si no era luchando contra un enemigo real o imaginario. Y en esta ocasión lo habían hecho contra su primer y más obvio objetivo. 

Al menos ellos habían muerto también durante el proceso.

Para los Zentraedi, la situación era distinta. Khyron era solo un medio rango, un comandante de división de las tantas que formaban su otrora inmensa flota, pero que había conseguido labrarse una fama tan buena como mala entre sus propias filas, pero que eventualmente se había convertido en el representante de lo que muchos Zentraedi no adaptados habían ambicionado aunque no se hubiesen atrevido a dar semejante paso. Otro tanto ocurría con Azonia; su abierta aparición en escena apenas unos 4 meses atrás había revelado que incluso las Meltrandi no adaptadas (o que rehusaban aceptar determinadas condiciones) también tenían un lugar en esa situación demencial en la que para muchas se había convertido su vida.

Ahora, el sacrificio de ambos, aunque la inmensa mayoría desconocía las razones de por qué ellos dos habían aceptado morir de esa forma, (honorable para los Zentraedi, pero carente de un objetivo real) era una guía sobre lo que realmente podían llegar a conseguir si se unían.

Después de todo, y a su manera, ambos habían triunfado derrotando a los Micronianos y destruyendo el instrumento de poder de los Maestros de la Robotechnia.

* * *

**M**uchos kilómetros al sur, en un pobre apartamento de la ciudad de Brasilia, Seloy Deparra, antigua oficial de los Quadronno de Azonia, enjugaba su ojo amoratado producto del último momento de intimidad con su consorte Microniano, mientras que su pequeño bebé Hirano -híbrido del humano y Zentraedi- dormía intranquilo a su lado. En ese momento, la puerta del miserable cuarto se abrió suavemente y entró otra vieja compañera Quadronno, una Meltran aún más menuda de lo que lo había sido Akian y de gran belleza. 

-Han muerto…- anunció a su herida, (tanto físicamente como en el orgullo) compañera Meltran.- Maruk Laplamiz ha muerto junto con Quamzin Kravshera en el ataque contra el SDF1 en Ciudad Macross.-

-Entiendo…- contestó Seloy sin volverse hacia su compañera.

-Seloy…-musitó Marla Stein, su interlocutora.

-Fui estúpida…- afirmó la pelirroja poniéndose una compresa de agua fría sobre el ojo, - Durante la batalla contra Dolza, seguí a Kazzianna creyendo que así tendría una vida feliz, micronizándome y viviendo en este mundo… No podía entender por qué nuestra señora aceptó refugiarse en la nave de ese loco, y menos aún con todo lo que había pasado.- explicó. –Pero al final la que se equivocó fui yo y no ella. Tendría que haber seguido a Azonia.-

-Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre ellos.- replicó Marla. –…Lo que ese Lyn Kyle cuenta en los medios de comunicación Micronianos.-

-Sí, lo sé… Y lo que dicen los espías Bottoru.- suspiró Seloy, - Pero hay una cosa de la que ahora estoy segura.- irguió los hombros y se giró hacia Marla, -Yo me equivoqué, pero nuestra señora nunca lo hizo... En ningún sentido.-

La pequeña Quadronno la miró con comprensión.

-Eso… tal vez se pueda arreglar.-

* * *

**C**iudad Macross era un caos de ruinas y de incendios sin apagar, muda muestra de lo que apenas había ocurrido unas horas antes. Aún así, el piloto del VT de la calavera había sobrevivido a la última maniobra desesperada de un enemigo que, por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, o tal vez no quería imaginar, les había odiado tanto como para atacarles con tanta saña e incluso matarse en un ataque kamikaze. 

Al menos él había dado por aclarado un asunto personal que le había atenazado durante años. Un asunto que resultaba muy humano y que no tenía nada que ver con el caos de la batalla que ya había había acabado.

Él y su pareja caminaban por las calles de la destruida ciudad mientras que unos suaves copos de nieve caían del cielo con total indiferencia a lo que allí había ocurrido. Entonces, la mujer que iba con él, se detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso rojo que se mueve allí?-preguntó al oficial de encrespados cabellos oscuros.- Parece que está vivo.-

Movidos por la curiosidad, se acercaron a donde se movía la mancha roja que se sacudía débilmente sobre el pavimento de asfalto agrietado. La mujer se agachó y recogió del suelo a la criatura de brillante colorido rojo y azul, y de casi 1m de longitud.

-¿Un loro…?- exclamó al reconocerlo.

-Un guacamayo rojo.- corrigió el oficial, - En el circo de mi padre teníamos uno de esos para las presentaciones de los espectáculos.-explicó.- Era muy divertido cuando se ponía hablar.-

-Pero… ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó la mujer de larga cabellera color avellana. -

-No lo sé pero este es un pájaro del Amazonas. Tal vez alguien lo tenía como mascota. Eso explicaría qué hace aquí y por qué no nos teme.-

El guacamayo se sacudio débilmente; su plumaje tenía numerosas calvas, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se encontraba claramente desorientado. Aparte de las razones que el piloto de cabellos revueltos había dado, era por eso que no se defendió cuando la mujer lo tomó.

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, el pájaro habló, repitiendo palabras que había escuchado hasta la saciedad.

-_Debran Micraans…_- parloteó.

La pareja miró a la atontada criatura con sorpresa.

-¡Habla Zentraedi!- exclamó la mujer, -¿Cómo es posible?-

-"Micronianos, enemigos", eso es lo que dice.- tradujo el piloto del VT.- ¿Cómo puede un pájaro del Amazonas… decir algo así?- exclamó.

La mujer le miró y luego se volvió hacia atrás, hacia el lugar donde había estado el SDF-1 y que ahora era un montón de chatarra mezclada con el del Rineunadou Lojmeuean del ataque de se podían imaginar quién.

-No lo sé…- musitó, -Pero tal vez… los Zentraedi hayan aprendido muchas cosas sobre nosotros que aún no imaginamos.-

En cualquier caso, la respuesta la tenía una criatura que solo podía repetir lo que había aprendido a vocalizar y que había visto todo lo que había ocurrido de una forma que nadie más conocía.

Y si incluso era así, tampoco podría contarlo.

"_En tierra, en humo, en polvo, en sombra, en nada._"

-Luís de Góngora.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Bueno, antes que nada, debo dar las gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, especialmente a Skogul, Tyara y David10 por sus aportaciones y sugerencias, información de las novelas y los cómics de "Love&War" que han ayudado a completar esta historia. Me alegro mucho de ver que una historia que realmente pensé que a nadie le interesaría, fuese a gustar tanto (o al menos, mucho más de lo que yo esperaba). Gracias a todos por leerla.

"Robotech" tiene muchas continuidades y considero que cada uno puede escoger la que más le guste, así lo he hecho yo con esta historia, donde he mezclado detalles de varias de ellas, incluyendo "Macross" aunque sea una continuidad distinta. Sin embargo, la principal razón de haber metido cosas de "Macross" en este fic es porque, en mi opinión, el impacto social entre humanos y Zents, y los personajes están mejor retratados... Y la verdad, Kamjin es mucho mejor que el Khyron de las novelas, por poner un ejemplo claro. El resto de los personajes que salen "de relleno" (Marla Stein, Seloy Deparra, Kazzianna Hesh, Bagzent, etc...) son de las novelas. Y originales míos son las Meltrandi Shianne, Kyatta Hesh y Akian... Pero la verdad es que tanto Shianne como Akian salen en una escena del capítulo-29; lo único que hice fue darles nombre y una identidad para esta historia.

Lo que yo pretendía contar con esta historia era un punto de vista diferente al habitual, con personajes del bando de los "villanos" que demuestra que son tales, (al menos, hasta cierto punto), la relación personal y cómo todo el cúmulo de hechos desencadena ese final tan "kamikaze" en la saga de "Macross" en lugar de la simple venganza obsesiva o "estar morado de Flores de la Vida". Igualmente, he aprovechado para criticar muchos aspectos de nuestra sociedad viéndolos desde la perspectiva de alguien que no está nada implicado en ella, lo mismo que contar cosas sobre zoología e historia (otras de mis aficiones) en este fic. Sobre los versos que he incluido al principio de cada capítulo, son en su mayoría de poetas hispanohablantes (_especialmente de la Generación del 27 de España, que están entre mis favoritos_) porque realmente no soy buena con la poesía. Pensé que para este tipo de historia dramática quedaría bien, aunque no es algo que suela poner en mis fics.

La historia podría haber dado para mucho más, sobre todo si contaba más sobre los detalles de la relación y alguna aventura o misión diferente a las que salen en la serie; pero si lo hacía, la historia se desvirtuaría al perderse el objetivo principal, y también se volvería increíblemente larga... así que tuve que obviar esas posibilidades y limitarme a lo básico. No obstante, he visto que ahora hay más gente que se ha animado a escribir sobre ellos (lo que me alegra un montón) como Skogul, Vick Pena y Tyara, que pondrán sus fics también en esta comunidad. El fic de Skogul ("Golgram") está centrado en la continuidad de "Macross"; los de Vick Pena (de momento, solo en inglés) son tanto de una como de la otra. Y el de Tyara ("Inocencia") se desarrolla a partir del mío, pero centrándose más en las relaciones personales y con lemon inclusive. Ver que haya más gente que centre su atención en los Zents para sus historias, me alegra mucho.

De momento no sé si escribiré más fics sobre estos personajes y esta pareja en particular porque tengo otros fandoms con fics pendientes. Pero una vez más, gracias por leer esta historia y vuestras reviews.


End file.
